Brothers
by preciousann
Summary: Harry was supposed to survive the killing curse during the Battle of Hogwarts, but Fate, Destiny, and Death had other plans. Harry died, but when he did he learned the truth about Dumbledore, Voldemort, and the people whom he thought loved him. He came back to make some changes! *AU* Bash! Some Weasleys, and Hermione! Dark Dumbledore!*
1. Tom's Change

***A/N* I know that there are many bashing fics out there that have the same plot line, so I tried to make mine different. I have never seen one done like this so I hope you all enjoy it! If there is one out there like this one then I'm sorry! If you don't like Weasley and Hermione bashing fics then don't read this one because you may not like it! Also Dumbledore is a dark wizard! I'm just warning you. This fic is Rated T because of language. I dont own the HP universe! I hope you all enjoy, and please remember to leave a review! **

***I just want to add one more thing. For those of you reading The Founders of Hogwarts, I just want to let you know that i have not abandoned it! I will be writing both of these at the same time!**

* * *

**Brothers**

**Chapter 1**

**Tom's Change**

Death looked down over the scene that was playing out before him, then sighed and started pacing back and forth in his office. Fate and Destiny had given him full control over Harry because, after all, Harry was his Master. Well sort of. You see, Harry wasn't Master of much, if anything, at this point, because the stupid idiot boy was fixing to walk right in front of a killing curse sent by Lord Voldemort.

"Who does that!? The boy has no common sense! How am I supposed to work with him!? This is outrageous!" Death shouted.

The two ladies standing behind him grinned wickedly.

"You have your orders. Go make it right." Fate said smugly, as she smiled at him.

Destiny sighed and rolled her eyes. "It's his destiny to defeat the Dark Lord. We have to make this right or the whole world will be destroyed."

"So make it right. I'll be handling your normal job until your mission is finished." Fate laughed, and the two ladies disappeared.

"Make it right, make it right." Death grumbled to himself in a sing song voice, as he sat down at his desk.

As soon as he sat down, one Mr. Harry James Potter fell through the ceiling of his brightly lit office. He glared at Harry as he drummed his bony fingers on the top of his desk.

"Where am I?" Harry asked, as he stood up and looked around.

Death sighed with exasperation. "Hello Harry. How are you? Is the weather nice on Earth this time of day? Oh that's right, you wouldn't know, because you're dead." He said, glaring at the confused boy.

"Dead?"

"Yes, dead. You _did_ just walk in front of a killing curse, or have you forgotten already?"

"Who are you? Where is my Mum and Dad? Where is Sirius, Remus, Fred, Mad-Eye, and Tonks?"

Death sighed in annoyance. "First, who do I look like? Second, they will be along shortly, and third, you will see them again soon. BRING IN LILY AND JAMES POTTER!" Death bellowed, startling Harry as he rapped the end of his scythe on the floor.

A door appeared on the right side of his office, and Lily and James burst through it.

"Harry!" Lily cried rushing over to her son.

"Mum!"

"Oh Harry! I'm so happy to see you, but I'm not so happy to see you." She said suddenly, pulling back to glare at her son.

"What were you thinking son?" James asked, pulling Harry into a rib crushing hug.

"Why did you let Tom kill you?" Lily asked, prying Harry out of James's arms, and giving her son another rib crushing hug.

"Huh?" Harry asked, stepping back and looking at his parents.

"Why did you let Tom kill you? You were supposed to be working _with _him." James said.

"Where is Dumbledore? Can I strangle him now?" Lily asked, rounding on Death.

Death sighed. "No, because Dumbledore is in a holding cell at the moment. He has to be sent back too, so that this whole _mess _can be straightened out."

"What about Tom? Is he ok? Is he still alive?" James asked.

"Yes, Tom Riddle is still alive, but no, there is no hope for him now. All but one of his horcruxes has been destroyed. I'm afraid he is a lost cause at this point. Especially now that he has killed one of his _own _horcruxes." Death said, gesturing to Harry.

"Huh?" Harry repeated, looking from his Mum, to his Dad, then back to Death. "What?"

"What do you mean, huh what?" Death asked, glaring at Harry. "You knew you were a horcrux."

"Harry honey, perhaps you should sit down." Lily said, motioning towards a chair.

"We will explain everything." James said.

"BRING IN TEA!" Death bellowed, rapping his scythe on the floor again.

"You know, you might get better service if you weren't so angry all the time." Lily huffed.

Death just glared at her, but a tea serving tray and table appeared in front of them. Lily and James got Harry settled down, and began to explain _everything_.

* * *

A few hours later, the Potters sat with Death, who by this time had calmed down considerably, and looked at Harry expectantly.

"So it's all been a lie." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Yes." They all said sadly.

"Even Ron and Hermione's friendship was a lie, and Ginny's too."

"Yes."

"And Mrs. Weasley's."

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HELL IS DUMBLEDORE PLAYING AT!?" Harry screamed, jumping out of his chair. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him!"

"You can't." Death said. "He is in a holding…"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"Sweetheart calm down." Lily said trying to console her son.

"You know what to do know. So go make it right." James said, as Death sighed.

"There is that annoying phrase again." He grumbled.

"How am I supposed to convince all of them that they are following _the wrong Dark Lord_!?" Harry asked. "Everyone will just think I have been cursed, or that I'm not me, or…"

"I will be having a word with all the others, including Severus. When you get back you will have to explain all this to them. You are the only one that will know the details, but the only thing they will have is their memories. They will know that they have already died, and that you will have all the answers." Death explained. "You have to make this right." He said, gritting his teeth.

"With the _help_ of Voldemort." Harry said pointedly.

"You have him all wrong son." James said.

"And his name is Tom. He hates being called all the other names." Lily said.

"Does Snape know all this?"

"No." Death said. "Severus is completely clueless."

"Figures." James snorted.

"James." Lily warned. "Not now."

Harry sighed. "What about all the ones who haven't died, and don't know the truth? How will I, we, convince them?"

"Just do what we told you to do." Death said. "They will realize it. BRING ME THE HORCRUXES!" Death bellowed, as Lily sighed and rolled her eyes.

A black bag landed with a loud _clunk_ on his desk.

"Take these back with you. They have all been gathered from your timeline, except the diary which was removed from another timeline. They are all intact." Death said. "Tom will know what to do."

"And the one in my scar?"

"It will be restored upon arrival. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to speak with the others." Death said standing up and walking out the door.

"I still don't understand why you can't come back too." Harry said sadly.

"Because it was our time. We understand why we had to die." Lily said.

"Well I don't." Harry said flatly.

James sighed. "Harry our deaths started the ball rolling. If Dumbledore hadn't meddled, you would be where you were supposed to be. As would Tom."

"Fine." Harry said shaking his head. "I have no choice I suppose. It seems even in death, I have the weight of the world on my shoulders."

"We know son, and we are so sorry." Lily said, drying her tears.

They sat there talking and making final plans for a little while, until Death reappeared.

"Ok Harry, everything is all set. You will be returning to the summer before 5th year, that way Sirius is still alive, and you have time to plan. Fate has informed me that Dumbledore will have _no_ memory of his death. He will simply continue on with the timeline, so going back to the summer before 5th year gives you time to plan. You will wake up on the Hogwarts Express, and go back to the Dursleys. Once there, you will apparate to Potter Manor. You are _not _to declare that Privet Drive isn't your home, because that will cause the blood wards to fall and it will tip him off. Dumbledore doesn't have any surveillance set up at Potter Manor, nor does he have a reason to believe that it is being used, but I do advise you to get help with setting up a Fidelius Charm A.S.A.P. It's best not to take chances."

"How do you know all those terms? Surveillance A.S.A.P." Harry asked, looking up in confusion. "And if I apparate, won't the Ministry know due to the underage magic thing?"

Death sighed. "I am _Death _Harry, I don't just deal with witches and wizards. I deal with muggles too, so of course I know what 'all those terms' mean. As for your second question, since your body and mind is that of a seventeen year old, you will not be tracked. However, for the brief moment that you are with people that have known you all year, you will look like your fourteen year old self. After summer you will look like you do now. All the charms Dumbledore placed on you such as the tracking charm, redirect mail charm, and monitoring charm have been removed, but he won't realize it until the blood wards fall. Any other questions?"

"How will the others find me?"

"Fred will be getting off the train just like last time, but the others will be waiting for you at Potter Manor."

"But Dumbledore's stooges will be on the train and on the platform."

"Correct." Death said with a confirming nod. "So act normal."

"We love you Harry." Lily said, hugging her son.

"We know you will make us proud. Catch our real killer, so we can have justice."

"I will. I love you Mum. I love you Dad."

"We love you too son." They said.

"Are you ready Harry?" Death asked, and Harry nodded. "Remember, just act as normal as possible until you get to Potter Manor."

And with that, Death waved his scythe through the air and Harry disappeared.

* * *

"Harry! _Harry_!"

Harry woke with a start, and jumped so badly he banged his head on the window.

"What Hermione?" He growled.

"Wake up. We are at Kings Cross."

"Oh." _Man that was a _weird_ dream_.

"H-Harry?" Fred asked nervously, peering over to look at him. "Is-what-is…uh…"

Harry suddenly jerked again and looked up into Fred's face.

"Fred." He breathed, as tears started to form in his eyes.

"F-Freddy? W-Wh…"

"Not now George." Fred said, as he helped Harry to stand up.

They all made their way off the train and onto the platform. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had already went through the barrier, but Harry, Fred, and George held back.

"Bloody hell Harry. What is going on?" George asked.

"George wait…what…how…"

"Death said it's a twin connection thing. George knows something is wrong, really wrong, but he doesn't know what yet."

"Oh ok. Umm…I will just tell your Mum that you'll apparate to The Burrow, but go straight to Potter Manor instead. Tell the others what you told me about George, and that I'll be there soon. Oh, and just like last time…take this." Harry said, taking his Triwizard earnings out and handing it to Fred. "You know," Harry said, stopping suddenly to stare at him. "This may explain why Voldemo…err…Tom, never attacked your shop. Every other shop in Diagon Alley was either attacked or shut down, but yours never was."

"You'll have to explain that line of thinking Harry, because I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but now that you mention it…our shop was never attacked. Even though we had all those items making fun of the Dark Mark and You-Know…err…Tom." Fred said.

"How much do you know already?"

"Well Death said it was something to do with Dumbledore, and that we should call You-Know-Who Tom. He told me that things aren't what they seem and that Tom is actually the _good_ guy. Ron and Hermione are spies, and Mom and Ginny are too, amongst other things."

"Ok then, I'll explain everything in detail later. Oh, and skip the new dress robes for Ron." Harry said with a growl.

"Either that or we charm them to strangle him." Fred said scowling.

George looked around nervously. "We better get going before Mum comes looking for us."

"Ok, see you both soon." Harry said, stepping through the barrier.

Once he stepped through the barrier, Harry took in the scene around him. Everything looked like it did last time. Mrs. Weasley was rushing toward him, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were grinning at him. Mrs. Weasley gave him a hug and told him that she would try to get Dumbledore to let him come and stay for the summer.

_Fat chance you old cow! _Harry thought, as he tried to remain calm and not hex the old bat in front of the muggles. He also tried not to cringe when Hermione kissed his cheek, but this time he caught the scowl on Ginny's face. He turned and began walking toward his Aunt and Uncle, and for the first time in his life, Harry Potter was thankful that they were there to take him away.

* * *

After the hour or so drive from Kings Cross to his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey, Harry was ordered to go to his room, and told that none of his freakish was going to be tolerated. Thankfully for Harry, his so called family was still scared of Sirius showing up on their doorstep so they let him have his trunk and Hedwig. Once he got to his bedroom, he finally had a moment to think about all that happened.

"Hedwig." He said tearfully. "I don't know if you can tell, but a lot of stuff has happened, and I am so glad you are here. I missed you so much."

The snowy white owl hooted softly, took flight, and landed on his knees as he sat on his bed. She gently raised herself up and rubbed her head on his cheek, drying the tears that fell past his glasses as she did so.

"Hedwig." He sobbed, wrapping his arms around her.

_They gave us a second chance. _A little voice in the back of his head said. It was soft, almost whispery, but he had definitely heard it.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked, looking at his pleased looking owl.

_Yes, it is me. I was dead. I know everything that you do. Death doesn't just handle people you know. He knew that this would help us, so he gave us this ability. No one else can do what we do._

Harry was certain that if owls could look smug, that Hedwig would look smug right about now, but he caught the laughter in her voice.

_Shall we go then? I have been to Potter Manor many times so I know the way. Just please don't forget my cage._

Harry gave a little laugh. "I won't. How long will it take you to get there?"

_A day at the most. I'll fly fast._

"I'll see you then." He said drying the rest of his tears. She took flight and disappeared into the setting sun.

Harry smiled as he watched her go, and then flicked his wand at her cage, which shrunk down, and stuffed it in his trunk. Then he shrunk his trunk and stuck it in his pocket. He looked around the room one last time, sighed, then he disapparated.

* * *

When he landed in the foyer at Potter Manor, he knew instantly that his parents had been right. The house elves really had kept the place up. They had looked through Death's viewer and been able to look at it, but he didn't want to believe that it was so richly decorated. Just by looking around he knew that, despite his mother's pleading, he would never redecorate. He liked just the way it was.

_Sorry Mum. I know you hate it, but I like it._ He sniggered to himself.

"Harry?"

He spun around and launched himself at the man that had called his name.

"Sirius!" He cried, as he hung onto his godfather tightly.

"Harry, everyone is waiting. There will be plenty of time for reunions." Sirius said, but Harry knew Sirius was glad to see him too from the way he hugged him so tightly.

"I missed you." Harry said pulling back and grinning happily.

"I missed you too." Sirius said with a grin of his own.

Harry followed him into a large dinning room were the others had gathered, and had already been served food by the elves. Chatter immediately stopped when he walked in.

"Harry!" Remus cried, as he rushed over.

"Hey Remus!" He exclaimed as he gave the werewolf a hug.

"Guess what? Dora and I have already made plans to get remarried."

"Really!?"

"Yeah." Tonks said with a laugh. "I want Teddy back as soon as possible."

"Apparently I've missed a few things." Sirius laughed.

"Just a few Padfoot." Harry said grinning, but then he caught sight of two people whom he didn't expect to see. "Mr. Weasley? Bill? What are you doing…?"

"Death told me that they can be 100% trusted." Fred said. "So I brought them."

"I have always suspected Dumbledore was up to something, but I never could place my finger on it." Mr. Weasley said shaking his head.

"Harry, I also know that Dumbledore is hiding something. I know that scar is a horcrux, and I went to speak to him about it at the last Triwizard event. He told me that he would look into it and have it removed, but I take it he never did. I'm a curse breaker, so I have seen these things before, and had to deal with them. It's a feeling that I am trained to look for. It's actually more common in ancient Egypt though."

"He must have obliviated you at some point in the last timeline then." Harry said with a scowl. "Then he must have done something to make you not notice it, because we hung out for a while last year at shell cottage. Well not last year but…nevermind." Harry said with a sigh.

"Do you want me to remove it?"

"No!" Harry exclaimed quickly. "No just leave it. It's ok. I suspect it will be gone soon."

"What do you mean?" Mad-Eye asked.

"Well I guess I should explain all that I know, but I only want to do it once. Professor Snape, could you go and get Voldem…err…Tom?" Harry asked, looking in his direction.

Snape stared at him blankly. "And risk getting killed again? Potter you have…"

"No, sir please for _once_ trust me. Tell him you must speak with him privately. When you and he are alone, tell him that I have the rest of his horcruxes and that I know Dumbledore is the _real_ Dark Lord. Tell him that I know he was Imperiused. I guarantee he will come with you. Apparate him straight here."

"Imperiused!" Snape said with a shock. "What…?"

"Please Professor." Harry said with a pleading look. "The faster I get this bloody piece of soul out of my head the better off I will be, and he is the only one that can do it. He _needs_ to. Oh and don't call him My Lord or anything like that. Call him Tom when you're alone."

"Fine." Snape said curtly. "I'll be back shortly."

Snape stood up and apparated on the spot, but no one expected him to be back in a mere five minutes. As soon as they landed in the dinning room, Harry's scar burst open. He hit the floor writhing and screaming in pain.

"It…it's ok." Harry gasped through the pain, as he tried to simultaneously crawl over to a very shocked Voldemort, and hold his friends back. "Tom…please…the one in my head first. There is a horcrux in my head…Please." He begged, flipping over on his back and staring up at the man.

Voldemort's piercing red snake like eyes narrowed as he looked around the room carefully, but he knelt down beside Harry. He took out his wand, and waved it over the scar while he muttered an incantation. A greenish glow sprang up around Harry's head, then suddenly a black cloud filled the gap between the two men. Tom breathed in deeply, and the soul entered his body through his mouth. Harry lay on the floor gasping for air as he looked into the face of Tom Riddle.

"You have a nose now." Harry gasped.

Tom smiled. "Thank Merlin. Mr. Potter, I do believe we need to have a talk."

"Yeah, now that I am not screaming in pain." Harry said with a smile twitching around his lips. "I want to try something if it's ok. Will you speak Parseltongue to me? I want to test a theory." He asked, as he stood up.

"What is your theory?" Tom hissed in Parseltongue.

"That the barmy old manipulative codger lied to me." Harry hissed back. "He lied to me. Dumbledore I mean." He said in English, and turning to his friends. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised though." He sighed. "Tom, please join us at the table. I asked Professor Snape to ask you to come here so I only have to explain this once."

"Very well." Tom said sitting down. Though he made sure he sat in a corner so that he could see and watch everyone carefully. Mad-Eye didn't take his eyes off of him.

"I realize that you may not believe what I have to say at first, so I'm going to come straight out and tell you that I am rubbish at Occlumency. Please feel free to use Legilimency on me at any time you desire. Even Professor Snape can tell you that I am horrible at it."

"He is My Lor…Tom. Forgive me." Snape said with a sigh.

"It's ok Severus, bad habits are hard to break." Tom said dismissively. "You were saying Mr. Potter."

"Please call me Harry." He said with a smile, but then took a deep breath. "Tom, we are all dead. Well with the exception of Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George. All of us have died and come back to life. Death himself has sent us here because Fate and Destiny want the mistakes that have been made corrected. I realize that is hard to believe, but it is true. When I died, my parents told me the truth about what happened that night. I know you killed them, but you did not do it willingly. Dumbledore had Imperiused you. I know for a fact that the only people you have _willingly_ killed is your own followers. I know the others you have killed is only because Dumbledore had Imperiused you. Fate and Destiny have sent us back to this day for a number of reasons. One is to stop you from killing a muggle woman and turning Nagini into a horcrux."

"No! I would never turn Nagini into a horcrux! Or kill a muggle woman. My father was a muggle!"

"I know. Tomorrow night Dumbledore will find you at Riddle Manor, use the imperius curse on you, and force you to kill a muggle woman in the village. Now, I realize that to you it's only been a few short days since you have been back, but to most of us, it's been over three years. Well except Sirius. He dies at the end of the year, which thankfully won't happen now."

"By the way, who did kill me? I know all about the fight at the Ministry, but I don't know who killed me or how I died." Sirius said.

"You're killed by Bellatrix." Several people said.

"Bella…Damn that woman." Sirius said pounding his fist on the table.

"She shot you with some kind of curse, it knocked you off balance, and you fell through The Veil." Tonks said quietly.

"Note to self, stay out of the Death Chamber." Sirius said dryly, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Which leads me to the second reason for why this day was chosen. You're planning a mass breakout of all your old followers that are in Azkaban, but you haven't told anyone yet. Please don't go through with these plans. It only means more people will be killed. Besides, now you have us to help you take down Dumbledore."

Tom sighed. "Thank Merlin. I really did not want to set those idiots free."

"Well now you won't have to. Let's just keep them there." Harry said with a laugh. "Now, my last reason for why this day was chosen. You're going to start going after the Prophecy, am I right?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling I won't have to now." Tom said with a smile.

"Correct." Harry said. "The Prophecy says this… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." He said.

Tom stared at Harry. "Oh Merlin." He whispered.

"Yeah tell me about it." Harry said dryly. "Death said he will explain what the prophecy _really_ means, but at a later time. He wants to wait to make sure everything is on track first. Now, Dumbledore follows a pattern, but the pattern and his plans got shot to bloody hell the night he sent you to kill me."

"Because the curse rebounded?" Tom asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah not even Dumbledore expected that. You see, my mother had become suspicious of Dumbledore when he told them to move out of here, and find a quiet cottage in Godric's Hollow, so she searched for days in the Potter library and found the ancient spell for Love Protection. It was simple. You have to sacrifice yourself in order for a loved one to survive the killing curse. When you told her to back down and get out of the way, which I thank you for being able to do, she couldn't because she wanted to protect me."

"I tried. I was trying so hard Harry. I had gotten use to feeling of the imperius curse by that point, and I was starting to be able to shake it off, and he knew that. But that night I couldn't. I tried so hard." Tom said with a sigh.

"I know you did." Harry said. "I don't blame you."

"Harry what do you mean Dumbledore follows a pattern?" Mad-Eye asked.

"That's what I was going to explain next. Ok, if you look back a Dumbledore's history, you will see that all his adult life there has been a dark wizard running around. First Grindelwald, then Tom, it was supposed to be me next, but that plan has now failed."

"You?" Everyone asked in shock.

"Yeah, me. I was suppose to be Dumbledore's next dark wizard. Poor, poor Harry Potter, family dead, lost his mind, harbors feelings of hatred, blah, blah, blah." Harry mockingly moaned. "I was actually supposed to _survive_ Tom's third killing curse, but Fate and Destiny had other plans. They killed Dumbledore."

"Wait, _third_ killing curse!?" Tom shouted.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to happen three years from now. Dumbledore was dead by that point, because he slipped on your horcrux ring. That was a plan cooked up by Fate and Destiny. In essence you killed him by default, but by that time things had gotten too out of hand. You made Draco Malfoy a Death Eater…"

"What! A CHILD!" Riddle shouted. "What the BLOODY HELL!"

"Yeah, it shocked us too at the time." Remus said.

"I'm sorry Harry, please continue." Toms said, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning on the table for support.

"Well you made Draco a Death Eater at the age of sixteen and sent him to kill Dumbledore, but he was already dying because of your ring. Even with Dumbledore gone, you were still hell bent on killing me, because your soul was so bloody mangled by that point you didn't care about _anything_. Two of your _seven_ horcruxes had been destroyed by then."

"Oh Merlin. Dumbledore forced me to make those."

"I know. He wanted to experiment with horcruxes so he made you create them. Anyway, as I was saying, you _attacked _Hogwarts…"

"What?" Tom gasped jerking his head up. He looked a little green and started to sway a bit.

"Yeah." Harry said quietly. "That's where a lot of us died."

"Harry I'm sorry, I can't listen to any more about what I did in your future past life thing. I think I might get sick." Tom said with a sigh. "I don't want to know, but I have a feeling that stuff won't happen now."

"It won't, not now." Harry said.

"I'm sorry, please tell me about Dumbledore, Grindelwald, myself, and you, and how it all relates."

"Well, Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945, two years _after_ you opened the Chamber of Secrets. It was at that moment Dumbledore knew that you would be his next dark wizard. He didn't care how many people Grindelwald killed, he just wanted the attention and the fame because everyone knew they had been friends, and he was afraid that if he killed Grindelwald, that the fame would eventually die down and people would forget. So when you opened the Chamber, he started grooming you to be the next bad guy."

"But he didn't kill Grindelwald." Tom said.

"I know, he kept him alive on purpose. He pretended to be the savior of the wizarding world, but was prepared to free Grindelwald, and turn him loose in case his plan for you failed."

"But I was easy to manipulate." Tom sighed. "Is Grindelwald dead yet?"

"No, he is still locked up in that prison of his, but you killed him in my future past life." Harry said with a grin.

"Really?" Tom asked perking up a little. "Why?"

"Because you wanted to know about the Elder wand." Harry said.

"The Elder Wand…oh Merlin. I had just started to wonder about wands and how they react. I was planning on finding out everything I could about them. I want to know how our wands did what they did."

"Well that's easy. Our wands are brothers, and they share the same core. A tail feather from a phoenix. Fawkes to be exact."

"Fawkes?" Tom asked.

"Yeah Dumbledore's phoenix." Harry said. "So now you don't have to kidnap and torture Mr. Ollivander."

"What?" Tom asked startled. "Nevermind I don't want to know." He said waving off Harry's answer before he could even speak.

Harry grinned. "But if you still feel the need to ask Lucius Malfoy for his wand, feel free, and accidently snap it."

"Is there a _good_ story behind that?"

"Well sort of. You tried to kill me with it, but it shattered and broke because of the horcrux in my head. We fought in the sky over Surrey and London. Oh which reminds me, if it isn't too forward, can you teach me to fly unsupported?" Harry asked hopefully.

Tom's mouth twitched in amusement, then he smiled. "I can Harry, and all of you if you like. I told Severus how to do it. It's simple really. All you have to do is tap the bottom of one foot and say the incantation '_praeveho'_. It's Latin and it simply means 'fly'."

Tom took out his wand, tapped his foot, and he rose up into the air. He flew around the room for a minute and came back down.

"I wouldn't try it during the day time though." Tom said with a grin. "Who knows how many muggles will spot you. Dumbledore doesn't know I can do it, but the Death Eaters do."

"What about if you combined it with a simple disillusionment charm?" Sirius asked.

Tom stared at him. "I have never thought about that. I'll have to test that out tomorrow." He said with a grin, as Sirius laughed. "Go ahead Harry. You were saying something about Dumbledore being savior and Grindelwald."

"Right." Harry said scratching his head. "I got side tracked. Anyway, once you opened the Chamber he knew you could be the next dark wizard, so he forgot all about Grindelwald. You were from a muggle orphanage, so he knew you would have no contact with the wizarding world during summer. He could walk in there, fiddle with your mind, and walk out without you, or anyone else being the wiser. I know you found the Chamber but you didn't mean to kill Myrtle. You were Imperiused to set the basilisk free. You were just searching for Salazar Slytherin's hidden office. You wanted to see if there was anything left in there that might be interesting. Your part was innocent, Dumbledore however, turned it into evil. By that time, he already knew you had found out about your family. See the way Dumbledore told it to me in my future past life was, you went to Little Hangleton, killed your father and grandparents, framed your Uncle, stole the ring, and made a horcrux. What he failed to mention to me was that he _made_ you do all that _after_ you had the talk with your Uncle. You walked away from that _first_ talk quite happy. Then you went to see your father and grandparents, who welcomed you _with open arms_. Dumbledore couldn't have that, because it would destroy his plans. So he made you go back and kill them all. That is what started your spiral out of control, and you got deeper into the dark arts. He made you rip your soul in _half_ for the first horcrux which was the diary, but he realized that wasn't enough of a push, so he made you spilt your soul in half _again_ with the ring. After that Dumbledore didn't have to do much else, but he used the imperius curse to force you to kill a bunch of people, build an army, and create havoc. He made you create more horcruxes as an experiment for his own personal study. Once everyone turned to him to stop you, he became the savior again. He was going to destroy all your horcruxes and kill you. Well, all was on track until that bloody damn prophecy came up. He made you start calling yourself the 'Dark Lord' way back in the beginning because that's how he thought of himself, but when the prophecy mentioned 'Dark Lord' and not 'Voldemort' he panicked. He made you try to kill me, but when the curse rebounded, he changed tactics. Pit the two of us against each other, have me kill you, and because I have been brought up much the same way as you were, because he _bloody went against my parents will, _he was going to turn me into a dark wizard just like he did with you. He _made _me go to the Dursleys because he knew they would treat me bad, and he hoped that I'd hate muggles because of it. Sirius was supposed to take care of me according to my parents will, but Dumbledore couldn't have that because it wouldn't set with his plans, so he made sure Sirius stayed in Azkaban without a trial. He was _happy _when Sirius was killed, but his plans got squashed because he died the next year, but the damage had already been done. A few of your horcruxes had already been destroyed and the whole wizarding world was out to get you. You attacked Hogwarts, and killed even _more _people. I was supposed to kill you, but I ended up a drunk miserable old Auror with Ginny Weasley for a wife, and that's _only_ because she doused me with love potions. Death, Fate, and Destiny were bloody pissed, so they put a stop to it." Harry finished, with his eyes flashing with anger.

"Bloody hell Harry. That's just…that's just…wow." Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"Ginny is doing what?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry looked at him. His face had gone white with rage, and he was squeezing and twisting his hat so tightly his knuckles were white.

"She doesn't start doing that until 6th year though. She starts doing it because I don't show any interest in her. Your wife helped her, and speaking of your wife, she knows _everything_ and is in Dumbledore's back pocket. He's paying her with funds from _my_ vault, and she is keeping them in a muggle bank account. From what Death showed me, she had saved up over eight million pounds by the year 1998, but right now it's more like five or six. Ron is being paid to spy on me, as is Hermione, and they too are being paid from _my _vault. He _tried _to get the rest of you Weasleys, but you refused, so he obliviated you."

"I swear to Merlin, that man is a _dead_ _man _on the next full moon." Remus growled.

"Can I watch?" Tom asked.

"I don't know if you'd want to." Remus said.

"Oh, I do." Tom laughed. "I am so sorry this has happened Harry. I really am, and I hope you believe me."

"It's ok Tom, and I do believe you. I know it wasn't really you. It's not your fault. It's all bloody Albus 'to many names' bloody Dumbledore's fault." Harry said, pounding his fist on the table with each word. "We _both_ have been manipulated by him."

"And the rest of us just fall in line." Mad-Eye said shaking his head.

"He turned you into a monster." Tonks said softly. "I am so sorry. I am so sorry." She said through tears. She jumped up from her spot at the table, and walked around to hug Tom. He looked shocked, but returned her hug with a smile.

"I wish I could say I could feel the love from you, but with my soul the way it is, I can't. I know enough to know what it is _supposed_ to feel like though."

"You poor thing." She said, and squeezed him tighter, which made his red eyes bulge out for a moment.

"Thank you." He said quietly, when she let him go.

"Well Tom, what do you say we fix that little problem?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Harry, as the muggles say, now you're talking." He grinned back.

Harry ran into the foyer to grab the black bag with the horcruxes in it. When he came back, he plunked them down onto the table and started taking them out one by one.

"Now, I know I already destroyed the diary, but Death collected it intact from another timeline."

"Timeline?" Bill asked.

"Yeah there are seven of them. Death, Fate, and Destiny keep watch over all the timelines. Seven is the number of completion, and in each one a different outcome happens. They intervene when one goes off course, such as ours did. The rest of the horcruxes are from our own timeline, and since you haven't killed the muggle woman to make Nagini a horcrux, that one doesn't matter. And now, your diary." Harry said with a grin.

"I feel like it's Christmas." Tom said with a laugh.

He took out his wand, and just like with Harry, a green glow surrounded it and black smoke rose out of it. He sucked it in through his mouth, and shuddered for a moment, but right in front of everyone's eyes, his outward appearance started to change. His hair grew back, and his face took on a much more human, and youthful look.

"That feels so much better. I can even feel my insides beginning to heal, and my mind as well." Tom said as he slowly leaned back in his chair. "I have indeed, missed my soul." He said with a satisfied sigh. Then his eyes fluttered open. "The ring please."

One by one Tom repeated the process with the ring, the locket, and the cup. By this time, he looked exactly like Harry remembered from the diary memory, except his eyes were still blood red, and the pupils were still snake like slits. When they came to the diadem though, he stopped.

"I think I want to leave this one alone for now." He said. "If something happens to you or me, at least we know that I can still carry on and finish what we started. This piece contains a very small portion of my soul, the smallest piece actually, except for the one that was in your head, so it won't affect me too badly to not have it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, Death said you might say something like that, and I think it is wise."

"So what now Harry?" George asked.

"I don't know. I'm not good at planning things. Every time I try, the plan gets shot to pieces and it never works."

"Yeah like the time you broke into Gringotts and escaped on a dragon." Tonks snorted.

"What!" Sirius and Tom cried.

Harry started laughing. "Well by that time Dumbledore had told me about your horcruxes, so during our 7th year, which we skipped because you were still trying to kill me and the fact you had taken over Hogwarts, Hermione, Ron, and I went looking for your horcruxes. Now mind you, Dumbledore couldn't be bothered to tell us, well me, where they were. He told Ron and Hermione, but they were instructed to lead me on a wild goose chase that lasted for about nine months. Well we had to get Hufflepuff's cup out of Bellatrix's vault so we broke in, were caught, and escaped on a dragon."

"He wanted you to be downtrodden as much as possible." Tom said.

"Yeah. He had died, so his plan to turn me dark failed, but knowing what was going to happen to me, Death, Fate, and Destiny just let you kill me so the whole thing could be restarted. Another reason why this night was chosen to send us back, is because you have just regained your body. You're fresh, so to speak, and Dumbledore hasn't had time to track you down yet and get you back under his control."

"Well I for one am grateful." Tom sighed. "After hearing all the things I would have done, I'm so glad they stepped in."

"What about Bertha Jorkins?" Mr. Weasley asked. "What really happened to her?"

Tom sighed. "I cracked her mind open by using the Cruciatus to get past Crouch's memory charm, and her mind was damaged very badly because of it. I told Wormtail to keep her prisoner, but to treat her well, until I found a way to heal her. Unfortunately she escaped and Wormtail tracked her down and killed her. I didn't want to kill her because she was innocent. I tried to help her, after I tortured her for information. I do admit that guilt, but I wanted to try and find a way to heal her." He sighed. "Wormtail paid dearly for killing her though. I made sure of it."

"Good." Sirius and Remus said.

"In my future past life, Dumbledore lied to me and told me you killed her out right and made Nagini a horcrux. He actually lied about _many _things. He made up stories about your past. He told me you were an evil child, and he even showed me a bunch of fake memories." Harry said.

"I was _not_ an evil child!" Tom shouted. "I was very _happy_ actually. When I found out about magic and after attending my first year, I knew right away what I wanted to be. I wanted to be a healer."

"I know that now."

"Dumbledore will pay dearly for what he has done." Mad-Eye growled. "I can't believe we have _all_ been hoodwinked by him."

"That's what makes him so dangerous. He is good at what he does." Tom said. "Harry, you said you are bad at Occlumency, but our plans are in danger with you running around knowing what you know. Who tried to teach it to you?"

Snape shifted around uncomfortably. "Me, my Lor…Tom. I must confess that I wasn't very easy on Mr. Potter, and looking back, especially knowing what I know now, I should have taught him correctly."

"And why didn't you teach him correctly Severus?" Tom asked coldly.

Snape winced as if he were expecting something. "Given his father's and my past, I harbored ill feelings toward Mr. Potter and I wanted to make him suffer." He said quietly, and wincing again.

Tom glared at Snape, which made Snape squirm slightly under his gaze. "And your feelings toward Harry now?" He asked even more coldly.

"Have changed My Lor…Tom." He said nervously.

"Good. Normally I would torture you for this displeasing information Severus, but thankfully for you, I am not that man anymore. I never wanted to be that man in the first place."

Snape visibly relaxed and let out a breath that he had been holding. "Thank you My Lor…Tom." He sighed.

Tom's lips twitched in amusement. "I was hoping that because of my physical change that it would be easier for you to get past the 'My Lord' business. I see that is not the case."

"It's your voice My…Tom. It's still the same. Your…mannerisms as well." Snape said cautiously.

"Hmm…" Tom said thoughtfully. "My voice is not something I can help, but perhaps my mannerisms I can try to alter."

"The eyes don't help." Tonks said. "Bloody hell, even I'm squirming over here."

Tom laughed loudly. "My apologies Miss…I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

Harry smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry Tom. I forgot you wouldn't know who some of them are. I'm used to you knowing. Anyway, this is Nymphadora Tonks…"

"Harry…" She warned, turning her hair a firey red.

"I was getting there." He laughed. "But don't call her Nymphadora. She prefers Tonks."

"I'm also a metamorphmagus." She grinned. "And an Auror, so I can come in handy."

Tom laughed, and Harry continued the introductions. They all continued to talk some more, but after an hour or so, the Weasleys headed for The Burrow, and everyone else headed off to bed. After all, there was still so much planning to do.


	2. Lineage

**Chapter 2**

**Lineage **

The night before Harry had met the house elves when Sirius led him into his old bedroom. The furniture had changed over the years due to a charm Lily had placed on them. They were to grow as he grew, so instead of a crib, a full size dark wooden bed stood in its place. The only thing that remained behind were his baby toys, which he spent a few hours looking at, holding, touching, smiling, and crying over. His baby blankets were the same as well. They all sat silently on top of his dresser, and he didn't feel ashamed when he curled up with one to fall asleep with.

Breakfast the next morning was a chatty one, and it was one of the best Harry had ever remembered. He walked in and was surprised to see the Weasleys back. He didn't expect them until later in the day, but Harry was glad they were there none the less.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said with a wink.

"Morning Tonks. I hope you slept well." Harry said.

"Better than I have in a while truthfully." She grinned. "Now that we don't have to worry about that Voldemort fellow. Right straight git that one was."

The twins laughed loudly and Tom's mouth twitched in amusement. "I agree, he was a 'right straight git'." He laughed.

"Speaking of which My Lo…" Snape sighed and started grumbling to himself, but Fred grinned at him.

"You trained the Death Eaters well didn't you?" He laughed.

"Respect earned through fear is never good Fred, but yes I trained them well. Severus don't worry, those times are past. Speak freely please."

"At least he's grumbling and not nervous." George laughed.

"Yes well, Severus has always been one to grumble." Tom said, which made the whole table snort.

"Luckily I can't take points from Gryffindor." Snape said with a sneer directed at the twins, but his eyes betrayed him. He was trying not to laugh. "As I was saying Tom," He said with a slight satisfied smile. "What is to be done with the Death Eaters?"

"Well I thought a lot about it last night and I have decided to do nothing. They know I'm back and have regained my body, and they know I'm still alive because the mark is still black. I want to mess with their heads and keep them on their toes. They will no doubt wonder what happened to me, and the fact that I have no contact with them will drive them mad, but they will never see me again. I have no use for them. They are weak minded individuals babbling about pure blood this and pure blood that. For almost forty years I have put up with their intolerable inbred ranting about muggles, muggle borns, half-bloods, and the rest. Personally, I'm glad for the quiet."

"Here, here!" Sirius exclaimed, raising a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Indeed." Tom said, raising his own.

"Nevermind the fact they were kissing the butt of a half-blood themselves." Bill snorted.

Tom laughed. "That has always been a source of amusement for me. Maybe one or two know that I'm a half-blood, but most do not, and the ones that do know won't say anything for fear of being ridiculed."

"Not to mention cursed." Remus said.

Tom nodded. "That too. Can you imagine Bellatrix's reaction at that declaration?"

Sirius snorted. "I'd pay to watch it if she ever found out it was true."

"So what would you have me do?" Severus asked. "One of them is bound to ask me about you."

"Severus, what you do with your life is up to you. Make something up if you wish, or simply say you don't know. It is not my place to command you. It never was, but as we have all learned, most of my past actions were not my own. I never tortured you simply because you are a half-blood like me, and the only one I trusted. I threatened it of course, but I never did it. I knew that during the first war you started to spy on me. I didn't care because if Dumbledore killed me, at least I wouldn't be causing anyone anymore suffering. I especially had respect for you when you asked me to spare Lily's life. No one else would have _dared_ to ask me to spare a muggle-born, but you did. _That_ gained you my trust more than anything. You were in fact my unofficial friend, and I deeply regret having put you in the position I did."

"It's ok." Snape said. "But I have to ask again. Is there anything you'd _like_ me to do? I want to get back at that bastard for what he has done, and if remaining a double spy is what it takes, I'll do it."

"Well since you put it that way, there is a _favor_ I'd ask of you."

"What would that be?" Snape asked eagerly.

"When Harry goes back to Hogwarts, the only other people who know what's going on is Fred and George, but they are in a different year. Harry's 'friends' are being paid by Dumbledore to spy on him. Watch over him. That's all I ask, and Harry please forgive me for asking that. I'm not insinuating that you can't take care of yourself, it's just that one can never be too careful."

"It's ok Tom. I'm thankful. Believe me." Harry nodded.

"I can and will do that Tom." Snape said.

"Why not just do it yourself?" A voice asked from behind him.

Tonks, Mad-Eye, Snape, and Tom leapt out of their chairs with their wands drawn, but everyone else gasped in surprise.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Mad-Eye demanded. Harry noticed that his magical eye was whirling wildly in its socket trying to find the owner of the voice.

A grinning Death suddenly appeared in front of them. "Hello. Sorry for making you all jump."

"Oh, it's you." Mad-Eye growled. "A little warning next time. Flames, water, something."

"I could do a flooded sink if you like." Death laughed.

"You're lucky he didn't try to hex you." Tonks said, stowing her wand.

"He tried, I didn't let him." Death grinned, but then he turned to Tom. "Hello Tom, I'm Death. They have no doubt mentioned me."

"Yes they have." Tom said, also stowing his wand. "Did you say do it myself?"

Death nodded. "Having a true friend around will ease Harry's worries, not to mention I know that it is something you have wanted to do. I can, if you allow, place a charm on you that will cause anyone who would otherwise recognize you, to not recognize you. It is a slightly modified confundus charm. You will still look like yourself though, so your eyes will be the topic of much gossip."

Tom thought for a moment. "Flaunting myself under Dumbledore's nose and him not even know it? I'd like that very much." He grinned wickedly.

Death took out his scythe and pointed it at Tom. A bright blue hue surrounded him for a moment, then it disappeared.

"It is done, and this will allow you to move around freely as well."

"But won't the hat place me in Slytherin?" Tom asked.

"I can confund the hat on the night of the sorting to place you in Gryffindor. As soon as you go to put it on, you will see me do it, but don't worry, only those in this room can see me. No one else can. You will be a homeschooled half-blood by the name of Tom Ringo…"

"Ringo?" Harry snorted, but then cleared his throat. "Sorry Tom."

"He likes The Beatles." Death said, and Tom looked at him in surprise.

"How…?"

"I'm Death." He laughed. "As I was saying. You will be a homeschooled half-blood by the name of Tom Ringo. You are going to Hogwarts for the first time so you can gain your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

"Is it going to take that long to complete our mission?" Harry asked. "Three years?"

"Possibly. With this amount of change taking place, the waters of this timeline have grown murky. Not even we can tell what is going to happen yet. It will take time for the waters to settle and when they do, we will have a clearer picture."

"Makes sense." Remus said.

"Now, Harry and Tom. I have a gift for both of you. Well more of a surprise really. It's something that pains you both, and I wish to let you know of it. Fate and Destiny have both decided that Cedric Diggory's death was senseless so therefore, I have erased his death from the minds of everyone, _except_ Dumbledore, and I will explain why later. Cedric is currently sitting at home with his parents, eating breakfast, and talking about Quidditch with his father. The only people that know he died is in this room and Dumbledore. Not even Cedric himself knows he died."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly, then he looked at Tom. "I don't know if you know, but Cedric was the one that was killed in the graveyard."

"That was the young man's name?" Tom asked, and Harry nodded. "Thank you. His death has indeed plagued me."

"I know." Death said. "And I know why it had to happen, but as I said, Fate and Destiny has deemed it senseless in the long run. You didn't want it to happen, but that is just how it worked out. Now, Harry something personal for you that I know will make you very happy to hear. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are true friends. They have never, nor will ever, be Dumbledore's spies. You will be happy to know that Luna's mother has been brought back the same way Cedric has, and Neville will be receiving a floo call from St. Mungo's at this moment. They are now telling him and his Grandmother that Frank and Alice Longbottom have been miraculously healed."

Several people gasped, and Harry sank to his knees in shock. Remus started to cry, and it looked like even Mad-Eye was trying to keep himself together.

"You should all be aware that Frank and Alice now know about Dumbledore. Expect contact with them in a few days. I made them aware of what is going on. They are shocked to say the least, but they know the truth. However, Harry it is best that Neville nor Luna be told the truth right now. It's not that they won't believe you, it's just best for the both of them. Perhaps in the future they will know."

"I understand." Harry said, as Tom helped him off the floor. "Neville has suffered enough because of Dumbledore. Thank you for what you have done for him, and Luna as well."

"You're welcome Harry, but I have more good news. Dumbledore is currently tearing his office apart, and he just now realized that he has to make a trip to Ollivander's." Death said with a malicious grin. The he pulled something out of the pocket of his robe. "My wand belongs to you."

"The Elder Wand!" Harry gasped. "But how? Why?"

"Because you conquered it in your future past life. Tom, this wand is the reason you were so easily controlled. This wand is the most powerful wand in the world, and it is made from my very own scythe. The fact that you were starting to be able to shake off the imperius curse that was cast by it, says a lot about you. You are indeed a _very_ powerful wizard."

"Well that does explain a lot." Tom said looking at the wand in awe.

"What should I do with it? Surely I can't just walk into Hogwarts and start brandishing it around." Harry said.

"Indeed." Death replied. "My suggestion is to place it here, in the Potter vault. No one can get into it but a Potter. The lock is blood activated."

"I have a vault? Here?" Harry asked looking startled.

Death nodded and laughed. "Yes you do. Any of your elves can show you where it is. Now, with this wand out of Dumbledore's hand, he can be more easily managed, but do not forget that he is still very powerful himself." He warned. "Just a few more things before I go. Bill, the idea you had last night, talk to Harry about it. It will be a very wise thing to do." He grinned. "Harry remember what I said about the Fidelius Charm, and also it would be a good idea to add others and refresh some old charms that are on the manor. Everyone here is trustworthy. No one will betray anyone. That much is clear."

"Yeah. We don't need a repeat." Sirius said dryly.

"No kidding." A few others said.

"Tom, you have been given a second chance. You have been given something akin to a brother." Death said motioning to Harry. "You will have a chance to start a new life. One that will bring you true happiness. I know you are almost seventy years old in your mind, but your body is that of a seventeen year old, and it will grow as such. Replace the last bit of your soul when Dumbledore is defeated. Love your new family like you have always wanted to, because like them or not," He said with a grin. "You're stuck with them."

"As all family is!" Sirius exclaimed, and everyone laughed.

"Enjoy your new life." Death said. "Become the healer you always wanted to be."

"Thank you." Tom said. His voice cracked with emotion as he stared around him. "I will be happy this time."

"I know." Death said with a mysterious smile.

"Does that make Professor Snape his Dad?" George asked, and everyone roared with laughter.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" Fred said.

"Fred, I don't know what's more scary, the thought of Professor Snape being Tom's dad, or the fact that you sounded just like Draco Malfoy." Harry grinned.

"Bloody Gryffindors." Snape grumbled.

"See I told you he grumbles." Tom said, which made everyone laugh even harder.

"Well I must go. You all will see me from time to time though, and I promise to provide a little warning next time. I will also explain the prophecy in the future, because now isn't the right time."

"Death wait." Harry said. "Thank you for giving Hedwig back to me, and thank you for giving her the ability to speak to me."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for both of you. That owl was in a right foul mood when she realized she was dead, but she is now happy. As a matter of fact she will be here within the hour."

"Thank you." Harry said. "I also have two other questions. What will happen with the dementor attack, and is Umbridge going to be at Hogwarts again?"

"The dementor attack will still happen. They will attack Dudley and one of his friends, but I will not allow them to be kissed. Without you there it will cause a ruckus that will force the Ministry to investigate. They will still slander you and Dumbledore about Tom's return, but let Dumbledore take the heat. What I want you to do is, start pretending that everything is fine. Cedric doesn't remember what happened. He remembers you and him touching the cup and returning back to the start of the maze. They awarded you the money and him the cup, so start pretending. When Bill explains his idea, and after everything there is settled, then you can renounce the Dursleys as your home, and that will make the blood wards fall. Dumbledore will be driven mad in his attempts to find you. As for Umbridge, yes she will be at Hogwarts again. Give both her and Dumbledore hell this year." He said with an evil grin.

Harry and Fred both groaned. "I was hoping she wouldn't be there, but giving her hell is going to be fun." Harry grinned.

"So just to be clear. You want us to make Dumbledore think he is losing his mind?" Sirius asked.

Death grinned. "Yes, keep undermining him. Say and do little things in his presence that throws him off. I will instill in him a sense of paranoia as well. I will tell you when the time is right to lash out and strike him down. Just keep calm in his presence."

"This is going to be fun." Remus said, with his eyes glinting with mischief.

"What about the Dursleys?" Harry asked. "I just thought about them."

"They have been confunded to think you are there, but when Dumbledore's blood protection spell falls, they will realize that something is wrong. As for the abuse they bestowed on you, they will get their comeuppance. I will personally handle them. Your mother has some very wicked ideas, so let us deal with the Dursleys. You worry about Dumbledore. Is there anything else?" When no one had anymore questions, Death grinned, bowed low, and disappeared from view.

Tom gasped suddenly. "I just remembered Nagini! Oh, she is going to be angry with me."

"Nagini is welcome here. As long as she doesn't bother Hedwig." Harry said, before Tom could ask.

"Or Arthur." Remus and Sirius said together.

"What? Me?" He asked.

"Yeah in my future past life, you get attacked because you were on duty at the Ministry. You were protecting the prophecy. Tom sent Nagini to kill you, but you survived."

"Yeah, Harry here saw it through the horcrux viewing room. He woke up screaming in the middle of the night. McGonagall nearly had a fit." Fred said.

"Well I can assure everyone she won't be a bother, and since Harry can speak Parseltongue, it will only make her happier. She thinks I complain too much." Tom laughed. "I'll go and get her."

"Would you like me to accompany you?" Snape asked.

"It might be a good idea. Yes, if you want to. Thank you Severus."

Tom and Snape apparated away, and the twins, Sirius, Remus, and Harry began to plan things to do to Umbridge and Dumbledore in the upcoming year. Arthur and Bill had to leave, but both said they would be back later that night, and Bill would explain what he had been thinking about. Fred said that this year's pranks are going to be bigger and better, because he remembers what made them work the correct way, so they wouldn't have to waste time with trial and error. Harry even told them they could bypass their mother's eyes and just set up shop somewhere in the manner. The twins were blown away with his offer, but agreed to take it after Fred told George that their Mum had found all the order forms and destroyed them.

When Snape and Tom arrived back, no one except George was surprised by Nagini's size and teeth, and Harry even said hi to her in Parseltongue. She slithered over to him so fast that no one realized she had moved. She wrapped herself around Harry and gave him a gentle squeeze before letting go. Tom, Harry, and Nagini had a ten minute conversation in Parseltongue, and Nagini did confirm that Tom complains too much, which made everyone laugh. After that though, she decided occupy herself by exploring the back garden.

Hedwig also arrived a short time later and was happy to learn that all had went well. She flew around the room, and nipped and hooted happily at everyone before settling down on an owl perch that Harry had found. She was a little startled when Nagini came back though, and her large amber eyes never strayed far off the giant snake.

Harry had found his Mum's old potion room, and showed it to Snape. It was a large brightly lit room just off of the main sitting room. Snape was startled to find that Lily had placed a picture of them on one of the main shelves. It had been taken at Hogwarts sometime during their 4th year, and it showed them to be laughing and smiling at the camera. They were also crossing and uncrossing their arms and making funny faces. Harry told Snape that when he died his mother had told him that she had forgiven Snape, and that she really missed her best friend 'Sev'. He told Snape that it had been Lily's wish that he stay at Potter Manor. Lily wanted him to be happy, and that she wanted the potion room put to good use, because she new Harry was rubbish at potions. It had been the first time Harry had seen Snape get emotional. That night Snape said goodbye to Spinner's End for good, and Severus Snape moved into Potter Manor.

The rest of the day had been spent with Tom teaching everyone how to fly unsupported, and they even tried using the disillusionment charm which ended up working perfectly. They did discover that you had to disillusion yourself first though, otherwise it wouldn't work. Harry loved the feel and thrill it gave him. He soared high over the trees that were on the manor grounds, though it did take some getting used to. It was very different from a broom, and they had to learn how to turn and twist their own bodies to do what they wanted to do. It wasn't hard to learn though, it was just different. Fred and George had almost crashed into each other though, because they didn't see each other. They had been flying with the charm on them, and if it hadn't been for Death's very convenient interference, they'd both be sitting in St. Mungo's. After that, they all decided that it was best to only fly with the charm on if they knew where everyone else was.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, Mr. Weasley had told Fred and George that their Mother wanted to know where they were and for them to come home. He reminded them that they were old enough to move out because they were both seventeen though. Harry immediately told them they could live at the Manor, to which they agreed. Bill had also told Harry that he should go to Gringotts as soon as he could. If Dumbledore was stealing his money, the bank could bar Dumbledore access from his vault, so plans were made the next day to go to Diagon Alley.

After dinner they got busy refreshing the muggle repelling charm, as well as placing the Fidelius charm on the house. Harry had placed all their names in a hat and withdrew Tom's name from it, so Tom became the secret keeper for Potter Manor. Death grinned down on the scene as he watched it from his office, and laughed at his own cunning. He knew this would only bring the two closer. Harry and the others also placed several other charms on the Manor and grounds, including making the house unplottable and they also used the caterwauling charm. At least now they would know if an intruder got into the grounds. Using knowledge of their future past lives, they decided to place the Manor and grounds under an anti-apparition charm, with the exception of the foyer. Harry asked Tom about the Dark Mark barrier, and asked him if it could be modified. Tom said it could but they would each need to have something in common, so Harry used Hermione's D.A. coin idea. Tom said that it would work and placed a modified Dark Mark barrier in the foyer doorway that led to the rest of the house. Now if someone managed to get passed the other protective charms and managed to gain entrance into the house, they would need to flash a coin to get access to the _rest _of the house. It would also give everyone time to apparate to a pre-disclosed place in case the Manor was attacked. Potter Manor and all its inhabitants were now as safe as they could be.

As the day started winding down, Harry sat in the sitting room looking around at all his friends. He started to think about what Death had said to Tom about them being brothers. Then it hit Harry. Tom and he _were_ like brothers. Both had been manipulated and abused by the same man. They were both half-bloods and orphans. Both had been raised by muggles. Even their _wands_ were brothers. They were more alike than Harry had ever realized. Before Dumbledore had interfered with his life, Tom had wanted to be a healer. Harry just wanted to help people, and become an Auror. While it wasn't the same, it both involved saving people from bad things. It dawned on Harry just how messed up their lives had become, and it was all because of one man. Then he got angry, and the more he thought about it, the angrier he became. Dumbledore had stolen both their lives, and he would make the man pay dearly. There was no way he was going to let Dumbledore get away with what he had done.

"Someone really does need to teach you Occlumency Harry." Tom said sitting down next to him. "I can read your thoughts and emotions from across the room."

"Will you teach me?" Harry asked, grateful that Tom had shaken him out of his thoughts.

"I can, but it will take time. Hopefully you can learn by the end of summer, if we get started soon."

"Tomorrow then?" Harry asked. "After I get back from Diagon Alley?"

"We can do that. Now that I have my normal body back, I want to go to Diagon Alley as well. I might as well check the status of my own vault. It won't have much, if anything, in it though." He said with a sigh.

"You didn't take money from your Death Eaters?" Harry asked in surprise.

Tom shook his head. "No, I always demanded they pay for my stuff with their own money. I never wanted to really steal from them. It's kind of weird and I know that, but there was just some things I couldn't bring myself to do. Stealing a man's hard earned money was one of them."

"Well at least you were able to connect with some of your morals when Dumbledore wasn't controlling you."

"Tell me about it."

"What about the Death Eaters you killed willingly? What about them?" Harry asked.

"Well I only killed them when they would kill children. That was something I could never indorse. I wish I could have killed them every time someone innocent was killed, but then I wouldn't have any Death Eaters. But children? No, I wouldn't allow that. Which made it hard for me to go after you. You were just a baby Harry, and I tried so hard…" He said, but his voice started cracking. "Your parents…and you…I just…I'm so sorry."

Harry put his arms around his newfound brother and hugged him. "You're my brother Tom. I know that now. He have each other, and I hope you see it the way I do. My parents told me that they understand. When I died, they asked if you were going to be ok, but Death told them no you wouldn't. They got mad, but they were happy when Death told them I was coming back to change things, and that when we were done, that we _both_ would be happy. They are up there right now watching us. They can hear what we are saying, and I know my mother is crying tears of happiness right now. Trust me Tom. They know it wasn't your fault."

Tom's piercing red eyes met Harry's bright green ones. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. I trust you Harry. More than I have trusted anyone in a long time, and yes, we are brothers. We might not be blood related, but we are brothers just the same."

"So what do you say to the two of us, along with some help, kick an old man's pathetic arse?"

Tom's eyes narrowed, and he grinned evilly. "I say let's do it. You're the light magic brother, and I'm the dark magic brother. Let's take that old man down."

"Light magic brother?" Harry laughed.

"Well it seemed to go good at the time." He grinned.

"I like it." Harry laughed, as they shook each other's hands and pulled themselves into a bear hug.

* * *

"I feel weird, like someone is going to recognize me." Tom said, looking around as they ate ice cream, and sat outside of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"No one knows who you are. Just relax. Bill said he would meet us here soon. I don't want to deal with the goblins by myself. Last time I trusted one, he betrayed me."

"That's why you never trust a goblin." Tom said. "Never trust a goblin because…damn it."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Four words. Blond hair, pointy chin."

"Let me guess. Pure blood bigot that looks constipated?"

Tom snorted. "Yep. Coming right up behind you."

Tom stared down Lucius as he passed by, and it was obvious that he had gotten Lucius's attention, because Lucius flinched and stared at him.

"Can I help you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. I see you're not hiding behind your muggle family this summer." Lucius drawled, but glanced nervously at Tom.

"Nah, I figured I would just take a day off and visit the Alley. Have you heard from old Voldyshorts lately?"

Tom, who had just taken a bite of his ice cream, snorted so badly it flew out of his mouth and landed on the table. It sprayed a little bit of ice cream on Lucius's robes.

"Sorry about that." Tom said, flicking his wand at Malfoy's robes. "All clean now." He said, laying his wand down in front of him.

Lucius stared at it, and then glanced at Tom again. Tom raised an eyebrow, but then got a wicked grin on his face, and turned to Harry.

"I should probably save some of this pastry for Nagini, she like pastries more than she likes eating people."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I never would have guessed." Harry glanced at Lucius again, and noticed that Lucius was _still_ staring at Tom. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure it says somewhere in the book _How to Be a Pure Blood Bigot_ that staring is not good manners. And speaking of manners, where are mine? This is my friend Tom."

"Hello Lucius." Tom said slowly, and Harry noticed that Lucius shivered slightly.

"_I think he notices something familiar about you Tom._" Harry said in Parseltongue.

"_You think so?_" Tom asked in Parseltongue, as Mr. Malfoy's eyes widened even further. "_I wonder if Death is letting us play with his head a little._"

"_Possibly._" Harry grinned, but then cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy? Are you ok? You look a little off. Maybe you should call Crabbe or Goyle…"

"Mcnair, Avery, Carrow, Yaxley, Nott, or even Wormtail."

"Nah, not the rat, he's useless. Bellatrix would be better." Harry said, as Lucius's eyes flicked back and forth between the two boys.

"Yeah, but she's in Azkaban. Thankfully. Oh, I have a funny story Harry. It involves Mr. Malfoy here, and one Mrs. Bellatrix. Lucius maybe you can help me with the details a little. It was Christmas, and I had ordered the Death Eaters to wreak havoc on a local muggle village. Well Lucius broke in the local spirits store and stole some muggle whiskey, so we all got drunk. I wake up the next morning, and guess who I find sprawled out on the bathroom floor together?"

Harry's eyes went wide in mock surprise. "No!" He gasped. "Bellatrix and Lucius? I wonder what Narcissa thought about that?" Harry grinned.

"Well not much. I used the Cruciatus to wake them up. Horrible I know, but Narcissa thanked me later. I thought it was funny at the time. Still do actually." Tom said with a laugh.

"M-M-My Lor-Lord?" Lucius gasped, as he looked at Tom and backed up a little.

"Mr. Malfoy, how on earth could my friend Tom here be Voldyshorts? He's my age for goodness sakes." Harry said.

"Hey Bill." Tom said, as Bill came up behind Harry.

"Hey guys…Mr. Malfoy." Bill said glancing at him. "You two ok?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, Lucius thinks I'm Voldyshorts."

Bill tried to hold back a snort, but couldn't. Instead he burst out laughing. "Voldyshorts?"

"Harry's word, but I find it rather amusing." Tom grinned.

Lucius looked at the three of them as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing. "My Lord? What…"

"Death Eaters are mindless pawns Lucius, and I have always thought you all where the bane of my existence." Tom said coldly, visibly sending shivers down Lucius's spine. He stood up and looked Lucius in the eye. "I am tired of listening to your pure blood bigotry. For over forty years I put up with it, but I won't anymore. You are one of the few who knows I'm a half blood. Yet you still followed me blindly, and I laughed because of it. Pure bloods kissing the feet of a half blood made me laugh. I used you all for my own purposes, but I have changed Lucius. Changed for the better. I have my soul back, and I am a better man for it. I have no use for the Death Eaters anymore, but know this, I can still call you all to me at any moment, and kill you all where you stand. Behave Lucius, behave yourself or die." Tom hissed.

Lucius was shaking from head to foot as he kept one eye on Tom, and the other on Tom's wand. "Y-Yes My Lord. What sh-shall I-I do My Lord?"

"Tell the others what I have said Lucius. Warn them they will die if I catch wind of innocent people getting killed because of their blood status. Harry Potter has helped me more in the last 24 hours than any of you have in forty years. If anyone comes for him they will be killed. And know this Lucius, I will be attending Hogwarts this year. Tell the others to warn their children. Now, get out of my sight." Tom snapped.

If Lucius was pale before, he paled even more when Tom mentioned Hogwarts. "Yes My Lord. I will warn the others My Lord." He said with a slight bow, then turned on his heel and almost ran down the Alley.

"I think that may have got his attention." Bill laughed.

"No kidding. Wonder what the others are going to do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but I know they will be looking over their shoulders now. Hopefully that will save some lives. I don't know Death's purpose for that encounter, but I'm glad it happened. If the Death Eaters don't hear from me they may start to kill people, to either one, draw me out, or two see if they can find me."

"Neither is good." Bill said.

"Yeah I know." Tome replied.

"Blimey, I don't think I've ever seen Lucius Malfoy run away from two children before." Mr. Fortescue said with a chuckle, and coming up to them. "I don't know what you said to him son, but I thank you for getting rid of him. Never did like him much. Death Eater scum." He spat. "Would you all like a free pastry?"

"Sure. Thank you Mr. Fortescue."

"You're welcome Harry." He said, handing them three wrapped pastries each. "Don't spoil your dinner now lads." He laughed.

"Thank you sir." Tom said with a chuckle. "We won't."

Bill grinned at them. "You ready Harry?"

"Yeah. Bye Mr. Fortescue." He said with a wave.

"And thank you again." Tom said.

"You're welcome lads. Come back to see me."

Bill, Harry, and Tom nodded and waved, before heading down the Alley towards Gringotts. When they got to the front doors Tom looked around in awe.

"I can't believe it hasn't changed."

"Yeah well, just remember to be polite." Bill warned. "These guys don't play around."

"Yeah no kidding." Harry grumbled.

"I tried to get them on my side, but they wouldn't go for it. Probably a good idea they didn't. I'd have been killed many times over. Bill, what if they know who I really am?"

"They won't care." Bill whispered, as they entered the bank. "All they care about is treasure and gold. They believe that the war was a wizard's problem, and from what I understand, even though some of them were killed by Death Eaters, they hold the Death Eaters responsible. Not you. A goblin's mind works very mysteriously."

"So I don't have to worry?" Tom asked.

"Well, I wouldn't announce who you were, but no, you have nothing to worry about." Bill whispered, then turned as a goblin approached them. "Ah, hello again Griphook."

"Mr. Weasley." He replied with a nod. "Are these the ones you told me about?"

"Yes, they are." Bill said politely.

"Very well. You may all follow me."

They were led through a round golden door that stood behind one of the teller tables, and down a short stone tunnel that sloped down into an office. Several goblin made swords and weapons hung on the wall, and other small trinkets sat on shelves and tables. Griphook took a seat behind a large silver and gold desk.

"Please have a seat." Griphook said, motioning toward the three chairs in front of him. When they were seated Harry noticed Griphook was studying them closely. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley tells me that you think there might be something wrong with your account. Can you elaborate?" He asked stiffly.

"Yes sir." Harry said swallowing nervously. "Please don't think that I blame Gringotts or any of its keepers because of this. I do not hold anyone here at fault. I know that if Gringotts were aware of it, it would have stopped, but I believe Albus Dumbledore has been stealing money from my vault."

"Really?" Griphook asked sitting up straighter in his seat. "And how do you figure that Mr. Potter?"

"Well for one, I know my parents left a will that was witnessed by Dumbledore, and a lot of the things in it Dumbledore has ignored for his own gain. I have a source that tells me he is also stealing, so I would like to put a stop to it."

Griphook snapped his fingers, and a large ledger appeared on his desk. He opened it and frowned as he began studying it.

"It appears you may be correct Mr. Potter. Can you tell me, when was the first time you visited us?"

"It was July 31,1991. That was my eleventh birthday, and the day I found out I was a wizard. My parents died on October 31, 1981, so there should be no transactions between those two dates. I can also give you rough guesses on the other times that I visited to withdraw money."

"Mr. Potter, every wizard that enters a vault is magically tracked, and their name recorded on the vault holder's ledger. Tell me, have you ever authorized Albus Dumbledore to enter your vault?"

"No sir. Nor my parents, to the best of my knowledge."

"Well the only times Albus Dumbledore has entered your vault was after the date your parents died, so I can assure you they didn't. What about Molly Weasley?"

"There was only one time that I know she came here. She offered to get school supplies for me, and she gave me a small sack with roughly 100 galleons to see me through school."

"Well it looks like she too has been here a few more times." Griphook said, and Harry heard Bill groan.

"What about Hermione Granger?"

"Hermione!?" Harry gasped. "I never thought she could get _into _my vault!" Harry cried, but then sighed and shook his head. "Please forgive me for my outburst sir. I am sorry. No, I never have given her permission."

"And what about Ronald Weasley?"

Harry groaned. "No sir."

"Merlin Harry. You have people left, right, and center helping themselves to your stuff." Tom said.

"Yeah, it appears so." Harry sighed.

"Well Mr. Potter that is all the names I have that have entered your vault. What we can do is ban anyone, except those you personally authorize, from entering your vault. I am assuming you'd like to do that today?" Griphook asked.

"Most certainly."

"Very well, but first I must ask you to prick your finger, and drop some blood on a piece of parchment. It will assure me that you are who you say you are, and then we can go from there. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course sir." Harry nodded.

Griphook snapped his fingers again, and a piece of parchment appeared. Harry took his wand, and by using a severing charm, cut the tip of his finger. He held it over the parchment, and watched in awe as the blood drops expanded and started forming letters. Griphook took the parchment and studied it.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of your lineage?"

"No sir."

"It appears that you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, and co-heir of the Peverell holdings."

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked in shock. "I-I did not know that. No sir. Are you sure?" Harry asked in disbelief, and looked at Tom with his mouth hanging open. Tom too looked shocked and stared at Harry.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I'm quite sure. Normally what happens in a case like this is, the youngest assets are absorbed into the oldest assets. So all Potter monies and treasure will be moved to the Gryffindor vault. As for the Peverell holdings, seeing as you are co-heir, the monies and treasure will be divided evenly, and your half will be placed in the Gryffindor vault also. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course sir." Harry said at once.

"Very good. Now if you could, please give me the names of those who you want to authorize access."

Harry sat back and thought a moment. "Ok, there are a few I know of and trust completely. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Tom Riddle…"

"Harry that's not necessary."

"Shhh, I'm thinking. Besides you're my brother." Harry said, waving him off. "Arthur Weasley, and…Bill what about you? Do you want to be included?"

"Harry that is up to you."

"Ok Bill as well, so, Bill Weasley. And that's all."

"Very well Mr. Potter, it is done. No one but those whom you listed will be able to enter. However, I find it curious that you have Mr. Weasley here and his father listed. If I may, why them and not the others."

Harry looked at Griphook. "Because they won't steal from me." He replied.

"Very well. Now as far as the theft. It will be a few days before I have the total amount that has been stolen calculated. How would you like us to proceed with the thefts that have occurred by Albus Dumbledore?"

"Well I don't really know. I know I want the money back that he stole from me, that's for sure, but I'll leave it up to Gringotts to determine the best way to get it. The only thing I don't want to happen to him is death. I don't care if you have to take every last thing he owns, just don't kill him. I'll deal with him on my own as far as that goes."

Griphook grinned broadly. "Very well Mr. Potter, and the Weasleys?"

"That one is a little bit trickier. The only Weasleys I hold ill will for is Ron and Molly, but none of the others. I don't want anything to happen to the Weasley family vault, but if Ron and Molly have separate ones, then take the stolen money from those. Also, my source tells me that Molly Weasley has a muggle bank account that has some of my stolen money in it. Is there a way for Gringotts to seize that money?"

"There is." The goblin grinned.

"Then I leave that up to Gringotts to retrieve in the best way they see fit. Also, when the total money stolen by Ron and Molly Weasley is added up, I would like to put half of that in a special vault accessible by only Fred and George Weasley. Is this possible to do?"

"It is." Griphook replied with a nod.

"Ok then I'd like to do that."

"And what of Miss Granger's theft?"

"If she has a vault, take the money from that, if not, please notify me and I'll go from there. Both of her parents are muggles, and I don't harbor ill will towards them, nor do I want their muggle bank account touched."

"Very well Mr. Potter. It seems that we have a lot to do in the next few days, and I will be keeping in touch with you and letting you know of our progress. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No sir, not that I can think of."

"Very well. The vault for Fred and George Weasley will be created, but they will have to come in and claim it to receive their keys. I'm assuming you will inform them of this?"

"Yes, I will let them know sir."

"Very well. After we are done with the investigation, I will notify you of the vaults creation." Griphook said, then he turned to Tom. "Now, Mr. Riddle I understand you also have business with us?"

"Yes, sir. I have not been to my vault in a while, and I have lost my key. I need a new one, and was wondering if that was possible to get."

"It is, but just like Mr. Potter, we have to make sure you are who you say you are. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course." Tom replied, taking out his wand. Griphook slid a piece of parchment toward him, and he used his wand to cut his finger. Once the letters appeared, Griphook took it and began studying it. Griphook suddenly looked up sharply, and his eyes flicked back and forth between Harry and Tom.

"Mr. Riddle, are _you_ aware of your lineage?" He asked.

"I have an idea, but I'm not 100% sure."

"Well it seems you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, and the other co-heir of the Peverell holdings."

"I figured Slytherin, but not Peverell."

"Very well. Well just like Mr. Potter's, your current vault will be merged with Slytherin's vault, and your share of the Peverell holdings will also be placed in the Slytherin vault. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course sir."

"Very well." Griphook said. He snapped his fingers and another ledger appeared on his desk. "Now, Mr. Riddle," He said opening the ledger. "It seems that you have only yourself authorized to make withdrawals. Is there anyone else you like to add today?"

"Yes sir. Harry Potter and Severus Snape are the only two for now. Perhaps later I'll add more."

"Very well. It is done. Now, for the both of you. Once the vaults have been merged you will be notified of it, along with the balance and a list of the contents. These are extremely old vaults so they do not have keys. It will take a goblin to open them, and because they have no keys, you will need to register your wands. Is this acceptable?"

"Yes sir." They said, handing Griphook their wands.

Griphook took each one, and held them for a moment. A bright yellow glow surrounded each one, and Griphook handed them back.

"That is done. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No sir." They both said at the same time.

"Very well then. Gringotts thanks you for your patronage. If you will follow me, ill show you the way out."

They followed Griphook back to the surface, and they all bid him good day. Once outside Harry just stood there in shock, letting the day's findings and events catch up with him.


	3. Getting Organized

***A/N* Wow! I am amazed at how many have followed, fav'ed, and reviewed! Thank you so much! I have gotten a few flames, but that's ok. Some people just dont understand what a bashing fic means. Yes, most if not all of the characters are OOC! It's a BASHING fic! Harry usually IS powerful with lots of money, confidence, power, yada, yada, yada, and stuff happens that isn't even possible in canon. Anyway I digress, and again, thank you to those who have F, F, & R! It really does mean a lot! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Getting Organized**

As Tom and Harry made their way down Diagon Alley toward the designated apparition spot, Harry still remained in a stunned silence. Bill had to stay behind at the bank, due to having to take care of some work related things, so Tom and Harry walked along in silence. When they reached the apparition spot however, Harry finally shook himself out of his thoughts.

"It's kind of funny though, if you think about it." He said looking at Tom. "I'm the heir of Gryffindor and you're the heir of Slytherin." He said with a chuckle.

"Well we knew the one just not the other." Tom grinned. "And with us being heirs to the Peverells make us cousins. Distantly of course, but still family."

"Well the thing is, I knew I was related to the Peverells but I didn't know I was an heir. I figured I was just a Potter heir." Harry shrugged.

"You knew? How?" Tom asked curiously.

"That's a long story. I'll have to tell you when we get home."

Suddenly there was a small pop, and both boys looked up to see a tall, stern looking witch with square spectacles, standing in front of them.

She gasped out loud. "Mr. Potter…you…what…" She stuttered clasping her chest.

"Professor McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed shuffling backwards a few steps.

"Mr. Potter, first of all," she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him off to the side. "Never stand around in an apparition zone. You _will _get landed on. Second, _why_ are you standing around in an apparition zone? Third, why are you not at your relatives?" She asked pointedly and glared at him.

"Well…I…uh…" Harry stuttered, but then he sighed. "Death strikes again." He groaned, looking skyward and glaring. "Well Professor, my friend Tom and I were just on the way home. He will be starting 5th year and we had to make a stop at Gringotts."

"What do you mean you were on the way home? Mr. Potter, you are not able to apparate." She said, looking at the two boys. She stopped and stared at Tom, then her gaze traveled to his eyes, and she gave a small gasp. "Mr. Potter, are you ok?" She asked, taking a few steps backwards.

"Yes ma'am. I know what you must be thinking."

"Do you think Death wants us to tell her?" Tom asked nervously. "I think she knows."

"Mr. Pot-Potter you need to come w-with me." She gasped. "It's him. It's You-Know-Who."

"No Professor, you need to know the truth. Perhaps you should sit down on this bench. Tom," he said, reaching into his pockets. "Will you go to the apothecary and grab a readymade calming drought? She may need it." He asked, handing him a hand full of galleons.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay Harry? At least for just a moment?"

"Yeah. Just hang on." He said, after thinking a moment, then he turned to the near hysterical witch. "Professor McGonagall look at me please." He said, he said getting her attention. Then he looked at her and spoke very deliberately and firmly. "Minerva McGonagall, there is something you need to know. You need to know the truth." He said, looking straight into her eyes.

Professor McGonagall suddenly went limp, and her eyes glazed over.

"Merlin! Oh Merlin! Oh no…oh my…Harry…no…" She stuttered and gasped, as her arms started thrashing around.

"Tom?"

"Yep. I'll be back in a moment." He said, turning to run down the small square alcove back toward the main Alley. He side stepped a startled wizard who had just landed, shouted an apology, and kept running.

"Professor hang on. He's coming back. Just hold on."

"Is there something wrong lad?" The wizard asked, looking concerned.

"Yes sir, sort of. She will be ok though. She's just had a shock. My friend has gone to fetch a calming drought."

"Ok, I'll be on my way then."

"Thank you sir." Harry said with a nod, turning his attention to the still gasping and stuttering witch.

"Albus…it can't be." She moaned. "Why? I…don't…I don't…" She sobbed. "I can't believe it. I just can't."

"I know. It was hard for me too."

Mr. Potter if I had known about the abuse…I…I would have taken you myself. What do we do? Death showed me everything. Even things that haven't happened. I don't…I don't…and You-Know-Who…oh my…Merlin…Dumbledore…evil…It can't be."

"I know. Just shhh…it's ok." Harry said.

It was tearing him up inside having to watch her go through this. It was almost cruel, but he understood that this was the easiest way to tell her. It was the safest way. No one would believe it otherwise.

_Death has to be the one to tell them. It can't be anyone else. _He thought sadly.

"Harry." Tom said, running back toward them. "Here." He said, gasping for air. "Merlin, I haven't ran in a while." He said with a grimace, and holding his side.

Professor McGonagall nearly snatched the calming draught out of his hand, and drank in one gulp. She sat there gasping for a few minutes and blinking rapidly.

"Thank you Tom." She said quietly. "Mr. Potter, I need to speak to Severus right away. My business here can wait." She said, slowly getting to her feet. "We need to figure this out."

"Well Tom has to tell you where we are. He's secret keeper."

She nodded. "Alright." She leaned down slightly so Tom could whisper it in her ear, and she nodded. "Very good. I know the location. I visited Lily many times before they went into hiding." She said, saying the last part with a scowl. "I will meet you both there."

They nodded, and all three apparated on the spot.

* * *

They landed almost simultaneously in the foyer of Potter Manor, and McGonagall gasped in surprise.

"Mr. Potter, what is that?" She asked, looking at the curtain of white smoke in the doorway.

"That's our fail safe. It's a modified Dark Barrier. You'll need a coin to get through it though. We thought that was better than a tattoo, if you know what I mean."

"I do." She said with an approving nod, as Harry and Tom flashed their coins, and walked through.

Harry ran over to a small table in the sitting room where the extras were kept, and jogged back to her.

"Keep this with you at all times."

"Indeed I will." She nodded.

Snape heard their voices, and came sweeping out of the potions room with a mixture of amusement and horror on his face.

"Voldyshorts!?" He cried. "Are you…Voldyshorts?!" He looked like a giant bat that was out of place in the brightly lit room.

"We thought it was brilliant!" The twins cried, also appearing out of the potion room.

"We laughed so hard when he read Malfoy's letter out loud!" George laughed.

"Hey Harry, we just finished up our Patented Daydream Charm. We got a whole box that's ready to be sold." Fred grinned.

"Voldyshorts!" Snape cried again, staring at Harry and Tom who were doubled over in laughter. Then he suddenly blinked, as if he just realized who else was standing there. "Minerva!"

She stood there looking at the scene in front of her in amusement and shock. "Hello Severus."

"Severus," Tom laughed. "I have my soul back, and I'm no longer under the old man's control. It feels good having a little bit of childish fun. Don't you think?"

"Of course My Lord." He said with a nod, but everyone else snorted and started laughing. When Snape realized what he had said, he kicked the air in front of him, started muttering swear words under his breath, and swept back into the potions room. "I meant Tom!" He shouted, as the twins, Harry, and Tom roared with laughter.

_"I smell goodies."_ Nagini said, slithering in quickly from the kitchen. _"Are they for me?"_

_"Indeed they are my dear."_ Tom replied.

_"He said you liked them. It surprised me actually."_ Harry grinned.

_"I do like them. It surprises even me."_

Professor McGonagall watched this little exchange with a nervous expression on her face, but Fred caught her attention.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, our esteemed Head of House, and wonderful Transfiguration Professor." Fred said with a grin and a mock bow. "Would you like to try one of our Patented Daydream Charms? They provide you thirty full minutes of undetectable daydream bliss…"

"…side effects may include…" George said.

"…but are not limited to…" Fred said.

"…Drooling or dazed expression, blissful reprieve in History of Magic and Divination…" George said.

"…or in your case Umbridge's upcoming rants, Filch's complaining, and students out of control behavior." Fred said, as they gave her identical grins.

Professor McGonagall fixed them with a stern look. "No thank you Messer Weasleys. But if I find one student in my class using that charm, I'm coming after you." She said with a slight smile.

"Well if you change your mind you'll know where to find us." They grinned, and retreated back into the potion room.

"Hmm, is Binns still teaching history?" Tom asked.

Harry laughed. "Yeah he is."

"Fred, George, I'll take some!" He cried, rushing after them.

"I never would have thought…" McGonagall said in awe, as she watched Tom run off.

"That he could act like a regular kid?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "I never would have either. He has a seventy year old mind, but it's like he told me earlier today, he's never been able to be a regular kid. For so long his life has been devoid of happiness, love, friendship, family, and a sense of belonging. Dumbledore took all that from him, but now he can actually _feel_ love and happiness. He was nearly soulless, and couldn't feel a thing."

"I can't imagine what that must have felt like, and the fact that he tried to retain what little common decency he had left is remarkable. He graduated two years before I started Hogwarts, so I never knew him, but I knew of the horror stories about the Chamber, Tom, and his gang of Slytherins. I am happy that he has finally found what he has been looking for. Death assured me that he can be trusted, so I will do so." She said quietly, wiping away a tear. "Your Mother had a message for me too. She asked me to watch over you, and you can bet your galleons that I will do it. As for Mr. and Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, watch yourself around them. Don't trust them with anything. Distance yourself immediately, and if you need anything you come straight to me or Severus. Tom can come to me as well, seeing as he will be one of my Gryffindors." She said with a smug grin. "I bet that eats at Severus." She giggled.

Harry laughed. "I know. We will have Neville and Luna too though. Luna is in Ravenclaw, and I don't officially meet her until this year anyway, so I'm going to seek her out on the train. I've told Tom all about them. He is excited to meet them. He said any friend of mine is a friend to him, and any enemy is his as well."

"Well do what you have to do, but come to me if you need to. I mean that Mr. Potter."

"Yes ma'am."

Suddenly the door to the back garden opened and Remus, Sirius, Mad-Eye, and Tonks came in laughing and smiling. Tonks tripped over the door jam, but Remus caught her before she hit the floor. Harry laughed at the way Tonks grinned up at Remus.

"You two getting married yet?" He grinned.

"Not until the mess with Dumbledore is settled. Minnie!" Remus cried, helping Tonks the rest of the way up, then rushing over to her. "You're here."

"We were practicing unsupported flight. It's amazing. I don't think I'll ever ride a broom again." Sirius said laughing, but then he turned toward McGonagall. "Minerva, am so glad you're here." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed slightly.

"Yes, and I nearly landed on Mr. Potter in the apparition zone of Diagon Alley. It was timed perfectly it seemed."

"Potter, do you not have any sense? Don't stand around in a place like that you'll get landed on." Mad-Eye growled.

"I've been told." Harry grinned.

"Are these supposed to be a custard?" Tom asked, as he and the twins, who were grinning wickedly, walked into the sitting room where everyone was seated.

Harry sniggered, because he recognized immediately what Tom was about to eat. Tom popped the custard into his mouth, and within a few moments, he turned into a giant yellow canary. Everyone doubled over in laughter, as he ran around squawking. Even Nagini joined in and slithered after him in an attempt to catch him. However Hedwig, who had been sleeping with her head under her wing, and clicked her beak in annoyance at being woken up. After about a minute though, his feathers molted and he returned to normal.

"That is an amazing bit of magic." Tom laughed. "I have never seen anything like that."

"Indeed. I hope to see you apply yourselves in such a manner for your N.E.W.T.s this year." Professor McGonagall said, but she too was laughing.

The twins just grinned at everyone, and once again, retreated back into the potions room.

"And to think they are living here with the two of you." McGonagall said, giving Sirius and Remus a withering look. They just grinned at her.

"Tom," Harry said grinning. "There is an unspoken rule when dealing with the twins. _Never_ eat anything they give you. I'm guessing they will be getting their nose bleed nougats ready soon, and those are horrible."

"It is amazing at what they have come up with." Remus said. "And with Fred knowing what makes everything work, they are bypassing the trial and error phase. They have already made countless items for the upcoming year, and have already sold numerous things. Owls have been coming and going all morning."

McGonagall sighed heavily. "So it's already spreading. Oh goodness."

Sirius grinned. "Your going to have your hands full Minnie, but don't fret. They said they are only going to target Dumbledore and Umbridge. You have nothing to worry about."

"Forgive me Madam, but if I may, who you are you exactly?" Tom asked.

Harry groaned. "Tom I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that there are people who you don't know. This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is Gryffindor Head of House, Transfiguration Professor, _and_ the Deputy Headmistress."

Tom looked at her, and smiled in relief. "Someone in charge who is on our side then. That is good news. I thought Severus was going to be the only Professor at Hogwarts who knew. I'm very glad to make your acquaintance Professor. As you are already aware, I'm Tom Riddle. I have many other names, but I do not care for those. However, Death has deemed it prudent that I go by Tom Ringo. Why that is, we do not know yet."

"I'm very pleased to meet the _real_ you Mr. Ringo." She said with a genuine smile.

_"Tom, what will happen to me when you go to Hogwarts? Will I be able to go? I will behave. I will not attack the children."_ Nagini said, as she slithered up his chair, and laid across his shoulders. She was so large that her body was still touching the floor as she rested across them.

_"I do not know my dear."_ He answered sadly, as he leaned against her large head. Then he turned to Professor McGonagall. "Nagini is asking if she can go to Hogwarts, but I understand that do to her size, she may not be able too."

Professor McGonagall thought for a moment. "I'm not sure Tom. To my knowledge there is no restriction to snakes, but I will have to look at the rules carefully. We do say that the students can bring an owl, cat, or a toad, because these are the most common animals, but due to her size, there might be a problem. I will look carefully to see if there is a size restriction."

Nagini rapidly slithered down and wrapped herself gently around the Professors feet. _"Thank you. I have hope now."_

Tom smiled. "She says thank you and that you have given her hope."

"Hermione might be an enemy of ours, but her cat Crookshanks is a friend of mine." Sirius said, looking at Nagini. "Please don't eat him."

_"You have my word. Crookshanks the cat, and any other pet will not be harmed, nor the children simply because they are children."_ She replied looking at him, then looked back at Tom.

"You have her word that no pet, including Crookshanks will be harmed. She also will not attack students. Enemy or not." Tom said.

_"I cannot promise about the Headmaster, or the Umbridge woman I have heard so much about. Both are evil."_

"But she cannot say the same about Dumbledore or Umbridge." Tom said.

"I remember you being vicious, but maybe that was because you were a horcrux at the time. I never imagined you would be a mild mannered snake." Harry said in English, for the benefit of the others.

_"I've always been mild mannered, but when angered I can be mean. Perhaps the dark magic of the horcrux changed me. I am thankful you saved us both from that evil."_

"I'm starting to realize that Dark Magic in itself is not what makes a person evil. It's their personality that makes one evil. 'Dark' magic can be used for good, and 'light' magic can be used for evil. Magic is just magic. It's the intent of the caster that makes it evil. A killing curse can be used to help a suffering man that has no chance to live or be cured of serious injury. If the man is dying a slow painful death, then a killing curse can be used to end his suffering. On the other hand, a simple severing charm can be used to slit ones throat. Those are just two examples, but I'm sure there are more." Harry said.

"That is a very astute observation Mr. Potter." Professor McGonagall said looking at him in surprise. "I have never really thought about it that way."

"Indeed Potter." Snape said, sitting down to join the conversation.

"Furthermore," Harry continued. "It seems that the only true evil magic is that of a horcrux. No good can come out of it. If a person's soul is split, it takes their humanity and moral decency away. Tom is proof of that. He had almost no soul left, and we all know how he was, but now that it's been put back he's different." Harry said thoughtfully. Then a horrified expression crossed his face. "What if Dumbledore has a horcrux. What if his experiment with Tom was to find out what the consequences of having one would be?"

"That is a disturbing thought Harry." Remus said nervously.

Tom shook his head. "A phoenix will not bond with a person who has split their soul, and will not stay with a person who had done so. When I was not under the old man's control during the first war, I did a lot of studying about phoenixes. I wanted to know why a creature such as that would bond with one so evil. It was during my readings that I found that bit of information."

"What if he has some kind of bonding charm on it?" Sirius asked. "What if he forced Fawkes to bond with him?"

"Fawkes? Is that the bird's name?" Tom asked, and everyone nodded. "I did not know that. Well it is not possible for a phoenix to be charmed in such a way. I know this because I've tried it." Tom said.

"Then why is Fawkes still with him?" Remus asked.

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he bonded with Dumbledore before he became evil, and has just never left. Magical creatures have personalities just like we do, and can be corrupted just like we can. It's possible that neither of them started out evil, but over time they became corrupted together. I'm not saying Fawkes himself is evil, but it's possible that he is. If he is not, then it's possible that Fawkes may not know that Dumbledore is evil. Things can be hidden from a bonded animal. They can't use Legilimency to read our true thoughts and nature. Fawkes may see Dumbledore as a man trying to do good things, and has never seem him do his evil deeds." Tom said.

"Well if he has duped a phoenix then he is more cunning than we give him credit for." McGonagall said. "That bird is loyal to him."

"Or is he?" Harry asked. "I don't think Fawkes is evil. I just think he may not see or know what Dumbledore is up too. He was kind to me, and seems to generally like me. He has helped me and healed me on more than one occasion."

"There was one time in my second year when Fawkes helped me as well. I was out of bed after hours, and I fell through one of those blasted false stairs on the moving staircases. I fell several feet, and broke my leg. The bone was even protruding out of my skin. Fawkes came and healed it." Tom said.

Suddenly there was a burst of fire, and Fawkes himself soared over to Harry and Tom. He was carrying something in his beak, and something else was clutched in his golden talons. Clutched in his beak was an ancient looking parchment, and in his talons he carried a small golden box. He carefully placed the box and the parchment between the two boys. Fawkes studied them both for a moment and when neither made a move, he gently nudged the objects toward them.

Harry and Tom looked at each other, then Harry cautiously reached for the parchment.

"Careful Potter." Mad-Eye warned, eyeing the bird suspiciously.

Harry opened the ancient piece of parchment carefully. It looked like it could crumble at any moment.

"It's a letter." Harry said, and began to read it out loud.

_To our heirs,_

_We don't know your names, but we hope Fawkes finds you doing well, and we hope you are happy and healthy. Please except our gift to you. In the golden box you will find our rings. We hope you will wear them with pride and dignity. We know you must be surprised to find a phoenix standing before you, so I will explain. Fawkes first bonded to Salazar and I when we found him as a small hatchling in the ravine that sits beside Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was crying out for help as he wobbled dangerously over a ledge that was several feet down from the top. I heard and saw him first and climbed down to help him. As soon as I touched him, he bonded with me. However, I slipped and fell as I was climbing back up and Salazar, being the crafty devil that he is, saved us both. Fawkes then bonded to him as well. He sensed the brotherhood in us both, and deemed us both worthy of his bond. Now we pass him to you in the hopes that you both will carry on the tradition of brotherhood between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Fawkes will remain at the castle and serve the school and Headmaster until the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin claim our vaults at Gringotts and prove themselves worthy of his loyalty, by showing the bonds of brotherhood that the two of us possess. If he has found you, it means you have fulfilled these requirements. _

_Now to my own heir, the Heir of Gryffindor,_

_I am proud of you, even though I do not know you. I hope that you will continue to be brave and loyal, and carry on the traditions of a true Gryffindor with pride. I wish you much success in all your endeavors. In the Gringotts vault you will find a special portrait of me. I hope you will take it, so I can get to know you. Salazar was able to find a way to give our portraits our own memories and our knowledge. I assure you, these are not your normal everyday wizard paintings. Don't tell Salazar I told you, but sometimes the man is a genius, and I don't know what I would do without him. He is my brother, and I love him. _

_Godric Gryffindor_

_To the Heir of Slytherin,_

_I read what Godric wrote and will now tease him relentlessly about needing me, however I agree with him. I am a genius. In my vault you will also find a similar portrait of myself. Take it so I can get to know you, and give you my knowledge. Now, deep under the school there is a chamber that I like to call, The Chamber of Secrets. The entrance lies under a trap door on the second floor. Godric and I built it for both of you to use as you see fit. As a parselmouth, you will be able to open it. But be warned, there is a basilisk that I have placed inside the chamber to protect it, until you both can claim it. Godric's heir will be able to kill it with the help of Fawkes. Gryffindors are, after all, brave. Inside the mouth of my statue, you will find a room, and the main reason for the basilisk. This room is both mine and Godric's. I won't spoil the surprise, but I know you will both find something interesting inside. Stay your true course my Slytherin Heir, and I wish you well in your endeavors. Treat your Gryffindor brother well, and in return, he will treat you well. Love him as I love Godric. You are brothers._

_Salazar Slytherin_

By the time Harry finished reading the letter his voice was barely above a whisper. The room was silent as he passed the letter to Tom, and he reached down to pick up the golden box. He opened it slowly, and inside were two rings. One was made of gold with the head of a lion, and had two small rubies for eyes. The other was sliver with the head of a snake, and had two small emeralds for eyes. Engraved on both bands were three simple words. _We Are Brothers_.

Tom and Harry looked at each other and smiled as they carefully placed the rings on their fingers. As the rings resized themselves to fit, a golden glow surrounded both, as well as Fawkes. The phoenix started to sing as he hopped on their shoulders, with one foot on each of them. Everyone was silent until the he finished his song. Then Tom spoke.

"But I don't understand." He said with his voice full of emotion. "How can you bond with me if a piece of my soul is missing?"

_Tell him because it wasn't his choice. _A soft whispery voice said, inside of Harry's head.

"Hedwig?" Harry asked looking over towards his owl.

Hedwig took flight and landed on Harry's knee.

_Fawkes says that he can bond with Tom because he knows that the horcrux wasn't Tom's choice to make._

"Hedwig says, Fawkes says, that he can bond with you because the horcrux wasn't your choice to make." Harry said, and Fawkes nodded in agreement.

"But the stories of Slytherin being evil, hating anyone who wasn't a pure blood. The fight with Godric and leaving the school." Professor McGonagall asked. "What about those?"

_Lies._

"Lies?" Harry asked in disbelief.

_Fawkes says they are lies. Those stories are not about Salazar and Godric. They are about their sons. History has it all wrong. Both Godric and Salazar died fighting side by side after retiring from Hogwarts. Muggles attacked Godric's Hallow and Godric asked Salazar to help him fight them off. They both died side by side in the battle. Salazar's son blamed Godric for his father's death, and Godric's son was angry because of it. That is what caused a rift in the families. That is why the houses hate each other. That is why Slytherin has become what it has. That was not what Salazar wanted Slytherin House to become. Salazar and Godric wanted their Heir's to be friends like they were. _

When Harry finished explaining what Hedwig said, everyone shook their heads.

"I guess a lot of truths are coming out these days." Mad-Eye said.

"And I thought Salazar Slytherin was a slimy git." Fred said. "I'm glad he wasn't."

"Well it certainly explains why Slytherin and Gryffindor hate each other." McGonagall said shaking her head. "It's a shame, because they themselves were so close."

"So what happens now? Does this mean that Dumbledore could still have a horcrux?" George asked.

_No._

"No?" Harry asked. "How do you know?"

_Because Fawkes would be able tell. Fawkes says that Dumbledore didn't want to look like Tom did. The horcruxes destroyed not only his personality but his looks as well. Dumbledore decided not to go that far. Dumbledore is just simply a dark wizard who enjoys fame and power._

"Well that is a little bit of a relief. I was _not_ looking forward to having to go horcrux hunting again." Harry said shaking his head. Then explained what Hedwig told him.

"And here he is calling our war effort The Order of the Phoenix, when it's not even his bloody phoenix." Tonks spat. "I hate that man."

"Not to mention it's the phoenix of the two people he has tried to manipulate." Remus snarled.

Mad-Eye shook his head. "So many people have died because Dumbledore wanted fame and power. All because he has an ego."

"I don't even bloody think his patronus is even a phoenix." Tonks said in a huff. "I think he's lying about that too."

"Dumbledore can cast a patronus?" Tom asked in surprise.

Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at each other.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen his patronus." Remus said. "Every time he sent correspondence it's been through Fawkes, and it's always ended with the words 'spread the news.'

"It's true." Sirius said shaking his head, then he let off a cry of rage, jumped up, kicked his chair, and stomped out the room.

"Just let him cool off." Remus said. "He's just pissed."

"A dark wizard can't conjure a patronus." Mad-Eye growled. "That's why we have never seen it."

"That's why I was surprised and asked the question. I can't conjure one. If I tried, maggots would burst forth from my wand and attack me." Tom said.

"What!?" Harry cried.

"It's true Harry." Remus said. "When a dark wizard tries to conjure a patronus that happens because the person's soul is dark. That's why the charm sends out maggots."

"But you're not dark." Harry said turning to Tom. "Your soul has healed. You should…"

"I still have one horcrux, and I'm proficient and heavily involved in the dark arts." Tom said pointedly.

"Sometimes I forget." Harry mumbled.

Suddenly an over excited ball of fluff came whizzing through an open. It spotted Harry, and started buzzing around his head before dropping a letter at his feet. Hedwig ruffled her feathers and snapped angrily at the owl, then took off toward her perch in a huff. Nagini eyed it hungrily, but stayed coiled up on the floor between Tom and Harry's feet.

"It's Pig. Ron's owl." He said, as he swatted the little owl away.

Tonks was immediately on her feet. She pointed her wand at the owl and cried, "Specialis Revelio!" But nothing happened. "The owl is clean." She said. Then she repeated the process on the letter, but this time a blue glow appeared. "The letter has a tracking charm on it Harry. Give me a few seconds to remove it." She said. Then she waved her wand in a circle over the letter, while muttering an incantation. It glowed a soft yellow, and she nodded her head. "You can touch it now. It's clean."

"You have to teach me that." Harry said with a grin. Then he picked up the letter and scowled at it. "Like hell you back stabbing little traitor." He growled. "He says he wants me to come stay for the rest of the summer. He's bored because the twins aren't there to play Quidditch with him, so he's asked his Mum to ask Dumbledore if I can stay. He's also asked if I have heard from Fred and George, and if I have, to tell them that Mum says come home."

"We aren't going anywhere." They said in unison, scowling at the letter in Harry's hand.

"Nor do we feel the need…" George said.

"…to reply back." Fred said.

Harry walked over to the writing desk, took out a quill and piece of parchment to scribble a quick note. Then he tied the letter to the tiny owl and watched as it zoomed out of the window.

"I don't hold ill will towards Pig. He can't help how Ron is. I told him I was busy and that I haven't heard from you." He said with a shrug. "I'm certainly not going to tell him the truth."

"He's an excited little thing, isn't he?" Tom laughed.

"Yeah. Sirius gave him to Ron when he was in hiding. I guess Sirius is still is in hiding." He mumbled.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not living in a cave, or stuck at Grimmauld Place." Sirius said, coming back into the room and sitting back down. "Sorry about my outburst. I just needed a minute. Well you two, something exciting obviously happened at Gringotts today. Tell us what happened." He said with a grin.

Tom and Harry began telling them all that happened at the bank and with Lucius Malfoy. Sirius and Remus nearly fell out of their chairs at the mention of 'Voldyshorts' and even Professor McGonagall laughed about it. Harry told them how he planned on proceeding with the thefts that have occurred, and explained to the twins about their special vault. They were deeply touched, but told Harry they didn't feel right about taking half the money that their Mum and brother stole from him. Harry explained his thinking on the matter and said that he knows how much their Mum hates the fact that they sell joke items, and that it was his way of getting her back. Not to mention the extra galleons could be used to speed up the production of the joke items, since the events of the upcoming year were going to be bigger, better, and a lot more than the last 5th year they had. The twins agreed with that, and stopped their protesting. They also said that Harry and Tom could help themselves to whatever they wanted from their joke shop, as long as they put it to good use.

Tom asked everyone about Umbridge. He had heard enough to know that she was bad, but didn't know the extent of it. Harry told him all about his last 5th year, and all the detentions he suffered through, but when Harry told him about the blood quills, Tom lost his temper. It was the first time everyone got to see the 'Voldemort' side of him, and even Snape looked scared that he might accidently hit someone with the killing or torture curse. Thankfully he only blasted the furniture and the walls with the blasting curse, but he also apologized profusely and repaired everything. When he calmed down enough, he asked Harry to show him his hand, and was appalled to see the, _I must not tell lies_ scar, and let loose with swear words that would make a hippogriff blush. He vowed to make the woman pay if she tried the same thing this time around. Harry asked if there was anything that could be done about the blood quills, because it wasn't just him she tortured. Tom said there was, but only grinned maliciously when Harry asked what it was. Tom told him to wait and see.

Moody informed everyone that he had been in contact with Frank and Alice Longbottom, and asked Tom to write down their location on a piece of parchment, so that he could give it to them, which Tom did. Plans were discussed about the best way to take Dumbledore down, and it was Snape who came up with an idea. Last time it was 'Voldemort's Return'. This time it was going to be 'Dumbledore's Downfall.' They were going to use all the knowledge of their future past lives to turn things around on him.

Remus mentioned that Dumbledore would probably contact them soon just like he did last time, but everyone agreed to just ignore the man. They started thinking up ways to get the other Order members to join, if things got bad. Harry said that if they did that, then Mundungus Fletcher was not allowed inside his house. Everyone agreed that the thief was going to be left out. Harry asked Fawkes if he would be willing to be a spy, so that they could know what Dumbledore was up to at all times. Tom thought it was a brilliant idea, and Fawkes agreed to do it, so he flashed back to Hogwarts so Dumbledore wouldn't know he was missing.

An owl flew in during their talk, and it ended up being a letter for Snape, from a Death Eater named Yaxley. Apparently the other Death Eaters were angry to hear the news that their 'Dark Lord' had joined forces with Harry Potter for some unknown reason. Malfoy was mentioned in the letter, and said that he had seen 'The Dark Lord' strutting around Diagon Alley with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' in a young and completely normal looking body. None of the Death Eaters believed Lucius, and said that maybe it was a farce and that they were going to track down this imposter and do away with him, along with Harry Potter. Snape didn't even hesitate and offered his left arm up, before Tom could even ask. Tom placed his wand to the Dark Mark, and by the time that Tom was done, Snape was red faced and sweaty from the whole ordeal. Tom explained that this how he sends messages to the Death Eaters, and he had assured the Death Eaters that what Lucius saw was correct, and now they wouldn't be a problem.

The twins told Harry that they had been wondering about the D.A., and asked if Harry was going to start it back up. Harry said he wasn't sure, because the D.A. stood for Dumbledore's Army and that its whole mission was to teach students to defend themselves against 'Voldemort' and the Death Eaters. The twins pointed out that the Death Eaters could still be a problem down the road, even after Tom's warning, and said that since Dumbledore was just as bad, that it might be a good idea. Harry agreed, but said he would wait and see what unfolded.

Tom reminded Harry that he promised to tell him about how he knew he was related to the Peverells, so Harry launched into the whole story about the Hallows. He went to retrieve the cloak, stone, and wand (which was still laying on the table in the dining room from the night before) and explained about each one. Sirius and Remus were amazed that the cloak was the actual Hallow, and Harry explained about the wand, Dumbledore, and Grindelwald. He told Tom all that 'Voldemort' had done in his future past life, in order to retrieve the wand, and Tom nearly cried because of all the innocent people who had died. Harry told him it didn't matter, because none of that was going to happen now. When Harry began to explain the stone though, he stopped and sighed.

"This stone is the actual resurrection stone. When I died Death told me that he had falsified my last encounter, just so I'd go forward and get killed, but maybe this time it will work properly." Then he turned to Tom. "Technically this ring belongs to you, because you're a decendent of Cadmus Peverell, but I need to take the stone out of the ring setting to make it work."

"Go ahead Harry, I can always replace the setting." Tom said looking intrigued.

Harry nodded and wrenched the stone from the ring setting and held it in his hand. "Hopefully this works." He said. The he concentrated on his Mum and Dad, took a deep breath, and turned the stone thrice in hand.

"Hello again Sweetheart." Lily said.

"You are doing so well son." James said with a grin. "And I'm proud of you."

Harry's eyes popped open and the semi-solid ghostly figures of James and Lily stood before him.

"Is it really you this time?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes. This isn't a farce. Death is happy with the progress you have made, and is surprised at how quickly things have come together." Lily said with a smile. Then she turned to Snape. "Sev, watch over Harry. I know your attitude towards him hasn't been the best in the past, but I know that has changed now." She said walking over to him, and sitting down on the arm of his chair. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for what you have done for him, and I want you to know that I forgive you. I forgive you of everything. You were my best friend, and you hold a special place in my heart." Then she took his hand, and looked him in the eye. "Always." She said.

"Lily." He breathed, as tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry."

She kissed his forehead. "I know, but you have to remember that you were set up. Dumbledore wanted you in that pub, and he knew you would run to 'Voldemort' and repeat what you had heard. It was not your fault."

Snape didn't say anything, but he nodded as he tried to wipe his tears away. James looked at Sirius, and grinned.

"Padfoot, I officially bestow upon you the duty of looking after Prongs Jr. You shall go forth and raise him as the Marauder he was born to be." He said in a mock sounding official tone.

Sirius stood up, and smiled through his own tears. "I'll take the duty to heart Prongs, and will show Prongs Jr. the right way." He said with a mock bow.

"Remus, don't let things get out of hand with them, because Merlin knows…" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I won't Lil." Remus said smiling through his tears.

"Ok, on a serious note…don't even Padfoot…"James said, flashing a grin toward Sirius. "My copy of the Marauders Map is in the vault here in the house. The copy that Harry has now is the Rat's. I don't know where you two put yours, but it's a good idea to have all four spread out. One should be given to Minnie, one should be given to Severus, and Harry needs to take mine, and the Rat's copy stays here in the house with the rest of you. That way you can see where Dumbledore is at all times."

"As well as Umbridge." Lily said.

"Mine's at home." Remus said. "But I'll go and get it.

Sirius thought hard, as he tried to remember where his copy was. "I _think_ mine is in Grimmauld Place, but I'm not 100% sure. It could be here as well."

"We can ask the house elves." Harry said. "They should know."

James nodded. "Yeah they would."

"Is there a way to make another one?" Harry asked.

"Why do you ask? James asked, looking at him curiously.

"Well I was thinking about Fred and George. They are going to need one as well."

Remus nodded. "I can make another copy. Tom should have one too."

"Excellent!" They cried, as McGonagall looked pained.

"What is this map you all are talking about?" She asked.

So they all began to explain what it was, and afterward she looked a little grim

"Well, that certainly explains a lot." She said.

"Yeah but this time you'll know where we are too." Fred pointed out.

"I'm having a hard time pretending that I'm upset, but I'm failing miserably." She chuckled. "This is exciting. I never knew such a map existed."

"Just don't take points Minnie." Lily grinned.

She smiled. "Perhaps I will make a game out of it."

"Catch us if you can!" The twins cried.

Lily laughed, but then she turned to Tom, who was sitting quietly in his chair and staring at the floor. "Tom," She said, walking over to kneel in front of him. "Listen to me sweetheart. We don't blame you for what happened. I know you feel a little out of place right now, but please don't. Our hearts go out to you for what Dumbledore has put you through, and even in Harry's future past life, as it is so aptly called, we watched over you."

He looked up in surprise. "You did?"

James nodded. "Listen to us, we have grown very fond of you, and even more so now because of how close you have become to Harry. Like Lily said, we don't blame you. It's not your fault son."

"I'm older than you, but yet you call me son." Tom said with a smile. "Thank you. Your words have eased a pain in my heart that has been there for a long time, and I'm touched you see me as a son."

"Even if you're older." Harry said with a grin, as everyone laughed.

"We must go now." Lily said, looking around at everyone. "But remember you can call us at any time."

"We are just a stone's twirl away." James grinned.

They hugged and said goodbye to everyone else, but a mixture of sad and happy tears were seen around the room. Harry placed the stone down on the table, and James and Lily Potter disappeared.

* * *

**Please remember to review! **


	4. Summer Happenings

**Chapter 4**

**Summer Happenings**

Death smiled as he looked down on Potter Manor from his office high above everything in the known universe. He was pleased with himself and his own cunning. Setting up the boys to gain their rightful inheritance warmed even his (sometimes) cold heart. He knew they had a long road ahead of them though. He had told them about the murky waters of the timeline, but that was all rubbish. The waters were crystal clear, and everything was on course, but he wouldn't tell them that simply because he knew Harry. The boy would constantly be wondering if every decision was the right one.

Death was glad Minerva McGonagall was now on board, and soon he would fill in Neville and Luna. There was one more person that still needed to be added, but they would be brought in soon enough. It's just that right now, he wanted the young ones to enjoy the time with their families. Neville deserved it after all he had went through, and Luna, even though she doesn't remember her mother being gone, deserved it as well. Yes, Death has a soft spot for Luna and Neville, even though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

As for Harry and Tom, now that they have claimed the vaults at Gringotts and bonded with Fawkes, they were well on their way to fulfilling their destinies. Both trusted each other, and neither would leave the other's side. They would always be there for each other. Harry especially would need Tom when they went back to Hogwarts though. Tempers would no doubt flare when Harry first encounters Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, and Tom would need to be there to make sure Harry didn't get himself expelled. Still though, Death would have to be on his bony toes watching every minute of their lives. The rest of the school would remain clueless until Death deemed otherwise, but the Slytherins would know something was off right away, and only the sons and daughters of Death Eaters would know who Tom really was, but they wouldn't dare say anything. They knew better. However, even Death knew that it wouldn't stop those little toss pots known as Draco Malfoy and company, or the Idiot Trio as Death liked to call them.

Death grinned maliciously as he watched Albus Dumbledore storm through the castle. He had been in a right foul mood ever since he lost his wand. Albus hated the new one he had gotten from Ollivander. He sorely missed the power of The Elder Wand, and he thought the new wand was sluggish and inferior. That's because it was. Oh yes, Death grinned as he watched the foul man stomp through the castle. It served him right for setting up Harry all those years ago.

Molly Weasley was a witch that had seen herself (along with her many children) through the barrier at Platform Nine and Three Quarters many times. So why was she yelling about muggles and asking where the platform was in a crowed muggle area? Death knew, it was because bloody Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore told her too, that's why! She had been instructed to watch carefully for a dark haired boy wearing glasses and dressed in rags, and Harry wasn't all that hard to miss. She gladly accepted the old man's offer for lots of galleons. All she had to do was play Mum until the boy had fulfilled his usefulness. It was an easy job.

Then there was her idiot son Ron. A boy so jealous that he made himself and easy spy for dear old Albus. Especially when there was money involved, and the promise that there would be chocolate pudding served at every meal. The boy was so thick headed that Death himself wondered if Ron had pudding for brains. Ron hated Harry with a passion. He hated all the attention Harry got because he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and he refused to see how much Harry hated that moniker. Ron showed his true colors on numerous occasions, but the most notable was when Harry's name had been chosen for the Triwizard Tournament, and when he had abandoned Harry during the horcrux hunt. (Even though he doesn't remember it, nor will it now happen.) In Harry's future past life, the little toss pot had lied about coming back because of hearing Hermione's voice. No, he came back on his mother's orders to make sure Harry wouldn't die at the hands of Death Eaters or snatchers. She wanted to milk every cent she could out of the poor boy, and since Dumbledore (at the time) was dead, Molly had cooked up a plan to get Harry married into the family. Death huffed in discuss as he watched Ron read the letter Harry had sent. Whining to his mother about how Harry was probably to busy being famous. Death wanted to curse the little prat.

And let's not get started on Miss Hermione Head Stuck In Book As Well As Up Her Own Butt Bossy Know-It-All Granger. She doesn't care about Harry any more than Ron does. She is just a better actress. She had read all about Harry before she came to school, and thought he sounded too full of himself, and she hated the fact that Harry had a 'hero complex.' She too thought Harry was a show off. He was always running around saving people. As if grown adults can't take care of themselves! He should just leave it to the adults in charge, and that is that! That is what Hermione believes anyway. Albus hadn't been too sure about her at first though, but quickly learned that the shrewd little girl would work perfectly for his scheme. She was smart, quick witted, and added the perfect balance to the idiot Ron. Money also worked. Her parents might be well off dentists, but the promise of lots of spending money, sweets, free books, and permission to do magic outside of school, had done the trick. That's why she's so smart and knows how to do spells most others can't!

And last but not least, there is Little Miss Infatuation. She might not be a thief and may not have stolen anything from Harry's vault, but Merlin! Can the girl be any more obvious? Ginny Weasley had been in love with 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' since she was a toddler, and in Harry's future past life when Dumbledore was dying, Ginny was instructed by her mother to give Harry love potions. Not that Ginny minded this plan. After all she would end up marrying 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'

Death chuckled as he skipped ahead just a bit in the timeline. One of his favorite moments is when Tom lays a Bat-Bogey hex on Ginny so bad that it lasts for almost three hours! Yeah, that's on replay. Ginny isn't much of a problem for Harry himself this year, but with Harry's new found self-confidence, rebellious attitude, and older looks, she is going to make herself more of a googley-eyed pest than ever before. It's mostly Tom she clashes with this year though, because she doesn't start trying to give Harry the love potions until 6th year. Tom however, has seen enough of Bellatrix's tricks to know when a female is trying to ensnare a male victim. He won't let his brother fall victim to the red headed witch. Tom has Harry's back. After all, Tom has dealt with Bella's own infatuation with himself, and he knows the signs and tricks. It might seem cruel to punish Ginny for something she hasn't done yet, but as far as Harry and Tom are concerned, it has already happened.

Death grinned, laced his bony fingers together, and placed them behind his skull as leaned back in his chair. The old man was going to fall, and it was going to be fun to watch his empire and network of spies and informers crumble around him.

* * *

Arthur Weasley was a proud man even though he didn't have much money, but he hung his head in shame when Gringotts finally sent Harry a letter stating just how much his wife had stolen. It had taken nearly two weeks for the goblins to recover all the stolen money, but it had totaled up to over 800,000 galleons. Arthur was shell shocked. He didn't even know how Harry had any money left! Even Dumbledore's theft paled in comparison. He had stolen a measly 300,000 galleons. Ron had gotten away with 1,000 and Hermione only 500, but Merlin! 800,000! That was uncalled for.

Arthur asked Harry what he could do to put it all right, because he felt responsible for what happened. Arthur said he should have kept a closer watch on his greedy wife, but Harry had such a good soul that he dismissed it. Harry knew that Arthur had no idea what was happening, and he even set aside some of that money to give to Arthur when Molly went to Azkaban. Yeah, she was going to prison. The goblins said it was bank policy that if someone stole more than 500,000 worth of money and treasure that they themselves had to prosecute. Not even Harry had a choice in the matter. What Harry _did _have a choice in though, was the timing. He had asked the goblins to hold off prosecuting until after Hogwarts letters came in, and everyone was good to go for the upcoming school year. The goblins agreed, and Molly was going to be arrested the day after school started. That way both Ron and Ginny would be away at school. Until then though, Arthur had to go home and play the doting husband and father to his thief of a wife and son in order to not tip off Dumbledore. Harry felt bad about that, but Arthur said he could stomach it. He was going to divorce Molly the day she was arrested though. The goblins said she would be in Azkaban for about 3 months, so she would be home by Christmas, but Arthur said she would be coming home to a dark, cold, empty house with only a table, chair, and small cot to sleep in. Along with a note that said, _'Hope it was worth it.'_ Bill and Charlie, who was now a part time member of their group, fully supported their father. Percy, as usual, was clueless.

As for Ron, he would find out soon that it wasn't wise to steal money. Harry, Tom, Fred, and George were out to get him as soon as school started. As for Hermione, she too would bear the brunt of some of the jokes they had planned, but to a lesser extent than Ron. The twins wanted their 'git of a brother' to pay dearly.

Thankfully all the money had been recovered and returned to Harry, including the money in Molly's muggle bank account. Harry hoped that suspicions wouldn't be raised until the blood wards fell, but that was only a few weeks away. Gringotts told him and Tom that the vaults were still in the process of being merged and inventoried, and as soon as they were ready, they could visit for the first time. Harry and Tom began to wonder just how much they had inherited.

All the talk about vaults had reminded Harry that he still hadn't visited the vault in the Manor. When one of the elves had showed it to him, he realized quickly why they had their own vault. It was because of all the goblin made items. Everything from weapons, jewelry, and trinkets were goblin made. Apparently all these things had been handed down the family line, and everyone knew how goblins felt about stuff being passed down. They considered it thievery. There was also a lot more money in the vault. Nearly a million galleons were left in it, along with a note telling Sirius to use it for Harry and his school supplies. Harry found a copy of his parents will, along with a note saying that the original was filed with the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement. He also found James's copy of the Marauders Map (along with Sirius's) and books galore. Harry had spent all day in the vault going through stuff, and realized that nothing mattered more to him than the picture albums that he found. Sirius and Remus had been a big help by pointing out who everyone was. As far as Harry was concerned, the picture albums were the best thing in there.

* * *

A week before Harry's birthday, a small problem had cropped up. The twins informed everyone that they didn't know what to do about orders while they were away at school. Owls were swooping into the Manor morning, noon, and night, and they were rushing to try and get stuff made and sent off. The problem was solved easily by Sirius and Remus though. They volunteered to fill the orders while the twins spent the rest of the summer creating. They also volunteered to keep the items stocked while the twins were at school, as well as fill the orders coming in. The twins agreed, and began teaching the Marauders how the items worked and how to make them. The twins also offered to pay them, but Sirius said he didn't need the money and to just pay Remus his share, besides it would give him something to do after everyone left for Hogwarts. Remus tried to say the same thing, but he was overruled in the matter and finally agreed to be paid.

Next was how to get all these joke items _into_ Hogwarts. The amount of joke items that had been created this time around, versus what they had available last time, required more than just simple concealing charms. Besides, the amount of owls delivering packages into the great hall every morning was sure to draw unwanted attention. Then Harry had a brilliant idea. Use the elves. The Potter elves were only too happy to help. They saw it as helping their Master get some justice. Harry had also enlisted Dobby, and the over emotional elf was only too glad to help him. Harry nearly had to order Dobby to not do anything to Dumbledore when he had told the elf all that had transpired. Dobby was a very free, very unhappy elf at the moment, and vowed to help 'Mr. Harry Potter Sir' get some revenge against 'the evil Headmaster Dumbledore.' The elves agreed to deliver packages twice a week, and only at night so they wouldn't be discovered. It was going to be a year unlike Hogwarts had ever seen.

* * *

Harry had quickly realized that this was the busiest summer he had ever had, but he didn't mind. Between getting things worked out at Gringotts, planning, summer homework, and hanging out with family and friends, he was learning occlumency, dueling, and working on his potion skills. Harry was making great progress in occlumency, because Tom's lessons were a lot better than Snape's had been. Harry didn't know if it was the fact that he had died, that he wasn't a horcrux, the lack of stress, or a combination of all three, but he noticed that clearing his mind was a lot easier to do these days. In fact, he was getting so good at it that Tom and Snape had taken to randomly attacking him with legilimency. He was sloppy at putting up his 'shields' at first, but quickly learned how to do it. Tom said that by the end of summer he would be good enough to keep out Dumbledore.

Dueling had become a nightly form of entertainment. Potter Manor had a dueling room, so they would duel after dinner each night. Harry had won against Fred, Sirius, and George so far, but was working on trying to take down Moody, Tonks, Remus, Snape, and Tom. He _almost_ won against Tonks, but the pink haired Auror had pulled some kind of secret Auror trick that had left him flat on his backside before he realized what had happened. He didn't mind though, because he was having a blast. Tom had yet to be beaten, but no one was surprised about that. Even Moody had to admit that he was glad he hadn't taken Tom on, one on one. (Well except for when 'Voldemort' killed him during the Flight from Little Whinging, but no one wanted to mention that.) Snape had yet to be beaten by anyone except Tom, but the twins declared that he let Tom win so they had a rematch, and Snape lost again. Even Professor McGonagall had shown up one night, but she lost to Tom and Moody. No one else stood a chance against the Gryffindor Head, but she said she had fun and wanted to do again sometime.

Harry had gotten to know Frank and Alice Longbottom, and learned quickly that Neville acted and looked more like his Mum. She was a sweet lady, and Harry even found out that she was his Godmother, and he liked both her and Frank immediately. Neville, even though he didn't know the truth yet, had even come over a few times with his parents, and Harry was glad to see that he and Tom got along great, though Harry hoped Neville wouldn't be too scared of Tom when he found out who he really was. Neville was happy for Harry though, and said that he was glad that he had finally gotten away from his abusive muggle relatives. He didn't understand why Harry didn't want Ron and Hermione to know where he was, but agreed not to say anything to anyone.

* * *

A week after Harry's birthday, which had been the best one Harry had ever had, Harry found himself standing in the office of Amelia Bones. He hadn't renounced the Dursleys has his home yet, but that was only because Moody and Arthur suggested that he first go see Madam Bones, and take the copy of his parents will with him. They also said that if anyone could clear Sirius's name it would be her. Harry knew she was the head of the Dept. Of Magical Law Enforcement, and remembered that she had been fair to him in his future past life. It was her that asked about the dementors at his trial, and it was her that made Fudge listen to him explain what happened that day. Moody and Arthur assured him that she would listen. She might not believe him at first, but they knew she would investigate why Dumbledore had went against Lily and James's will, and if anybody could help with the whole legal side of things, it would be her. Harry however, was not prepared for what was about to happen at his meeting that morning.

He glanced nervously at Madam Bones, as he took his seat in front of her desk. She studied him for a moment with pursed lips and a stern look on her face.

"Mr. Potter, a curious thing happened to me last night. I dreamed that Death came to me, and told me a lot of disturbing things. When I woke up this morning I decided to toss it away as a simple dream, but imagine my surprise when I went down to breakfast and saw Death himself sitting a my breakfast table. He informed me that everything he had said in my dream was the truth, and that I could expect to see you today. However, I refuse to believe a word of this, unless you can tell me what he said." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what he told you Madam Bones, but I will do my best to tell you all that I know." Harry said, swallowing hard.

He launched into everything that had happened so far this summer, and even the things about his future past life. He showed her the Gringotts statements, and the proof of all the theft from Dumbledore, Molly, Ron, and Hermione. He showed her the copy of his parents will, and told her that Tom was living with him. Harry told Madam Bones that he'd like to tell her where they were living, but considering that Tom was secret keeper, he could not. He also told her about Sirius and how he knew that he was innocent, and that the proof of that was in his parents will. By the time he was done, the Head of the DMLE was sitting at her desk, wide-eyed with her jaw set, and a fierce scowl on her face.

"Well Mr. Potter, your account of what has transpired matches perfectly what Death himself told me, but I must admit that I am still having a hard time believing that You-Know-Who is living with you, and that You-Know-Who will be attending Hogwarts this year, _and_ that he is a good guy. Along with the fact that Sirius Black is innocent. But," she said, throwing up her hand before Harry could speak. "That doesn't mean that I don't believe you. It's just that I'm having a _hard time_ believing it. It's a lot to take in, in one morning."

"I understand." Harry said quietly.

"The fact that Dumbledore is the real Dark Lord is a tough potion to swallow, I admit." She said with a sigh. "But when Death tells you something, it's hard to ignore it."

"Would you feel better if you met Tom and Sirius? I could use your floo to floo call them, and they could come. Tom doesn't look anything like he used too. Now that he has most of his soul back, he looks pretty normal. Well except for his eyes, but he's really no different looking than you or me."

She thought for a moment, but then sighed and nodded, so Harry used the floo in her office and called Potter Manor. A few minutes later, a very nervous Tom Riddle and Sirius Black flooed into the head of the DMLE's office. Madam Bones studied them both for a long time without saying anything, but she finally sighed and nodded again.

"Ok, I am convinced, but I'm afraid that I can't clear Sirius's name unless I have Peter Pettigrew in custody. I don't suppose any of you know where he is?"

Tom cleared his throat. "I could put a message out to the Death Eaters. Someone would know where he is, then you might could send a team of Aurors to go get him." He offered nervously.

Madam Bones raised her eyebrows. "You have a way of contacting the Death Eaters?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Very well, but I want to see this process." She said sternly.

"We have to floo call Severus Snape, but he will come." He said.

She nodded, and within a few minutes Snape also flooed into the office. He squirmed a little as Tom used the Dark Mark to find out where Pettigrew was staying, but after a few minutes he broke contact and snorted in disgust.

"The rat is still in Little Hangleton, locked in my father's old house, and scared out of his mind."

"I'm guessing that he also has heard Lucius Malfoy's tale of meeting you in Diagon Alley." Sirius said with a snort. "I'm sure even he has figured out it's just a matter of time before he is caught."

"Madam Bones, as far as I know, Pettigrew doesn't have a wand. At least he didn't when I last saw him. He would always use mine, but it's possible that he has acquired another one by now." Tom said.

"Well I guess I better get a team of Aurors up there in case he tries to escape then." She said hurrying from the room.

They listened as she started snapping orders to the Aurors who were sitting around in their offices, and within a few minutes about ten Aurors (Tonks was one of them) apparated away. She came hurrying back in and sat down at her desk. As they waited, she asked Tom to tell her in his own words everything, which he did. He told her about Dumbledore's control over him, and the night he killed Lily and James. He even confessed to what happened with Bertha Jorkins, and offered Madam Bones his memories of Pettigrew killing her.

She sighed and shook her head. "The matter of Bertha will have to be dealt with delicately. I _suppose_ we could _technically_ say she was tortured by _Voldemort _and killed by Pettigrew. We can get Pettigrew's memory of the event, which will be added to the charges of the twelve muggles that were killed, and the betrayal of Lily and James which led to _Voldemort_ murdering them. We can also retrieve Pettigrew's memories of the night of '_Voldemort's_' return." She said. "_Technically_ Mr. Riddle, _you _have done nothing wrong. Dumbledore's control of you has now been told to me three different times, and all accounts have been the same. So as far as legal trouble or prison time, you can relax because one cannot help what they do under the imperius curse. I am willing to let you go free, as long as I have assurance that you will never harm another living soul again." She said sternly.

"Madam, you have my word. All I want to do is, go back to Hogwarts and get the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that I need to become what I've always wanted to be. Which is, believe it or not, a healer."

Madam Bones's eyebrows shot up into her hairline in surprise. "How ironic is that?" She chuckled.

"Indeed." Tom said with a nod.

Madam Bones sighed and looked around the room. "Well, the only problem I see now is, what to do about Dumbledore? He is far too powerful, and has too many connections to just arrest right now. His public support will no doubt cry foul, and we will have a hell of a time convicting him. No one will want to believe that he is responsible for 'The Dark Lord Voldemort' persona."

"That is why we are hoping you leave that to us." Harry said. "The only thing we will need you to do is arrest him when the time comes."

"I can do that." She agreed. "As for you Mr. Black, lay low until it is announced that you are cleared of all charges. After that, you may come and go as you please." She said with a smile. Then she turned to Tom. "Mr. Riddle, while you may have been imperiused, the Death Eaters were not. I will require your help in bringing them to justice for the crimes they committed. You will not stand trial or give testimony, but you alone can give information about who, what, when, and where. If you know what I mean. This way, it will give you all time to do whatever it is you need to do to take down Dumbledore. With the public's attention focused on Pettigrew's trial, the return of 'Voldemort', and the capture of the Death Eaters, hopefully Dumbledore's attention will be drawn off you all. I have a feeling you all are about to do something major that will have the Ministry of Magic hopping around like bunny rabbits, and have Dumbledore running around demanding things and trying to give out orders."

She only needed to glance around and see their grinning faces to know that she was right.

"There is only two small requests that I have though." Harry said.

"And what are they Mr. Potter?" She asked curiously.

"Make sure that my parent's will is used as evidence against Pettigrew, and also make sure that it is clearly stated that Dumbledore not only knew the contents of the will, but that he was a witness to its signing. Please make sure that _The Daily Prophet_ gets wind of how he kidnapped me, and placed me in the home of my muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"I will indeed." She said with a mischievous smile.

They wanted so badly to stick around and watch the Aurors bring in Pettigrew, but Sirius said they better go, because after all, he was still a wanted man. It would not be a good thing if someone spotted him in the Head of the DMLE's office. They'd think she was confunded too. Before they left though, Tom ended up telling Madam Bones about Potter Manor so now she could come and go as she pleased.

* * *

When they flooed back to Potter Manor, they were surprised to see Professor McGonagall there. She had a worrisome expression on her face, but after hearing what had transpired at the DMLE, she sighed with relief.

"I was so worried." She said sinking down into a chair. "But I am so glad Death told her, and I am so glad she is on our side now too. Amelia is a tough witch, and she will get to the bottom of this mess."

"Were you just nervous, or were you waiting for me to get arrested." Sirius asked with a grin.

She chuckled slightly. "I was just nervous, and I couldn't sit in my office any longer. Besides, I have another reason for being here. I wanted to hand deliver you all's Hogwarts letters. That way you know there are no unfriendly charms on them." She said as she passed Fred, George, and Harry's theirs, but she grinned when she handed Tom's to him. "I think you will be very happy about something in there Mr. Ringo."

Tom tore open his letter, and since this was his 'first year' he had a list of first year stuff. In the letter though was something that made Tom whoop for joy.

"All first year students can bring an owl, cat, toad, or a snake that is no more than 15 feet in length." He grinned. "Nagini is only 12 feet, and she stopped growing years ago!" He cried.

Nagini, who had been listening at the door, slithered in so quickly that no one saw her. She wrapped herself around McGonagall's legs and gently squeezed, before wrapping herself around Tom's torso, and nearly squeezing him to death.

_"I'm so happy. Now I get to see Hogwarts for myself." _She said, in what could be considered her happy tone.

_"And they serve lots of pastries. Not to mention all the critters in the forest."_ Harry said with a grin.

_"You can sleep easy now my pet. I know you have been so worried, but now we have confirmation." _He grinned.

Nagini closed her eyes for a moment, then she gently raised her head up and nuzzled McGonagall's cheek.

_"Thank you."_ She hissed softly.

"I take it she said thank you?" She asked, and Harry and Tom nodded. "You're welcome Nagini. I'm not sure what my Gryffindors will say about having you in the common room, but hopefully there won't be any problems. It will might be a rough first couple of days for you, but I trust you will remain calm and not attack."

_"You have my word."_

"You have her word." Tom and Harry said.

"Very well." She smiled.

"Besides everyone knows I'm a parselmouth, and they will find out quickly that Tom is too. I really don't think we will have any problems though. Neville, Fred, and George know her, so between all of us reassuring everyone, I don't think we will have any problems. Well except maybe out of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione." Harry shrugged.

"Yeah but they don't count." Fred said with a grin.

"We might even make Nagini the unofficial house pet just to annoy Ron, and the Slytherins." George laughed.

"Well I trust you all will handle any problems that arise, but I must be going. I have to send off the other letters. I'll see you all next time I stop by." She said, before flooing back to the castle.

"Ok gents," Fred grinned. "What do you say we get a head start on our shopping?"

"We might as well get it done today, because tonight the blood wards will fall, and it would not be good for me to be seen in the Alley doing school shopping after that. My luck, we'd run into Dumbledore or Molly, and they'd try to take me somewhere." Harry said.

"Over my dead body." Tom grumbled.

"Or not so dead body." The twin grinned.

"True." He laughed, as Nagini slid off him and back to the floor. "We will be back before night fall Nagini, and I'll have pastries for you."

_"Be careful, and I'll see you then."_ She hissed.

They called out to Remus, Sirius, and Moody before leaving, then flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Since it was still fairly early in the day, The Leaky Cauldron wasn't that crowed and Harry was thankful. They headed out the back toward the archway after promising Tom, the owner of The Leaky Cauldron, that they would eat before leaving for the day. Gringotts had sent the inventories for Tom and Harry's vaults a few days ago, but with everything going on they hadn't had a chance to go and check them out. The twins also needed to grab some money from their new vault, so they all decided to go in together.

They headed to Fred and George's vault first, and Harry grinned at the massive piles of galleons. He knew that most of that was from the money Molly and Ron stole from him, but he also knew that a great many more were from the twins' business.

The twins hopped back into the cart, and they sped deeper and deeper underground. When they finally came to a halt, everyone had to wait a moment for their eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness that surrounded them. The goblin that was with them lit several torches, and they had to blink several times, because of the sudden brightness. In front of them stood four massive and ancient looking vaults. Two of them had a black sash diagonally placed across their fronts, but the other two seemed to gleam in the light of the torches. One door had a giant ruby in the center, and the other had a giant emerald in the same position. Tom and Harry looked at each other and grinned.

"Wow." Harry said, taking in his surroundings.

"No kidding." Tom, and the twins mumbled together.

"Why do those two vaults have sashes across them?" Tom asked the goblin.

"The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines died out long ago. Those vaults have been emptied and sealed."

"It's a shame." Tom said shaking his head, as Harry nodded in agreement.

The goblin stepped up to the door with the ruby and ran a long slender finger down it. The ancient door creaked open, and Harry gasped in awe. The vault was stacked high with towering gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts. Weapons and books were neatly arranged on either side, treasure chests with Merlin knows what in them were placed around the room, and straight in the middle propped up along the back wall was a full length painting of a smiling Godric Gryffindor.

"I've been told that you would be arriving soon Mr. Harry Potter. I'm glad you came so quickly."

Harry stepped forward, and gazed up at the smiling man. The painting was a good six inches taller than he was. "How do you…?"

Godric laughed. "The goblins who transferred your vault to mine told me your name. I have been asleep for 1000 years it seems. A lot longer than I would have liked truthfully, but I see you have brought friends."

"Yes sir. The twins are my friends Fred and George Weasley. They are in Gryffindor as well, and this is Tom Riddle. My brother, and the Heir of Slytherin."

Godric beamed at the group. "I see, and it is an honor to meet you all." Then he grinned and said in a mock whisper. "It was wise to bring some Gryffindor back up. These Slytherins can be rather slippery."

Tom laughed. "Yes well, we Slytherins know that Gryffindors have a tendency to rush off and do crazy things."

"And a sense of humor like Salazar! Oh, he is going to be so happy. Have you been to see him yet?"

"No, sir." Harry said with a grin. "But we will see him next."

"Well lad, why are you standing around talking to me then? Shrink me down to a small size, throw me in your pocket and let's go!" He laughed.

Harry grinned as he quickly filled up a large sack with some galleons, then waved his wand at Godric and shrunk him down. He carefully placed the painting in his pocket, and they headed to the vault next door.

The Slytherin vault was set up just like the Gryffindor vault, except there were no weapons, and more books. A small table with a medium sized emerald gemstone cauldron and a black leather bound book stood in front of Salazar's painting. He grinned at the group as Tom made the introductions.

"Well I am pleased to meet all of you." He said with a nod of his head. "Have you seen Godric yet?"

"I'm here you old fool!" Came a muffled cry from Harry's pocket.

Salazar laughed. "At least he hasn't lost his sense of humor."

A devious chuckle could be heard from Godric.

"Shall we go then lads? I've been here way to long." Salazar said.

"That's what I said!" Godric shouted.

"Will you be quiet!? People are going to think these lads are going a bit loony." Salazar laughed, as the twins Harry and Tom snorted. "Tom, make sure you grab this cauldron and my journal beside it please."

"Yes sir." Tom said with a grin. He also filled a large sack with galleons, and then they raced back to the surface.

Harry hadn't wanted to take any chances with anyone being able to track him, so a few nights ago he vanished his entire school trunk along with everything in it. The only things that escaped this fate were his school books and his invisibility cloak which he, along with Tonks, checked for unfriendly charms. Harry and Tom had already been clothes shopping in the muggle world, so that wasn't a problem, but now he had to buy all his school supplies all over again.

They stopped a Madam Malkin's, the apothecary, Flourish & Blotts, and Eelops Owl Emporium. It seemed that the only shop they didn't go to was Ollivander's. Harry told Tom what Mr. Ollivander told him the first time they met, and Tom agreed that Ollivander would probably know who he was the second he stepped foot in the shop, and that would not be good, because Harry said Ollivander might tell Dumbledore. They did stop in _The Daily Prophet_'s office so that Tom could take out a subscription though. He said they might as well keep up with Pettigrew's trial, if Aurors had managed to catch him, and Harry agreed.

By the time the tired group of friends plopped down at a table in The Leaky Cauldron, they had to call a few elves to apparate the packages back to the Manor. They did however, take Godric and Salazar out of their pockets, because Salazar was complaining about it being too stuffy. Godric teased him relentlessly after that. They ended up eating a late lunch, and headed home shortly after.

* * *

When they got home, they immediately set up a place for Godric and Salazar. They decided to move some landscape paintings to another room, so that they could hang the Founders above the white marble fireplace in the sitting room. The whole house had gathered in there for the rest of the day to chat with them, and Harry and Tom told both their ancestors all about themselves. Tom went first, because Harry's story would make more sense if he did, and by the time they were done, Salazar and Godric were _livid_.

"Get that man out of our castle as soon as you can lads." Godric said through gritted teeth, as he pointed his sword at them.

"That man is not fit to be a headmaster, and I want you all to promise me that you will do everything in your power to see that he gets what's coming to him." Salazar said.

_"Shall I eat him for you Salazar?"_ Nagini asked.

_"If you get a chance." _He grinned, as Harry and Tom laughed.

"What about you Harry? Do you ever think you will see your muggle family again? Do you know what's going to happen to them?" Godric asked.

"Truth be told Godric I really don't know, nor do I care. I know that sounds harsh, but that is the way I feel."

"Well I guess I don't blame you lad." Godric agreed nodding his head.

"But that does remind me of something I have to do." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh here it comes." Remus laughed.

"Finally!" Sirius shouted, as everyone nodded in agreement.

Harry took a deep breath, and shouted, "Number 4 Privet Drive is not my home!" Then he started laughing loudly.

* * *

In a tiny village in Surrey, the home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley shook violently. Bursts of magic could be seen exploding inside and around the outside of the house, as it flashed deep shades of red. For over five minutes this went on, then suddenly, as quick as it had come, all was quiet again. There was no damage to the house, but it was enough to get the neighbor's attention. The whole street filed out of their houses to gape at the overly obnoxious perfect looking house. The Dursleys had no clue as to what just happened. Vernon started yelling about how that 'freak boy' was going to get it now, but there was no 'freak boy' to see. They suddenly realized that he had not been there all summer, with the exception of the first day when they brought him home.

Petunia looked at her husband, whose face was purple with rage, and said, "Vernon, I think something is terribly wrong."

All Vernon Dursley could do was grunt in response.

* * *

In the far away land of Scotland, in a castle that sits beside a lake, Professor McGonagall was having a reluctant meeting with Albus Dumbledore, when all of a sudden, all the delicate looking instruments in the Headmaster's office exploded violently. They flashed deep red for about five minutes, then spun off their tables with loud crashes, and waking the portraits of the sleeping Headmasters. The room sprang to life with loud shouts of surprise, but Dumbledore shouted for them to be quiet.

Minerva McGonagall tried not to laugh at the expression of shock on the old codger's face. "Is there something the matter Albus?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Minerva, I think something is terribly wrong." He replied in disbelief.


	5. Trials, Troubles, & A Train

**Chapter 5**

**Trials, Troubles, & A Train**

The Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, several teams of Obliviators, Aurors, and one very confused Headmaster had shown up on Privet Drive minutes after the blood wards fell. The Wizarding World was in chaos, and the question on everybody's mind was, _where is Harry Potter?_ _The Daily Prophet_ wasn't helping matters though. News began to spread that 'Voldemort' was back thanks to the arrest of Peter Pettigrew and several captured Death Eaters. Dementors had attacked Little Whinging and almost sucked the soul out of Harry Potter's muggle cousin and a muggle friend. It had been determined that Harry's muggle Aunt and Uncle had been confunded since summer began, and no one had seen or heard from Harry in weeks. Dumbledore didn't know where he was, his friends didn't know where he was, and all attempts to find 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' had failed. Word began to spread that lots of money had been stolen from his vault at Gringotts, and word had it that the goblins were angry, and no one wanted to mess with an angry goblin.

To further everyone's panic, _The Daily Prophet _was reporting that Harry Potter was seen with 'Voldemort', because the several captured Death Eaters had been questioned under veritaserum. They claimed that Potter had been spotted with 'The Dark Lord' in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago. The Death Eaters were also claiming that Potter had _helped_ 'The Dark Lord' with something, but they didn't know exactly what it was. Dumbledore began saying that was impossible, and that it was likely that he had been kidnapped by 'Voldemort' and that someone had taken Polyjuice Potion. This opinion was more widely accepted, but the question remained, had Harry Potter been kidnapped?

The answer to that question turned out to be yes, but not in a way that anyone expected. As the trial for Peter Pettigrew got underway it was announced that 14 years ago Harry Potter had been kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The Potter's will was used as evidence, and stated that Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper, and Albus Dumbledore knew that because he had been the one to cast the Fidelius Charm. It also stated that Albus Dumbledore had witnessed the signing of the will. The will stated that Harry was to be raised by his Godfather, Sirius Black, and was not to be given to his magic hating muggle Aunt and Uncle. When confronted with this accusation, Dumbledore weaseled his way out of it by saying that it was an unfortunate over site on his part, and giving the times and the circumstances, he tried to do what was best for Harry. It had worked, but his public support had taken a nose dive.

Pettigrew, under the influence of veritaserum, admitted to betraying the Potters, killing the 12 muggles, escaping to the home of the Weasleys, and living with them in his animagus form as a rat named Scabbers. Pettigrew also admitted to the events that surrounded the end of Harry's 3rd year. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban to come and find him, and to protect Harry from him. The details of the Triwizard Tournament had also come to light, as well as the specifics of 'Voldemort's' return and how they related. Fudge had taken heat for not believing Harry's claim that Sirius was innocent in 3rd year, and he also caught hell from Amelia Bones for using a dementor to suck out the soul of Crouch Jr. at the end of 4th year. Cedric Diggory had been questioned, but said all he remembered was arriving back at the start of the maze after he touched the cup. It was determined that he had been knocked out in the graveyard and his memory modified, so that he could not give details of what happened. Because of the capture and confession of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius was declared a free man. The penalty of being an unregistered animagus had been waived due to spending 12 years in Azkaban for a crime he didn't commit. Not to mention, never having received a trial to begin with.

* * *

Harry decided since the Wizarding World was in a panic to find him, that he would appear publically with Sirius once it was determined that he was free. Because of the claims of having been captured by 'Voldemort' he agreed to be questioned about his summer whereabouts and doings under veritaserum. This was done publicly and in front of the Wizengamot by the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones.

Harry calmly sat in front of the assembled witches and wizards of the press, Wizengamot, and since he was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, a very angry looking Albus Dumbledore. Sirius, Tom, and Tonks were there as well, and were sitting in the visitor's section to watch the questioning. Harry could feel Dumbledore trying to use legilimency, but was successfully blocking all of his attempts. Harry smiled as Madam Bones administered the veritaserum. She waited for a few moments, then began her questioning.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Have you ever been under the influence of Polyjuice Potion?"

"Yes."

Whispering broke out from the press section, but Madam Bones silenced them.

"Can you give us details?"

"Yes, in my 2nd year of Hogwarts the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. I used Polyjuice Potion to gain entrance into the Slytherin Common room, because I thought Draco Malfoy had opened it. I used Polyjuice Potion to disguise myself as a Slytherin student to gain information."

"Have you ever been in the presence of Lord Voldemort?"

"Yes, when he tried to kill me as a baby, during my first year of Hogwarts, my 2nd year of Hogwarts, and the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament during my 4th year of Hogwarts." Harry said pointedly.

"Have you ever been kidnapped by Voldemort?"

"No."

"Have you ever helped Voldemort in any way?"

"Yes."

More murmuring could be heard from the press section, but again Madam Bones silenced them.

"Can you elaborate?"

"On the night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, I had unwillingly helped Voldemort regain his corporeal body. Peter Pettigrew forcefully tied me to a gravestone, cut my arm, and used my blood in the ritual."

"Mr. Potter, it has been claimed by several captured Death Eaters that you were seen with The Dark Lord in Diagon Alley several weeks ago. Is this true?"

"No."

"LIES!" Lucius Malfoy stood up and shouted. He was sitting in the visitor's section several rows away from Tom, Sirius, and Tonks.

An audible hum from the press section broke out as they all started whispering to each other.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you cannot be quiet, I will have you escorted from the room." Madam Bones said sternly. "May I remind you, that Mr. Potter is under the influence of veritaserum and cannot lie!"

"How would you know Lucius?" Sirius asked loudly. "Were you the Death Eater who claims to have seen them?"

More murmuring broke out in the room. Tom snorted and turned to stare at Lucius, who paled when he realized who was sitting beside Sirius.

"Mr. Black, you too need to be quiet, or you will also be escorted from the room." Madam Bones said sternly.

Lucius sat down immediately, but that was only because Tom had used wandless magic to make him sit down. Lucius knew where it had come from, and shut his mouth with an audible snap. Madam Bones called for silence again, then continued with her questioning.

"Where have you been all summer?"

"I cannot say. My location is under a Fidelius Charm, and I am not the secret keeper."

"In what way did you leave your muggle relatives house?"

"I apparated."

"Are you aware that this is illegal for an underage wizard?"

"I'm not an underage wizard."

More whispers were heard throughout the room.

"Do you care to explain?"

"Yes, when Professor Dumbledore _forced _me to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, after my name had been added to the goblet without my knowledge or consent, the contract recognized me as an adult. You had to be seventeen in order to compete. I was only 14 at the time, and because I was forced to compete by the Headmaster, I have realized that I am no longer considered an underage wizard. Being forced to compete in the Tournament negated my underage status."

"I see Mr. Potter, but you still apparated illegally. Didn't you?"

"Yes, because I have never been tested."

"Are you are aware that there is a fine associated with this."

"Yes, and I will admit that I am guilty of apparating illegally, and pay the fine."

"Very well. Now Mr. Potter, you're telling's of the number of times having faced Voldemort, using Polyjuice Potion, and being forced to compete in the Triwizard Tournament have peaked my interest of your years at Hogwarts. Can you give me brief explanation of your 1st year?"

"I defeated Voldemort for the second time. Voldemort had possessed the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Quirinus Quirrell. He tried to kill me, but I killed him. Voldemort was after the Sorcerer's Stone. He was trying to regain his body at the time. I manage to stop him with the help of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"You say you killed this Professor? How?"

"The protection that my mother gave me when she died left a mark in my skin. Professor Dumbledore said that because my mother had sacrificed herself for me, that when I touched Quirrell it killed him. I don't fully understand what happened myself to be honest."

The room exploded into chuckles and laughter, but Madam Bones silenced them.

"And where was Professor Dumbledore during all this?"

"I don't know. When I discovered what was happening, I tried to tell several Professors, but they brushed me aside telling me to stay quiet and that it was none of my business. I knew that Voldemort was trying to get the stone and I was afraid that he would succeed and try to kill me again, so I had to stop him."

"Are you telling me that an eleven year old child did what most grown wizards have not been able to do, and that is stop Lord Voldemort?"

"I guess so." Harry shrugged. "I had some help from Hermione and Ron though, but they had to stay behind and I had to go forward. It was me and a possessed by Voldemort Professor Quirrell. I was alone."

"And you didn't know where Professor Dumbledore was?"

"No. He knew the stone was in the castle though. He knew Voldemort was trying to get it, because he had other teachers trying to protect it. Ron, Hermione, and I had to get past a giant three headed dog, devil's snare, charmed keys, a potion's riddle, a troll, and a giant chess set. I don't understand why Professor Dumbledore went through all that trouble. He could have just locked the stone up in his office, or told Fawkes, his phoenix, to take it somewhere and hide it."

Angry accusations started flying around the room, and all were aimed at the Chief Warlock, but once again Madam Bones called for silence.

"And where was all of this located?"

"The giant three headed dog was behind a simple locked door on the third floor of the castle. Any first year could have used the unlocking charm to open it. That's how Ron, Hermione, and I got through it. The dog was vicious, and could have killed someone, but the other things were hidden under a trap door guarded by the dog."

"I had warned the students not to go into the third floor corridor!" Dumbledore shouted defensively, when more shouting and insults were thrown at him.

"Yeah, because if you tell a child don't go somewhere, that's exactly what they are going to do! They are going to want to know why!" An angry Sirius shouted at him.

"QUIET!" Madam Bones ordered, and the room fell silent at once. "This matter will be investigated further!" She yelled. "Now, Mr. Potter what happened in your 2nd year of Hogwarts?"

"Well the Chamber of Secrets was opened by a possessed Ginny Weasley. She used a diary that belonged to Voldemort, and a piece of Voldemort's soul was inside the diary. Voldemort was once again trying to regain his corporeal body, by using Ginny's life force. It was Voldemort that opened the Chamber 50 years ago, and a girl was killed by the giant basilisk that was hidden inside. Hagrid was blamed, but he didn't do it. He was falsely accused by Voldemort, who was a student at the time, and was expelled."

"Are you saying, that for two years in a row, Lord Voldemort had possessed two different people and was running around Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

More angry shouts directed at the Headmaster erupted, but were once again silenced.

"And what happened next?"

"I had to stop him again." Harry shrugged. "None of the other Professors knew what was going on, but I could hear the basilisk moving through the school's walls due to being a parselmouth, but I didn't know what it meant at the time though. I knew I could talk to snakes, but I didn't know what that meant either. Hermione found out that it was a basilisk, and then I realized what it all meant and put it all together. I knew I had to save Ginny, because she would die otherwise. I first tried to get a Professor to help me, but he was no use. I had to find the chamber, open it, kill the 6o foot basilisk, and destroy the part of Voldemort that was possessing Ginny."

"A 60 foot basilisk? Are you saying you killed a 60 foot basilisk at the age of _twelve_!?"

"Yes, I stabbed it with the Sword of Gryffindor and killed it."

"And where exactly was Professor Dumbledore during all this?"

"In his office I think."

Nearly everyone in the room jumped to their feet and began screaming at the Headmaster. It was so loud that Madam Bones had to use a voice amplifying charm to restore order.

"Mr. Potter, we already know about the events of your third and fourth year, and I understand you are living under the protection of a Fidelius Charm, and that you are now a legal adult, but can you assure me that you are safe from Lord Voldemort? I know that question is on a lot of people's minds today."

"Yes, I am 100% safe from Voldemort." Harry smiled. "I have decided since now that I am considered a legal adult that I need to take the safety of my life into my own hands, because honestly, I don't feel like I have been safe in the past. I was sent off to live with my physically and emotionally abusive muggle Aunt and Uncle, which I have learned was _against_ my parent's wishes, especially my mother's wishes. I have scars from all the times they beat me because they hate magic, and tried to beat it out of me. I don't want to go back to that. I will still attend Hogwarts this year and every year until I graduate, simply because I know I still need an education. It is my dream to become an Auror someday. I currently live with eight people who are all adults, and they have all helped me get my life together this summer. One is even a werewolf. He has a full supply of Wolfsbane, and curls up on the floor during full moons, and sleeps beside my bed. It's actually funny really and we all pick on him about it. I am happier than I have ever been in my life, and I finally feel safe. There are no traitors among my new family and friends. None of them is going to steal from me, put me in danger, use me, abuse me, or try to kill me. I trust each one of them _completely_." Harry said pointedly.

Madam Bones smiled at him. "Very well Mr. Potter. Thank you so much for agreeing to this line of questioning under your own free will. You have raised some startling questions, but they will be investigated."

"Thank you Madam Bones for allowing me to _finally_ speak, and tell _my _side of things."

"You're welcome Mr. Potter. May I have the veritaserum antidote please?" She asked, looking at a courtroom official.

She gave it to him, and Harry stood up and smiled. Sirius, Tom, and Tonks met him on the floor of the courtroom, and they each gave him giant hugs. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand, could barely reach the door. He was trying to escape the accusing looks and questions from some very important people who didn't look to happy with him, but he was failing miserably. Harry, Tom, Sirius, and Tonks grinned at each other. Today's plan had come off beautifully.

* * *

It had been a week since Harry gave his statements about his summer whereabouts, and in two days the students of Hogwarts would be heading off to Kings Cross to board the train. Arthur Weasley and his family were sitting down to a wonderful breakfast that, in Arthur's mind, had no doubt been paid for by Harry. Ron was shoveling food in his mouth, Ginny had a grim expression on her face, Molly was nervously trying to cook more breakfast because Ron had eaten all the sausage, Bill was calmly drinking a cup of coffee, and Arthur was reading _The Daily Prophet._ He had just got done reading Harry's statements out loud to his family.

"I don't understand." Ron said, spraying bits of eggs back onto his plate. "I am his best friend. Why didn't he tell me all this?"

Arthur wanted to hex his youngest son, but managed to refrain from doing it. Ginny however started to cry.

"I just missed seeing him this summer. I was hoping he would come to see me."

"You!?" Ron shouted. "He's my best friend. Why would he come here to see you!?"

"That's what I meant Ron!"

"Quiet!" Arthur yelled. "I wonder what he meant by that last part. About how no one would steal from him, use him, try to kill him, and so on."

"I don't know about the other things, but the stolen part is probably about all the money that was stolen out of Harry's vault at Gringotts." Bill piped up. "Over one million one hundred thousand galleons was stolen. The goblins are pissed. They will be finding out who did it, and I feel sorry for whoever it was too. The goblins, by law, have to prosecute anyone who has stolen over 500,000 worth of treasure. Whoever has stolen that money out of Harry's vault is going to Azkaban." Bill said. "Mum…"

Molly dropped the pan she was holding and it clattered loudly as it hit the floor.

"Y-yes Bill?"

"Is there anymore coffee?" He asked innocently.

"Oh right…yes…here you go." She said, handing him the coffee pot.

Ron who was momentarily caught off guard by the words 'money' 'stolen' and 'Azkaban' looked up from his plate nervously. "Azkaban?"

"Yeah. Harry doesn't have a say so in the matter either. I don't know who it was, but I think the goblins do. They are chomping at the bit to go after the one who stole it all. As I understand it, all the money has been found and returned to Harry. I know a lot of vaults have been raided to recover it. There was also talk that some of it was hidden in the muggle world. I really feel sorry for _that _guy." Bill laughed.

"How long will someone be in Azkaban for that amount of theft?" Arthur asked.

"Only three months, but they will never be allowed back into the bank once they have been arrested. They will be magically barred for life." Bill said, taking a bite of toast.

"Well I am thankful that all the money was found and returned to Harry. He has been through enough in his life, and to have people stealing his money is just sad. That is like a slap in the face." Arthur said with a sigh.

The kitchen was quiet for a few moments, but Molly broke the silence.

"Arthur, have you seen Fred and George lately, I do wish they would come home. I want to make sure they got all their school supplies."

"They did." Arthur said. "I saw them the other day. It must have slipped my mind. We have been swamped at work lately." He said with a scowl that has hidden by the paper.

"Well thank goodness. Are they alright?"

"Yep."

"Harry looks different in that picture Dad. He looks like he has grown up a bit." Ginny said, eyeing the paper Arthur just laid on the table. The picture was of Harry, Sirius, Tom, and Tonks, and they were laughing and smiling at the camera.

"He does doesn't he? I imagine that is what good food, lack of stress, and plenty of sleep will do to you."

"Lack of stress?" Molly asked. "With You-Know-Who running around out there?"

"Well yeah, you heard what I read. He's 100% safe." Arthur said.

"Until this year when You-Know-Who shows up again." Ron said. "But I'll find out where Harry is staying. He's my best friend. I'll get him to tell me. I wonder if Hermione knows?"

"Hey Ron, who are these people with Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly, pointing to the picture.

Ron looked at it quickly. "The older bloke is Sirius Black. I recognize him from third year. I don't who the girl is, or the funny looking git." He said scowling at the photo. "What's wrong with his eyes?"

Arthur glared at his son, stood up quickly, and said he was going to be late for work he if didn't get moving. Bill said the same thing, and headed out the door after his father. Ginny had quickly grabbed the paper and tore the picture of Harry out of it, then she ran upstairs to her room. She wasn't sure who the girl in the picture with Harry was, but she didn't like the fact that Harry might have a girlfriend. She had to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was having a very bad week. He had been keeping himself out of the public eye, but he couldn't seem to stop the steady stream of owls from the Ministry, _The Daily Prophet_, and upset parents. The letters from the Ministry and Prophet were pretty standard. The letters from parents though, said that they had half a mind to pull their children out of Hogwarts, but the only reason why they weren't was because Harry Potter was going to be there to keep their kids safe! Everyone wanted to know Dumbledore's side of things, but he wasn't going to give it to them. Dumbledore thought that if he just ignored this round of bad publicity, that it would all blow over soon. Besides, in two days the students would be returning, and life would be getting back to normal.

He just couldn't figure out why Harry would do this him though. Didn't Harry appreciate the fame and attention he got from stopping Voldemort when he was a baby?

_Surely he does. _Dumbledore thought.

Harry had just messed up Dumbledore's plans for his life, but Albus knew that he would fix the boy and put it all back right. Besides the boy has to kill Voldemort. Albus would make sure of it, and he just knew that Voldemort was out there somewhere right now. The problem is where was he?

Albus had checked everywhere he thought Voldemort might be, and he was nowhere to be found. Not even Severus knew where he was. He had not received a call from 'The Dark Lord' since a week after his return. It seemed like he had just vanished again. Severus had told him about the rumors circling around the Death Eaters about how Potter and been spotted with 'The Dark Lord' in Diagon Alley, but Albus knew that couldn't be true. Besides, the boy had said as much during his questioning by Amelia Bones.

This proved a problem for Albus though, because he had to get Voldemort back under his control, and fast. This was abnormal. Voldemort was supposed to be running around killing people, and not so much of a whisper of anything out of the ordinary had happened.

_I mean, the man has no soul._ Albus thought, as he popped another lemon drop into his mouth. _He should be out there killing muggles and hating muggle borns. It's not natural for him to be so quiet._

Albus pondered this thought, but then something occurred to him that made him scowl. He just remembered that someone had taught Harry occlumency.

_I wonder who it was. I know it wasn't Black. The man is an idiot, and he doesn't know how to do it. Lupin perhaps? Harry did mention that he lived with a werewolf. Yes, Lupin was the one who taught him. That's ok though. I'll break into the boys mind. I'll get the truth._

Albus smiled to himself, and popped another lemon drop into his mouth.

* * *

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were almost at their wits end. Not only had 'the freaks' shown up a few weeks ago, but their neighbors, who had seen the whole thing, didn't even remember anything happening. That is just not normal!

Everything had been going wrong since then it seemed. The sink kept flooding, as well as the toilets. The grass grew a foot overnight, every night, and everyday Vernon had to cut it. The flower beds seemed to be over flowing with weeds, even though Petunia pulled them all every day. Every time Dudley tried to sit and watch TV it would turn itself off, even though it had been replaced several times, and the couch would shoot out from underneath him. The lights flickered, the furniture moved by itself, the phone would ring, and ring, and ring, and when some answered, no one was on the other line. Doors slammed by themselves, and every time Petunia would cook dessert for Vernon and Dudley it would turn into a pile of broccoli right in front of their eyes.

Vernon was convinced that 'the freaks' had something to do with it, Dudley suggested that maybe house was haunted, and Petunia didn't know what to think.

Death, Lily, and, James just laughed at them.

* * *

It was the last night before they headed off to school, and a very excited Neville had come over for dinner with his parents. He informed everyone that Death had told him _everything_. Even the stuff in his future past life. Neville said he didn't mind that Tom was 'You-Know-Who' because he had already gotten to know him, and if Harry and everyone else trusted him, then Neville had no reason not to.

Harry was very thankful for this, because he had been worried about Neville finding out and what he might do, but Neville had taken it all in good stride. He was even excited to learn that Salazar and Godric would be going to Hogwarts with Tom and Harry. (Though they would be shrunk down to about the size of an 8x10.) Neville had met them a few days after they were hung above the fire place. He had been shocked to learn that Salazar loved plants too and they could talk for hours about the subject it seemed. Neville was excited to learn about the extent of the plans for chaos this year, but hated the fact that Umbridge was going to be coming back. He said he wouldn't let her get the best of him this time though. As for Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore, he wanted to curse the lot of them. He just couldn't believe it all, but vowed to help Harry get revenge.

* * *

It was 10:00 in the morning, and everyone was getting ready to leave. Tonks, Sirius, Moody, and Remus were all going to apparate with them to Kings Cross, and they wanted to get there early enough so that they could find a compartment, and look for Luna and Neville. Harry had gotten his license the day after he was questioned by Madam Bones, and had also paid the fine of 500 galleons, but he didn't mind that. He admitted to doing wrong and he had no problem paying the fine. Tom, Sirius, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, and Moody were all standing in the foyer waiting for Harry to finish getting ready. The trunks were already at Kings Cross. Dobby and a few Potter elves had already taken them.

_"Are we ready to go yet?"_ Nagini asked, as she tightened her grip around Tom's torso. She had been wrapped around him all morning for fear he'd accidently leave her behind.

_"Yes my dear. We will be going as soon as Harry is ready."_

_"He needs to hurry up."_

Tom laughed, because he was just as excited as Nagini was to get to Hogwarts.

_"He does need to hurry. I'm getting impatient." _Came Salazar's muffled reply. He was sitting in Tom's pocket for the moment.

"Harry are you ready yet!?" Sirius yelled. "We have a conversation in 'snake' happening down here and it sounds impatient."

_"Nagini, eat him for me."_ Salazar sighed. _"It is not called 'snake.' _

Tom laughed. "Salazar say's it's not called 'snake'.

"That's what I call it." Sirius grinned.

_"I'll get him Salazar." _Nagini said, playfully snapping at Sirius.

"I'm here." Harry said breathlessly as he hurried into the foyer.

"Ok then. Let's go. _Hang on tight Nagini."_ Tom said, as they apparated away.

They landed in the apparition zone on the platform, and noticed that they were among the first ones there. They quickly found a compartment, dropped off their trunks, then headed back out to scan the area for Luna and Neville. A few girls that Harry didn't know squealed in fright at Nagini, but Harry and Tom just laughed. They found Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and George's, and introduced him to Tom. Lee thought that Nagini was the greatest thing ever, and was happy to find out that Tom was more than likely going to be in Gryffindor.

Tom, Harry, Fred, and George had split up to try and find Luna and Neville in the rapidly growing crowd. Tom was at one end of the platform when he heard someone snigger behind him.

"Nice snake you have there, but I don't think you're allowed to have it." The boy said arrogantly.

Tom turned around to see the smug expression on Draco Malfoy's face. Tom didn't even have to ask for his name to know who he was.

"I'm a prefect and I may have to take points from you for having an unauthorized pet. Well unless you are in Slytherin, but I don't recognize you, and I know everyone."

Tom looked around and noticed Lucius had his back turned, and was talking to Crabbe Sr. so he walked right up to both men, without even acknowledging Draco. Draco scowled at Tom, but followed behind him. He didn't like being ignored.

"Lucius!" Tom snapped, and Lucius turned around quickly, and paled at who he saw. "I would highly appreciate it if you would tell your meddling son to stay out of my business. Did I not tell you to warn your children?"

"Yes My Lord." Lucius said, grabbing Draco by the arm, and pulling him roughly to his side. "It won't happen again My Lord."

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Tom and Nagini, but it was Crabbe Sr. who spoke.

"M-My Lord! It's true then. The rumors."

"Of course they are true you idiot." Tom snapped.

_"Can I have a snack before we board the train?"_ Nagini asked.

Tom laughed. _"No Nagini, I'm afraid not."_ But then he turned to the two Death Eaters. "See that your children are warned Lucius. We don't want things to get messy."

"Ah! There you are Voldyshorts." Neville said with a grin, walking up beside Tom, and completely ignoring the shocked faces of the Malfoy's. "Fred said Harry found Luna. Fred found me, and they are all standing around with Sirius and the others. Hey Nagini."

_"Hello Neville." _She said, slithering off Tom and wrapping herself around Neville's out stretched arm. He didn't even flinch as she wound herself around his torso.

Tom grinned at Neville and Nagini, but turned to the others and scowled. "Remind your children to leave my friends and I alone, or there will be consequences."

"Yes My Lord." Crabbe, Lucius, and Narcissa said together, bowing slightly.

Draco's eyes flicked back and forth with a mixture of surprise, awe, fear, and hatred. There was no way they were going to get away with this.

_The Dark Lord must be getting soft, because he's hanging around Potter and Longbottom. I'll make them all pay._ He thought, as he watched them walk away.

By the time Tom, Neville, and Nagini had wound themselves through the crowd of people, and back to Harry and the others, it was almost time to leave.

"You guys missed it!" Sirius laughed. "Ron had the nerve to come over here and demand to know where Harry has been all summer, and Tonks turned his hair blue!"

Tom looked over to see a boy with bright baby blue hair glaring at the group, and some bushy haired girl yelling that it wasn't right for people to curse other people, but she stopped and stared as she caught sight of Nagini wrapped around Neville. Nagini hissed menacingly at the girl, and she shrieked and jumped back.

"Oh Nagini," Sirius said, picking up a large bandy-legged ginger cat, who was happily winding his way around Sirius's feet. "This is Crookshanks. Crookshanks meet Nagini."

"Don't you feed my cat to that snake Sirius Black!"

"Relax Hermione, Nagini isn't going to eat him."

Crookshanks stared at the giant reptile for a moment, then sniffed Nagini's head.

_"He can communicate." _Nagini said.

_"Really?" _Tom asked.

_"He said hello, and understood my gestures. He can't speak, but he knows how to communicate."_

_"Well that is good to know." _Tom replied.

"You're a parselmouth?!" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Harry and Tom said together.

"By the way, Tom this is Hermione. The blue haired boy is Ron, and the red haired girl is Ginny."

"I see." Tom said eyeing them, as the twins came up behind them.

"Fred! George!" Molly cried rushing toward them, but they side stepped their mother's out stretched arms, and walked over to their father.

"I think we should get on the train." They said, ignoring their mother, but giving Arthur a hug. "Bye Dad. See you at Christmas!"

"You boys behave." Arthur called after his sons.

"We always do!" They cried.

"Yeah right." Tonks said with a grin. "You lot better get going before you get left behind." She said, as the train blew its whistle. Then she stepped forward to hug Harry and the others.

They all said goodbye to Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Moody, and left to go find their compartment. Fred levitated Luna's trunk for her, as she said goodbye to her parents, and Tom grabbed Neville's while he said goodbye to his.

They finally got settled into their compartment, but it was a tight squeeze with Harry, Tom, Fred, George, Neville, Luna, Nagini, and all of their stuff, but they managed. Nagini finally slid off Neville and coiled up on the floor next to the door.

"Tom this is Luna." Harry said. "She knows."

"It's nice to meet you Tom." She said dreamily. "Death explained everything to me last night, but I am not concerned. If you meant any harm, I'm sure you would have already done it. Would you like a copy of the Quibbler? My father owns it and has written a detailed article about Nargles."

Tom, who had been told all about Luna's odd behavior, smiled at her. "I would love a copy. Thank you Luna."

She smiled brightly at him, and handed him a copy. Tom told Luna about Potter Manor, so that she would be aware of it, and Luna asked about the D.A., but Harry told her that he wasn't sure about it just yet. He wanted to see how the year played out first.

"Well we can use the Room of Requirement again. I will lock it down better this time and close the loop holes. We can't risk Dumbledore knowing about it this time." Neville said.

"You did a good job during 7th year." Luna said. "I was impressed."

"Thanks Luna!" Neville exclaimed. "I just didn't want the Carrows or Snape to find us." He said with a shiver.

"Huh?" Tom asked.

"It's one of those things you don't want to know about." Harry said.

"You don't know?" Luna asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No. I don't want to know. I know it's mad because it won't happen now, but still…it would almost kill me to know what I put you all through." Tom said quietly.

"I understand." Luna said sympathetically. "I don't think I would want to know either."

Suddenly the door banged open, startling Nagini in the process. She hissed angrily and slithered out of the way. Ron yelped and jumped backwards.

"Why do you have that bloody giant snake for?" He demanded.

"Because I'm allowed to." Tom said coldly.

Ron ignored Tom, and glared at Harry and the twins. "You toss pots made Mum cry!" He yelled. "Did you not see her crying when the train left? You could have at least said goodbye, and one of you better put my hair back right!"

Harry, Neville, Tom, and the twins roared with laughter.

"I'm a prefect now. Don't mess with me!" He continued to shout.

"Oooooh a prefect." Fred said in a mock scary voice.

"As for your hair you little back stabbing thief, why don't you ask little Miss Know-It-All to fix it for you." Harry said coldly.

Ron gaped at him and blinked several times, and Hermione narrowed her eyes. Harry walked out of the compartment and into the corridor.

"Yeah I know all about the money you stole from me, and how you have been spying on me for Dumbledore!" Harry shouted. "Ron, you stole over 1000 galleons from my vault, and you Hermione stole 500 galleons from my vault!"

By this time Harry was attracting a lot of attention to himself. Others were poking their heads out of their compartments, and Draco and company looked like Christmas had come early.

"Dumbledore stole 300,000 galleons from my vault, and your pathetic mother stole 800,000 galleons from my vault! I have the _proof _from _Gringotts _in my trunk!You have been _paid_ by _Dumbledore_ to spy on me with money _from my vault!_ Your pathetic mother was paid also paid to spy on me with money _from my vault!_"

"Don't you call my mother pathetic Potter!" Ron yelled drawing his wand. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Nagini, who had been slowly inching up Harry's legs, slithered up his body so fast that no one saw her move. She lunged at Ron with a threating hiss, and her mouth full of sharp teeth fully visible. Ron screamed, jumped back, and fired a spell at her, but Harry was quick with a non-verbal shield charm, which knocked Ron flat on his butt.

"You're pathetic Weasley and you too Granger." Harry said coldly.

"No, no, no little sis." Fred said, stepping out of the compartment. "What Harry says is true, and we support him 100%. So don't even think about cursing him behind his back."

"You're _pathetic_ mother is going to Azkaban for stealing all that money from me. She even tried to hide it in the muggle world. She will be home by Christmas though, but Bill and your Dad won't be there. I hope your mother rots away to nothing. And as for you two and Dumbledore, I'll deal with you myself. The goblins wanted you, but I talked them out of it because I have plans, so make sure you run along and tell that to dear old Albus when you get to school. It's only fair he has a warning."

Tom stepped out of the compartment and laughed. _"Look at them. They are scared."_

_"Such little wimps, and look the girl is about to cry."_ Nagini said, turning to look at Ginny.

Harry laughed. _"Serves them right."_

"Where are those Gryffindor traitors!?" Godric shouted from Harry's pocket. "Let me see them!"

Harry grinned wickedly. "Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, meet Godric Gryffindor. The founder of our very own house, and I don't think he is very happy with you." Harry said, pulling Godric out of his pocket. He enlarged Godric to a bigger size, and propped him up against his legs.

Ron and Hermione gaped at him in shock, as did everyone else.

"Traitors!" Godric shouted. "You are unworthy to be in my house! You are no better than that rat Peter Pettigrew! I have half a mind to throw you both out of my castle!"

"Who's castle!?"

"Our castle! Sorry Salazar."

"Let me out of here!"

Tom grinned and did the same thing with Salazar, so now Harry and Tom were standing in the middle of the corridor, surrounded by people, listening to both Salazar and Godric yell at Ron and Hermione. Fred, George, and Neville roared with laughter, and Luna just continued to serenely watch what was happening.

Godric continued his ranting and waved his sword about, while Salazar glared around at everyone, particularly at the group of Slytherins who had come to watch the proceedings.

"Let me out of this painting!" Godric shouted.

Salazar sighed. "I have told you a thousand times, you cannot get out of the painting."

"Find a way!"

Salazar just shook his head. "There is no way, now be quiet and let me speak. Your head is going to explode." Tom and Harry snorted, but Godric sat down in the chair in his painting with a huff. "I personally will be watching you two, and I will know if something is not right. Mind yourselves you thieves, and tell the unworthy codger that fancies himself a Headmaster that I will be watching him as well. Two of the four founders are returning to Hogwarts, and that bodes ill for all who dares to hurt Hogwarts or any student therein. You have been warned."

"You're evil!" Ron, who doesn't know when to shut up, screamed. "Your bloody chamber almost killed my sister!"

"No, you idiot boy!" Salazar shouted. "Voldemort almost killed your sister. Not my chamber!"

"Your basilisk petrified me!" Hermione yelled.

"If Voldemort hadn't set the basilisk free you wouldn't have been petrified! She was _not_ supposed to be released! That poor muggle born girl wouldn't have died 50 years ago if _Voldemort_ hadn't set her free! Ask yourself this you stupid girl. Dumbledore was at Hogwarts 50 years ago. He uses the paintings as spies, so don't you think he would have known _exactly_ where the chamber entrance was? But you probably already knew that didn't you? Because he told you, so DO NOT get testy with me you little thief!"

"Here, Here!" Godric yelled, waving his sword around his head.

"Tom Riddle did it! He's Voldemort!" Ron shouted. "Everyone knows that!"

"Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two _very_ different people." Salazar said coldly. "Why don't you ask your precious Dumbledore about it? As for you Slytherins, I don't like what Slytherin house has become, so watch yourselves, because I will be watching you." Salazar said glaring at the group of Slytherins. "Tom, please put me back in your pocket. I don't want to see any more of these thieves and traitors."

"The same for me Harry." Godric said gruffly.

"Yes sir." Harry and Tom said together, as they shrank the founders down.

Nagini slid off of Harry and landed with a thud on the floor, and they returned to their compartment. They shut the door behind them, and no one bothered them for the rest of the trip.


	6. Chaos Begins

***A/N* I am so overwhelmed by the response that this fic is getting. You guys are amazing, and I am thankful to all the people who have F, F, &R'd! This chapter starts the fun stuff, so consider yourself warned! LOL! I hope you enjoy! I love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Chaos Begins**

As the train pulled into Hogsmeade, Harry was delighted to see Hedwig sitting on one of the Hogsmeade Station benches. She took flight, landed on his shoulder, and nipped at his ear happily.

_No problems I trust? _

"Nope." He whispered. "It all happened like we thought it would."

_Good. I'll head to the owlery now. I had a long flight and I could use some rest. I'll come see you tomorrow at breakfast._

Harry nodded, and Hedwig took off. Then he turned to Tom.

"She's gone to the owlery. She had a long flight." He whispered.

"Ok. McGonagall told me yesterday that I have to go with first years and be sorted with them, so I'll see you later. Nagini said she is going to swim beside my boat as it crosses the lake."

Harry laughed. "Alright. Be careful Nagini, and dont let yourself be grabbed by the grindylows."

_"I won't."_

Harry nodded, and Tom left with Nagini. Luna, Neville, Fred, and George were about to get into a carriage when Seamus and Dean stopped them.

"Hey Harry. Dean and I were wondering if what you said on the train was true." Seamus asked quietly.

"You mean about Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and Seamus nodded. "Yeah, I'm afraid so. I have the proof and everything. I'll show it to you later."

Seamus nodded. "Yeah I'd like to see it before I believe it. I hope that's ok."

"It is." Harry assured him.

"Alright. We will see you mate." Seamus said, getting into the carriage behind them.

They headed up toward the castle, and for the first time it seemed ominous, but Harry knew that was only because of what he knew now. While he didn't look at the castle as home anymore, he still saw it as a place of comfort. Despite what Dumbledore was up to, Hogwarts would always have a special place in his heart.

They entered the great hall and Harry grinned. He could tell that Snape had already had enough of Umbridge. She was trying to lean over and talk to him, but it was either sit up straight or lean over and fall into Professor Sprouts lap. He caught Harry's eye, and knitted his eyebrows together in frustration as he slightly jerked his head at Umbridge. Harry couldn't help but grin, because they had a plan if Umbridge stood up to speak this time, and he was sure that even Snape would find it slightly amusing.

As the students settled down for the sorting, McGonagall led the first years in, and Harry nearly fell out of seat laughing. Tom, who was _very_ easy to spot because he was much taller than any of the others, was soaking wet and scowling. Nagini was firmly attached to his torso, and McGonagall seemed to be giggling about something. The entire hall watched this curious exchange, as McGonagall sat the stool down.

"Harry Potter will you please stand?" She called out with a giggle.

Harry was shocked and confused, but he stood up. "I'm here."

"There Nagini…is that her name? Yes, Nagini the snake has apparently been asking for you Mr. Potter." She said chuckling.

Tom turned around to face Harry with a scowl on his face, and said loudly, "She was swimming beside the boat I was in, and the giant squid came up underneath her. It scared her so badly that she launched herself into the boat, and knocked me into the bloody lake!"

Harry, Fred, George, and Neville nearly fell over laughing, but Tom just scowled at them.

_"You have to turn me loose now Nagini. Harry is over there!" _He nearly shouted, pointing to Harry.

_"Come on Nagini. You can stay over here."_ Harry called out to her.

Nagini unwound herself and quickly slithered across the room toward Harry, and coiled up under the table by his feet. Fred and the others were still laughing loudly, McGonagall was trying to regain control of herself, and Snape was unsuccessfully trying to hide his own amusement at the situation. Harry could hear Godric snorting loudly in his pocket, and mumbling that he hoped Salazar enjoyed the bath.

The sorting commenced, and while he was waiting for his name to be called, Tom began drying himself off with a hot air charm, which only made Harry and the others laugh even harder. When McGonagall finally got to his name though, she giggled again.

"Our next student is a homeschooled half-blood, and is joining us for the first time. He will be starting 5th year. Mr. Tom Ringo, please come forward."

As soon as she said that, Death showed up. As Tom took the sorting hat, Death placed the very tip of his scythe on it. Tom placed it on his head, and within a few moments the hat shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table clapped loudly, Death grinned and disappeared, and Tom stood up. He grinned as he made his way over to Harry and the others.

"This, so far, has been an extremely interesting night." He laughed.

_"You're not mad at me?"_ Nagini asked, poking her head out from under the table and looking at him with pleading eyes.

_"No my dear, I'm not mad. Now that I think about it, it is rather funny."_

"Well I'm not laughing! I'm sopping wet!" A _very _unhappy Salazar yelled, though he was awfully muffled.

Godric chuckled loudly. "Did you enjoy your bath Salazar?"

"Shut up you old fool!"

Everyone around them started laughing, but they all quieted down as the sorting finished. Then a very amused looking Professor Dumbledore stood up. His speech was slightly different than last time, but just like last time Umbridge interrupted him. Harry grinned at Fred and George, who immediately started fidgeting around.

"Hello boys and girls. As Professor Dumbledore said, my name is…"

**RIBBET**

The sound could be heard all over the hall as it echoed loudly off the walls. No one could tell where it was coming from though, and Harry, Tom, Fred, George, and Neville clamped their jaws together to keep from laughing.

"…Professor Umbridge…"

**RIBBET**

"…and I am here because the Ministry of Magic…"

**RIBBET**

"…deems it necessary to see that the Defense against the Dark Arts class is being taught properly. Last year an escaped Death Eater showed 4th year students…"

**RIBBET**

"…how to perform the Unforgivable Curses…"

**RIBBET**

"…this is NOT acceptable…"

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

Harry had to hand it to Umbridge, she didn't seem to be fazed by Fred and George's charmed toy toad, but he could see that it was starting to make her face go red. Some of the students were snickering, and Harry was one of them.

"…I will be teaching you _theory_ and will also teach you how to _reason_ with the Dark Arts…"

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

"Who is doing that!?" She shouted.

"Yeah, because we are going to fess up." Fred whispered.

**RIBBET**

"Now see here this is serious!"

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

"I will talk to you all in your respective classes." She said in a huff. "But know this…certain students are already on my watch list." She said turning to look directly at Harry.

**RIBBET**

Harry cracked a smile and placed his hands on the table as she stared at him.

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

**RIBBET**

Fred and George wanted to continue taunting Umbridge, but Professor Dumbledore stood up to announce the feast, so everyone settled down to eat. Tom took Salazar out of his pocket so that he could dry off a little bit, and Harry propped Godric up beside a bowl of potatoes.

Salazar went on to rant about how you cannot reason with the Dark Arts and that the woman was an idiot. Godric agreed and said someone needs to get rid of her. Tom reminded them that she wouldn't last long due to the curse that 'someone' put on the post a long time ago, but said it will not be removed until the end of the year, so that 'someone' could make sure Umbridge was gone. This seemed to cheer Salazar up considerably.

Ron was still in a bad mood because one, his hair was still blue, and two, no one seemed to be talking to him or Hermione. They kept getting glared at by various people, and Harry was sure that someone kept sending stinging jinxes at him, because Ron kept yelping in pain every so often. Harry could feel Dumbledore's attempts to break into his mind, but he kept his 'shields' firmly in place. When he mentioned this to Tom, Tom said that he was doing the same thing to him.

Harry sighed deeply and stood up. "Professor Dumbledore, will you please stop trying to invade my privacy by using legilimency against me!" He shouted loudly. "My mind is personal, and is none of your business. If you do not stop, I will be forced to retaliate! Thank you! Oh, and stop trying to invade Tom's mind as well. It is not fitting for a man of your age and status to be digging around in two young boy's minds!"

All of the other Professors eyes widened in surprise, except McGonagall and Snape, who both looked unfazed by Harry's outburst. Professor Dumbledore however, looked angry, but remained quiet.

"I agree!" Godric yelled loudly. "Harry un-shrink me and lean me against the wall behind you. I want to keep my eyes on that man!"

"Me as well!" Salazar shouted.

Both Harry and Tom returned Salazar and Godric to their original sizes, and leaned both founders against the wall at a slight angle, so that they could see the head table. Professor Dumbledore's mouth dropped open, and all the other Professors, except McGonagall and Snape, looked shocked and slightly excited.

"Pardon me Professors, but we would like to know who each of you are. Would you be so kind as to stand and introduce yourselves?" Godric asked politely.

One by one the Professors did, and when they were done, both Salazar and Godric nodded.

"Thank you for indulging us." Salazar said with a nod. "Most of you are spoken very highly of by Harry and the others, but some of you," he said with a glare, "will be watched closely."

"HOGWARTS!" Godric bellowed. "I AM GODRIC GRYFFINDOR, FOUNDER OF THIS SCHOOL, AND I COMMAND YOU TO MAN YOUR SENTIENT STATION!"

**"Welcome home Godric. I am pleased to be awake after so long. How can I help you?" **

To say that everyone was shocked is an understatement. When a castle that is not supposed to talk begins to speak, something is definitely wrong, and Harry noticed that Hogwarts's voice sounded far away and dreamy. Students began looking around nervously and all the Professors, except McGonagall and Snape, looked at each other with worry.

"HOGWARTS, I WOULD KINDLY ASK YOU TO OUTLAW THE PRACTICE OF LEGILIMENCY INSIDE THE CASTLE AND GROUNDS!"

**"It is done Godric. What should the consequences be for those who disobey your command?"**

"I don't know exactly." Godric mumbled. "Salazar?"

"HOGWARTS! I AM SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! PLEASE RECOGNIZE MY AUTHORITY!"

**"Welcome home dear Salazar. I do recognize your command, and I am pleased to see both of the brothers have returned. How can I help you?"**

"ALL THOSE ATTEMPTING TO USE LEGILIMENCY ARE TO BE LOCKED IN THE LOWEST DUNGEON FOR NO LESS THAN THREE DAYS, WITH ONLY BREAD AND WATER FOR A MEAL."

**"It will be done Salazar. Is there anything else you require?" **

"YES!" Godric shouted. "KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON THE HEADMASTER ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WE HAVE HEARD SOME DISTURBING THINGS ABOUT HIM. PLEASE KEEP US INFORMED OF HIS DOING'S AT ALL TIMES!"

"MORE NAMES MAY BE ADDED LATER!" Salazar bellowed.

**"I will do as the brothers command. May I inquire about Fawkes?"**

There was a burst of flame in the center of the great hall and Fawkes soared over to the two portraits. He landed on top of Godric's painting, and began ruffling his feathers with excitement.

"YES!" Godric said. "WE RELEASE FAWKES FROM HIS DUTY OF SERVING THE HEADMASTER. FAWKES HIMSELF KNOWS WHAT TO DO."

**"It is done. Hogwarts recognizes that Fawkes is no longer bound to serve the Headmaster. May I inquire as to the students?"**

"IT IS NOT NECESSARY TO MONITOR THE GENERAL STUDENT POPULATION AT THIS TIME. HOWEVER, PLEASE KEEP ME INFORMED OF THE DOING'S OF SLYTHERIN HOUSE." Salazar said.

**"Very well Salazar. Is there anything else either of you require?"**

"YES, PLEASE TELEPORT ME TO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM. I REQUEST A PLACE ABOVE THE FIREPLACE!" Godric said.

Godric's portrait instantly vanished.

"PLEASE TELEPORT MYSELF TO THE GRYFFINDOR 5TH YEAR DORM. THERE IS A THIEF THAT LIVES IN THERE AND I WISH TO PERSONALLY KEEP AN EYE ON HIM." Salazar said as he glared at Ron, and he too disappeared.

**"Is there anything else you wish me to do?" **No one heard the answer but it must have been no, because Hogwarts answered. **"I will retire for the evening then, but I will monitor the Headmaster and the Slytherin common room. I am pleased that two of my four founders have returned, and I look forward to being under your command. Welcome home gentlemen."**

There was a sudden flash of bright white light and as quickly as it came, it dissipated. Fawkes left in a burst of fire, and chatter broke out in the hall immediately. Harry and Tom grinned wickedly as Professor Dumbledore stormed out of the room. Professor McGonagall was immediately bombarded with questions from the rest of the staff, but she seemed to be assuring them that all was fine. Harry and Tom were being stared at by nearly everyone in the room, but they continued to eat like nothing was wrong, and Fred, George, and Neville just grinned during the whole thing.

* * *

After the feast was over, everyone went to their houses. Some of the Gryffindor girls were terrified of Nagini, but most of the boys thought she was alright, as long as she didn't attack them. Most of the first and second years went to their dorms, but the older ones sat around in the common room talking about the night's events.

"Bet you didn't read _that_ in _Hogwarts: A History_, did you Hermione?" Neville laughed, as he sat down in one of the arm chairs by the fireplace.

She scowled at him from across the room. "What have I ever done to you Neville?"

"Nothing really." He shrugged. "But when you steal money out of a friends vault and spy on him, well then we have a problem."

"What have you lot got against Dumbledore though, besides him stealing money from Harry?" Angelina Johnson asked, as she passed Harry's proof of the thefts to Seamus.

"Where do we start?" Fred laughed. "Besides all the stuff he has done to Harry, he has put this school and the students in danger _many _times. He has _let_ Voldyshorts run around here in his scary phantom form twice. He has let a basilisk get loose _twice_…"

"But it was Salazar who put it there." Katie Bell said nervously, as Salazar appeared in Godric's painting. "How did you do that?"

"Now that we are on the walls of the castle, we can move from painting to painting just like all the others. As for you accusation, it is true, I did put the basilisk there, but it was put there to protect the Chamber of Secrets." Salazar said. "She was never supposed to be set free. She was a _basilisk_."

"Don't you find it odd that for almost 1000 years it sat in the Chamber, and then as soon as dear old Albus started poking around, it got out?" Fred asked.

"Dumbledore knew the basilisk was there." Harry said. "He uses the paintings as spies to spy on students, Professors, and the general goings on around the castle. That's how he seems to know what is going on around here. Tom Riddle opened the chamber many times during his 5th year, and many times _after_ that, but the only time the basilisk hurt someone was during 5th year."

"Dumbledore just couldn't get inside the Chamber until a parselmouth came along. Tom Riddle fit the bill perfectly." Neville said.

"Wait, are you saying that Dumbledore used Tom Riddle to set the basilisk free 50 years ago?" Angelina asked. "Because that is a little hard to believe."

"That we don't know for sure." Tom lied. "But it does sound quite suspicious if you ask me."

"And what about a couple of years ago?" Katie asked.

"Ginny was possessed by the soul of Tom Riddle that was kept in a diary." Fred said. "But we have the diary now, and it has been repaired, and it doesn't have the evil soul horcrux in it anymore. It just a normal diary now. It's actually got some disturbing things about Dumbledore in it. We've read it."

"YOU WHAT!" Ginny shrieked, jumping out of her seat.

"It's ok Gin, we understand how you feel about it, but we can say for sure that it is just a normal every day diary now." George said.

"I did a lot of reading about Tom Riddle over the summer." Harry said. "And I found out quite a few things that don't add up. Like for one, he didn't have any problems with muggles and muggle borns because he was raised by muggles in an orphanage, and his father was a muggle. Two, there was several times he blacked out, just like you did Ginny."

"Hang on. I'll go get the diary." Tom said standing up, but then he stopped. "Uh, where exactly is…"

"Oh, I'll show you." Neville said.

As Tom and Neville left, Harry calmly looked around the room to note who was there. The whole Quidditch team was there, which was good. Several others were in there, and of course Ron and Hermione. Harry was glad, because he knew that they would run off to tell Dumbledore what was going on, and that is just what Harry and the others wanted them to do.

"But Salazar is an evil git!" Ron jumped up and shouted. "He hates muggles and muggle borns, and stuff! Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin!"

"Yeah Salazar, what about that?" Angelina asked, turning to look at him.

"Those stories are not about me. They are about my son." Salazar said sadly, shaking his head. "Slytherin House has turned into what it has, because of him. I died because I ran to help Godric defend what is now called Godric's Hollow. Muggles were attacking the village, because in those days there was panic about witches and witchcraft. We died in battle together. We fought side by side. I never left the school because of a fight with Godric. I never disliked muggle-borns. That was all my son's doing. He blamed Godric for my death, and Godric's son didn't like that. They fought over it, and that is where the stories come from."

"Salazar and I consider ourselves brothers. We are best friends." Godric said. "What he says is the truth."

The common room was quiet as everyone looked at the founders with sad expressions, but Ron stared around with his mouth hanging open, and Hermione looked angry.

"I don't believe you!" Ron shouted. "How can any of you believe them!? They're lying."

"Says the thief." Seamus said with a scowl, as he tossed aside the papers from Gringotts. "I'd rather believe them, than a spying thief."

Ron started yelling at Seamus, but Harry cast a silencing charm on him, as Neville and Tom came back from the dorm.

"I got it." He said holding it up.

Even though Death had collected it prior to the moment Harry stabbed it with the basilisk fang, it looked slightly messed up. It had a small tear in the center, and it was frayed around some of the pages. Death said that this was necessary in case someone claimed that it wasn't the same one. At the time, everyone at Potter Manor had agreed it was the right thing to do.

Ginny looked at it, and let out a squeak as Tom walked passed her with it. "Um, does it have anything that I might have written in it?"

Tom shook his head. "No. It's all stuff Tom Riddle wrote. It seemed he charmed it so that he could have a collective account of his years at Hogwarts. It starts out on his first day as a first year, and ends with his last day as a seventh year." Tom opened the front cover and everyone could clearly see the writing on the diary pages.

_September 1, 1938_

_Today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I can't believe that it has finally come. When Professor Dippet came and told me I was a wizard, I was shocked to say the least. Although, it did explain the strange things that happened to me. Like the time I fell down the stairs of the orphanage and found myself landing on soft cushions, instead of hardwood stairs. Or the time when Billy Stubbs threw a rock at me and it just hovered in mid-air. None of that matters though, because now I can learn even more things and finally use my wand! I vow tonight to study hard, and learn all I can. I also vow to write in this diary every day until I graduate._

_P.S. I was sorted into Slytherin House._

"Then here is the second day." Tom said, turning the page.

_September 2, 1938_

_I don't think I'm going to like being in Slytherin. They are mean people. They don't like muggles, muggle-borns, or even those like me who were raised by muggles. I told them I can talk to snakes though, and they left me alone, and said that was ok. I wonder why that is? I didn't tell them that I like Miss. Cole, because she is a muggle. She is always kind to me, and I don't understand why they say all muggles are bad. I also don't know why they say all muggle-borns are bad. I have already made a friend in Hufflepuff who is a muggle-born, and he doesn't seem bad at all. They seem to be stuck up because they are pure bloods. I don't think it should matter though. Everyone is the same. It doesn't matter about what blood type you are._

_I had my first set of classes today though. I really like herbology class. Potions was fun too, but I think my favorite is going to be charms. I haven't been to Defense Against the Dark Arts yet, but I think I will like that too. We will see, but I better get to bed because it's getting late._

"Who is Miss Cole?" Katie asked.

"From what we can gather from reading the diary, Miss Cole was the matron of the muggle orphanage where Tom Riddle was raised." Harry said.

"And that kid ended up being You-Know-Who?" Alicia Spinnet asked in disbelief.

"Yeah." Harry said with a nod.

"He seemed so normal then." Lee said. "What happened to him?"

"We don't know for sure, but we think he was cursed. He named Professor Dumbledore as the one who he thought was cursing him." Tom said.

"WHAT!" Several people cried.

"Tom read the entry of Riddle's 5th year. The one where he just got back from summer holiday." Fred said.

Tom pointed his wand at the cover, and muttered an incantation. The diary glowed blue, then he flipped back to the first page.

"How did you know to do that!?" Hermione demanded.

Lavender rolled her eyes. "It's common knowledge Hermione. Everyone does that for their diaries. They can be charmed. I do it with mine."

"Oh." She said quietly, but she scowled at Lavender.

"Ok here it is." Tom said.

_September 1, 1943_

_I can't believe the summer I've had. I finally found my magical and muggle relatives! My Uncle Morfin seems a little mad though. He almost hexed me because he thought I was the muggle that doesn't live to far from him. He is your typical Slytherin and is very inbred. Turns out he spent time in Azkaban. He didn't like me at first, but when I spoke parseltongue to him he cheered up. He said that even though I'm a half blood, we was fine with me. When I asked him about what he meant by the muggle up the road, that is when he told me about his sister, my mother, who ran off with the muggle bloke. I was excited because I told him that I think that bloke is my father. He said it's possible because I look just like him. We sat and talked in parseltongue for a while, and he told me about The Chamber of Secrets, but said that there is a basilisk that protects it. I told him I had to leave after that, because I wanted to meet my father. He wished me luck and told me to come back and see him sometime. I said that I would._

_When I met my Dad, he was shocked, and a little ashamed. He said he knew my mother was pregnant, but because she had drugged him, he left her. He said drugging, but I know it was a love potion. My father and grandparents were delighted to see me though, and I spent the better part of the summer with them and my Uncle Morfin. It was fun, but I better get to bed now. More tomorrow._

_P.S. I'm going to find the Chamber of Secrets._

"So that was the year the Chamber was opened the first time?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah. It goes on for the rest of the year, apparently old Tom Riddle had opened the Chamber 10 times before the basilisk got loose. After that he starts describing the effects of being under the imperius curse. He _also_ names Dumbledore as the one who did it." Neville said.

"Everyone always said that Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who was scared of. Maybe that is why." Angelina said thoughtfully. "This is creepy. If Dumbledore made Tom Riddle do all those things, then that might mean he is responsible for making You-Know-Who."

"That's absurd!" Hermione shouted. "Dumbledore is not responsible for making Voldemort."

"Then explain why Tom Riddle said that while he was under the imperius curse Dumbledore told him to come up with a name to call himself. Tom Riddle came up with Voldemort, or Voldyshorts as we have come to call him." Tom said, shaking his diary at her.

"Read it." Seamus demanded. "Read that part."

Tom flipped around in his diary until he found the right page.

_June 15, 1943_

_Dumbledore came to me again last night. He broke through my protective shields that I had placed around my bed. I woke up with a start, but then that floating sensation came over me again, and all worry drained away. I could hear him telling me to make a name for myself. One that would make wizards afraid to speak it, so I used an anagram of my name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am Lord Voldemort. I don't like this. I'm scared. I just want him to go away and leave me alone. I tried telling people, but no one believes me. Professor Dippet says that I'm just looking for attention, but I'm NOT. I am scared, and there is no one who will help me. Dumbledore says he needs another dark wizard to defeat. He's already gotten rid of Grindelwald, but he says he needs another. He said he wants fame and power, and wants to be recognized as the greatest wizard next to Merlin. Please someone help me._

Tom was trying his best not to cry, and was doing a good job of it, but Harry took the diary from him anyway, and continued to read.

_I don't want to do these awful things anymore. The basilisk killed Myrtle two nights ago, and now he wants me to ask Professor Slughorn what a horcrux is. I don't think I want to find out what that is, but I feel this overwhelming sense of dread that if I don't do it something bad will happen. If Dumbledore wants me to do it though, it can't be good. He calls himself the Dark Lord, and that scares me._

Harry looked up from the diary to see a room full of shocked faces. "So tell me Hermione, is that still absurd?"

She just scowled at him. "Well I think it's faked." She said haughtily.

"The guy is You-Know-Who!" Ron shouted. "He's clearly making it up!"

"Yeah, because Tom Riddle just _knew_ that 50 years later a bunch of students would be sitting around in the Gryffindor common room, reading his diary. So he faked it." Dean said rolling his eyes. "Ron, you're a moron so just shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Ron shouted. "You're _defending _You-Know-Who for Merlin's sake!"

"We are _not_ defending You-Know-Who!" Katie shouted back. "But it does seem like Dumbledore had a lot to do with him."

"Speaking of Voldyshorts," Neville said. "What has he been up to this summer? Not one word about him terrorizing the Wizarding World has popped up."

"Yeah, don't you think that if Dumbledore didn't have his claws in Voldyshorts, that he would be out with his Death Eaters killing people? Tom asked.

"Maybe he couldn't find him." Angelina suddenly said. "IF, and that's a big if, Dumbledore had been controlling Voldyshorts," she giggled, "and after he came back, Dumbledore couldn't find him. That would explain why Voldyshorts hasn't been killing people. Even my Mum says it's odd."

"Mine does too." Seamus said. "She remembers the last time he was in power, and she says it's too quiet."

"Maybe he's just laying low for a while. The whole wizarding world knows he's back." Hermione said with a huff.

"Hermione's right." Ron said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"So all the more better for Voldyshorts to try to regain power." Neville said. "My parents fought against him in the first war, they were even tortured by Death Eaters. They know how Voldyshorts is."

"Harry, what do you think?" Alicia asked. "I mean, if anyone has a grudge against Voldyshorts it's you. You're The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Harry sighed, and began to choose his words very carefully. "I have read Tom Riddle's diary from cover to cover. I have seen firsthand how Dumbledore manipulates people, and I think it's _possible_ that Tom Riddle is telling the truth. I think Dumbledore turned an innocent boy into a monster by using the imperius curse, and forcing him to rip his soul into pieces to make horcruxes. I think he made Tom Riddle become Voldyshorts. Now, does that I mean I agree with all that Voldyshorts has done? No, because we don't know what he did willingly, and what he did under the imperius curse, but from Tom Riddle's diary, we can tell that he had a clear mind when Dumbledore wasn't controlling him. We can tell he didn't want to do all of those bad things."

"I agree with Harry." Fred said with a nod.

"Question." Seamus said, raising his hand. "What is a horcrux?"

When Harry finished explaining what they were, and told everyone that the diary had been one, the room exploded into curses aimed at the Headmaster.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Ron bellowed. "You toss pots sound like a bunch of SLYTHERINS!"

Suddenly the portrait door banged open and Professor McGonagall stormed into the room. "Mr. Weasley!" She shouted. "Why do you feel the need to yell? No one in this room is hard of hearing."

"Professor McGonagall, they are telling absurd stories about the Headmaster, and we don't believe them." Hermione said.

"I can hear that Miss Granger, but that does not mean you all have to shout. As for the stories, well I can tell you all that I have known Albus Dumbledore longer than any of you, and given his actions against Mr. Potter this past summer, I don't doubt them." She said. Then she glared at Hermione. "And you can tell him I said that."

Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face, and she turned around and ran up the stairs to her dorm. McGonagall told everyone that it was getting late, and that they should think about going to bed. Fred and George said goodnight to Harry, Tom, and Neville as they all headed into their separate dorms.

When Harry and the others got into their room, they immediately began rearranging the beds. Harry, Neville, Tom, Seamus, and Dean moved their beds to the far side of the wall opposite of Salazar's painting, which was right next to the door. Then they moved Ron's right next to the door, so that Salazar could keep an eye on him, and Ron almost had a fit when he came in later. Harry knew it was childish, but he laughed at the still blue headed git, because he tried to move his bed away from Salazar, but he couldn't. Tom had put permanent sticking charms on the bottom of each bed post, so now it was stuck to the floor. Ron stomped around telling Salazar not to watch him while he slept, and Salazar just kept staring at him as he stomped around his bed getting his things somewhat organized. It was hysterical to watch.

As Harry got ready for bed, he couldn't help thinking about the day's events. Everything had gone smoothly and he was amazed that each step of the plan had come together. There was still a lot more to do, but the seed about Dumbledore being evil had been successfully planted. After checking his belongings for unfriendly charms, and casting protective charms around his bed, Harry laid there grinning to himself.

_Luna's voice really does make it seem that Hogwarts has come to life. _He thought, as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. How _dare _Harry embarrass him like that! All he wanted to do was find out what the boy had been up too, and then those meddling founders had awoken Hogwarts, AND they had the nerve to take Fawkes away from him.

_How did they do all that by the way?_ He thought to himself, as he paced the length of his office.

Albus wasn't sure, but one thing he did know, was that now he couldn't do legilimency. He didn't want to spend three days in the dungeons.

_And who is that new boy? It seems that he knows Harry fairly well, and it's curious that he is a parselmouth too. He has a pet snake as well. I wonder why he didn't end up in Slytherin._

Albus didn't know that either, but he was sure that Ron and Hermione would find out for him. He had never seen the new boy until tonight, but it was Minerva who handled all the transfers and new children, not him. Albus reminded himself to ask her about him in the morning.

* * *

Dobby was so excited! He had helped 'Mr. Harry Potter Sir' in a big way tonight! Dobby had been asked to listen for the big voice in the great hall, and when Godric and Salazar asked to be moved, he was supposed to move them to where they wanted to be. He had also been asked to go and get Harry Potter's invisibility cloak from Miss Luna. She was really nice and she even called Dobby sir! Dobby liked her already, and he had assured Mr. Harry Potter that he would watch over Miss Luna, so that she wouldn't be bullied by the other Ravenclaws who stole her stuff.

Dobby knew that his part was small tonight, but he didn't mind. There was still a whole year to help Mr. Harry Potter, and Dobby would always be there to help him.

_Thank you for freeing Dobby, Sir._ The little elf thought, as he lovingly cleaned his favorite black sock.

* * *

Deloris Umbridge was madder than a toad stuck in a drought. These children have no manners! Why did Cornelius insist that she be the one to come here? Why couldn't he have asked someone else? She was the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, and he needed her at the office! She had been instructed to revolutionize the Defense post, and to teach the children how to reason with the dark arts. She knew there would be grumbling, but the children just didn't understand. You-Know-Who might be back, but he wasn't about to attack a school full of children. There was no need for them to be learning spells, because there would be nothing to worry about.

_And that Harry Potter._ She thought with a scowl. _How dare he embarrass the Headmaster?_

Deloris may not like Dumbledore, but that didn't mean anything. Children should respect authority and not question the doings of adults.

_I really hate children._ She thought glumly, as she stared at the wall full of cats.

* * *

Draco was confused. His father had instructed him to get on the good side of 'The Dark Lord', but how was he supposed to do that if 'The Dark Lord' was in Gryffindor?

_And what is up with the friendliness between 'The Dark Lord' and Harry Potter?_ He thought, as he stared into the Slytherin common room's fireplace. _Something is going on._

He actually liked the fact that Potter and 'The Dark Lord' seemed to be going after Dumbledore for some reason. After all, Dumbledore was the _worst _thing that ever happened to Hogwarts.

_Maybe I can help them? That would surely get me on his good side._

Draco hoped so anyway. He was also very amused by the fact that Potter, Weasley, and Granger have had a falling out of some sorts, and it all had to do with Weasley and the mudblood stealing money from Potter's Gringotts vault.

_This means that the weasel and the mudblood are fair game._ He thought wickedly.

* * *

To say that Ron was angry is an understatement. Not only did it seem that Harry had a new best friend, but it was that same freaky-eyed git that he had seen in the picture Ginny had taken.

_Why wasn't that freaky-eyed git in Slytherin? _He though angrily, as he stared at his bed curtains. _He has a bloody pet snake!_

He also wanted to know what was up with Harry. Ok yeah, so he stole a couple of galleons from Harry's vault. Big deal! Harry had enough money, and Ron would pay him back…someday. Ron and Hermione had only spied because Dumbledore said it was necessary to keep Harry safe from You-Know-Who. So what if they got paid for it? And what the bloody hell was Harry thinking!? He was accusing the great Albus Dumbledore of being responsible for You-Know-Who, and everybody believes him!

_The whole world has gone mental! _He thought. _Dumbledore isn't evil!_

Ron agreed with Hermione, that diary was clearly a fake, and that freaky-eyed git had no business reading it out loud. Ron and Hermione were going to talk to Harry tomorrow, and they would set him straight.

* * *

Molly Weasley was heartbroken. She may not care for that useless lump and poor excuse of a husband, but she loved her children very much. She didn't understand why Fred and George had acted that way. She was only trying to provide a better life for them in the future. When Dumbledore defeats Voldemort, and takes over the wizarding world, he promised to take her and the children away so they could live a better life.

_Dumbledore says he loves me._ She thought with a smile, as she stared dreamily up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

She didn't care that Dumbledore was slightly less than honest, and she didn't care that he was a dark wizard. She only cared that he was rich, powerful, and famous. He would provide for her and her children. Molly hated being poor, and she hated being a Weasley, but Arthur was the only option available to her at the time.

_I had to do, what I had to do._ She thought. _Dumbledore will take care of me. He will give me a nice house, better last name, and money. I deserve it after living in squalor for so long._ She thought happily._ Yes, I'll get what I deserve._

* * *

***A/N* Ok so now that you guys have read the chapter, what do you think? We are stating to get into the good part of the story and i really need you guy's thoughts and opinions, so please, please leave a review and tell me what you think! And yeah, I'm begging! :)**


	7. Justice

**Chapter 7**

**Justice**

It was dreary and rainy the next morning when Harry woke up. A storm had blown in sometime during the night, and the dorm room felt humid and damp because of it. Despite that though, he had slept well and woke up in a fairly good mood. Harry wasn't worried about Dumbledore sneaking up to their dorm, because a few of the Potter elves had taken two hour shifts watching the map at Potter Manor last night, and would continue to do so for every night Harry and the others were at Hogwarts. Not to mention Godric being in the common room, and Salazar in the dorm itself as the last line of defense. They knew that Dumbledore could make himself invisible with a number of charms to get past Godric and Salazar, but no one could get past the Marauder's Map. There was no way Dumbledore could get anywhere near Gryffindor tower at night, without an alarm being raised.

As Harry was getting ready for the day, Fawkes flashed into the dorm with a letter from Sirius saying that Dumbledore had been in the Headmaster's tower all night, and everything had been normal in the Slytherin common room. None of the Potter elves assigned to listen to their conversations had overheard anything suspicious about Death Eater dealings. Harry quickly scribbled a note saying that he would pass on the information to Luna, so that 'Hogwarts could give its morning briefing', and sent it off with Fawkes. Death also appeared to tell Harry that no one had used legilimency, and said that he would immediately let Luna know if it was used, and that Death himself would personally throw the offender in the dungeons, considering that it would take time for the elves to do something about it. Harry knew it was an underhanded thing to do, but he also knew that none of the students, except maybe the older Slytherins, would know how to use legilimency. Snape and McGonagall would still use it if they needed too of course, but if anyone else tried it, they would be thrown in the dungeons. It would only make the ruse of Hogwarts being sentient seem more real. Especially for the Headmaster. Harry called for Dobby, and gave him a note to give to Luna, so that she could make the announcements when she was alone, then he headed for the common room.

Halfway down the stairs, he noticed a bunch of people standing around and could hear several people shouting. He looked over the railing and saw Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny, and Tom in the center of the common room having a very big and very loud shouting match.

"…you don't know anything!" Ron was shouting. "I am your brother. You should be on my side!"

"You're a blue haired, spying, thieving git!" George shouted back. "We don't even acknowledge that you are our brother anymore!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Hermione demanded. "You're upsetting Ginny!"

"It's not like she's innocent!" Fred yelled at her. "She might not be a thief, but she follows Harry around like a love sick puppy! It's creepy!"

"I do not!" Ginny screamed defensively, then looked around nervously.

"Drama, drama, drama." Angelina said with a chuckle, while shaking her head. Then she caught sight of Harry. "Hey Harry, Quidditch tryouts are this weekend. We need to find a new keeper, now that Oliver is gone. Will you tell Fred and George so that they know? I don't want to get in the middle of this." She jerking her thumb in the direction of the shouting match.

"Yeah, I'll let them know." He said.

"Thanks Harry." She smiled. "I have to go find the rest of the team." She said, and set off to make her way out of the common room.

"…shut up you freaky-eyed git!" Ron shouted to Tom. "This is a family matter, and you have no business in it! Why don't you take your bloody snake and go to the Slytherin dungeons where you belong!"

"Then tell Hermione to back out! Or are you scared to take on your brothers alone!?" Tom shouted.

"He's not alone!" Ginny screamed. "He has me!"

Tom started laughing very loudly and very obnoxiously.

"Don't you laugh at my sister!" Ron yelled. "I'll make you…"

**"Good morning Salazar. I hope you had a restful evening. I _am _aware of the fight happening in the Gryffindor common room, and I will take care of it immediately if you wish."**

Suddenly the screaming stopped, but before anyone realized it, they were only mouthing the words they were trying to say. It seems that one of the elves had cast a silencing charm on the whole lot of them.

**"Now that, that has been taken care of, I have a report for you and Godric. No one has used legilimency, Albus Dumbledore has been pacing his office all morning wondering how things could have gone wrong in such a small amount of time, and the Slytherins are surprisingly behaving. Is there anything else you wish to know?"**

There was a slight pause and everyone stared around the room at each other, then at the ceiling as if they would be able to see 'the voice of Hogwarts'.

**"Very well then. I will be here if you need me. I hope you all have a wonderful day."**

Harry grinned to himself, as everyone cleared out of the common room and headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Tom, Fred, and George were grinning and silently laughing, but that was only because the silencing charm hadn't worn off yet.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, catching up with Neville on the staircase.

Neville laughed. "Ron started in on Fred and George as soon as they came down from their dorm. He was screaming at them, and demanding to know why they were on your side verses his. Hermione and Ginny jumped in with their insults and accusations, so Tom joined in to even up the odds a bit."

"Thick headed git." Harry laughed shaking his head, as Ron brushed by him scowling.

They made their way into the great hall and it seemed like several Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had stopped some of the Gryffindors, and were trying to find about the fight. Professor McGonagall was standing at the end of the house table with her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face, and listing to some third years tell her what had happened. She waved them away, and turned to face the rest of the house.

"All of the Weasleys, Miss Granger, and Mr. Ringo will come see me in my office directly after breakfast!" She called out in a stern voice. "Is that understood?"

They all nodded their heads in understanding, and settled down to eat. Dumbledore came into the great hall scowling, but sat down at the head table. Umbridge was glaring at Harry, as if she knew he had something to do with it, but he just looked away and laughed. This was certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

In Ottery St. Catchpole, Arthur Weasley had just finished eating what he knew would be the last breakfast he'd have to share with his greedy wife. He smiled to himself as he unfolded the paper and sipped his coffee. He knew the goblins wouldn't waste anytime getting here today. Bill had said that they were chomping at the bit to come and arrest Molly.

As for Molly herself, she was just as tense as she had been since news of the thefts got out. Yesterday had been a bad day, because Arthur was not speaking to her. She realized he had lied and that he had seen Fred and George a lot more than he claimed, and she had called him out on it. He ignored her though, and had told her he didn't care about her feelings. It was then she knew, that they had known all along.

Molly had just finished putting away the last frying pan when they heard a knock at the door. Then the door was blown off its hinges with such force, it nearly slammed into Arthur as he went to open it.

Two Aurors, Madam Bones, Bill, and three goblins marched into the house, with apologies toward Arthur, but he just grinned and called for Molly.

"There is someone to see you dear." He called out a bit too happily.

As soon as Molly came to the door, she paled instantly. "No, no, you can't! Bill please!" She cried.

"Sorry Mum. You committed a crime, and a cold blooded one at that." He said with an air of indifference. "I'm not going to help you. I'm only here because I wanted to see you get what you deserve."

"Molly Weasley," Griphook began. "You are here by under arrest for the theft of 800,000 galleons from the Gringotts vault of Harry James Potter. You will be convicted in front of the Wizengamot and sentenced to Azkaban for a total of three months. Please take her into custody." He said, with a toothy grin.

"NO! NO! Dumbledore promised! He said it was ok! Please, you have to…"

"Dumbledore has problems of his own." Madam Bones said, disarming Molly and handing the captured wand to Tonks. "And he will hopefully be in prison soon."

"NO! Please! Arthur! Please!"

"Sorry." Arthur said with a grin. "You deserve what you get. I don't know what Dumbledore said, but I assure you he won't help you either. I have no use for this house anymore, so when you get out of Azkaban, you can have it. However, I won't be here, because we will be divorced. You can live here with your spying thief of a son, and your over obsessive daughter. Bill and I will be living somewhere else, and Percy wants nothing to do with you, as does Charlie. Hope it was worth it!" He said brightly.

"I HATE YOU!" Molly screamed, as tears ran down her face. "I HATE YOU!"

"The feeling is mutual." Arthur laughed.

She started struggling to get free, but Tonks put a full-body bind curse on her and Molly fell face first onto the floor. They picked her up, and apparated her to the Ministry. Bill told his father that he had to go back with the goblins, because there was still a lot to do, but Arthur understood and said he would see Bill later at Potter Manor.

Arthur sat back down at the kitchen table with a lighthearted happiness. He calmly sipped his coffee and read his paper without a care in the world.

* * *

"McGonagall gave us a warning, and said that if it happened again that we would be placed in detention." Tom whispered to Harry and Neville, as they sat in their first class that morning. "She also said…"

"Potter! Ringo! Longbottom!" Snape shouted.

"Yes sir!" They said together, with their heads snapping up in unison.

"I'm sure whatever Professor McGonagall said can be told after class." He said, with a smug smile as he looked at Tom.

"Yes sir." They said, and they began reading about the properties and usage of calming droughts.

Ron, Hermione, and Tom had been a few minutes late to potions class that morning, but Snape hadn't said anything because he had heard McGonagall call them to her office. Potions class, as it had always been, was a double class with the Slytherins and Harry, Tom, and Neville were being glared at from across the room by nearly all of them, and Hermione and Ron. Harry didn't care though, he was at a table with Tom, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Ron and Hermione were at the front of the room, and everyone else was in their usual places.

_"Anyway," _Tom said, using the hissing of the cauldron to mask the Parseltongue. _"McGonagall said that we are lucky that Gryffindor didn't have any points yet because she would have taken 20 from each of us. She didn't have time to say anything else though, because Dumbledore came bursting into her office looking panicky."_

_"That would have hurt our chances right out of the gate for the house cup if she had taken points, but I wonder what dear old Albus…"_

"And if you think I can't tell the difference between the hissing of a cauldron and snake language, you're mistaken." Snape said with a warning tone.

"Don't let Salazar hear you call it 'snake language', because you'll have to sit through a two hour long rant about why it shouldn't be referred as such." Tom said in a mock serious tone, as the rest of the table snorted.

"Fine. Parseltongue then." Snape said impatiently, as he glared at the boys. "I am assuming you all have read the assigned text?" He asked, swooping over to their table in that familiar bat like way of his.

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Then tell me Mr. Ringo, since you are the newest addition to our class, what is the purpose for the lavender flowers?"

"The lavender plant is well known in both the wizarding and muggle worlds for being soothing and calming to the senses. Muggles plant it outside their homes to achieve a relaxing and calming atmosphere, and people in both worlds drink it in their tea. We, the wizarding world, use it for a variety of medicinal potions. It is the main ingredient for the calming draught simply because it does what the name implies. It calms people down."

"Hmm, it seems Miss Granger has competition for the head know-it-all spot, but unlike her, your answer was not repeated verbatim from a textbook. Very good Mr. Ringo. Take five points for Gryffindor."

If jaw dropping had a sound, Harry was pretty sure it would have echoed throughout the classroom. Snape never awards points to Gryffindor, but Harry knew it had more to do with the fact that Tom was who he was, not to mention it let Snape fall back on one of his favorite past times, Hermione hating.

Harry snuck a glance at Hermione, who was red faced and scowling, and grinned. Hermione however, was not to be outdone and her hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger." Snape said with a sigh of annoyance, without even turning around to look at her.

"One could debate the fact that there are many plants that have calming and soothing qualities." She said. "Furthermore…"

"But this is not a debate class Miss Granger." Snape said sharply, cutting her off. "This is potions. If you have a _factual_ statement about potions I would be happy to tear it to pieces for you." He said smoothly, turning around to glare at her. "Mr. Ringo's answer was not only correct, but well _thought out_. As I said before, it wasn't copied out of a _textbook_." He sneered.

Hermione's face turned beet red, and she scowled at the group of boys who were trying not to laugh. The Slytherins didn't know whether to scowl or laugh, and Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were having a rough time deciding. Harry was pretty sure their brains were about to explode.

The rest of the class passed without incident though, and Harry was amazed at how easy potions were now that he and Snape were on friendlier terms. Even Neville looked more relaxed. He had been to Potter Manor a lot this past summer, and had also worked on his potions skills. He didn't even flinch when Snape swooped over to peer in his cauldron, and even smiled at Snape when he nodded his head in approval at the correctly brewed potion. It was clear to all that something about the greasy headed potions master had changed.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stood nervously outside of Cedric Diggory's charms class waiting for the bell to signal the end of class. He had clearly seen the supposed dead boy at breakfast this morning, and he couldn't believe his eyes. The Cedric was sitting at the Hufflepuff table eating, laughing, and talking as if it was normal for dead people to come back to life!

Albus got up from the head table, and hurried to see Minerva. She was busy with the Weasleys, Granger, and that new boy, but this was urgent and needed to be addressed immediately. He had questioned her thoroughly, but she claimed that he had always been alive. He had argued of course, and reminded her that the end of last year Harry had returned with Cedric's dead body. He had even comforted his parents!

Minerva had calmly, though very impatiently, reminded him that Cedric had been questioned by the Ministry about what happened that night, and that it had been in _The Daily Prophet_ this past summer. Albus claimed that he had been too busy trying to find Harry, so he hadn't had time to read the papers, but Minerva had kept insisting that he was wrong. He had to get to the bottom of this, and talk to the boy himself.

"Ah Cedric! I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time. I won't keep you long." Dumbledore said, as the class filed out of the room.

"Sure Professor, what can I do for you?" Cedric asked.

"Well, I was wondering about how you feel. I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the third task last year."

Cedric looked at him confused. "I feel fine sir. I don't remember what happened in the graveyard, but I remember being awarded the Triwizard cup. I was even questioned about it by the Ministry."

"But you were dead Cedric. Don't you remember?" Dumbledore asked, sounding a bit panicky.

"Uh, no sir. I'm sorry. I wasn't dead. I was just knocked out."

"No, no. That can't be. I remember clearly. You were dead!" He cried.

"Umm, no, I wasn't. Can I go now? I have to get to my next class." Cedric said, backing away slightly.

"I remember. Harry came back saying you were dead! Look at me boy." Dumbledore said desperately, taking him by the shoulders and looking right into Cedric's eyes.

Albus didn't get a chance to gleam any information though, because he suddenly let out a very loud yelp, and disappeared from view.

Cedric looked around in confusion, and saw all of the shocked faces of everyone standing around in the corridor.

"I think Dumbledore is losing it." He said shaking his head.

* * *

Harry was in a very good mood. They had been reviewing the summoning charm for their O.W.L.s during charms class, but Seamus had somehow gotten the incantation confused with the cheering charm, and hit Harry with it. Thankfully it wasn't too bad to where he had to be led out of the room, but he had however, startled several people when he suddenly burst out laughing. Seamus had admitted his mistake to a very amused Professor Flitwick.

Harry and the others had just gotten out of charms and were on their way to lunch, when 'Hogwarts' began to speak.

**"Now that class has let out, it is my duty to inform Professor Minerva McGonagall that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is now residing in the dungeons. He attempted legilimency on a student. He has been given a chamber pot, but his wand has been taken away, and will be tended to by a house elf, so there is no need to have any contact with him. Unless of course, you desire to speak with him. As Deputy Headmistress it is your responsibility to temporarily take over his duties while he is incapacitated. I didn't want to interrupt classes with this announcement. I hope you all have a good day. Thank you."**

Harry, Tom, and Neville burst out laughing at this news, and immediately ran to the great hall. Fred and George were nearly in tears when they reached the Gryffindor table, and Professor McGonagall was at the head table shaking her head in disbelief. Snape was nowhere to be seen, but Harry imagined that he was in his office laughing his arse off.

"I wonder who it was." Tom asked, as he helped himself to a couple of sandwiches.

"Cedric Diggory." Fred sputtered. "We were in the charms N.E.W.T. class with him and Dumbledore was waiting for Cedric when he got out." He explained. Then he repeated the whole story to the others.

"He just yelped and disappeared." George laughed.

"I imagine Godric and Salazar are having a good laugh over this as well." Neville said, nearly spilling his pumpkin juice because he was laughing so hard.

"I don't think this day can get any better." Harry said with a laugh. "It's too bad the cheering charm is starting to wear off now, because that would just make this whole thing even better."

"Ah Harry, don't get to ahead of yourself." Neville warned. "We still have Umbridge this afternoon."

"Yeah, but not even Umbridge and her horrible blood quills can ruin this day." He grinned.

* * *

Harry was still in a good mood by the time Defense class came around. It was the last class for the day, and he couldn't wait to get back to the common room and talk with Salazar and Godric about the Dumbledore situation. The whole school had heard what happened with Cedric by now, and it was whispered throughout Hogwarts that Dumbledore was chained to the wall in the dungeons, and that Filch was torturing him. This of course was not true, but Harry couldn't be bothered by trying to squash the rumors. At least they weren't whispering about him this time.

As they walked into the classroom, Harry noticed that it looked the same as last time, and he was pretty sure her office would have those ugly cats on the wall as well. That didn't detour his good mood though, because this time would be different.

Umbridge was standing at the front of the room in her frilly pink robes, and was smiling that wicked sweet smile that she always had. It made Harry nauseous just to look at her.

"Good afternoon class. I'm Professor Umbridge, and I am your new Defense Professor."

"Yeah, because I thought we were in charms." Draco whispered loudly.

"There is no need for sarcasm Mr.…?"

"Malfoy." Draco answered proudly.

She smiled brightly at him. "Yes, I know your father quite well. He works closely with the Ministry, and has contributed to numerous charitable causes, and had supported some very important changes to certain laws."

Neville made a retching noise, but quickly covered it up with a cough. Umbridge glanced at him sharply, then to Harry, but chose to ignore it. Harry and Tom kept their faces calm, but grinned at Neville when she looked away.

"In this class I will be teaching you theory, and there will be no need for your wands. It has come to the Ministry's attention that the subjects and spells that have been performed in this class are not acceptable, so we want to give you a safe environment for you to learn in."

"What about our O. ?" Lavender asked. "We need to perform practical magic for them."

"By the time we are done you will be able to perform them just fine." Umbridge answered in a mockingly sweet voice.

"But what about defending ourselves?" Harry asked. _Wow talk about Deja Vu! _He thought.

"And why do you feel the need to defend yourself Mr. Potter?" She asked sharply.

"Voldyshorts." Tom cut in, with a slight grin. "It's no secret that Voldyshorts is back."

She blinked at him a few times. "I'm sorry?"

"Voldyshorts." Tom repeated. Then he rolled his eyes. "Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" She snapped, but then she smiled again. "Mr. Ringo, why do you think You-Know-Who is going to attack you?"

"I don't think Voldyshorts is going to attack me." He said, and Harry, Neville, and even Draco snickered. "Harry has put him in his place a few times, but it wouldn't hurt for the rest of us to have the upper hand against him, just in case." He said.

"First of all Mr. Ringo, I don't think you should call You-Know-Who that name. It might anger him if he hears it." She said, which caused them to nearly laugh out loud. "Second, whether or not Mr. Potter has 'put him in place' or not doesn't matter. He is not going to attack a school full of children."

"But how do you know? Voldemort…"

"Don't say…"

"I'll bloody well call him whatever I want to." Tom said coldly. "Voldemort, Voldyshorts, Tom Riddle, it matters not. Point is…"

"I will not be talked to like that in my class Mr. Ringo." She snapped.

"Then teach us how to _properly _defend ourselves against the dark arts, and I won't have to." He said raising out of his seat a little. "If someone were to perform Fiendfyer, how would one stop it? Or if Voldyshorts were to come in here and…"

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted. "Sit down Mr. Ringo, or I will be forced to give you detention."

"Why because…"

"Detention!"

Tom looked at her coldly. "Fine, but I don't think you are qualified to teach this subject."

"I am fully qualified to teach…"

"Oh really?" Tom asked, raising his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" She cried, and Tom's wand fell to the floor with a clatter.

He glared at her, opened his mouth, and out of it erupted a large flaming snake. Umbridge screamed, stumbled backwards, and tried to dispel it, but it was no use. The snake bobbed over her head in a threatening manner, and it was only when Tom dispelled it himself that it disappeared.

"If I had wanted to, I could have hurt you, but seeing as you couldn't even get rid of the bloody thing tells me you are not qualified to teach this class!" He yelled. "What if I had been aiming to harm someone? Would they know the proper incantation to dispel it? No, they wouldn't have."

"That was dark magic!" She screamed. "That was Fiendfyer! I'll have you expelled if you try that again!"

"It was NOT dark magic, or Fiendfyer you idiot woman!" He roared. "It was a simple fire spell charmed to look like a snake, but the fact that you can't tell the difference solidifies the fact you are not qualified to teach this class!"

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed again. "One week's worth!"

"I think Salazar is right." Harry said calmly. "Hogwarts has gone downhill."

"Indeed." Tom said, sitting back down.

"Do wah, do wah, D.A. D.A. Do wah, do wah, D.A. D.A." Neville sang with a grin, and Harry and Tom snorted.

"Maybe Salazar will volunteer to teach." Harry suggested.

"Salazar himself _should _teach this class." Neville said. "He'd do a lot better than her, and he's a painting for Merlin's sake!" He cried, jerking his thumb in Umbridge's direction.

"I don't know." Tom said thoughtfully. "Godric might fight him for it."

"Twenty galleons says Godric wins the fight." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, he has his sword!" Neville laughed, and Tom grinned at him.

Umbridge's eye flicked back and forth between the boys, and she became even angrier. "Detention! All of you! For one week!" She screeched.

"Why? We aren't doing anything wrong." Neville said calmly.

"You are disrupting my class!"

"We aren't learning anything anyway."

"Truer words have never been spoken Harry." Tom said with a nod.

By this time Umbridge was fuming. Everyone else in the class was looking from them, back to Umbridge with wide eyes. A few of the Slytherins were laughing though, and it diverted Umbridge's attention from Harry, Tom, and Neville.

"You three!" She cried, pointing to Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. "Why are you laughing!?"

"Because it's funny." Crabbe said, before Draco could shut him up.

Umbridge clinched her fists tightly, and began scribbling something down on a piece of parchment. "Minerva is busy with class right now, but I think Severus is free." She said with a wicked grin aimed at the Gryffindors. "All six of you are to report him this instant."

She thrust the paper at Tom, and demanded that all six of them leave the class at once. Tom, Harry, and Neville made a big production of grumbling about 'the greasy Slytherin potions bat', before stomping out of class. When they reached the hallway though, they broke down into laughter.

"You owe me five galleons Harry." Neville said cheerfully, as he walked backwards down the hall. "It took her more than five minutes to crack."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Harry grinned.

"I don't know if Severus is going to be happy that she cracked so soon, or if he's going to be angry because she didn't crack sooner." Tom laughed.

"Wait, that was planned?" Draco asked with surprise.

"Yeah." They chorused.

"My Lord, let us help you. We know you all are trying to get rid of Dumbledore for some reason, but we can help."

Tom sighed. "Draco, don't call me that. _Especially _not here. It's just Tom. I hate being called everything else. I always have." He said stopping to look at him. "As for your offer, I don't know. We will have to talk about it. I will let you know one way or the other."

"Yes, My…sir."

Tom sighed again. "Just Tom." He said, shaking his head.

They made their way to the dungeons without an incident, and when they got to Snape's office door, Tom knocked loudly. Snape threw the door open, but was startled to see Draco and the others with them.

"They got thrown out for laughing." Tom said with a grin.

Snape rolled his eyes, and beckoned them inside, taking the note from Tom as he passed by.

"For a week?" Snape asked.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." Harry laughed. "You should have seen her face. It was all blotchy, red, and it just made her look even more like a toad."

A slight smile twitched at the corner of his mouth, but he didn't say anything.

"Have you seen Dumbledore?" Neville asked with a laugh. "Rumor has it that he is chained up."

"No, but I think Minerva has. Who did he try to use legilimency on anyway?"

"Cedric Diggory." Harry said with a grin, and this time Snape did laugh.

"I can only imagine why." He said sputtering, but then he turned to Draco and the others. "You may all go to the common room. You're not in trouble with me, and she only gave them detention. Don't speak of this to anyone though." He said with warning.

"Yes sir." They said as they shuffled out, but Draco stopped in the doorway. "We can and will help. I hope you let us." He said. Then he closed it tightly behind him.

Snape looked at Tom. "I think that might be wise." He said, after casting the Muffliato Charm.

"Do you really think so?" Tom asked, and Snape nodded.

"But there is the fact that Draco is a slimy git. We have to look at the fact that he might be trying to gain information, or simply want to sabotage our plan." Harry said.

"Sabotage no, gain information yes." Snape said. "I know for a fact he was instructed by Lucius to get on your good side." He said looking at Tom.

"Well as long as he keeps his nose clean he will stay on it." Tom said with a shrug. "However, they might just come in handy. What does Lucius want to know?"

"Why you've changed. He's willing to follow you anywhere. The others though, are getting restless. Well the ones that are left. Madam Bones has done a good job tracking them all down and putting them in Azkaban."

Tom laughed. "So I've read. The papers are doing a good job of reporting the trials." He said with a grin, but then his face became serious. "Do you think Lucius is _really_ loyal?"

"Now that you have returned, yes I do." Snape said with a definite nod.

"Yeah, but Malfoy Sr. is an arrogant, bigoted, cruel, and evil little man." Neville protested. "Would he be willing to play by our rules?"

"That is a very good question Neville." Tom said pointedly. Then he turned to Snape. "What do you think Severus? Would he be willing to give up the bigotry? I don't care if he's arrogant, that is just how he is, but the torture and humiliation of muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods will have to stop. And by torture I mean support of certain laws in the Ministry, and such things like that. The _only_ reason I have not turned him in is because he has always showed reluctance in killing and physically harming someone. He would always let others do that, particularly Bellatrix."

"If we bring in Malfoy and the others, I have certain things that I don't want to get out. First is the whole dying and coming back to life thing. Second, no mention of Potter Manor, and third our secrets as far as Luna being Hogwarts, Death being on our side, and things like that." Harry said. "Maybe it's the way he has treated Mr. Weasley all these years, and the way he tried to hurt Ginny, but I don't trust him. I may not like Ginny, but you have to look at the fact that she was only 11 at the time that happened."

"That is true." Neville said.

"If he really wants to help us," Harry went on. "He can start by using his influence to change things for the better for muggle-borns and half-bloods. I'm not saying he has to make Draco marry a muggle, but this crap has to stop. Pure-bloods do not own the wizarding world."

"He's right." Tom said, looking at Snape. "If he is willing to let go of his bigotry and hatred, then I say we let him take on that role. We will handle Dumbledore, Lucius can handle the other stuff."

"I will speak to him about it." Snape said. "I admit he may not like it, but he is willing to do almost anything to stay in your good graces."

"Assure Lucius that this will indeed accomplish that." Tom said. "As for Malfoy Jr. and company, I will think on it and see if we have a spot for him. Whether it's spying, keeping Ron and Hermione occupied and out of the way, or simply as a back up plan. Albus is not a stupid man. He _will_ eventually figure out what's going on. He may not recognize me, but he will suspect something is familiar about me, and we have to be ready when that happens. We may end up having to bring Slytherin House onboard."

"As much as I hate to admit it, but you're right." Neville sighed. "We may need to use them. We have already done a fair job at planting the 'Dumbledore is evil' seed, but we may need them to spread it around even more."

"Yeah, but do we really want the Slytherins to know that it was Dumbledore controlling you all along? Won't that upset them?" Harry asked, looking at Tom.

Tom shook his head. "No. Some of them already knew, but the more fanatical ones didn't, and they are the ones in Azkaban. Lucius is one of them that knows. Albus had his reasons for making me create and use the Death Eaters, and that was to scare everyone and make them afraid of me so he could swoop in and save the day, but I had my own purpose. Protection from Albus himself. Lucius, Crabbe, and Goyle know this. That's why I told him you had helped me more than they had, when we first saw him in Diagon Alley." Tom said. Then he turned to Snape. "I never told you because at the end of the war, you turned to him. I hope you are not mad about that Severus, and I hope you can forgive me for not trusting you with that information."

"I can." He nodded. "It makes sense to protect yourself. We were all running around doing that man's bidding. None of us knew which way was up."

"But the Death eaters still followed you." Harry pointed out. "Why would they do that if they knew the truth? That doesn't make sense to me."

"Because I am powerful Harry, and I can teach them things they wouldn't otherwise know about. I got really deep into the Dark Arts to see if there was a way to harness them for protection. I found out things most have not even thought of. Dumbledore may have used me to get fame and glory, but I learned how to harness the Dark Arts, and it made me powerful because of it." Tom said. "The Death Eaters loyalty to me goes much deeper than the 'we just want to scare and kill people' thing."

"I can understand that." Neville said with a nod. "Look at it this way Harry, they know more about who can be trusted, and who can't as far as the Death Eaters and Slytherin House goes. I say we let them handle that. It is only the _first_ day of school. So much has happened already, and we still have all year to go. If it even gets done this year. We don't know how long it's going to take, to take Dumbledore down. He might be out of the way for the next few days, but that isn't going to last either. We need all the help we can get. Dumbledore might be a barmy old codger, but as Tom said, he's not stupid, and he is very powerful even without the Elder Wand."

Harry had to admit that Neville was right. He was still hesitant, but he agreed to let Tom and Snape deal with the Death Eaters and Slytherin House. On the surface, Dumbledore might seem like one man, but they didn't know how far dear old Albus was willing to go to protect himself. Who knows what kind of things he's learned in his lifetime. After all, the man was 115 years old.


	8. Duels, Shenanigans, and Revelations

***A/N* I had a guest reviewer ask how i know how old Dumbledore and Tom are, so because i cant reply to guest reviews directly, I'll do it here. You can skip this if you want. According to Harry Potter Wiki, Dumbledore was born in the summer of 1881. He was 115 when he died in canon, so since this story is taking place a year before he dies, i just went with 115. As for Tom, Harry Potter Wiki says he was born on Dec. 31, 1926 making him 71 when Harry kills him in canon. i say he is 70 for my story because it's a nice round number. I know im off by a year or two, so i hope you all will forgive me. **

**Thank you to all who have F, F, & R'd! It means a lot! Please keep the reviews coming, because it really does help me so much. Now, on with the next chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Duels, Shenanigans, and Revelations **

The first week of school passed by without much incident. Dumbledore was let out of the dungeons on Thursday morning, and really hadn't been seen much inside the castle since. Rumor had it that he was recovering from Filch's torture.

The news began to spread about Molly Weasley being arrested for stealing 800,000 galleons from 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' Gringotts vault, and the backlash from the wizarding world was tremendous. Molly had claimed that Dumbledore said it was ok, and that no one would ever find out. She also claimed that Dumbledore had put her, Ron, and Hermione up to spy on Harry, and that Albus had promised her that he would take her away somewhere so they could live peacefully. She admitted that she didn't love the man, but only wanted what was best for her and her children, and she was still adamant that Dumbledore would come save her.

With the realization that that their mother was indeed going to Azkaban, and the fact that their father had received the divorce he'd asked for in in a matter of days, Ron and Ginny had become despondent. Hermione was baring her fair share of the brunt as well for her part in all of this, and Howlers had been arriving in a steady stream all day for the past three days. No one at Hogwarts had any sympathy for them.

Albus had come under investigation following his stint in the dungeons because of Molly's accusations, and the public's opinion of him took a further nose dive. However, in the two days since his release, he somehow managed to come out unscathed and not get arrested, which only made Harry and the others angry. It seemed that Dumbledore did indeed have friends in high places. Madam Bones was _livid_ to say the least. She had tried so hard to get him arrested, but he managed to worm his way out of it again. Dumbledore had claimed the 300,000 galleons that he had stolen from Harry's vault was necessary for Harry's safety, and the public bought it hook, line, and sinker. Harry had even spoken to _The Daily Prophet_ himself through owl correspondence, but somehow his rebuttal to Dumbledore's claim never made it to the press.

* * *

It was the first Saturday of the year, and everyone was taking advantage of the bright warm sunshine. Harry, Neville, Fred, George, and Tom were sprawled out in the grass beside the Black Lake well away from anyone else.

Harry gritted his teeth in frustration, as he read the paper. "I can't believe they haven't printed my answer to Dumbledore's claim yet."

"Maybe they have already started checking owls." Neville suggested. "I overheard from some Hufflepuffs saying that Umbridge is already starting to talk about the High Inquisitor thing."

"But I didn't even use Hedwig." Harry said. "I used a plain school owl just to be safe."

"That doesn't mean they don't check those too." Tom pointed out.

Harry looked at him and started to say something, but he suddenly did a double take. A few feet away from Tom he saw the grass being flattened as if someone was walking toward them, but there was no one there. He reached for his wand and jumped to his feet.

"Who's there?!" He demanded, as Tom and Fred also leaped to their feet with wands drawn.

"It's just me." A voice said serenely. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have spoken up."

"Luna?" Harry asked in disbelief, as he subconsciously checked for the familiar soft bulge of his invisibility cloak that he kept with him at all times.

"Yeah." Came her disembodied voice. "With being in different years and houses, I haven't seen much of you guys this week."

Everyone relaxed and sat back down. They could hear her taking a seat between Fred and Tom.

"How in Merlin's name are you invisible?" Tom asked poking at her. "Disillusionment charm?"

She laughed. "No. Death gave me a piece of his cloak, and said that it might come in handy. I suspect it's just like Harry's." She said, pulling the cloak back just a bit so they could see only her face.

"Ok, so _why_ are you invisible?" George asked.

"Well think about it." Luna answered, as she smiled at him. "I really can't be seen with you lot. The train and carriage ride up to the school on the first day can be chalked up to coincidence, but if I'm always seen with you guys then someone is bound to put it all together. We didn't know each other before, and it would seem odd that we all suddenly started to hang out, don't you think?"

"Yeah you have a point." Neville nodded. "So how has your first week been?"

Her eyes lit up and she gave him a big smile. "Oh it's been great." She said brightly. "I still have all my things. Dobby has been a big help in that department. Cho, Marietta, and Padma can't figure out how I get my stuff back so fast."

"Wait, what?" Harry asked. "Cho? She's the one who steals your stuff and the one who is mean to you?"

Luna nodded sadly. "Yeah. She's actually the ringleader of the group. I didn't want to say anything during the last timeline I guess, because I don't have any memories about telling you. I think it's because you had a crush on her, and I didn't want you to hate her."

"Luna you should have told me." Harry groaned.

"I'm sorry." She sighed.

"You are a very good friend Luna." Harry said. "And words cannot express how thankful I am for all the things you did in the past timeline. I don't know what would have happened to me if it wasn't for you."

She dismissed his words with a wave of her hand, and she looked directly at him. "You're an honorable man Harry Potter, a true friend, and a great wizard. I am thankful for our friendship. It means a lot to me. I admit though, when Death told me everything I was worried that you wouldn't want to be my friend again, but I'm glad that's not the case."

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Because I was afraid that I would remind you of a horrible past." She answered quietly. "With Dobby's death, and all that happened."

"Never Luna." He answered firmly. "Never. That's one of the reason's I asked Dobby to look after you. I knew you would treat him right."

She smiled brightly. "He is wonderful Harry. Dobby and I get along great. I told him about Nargles and Wackspurts, and he offered to help me look for them. He has become a great friend, and I'm so glad I get to properly meet him."

"Well I am glad you're happy Luna, I really am." Harry said with a laugh.

"Enough about me. What about you guys? What's the plan for this weekend?" She asked excitedly.

Tom laughed. "Harry and I have a plan to visit the Chamber of Secrets tonight, but first we have to go to the Slytherin common room to retrieve a potion that Salazar hid in one of the serpent statues. He won't tell us why though."

"Why both of you?" She asked.

"Salazar can't remember what statue he put it in. Do you know how many statues of snakes are in that room? There's like 30 or 40." Harry said.

"So how are you guys going to know when the common room is empty?" She asked.

"That's the problem." Tom said. "On weekends it's never empty."

"So are you just going to waltz in?" Fred asked.

"Yeah." Harry and Tom grinned.

"We do have Severus's permission though." Tom added.

"Oh. Well then in that case, waltz away." Fred laughed.

"I wish we could be there to see the Slytherins faces when you walk in." Neville laughed. "It would be brilliant."

"Only to the ones that don't know." Harry laughed. "Some will likely trip over themselves in an effort to help."

"Yeah like Malfoy." George laughed.

They sat around talking for a while, and got Luna caught up on all the things she didn't know about. She was actually happy to hear about Mr. Malfoy and Slytherin house being brought into the fray. She commented about her stay in the dungeon at Malfoy Manor, and said that Lucius and Narcissa had ordered the house elves to check on them and send food down every day. She did mention the torture that she, Ollivander, Dean, and Griphook suffered, but said that it was always Bellatrix and her husband that did that stuff. Tom asked her if Lucius ever did anything to her, but she said no. This eased Tom's mind a great deal about the whole Malfoy Manor incident.

The twins started talking about getting into full swing with the pranks. They had decided that they really shouldn't let loose with the big things such as the swamps and fireworks just yet though. They wanted to start out subtle at first, then work their way up. They mentioned teachers like Flitwick could undo all their hard work in an instant. McGonagall and Snape could too, but since they were 'in the know' they doubted that they would. They did however, have something planned for dinner that night.

Luna had informed them that their revelations about Dumbledore being responsible for Voldemort had now spread to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Some people believed it, but most did not. She said that they still had a long way to go.

* * *

Albus stood in his office and looked out over the grounds. He frowned as he watched the five boys sitting beside the Black Lake, and couldn't understand how so much had gone wrong this past summer. He had hoped that when school had begun that things would go back to normal, but he was quickly realizing that was not going to happen.

He had, had three days to think things over while he was incarcerated, and his thoughts were not only about the mysterious circumstances surrounding Cedric Diggory, but the new boy that seemed to have become Harry's best friend overnight. Albus had asked Minerva about him of course, but she only handed him the boy's files. There wasn't much in them though. Tom Ringo was the son of a muggle father and a pure blood witch mother and he'd been homeschooled, but had decided to come to Hogwarts to get a formal education. He pressed Minerva for more details, but she couldn't tell him much. His mother had been a Slytherin at the height of Voldemort's reign, and Mr. Ringo feared ridicule at the hands of students simply because he was likely to be in Slytherin because he was a parselmouth, not to mention people would be unnerved by his eyes. He had only come to Hogwarts now because it was absolutely necessary that he get his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. She had mentioned that he was delighted and relieved to be in Gryffindor though. Albus didn't know what to make of it all. On one hand Tom Ringo seemed like any other homeschooled transfer student. He certainly wasn't the first, nor would he be the last, but on the other hand, Albus had a feeling that this wasn't a normal boy. It was almost like he was familiar in a way, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was driving him mad!

Albus's frown turned into an outright scowl as his gaze shifted from Ringo, Longbottom, and the Weasley twins to Harry. For the millionth time he wondered how things could have gone so wrong. Just over two months ago Harry was bringing him the dead body of Cedric Diggory (an entirely different set of problems) crying that Voldemort was back, scared out of his mind, and shaking like a leaf, but now he was acting like he didn't have a care in the world! Didn't Harry know how much the world looked to him to stop Voldemort? Fame is a good thing, and he should use that fame to his advantage. Albus needed to get the boy back on track, but it seemed like he was blocked at every turn. He certainly couldn't use legilimency to find out what had happened. He didn't want to spend another three days in the dungeons. Then there was Harry's physical changes. He was skinny wobbly legged kid two months ago, and now he looked like a man. Where had that transformation come from? Albus wasn't sure, but he was sure to find out.

"Come in!" Albus called out as a knock sounded at his office door.

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Snape asked as calmly as he could.

Snape noticed that the old man hadn't even bothered to turn around as he came in. Oh how he wanted to hex the man right then and there!

"Yes, I did. Thank you for coming. Would you care for a lemon drop?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No thank you."

Albus scowled again, but then quickly smiled and turned around. "Has there been any news of Voldemort?"

"No sir. All is unusually quiet. With the number of Death Eaters in Azkaban there are only a very few left, and we have not heard from the Dark Lord since a few days after his return."

"It's most unusual." Albus said sitting down in his chair behind the desk.

"Indeed."

"Any ideas?"

"None, with the exception that he simply disappeared for reasons of his own. We cannot figure out what happened. We have even tried summoning him, to no avail." He lied.

"It is very disturbing. The wizarding world knows he is back, and yet there have been no attacks. There seems, on the surface, that there is nothing to fear. There have been no whispers and no clues as to his whereabouts. The public is even starting to think it was a farce. This is dangerous. He could be anywhere. Waiting for the right moment to strike. We _must_ find him Severus." He said desperately.

"I will do my best." Snape said with a nod, then he stood up to leave.

"Wait. Severus please." Albus said motioning back to the chair.

"You have something else?" Snape asked curiously.

"Yes. I feel I should explain my actions with regards to Miss Granger and the Weasleys."

"The spies you paid to spy on Potter?"

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I paid them because it would be the easiest way to keep a watch over Harry. I did it for the boys own safety."

"I've never cared for the spoiled brat Dumbledore. You know that. I know what he said during his questioning. 'The muggles beat me', and other such nonsense. They probably didn't give him enough birthday presents, so the spoiled child made a fuss. What you do to him and who you pay to spy on him matters not to me. The only reason I have tolerated him and been 'nice' to him thus far is because he is close to the Founder of my house. I have my own reasons for being pleasant with him."

"I see. I wonder how Harry and the other boy came by those paintings. They are very unusual."

"Indeed."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Somewhat. The boy, what's his name, Ringo, said they have been in his family for generations. Apparently the stories about Slytherin and Gryffindor originated from their sons. Not the founders themselves."

"I see. Mr. Ringo is close to Harry then. When did that happen?"

"I have no idea. I care not for the everyday happenings in Potter's life."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Indeed you don't. Thank you Severus. Is there anything you require from me?"

Snape shook his head, and knowing that he was dismissed, took his leave. Dumbledore sighed with disappointment as his potions master left, and went back to staring out the window, but the five boys were no longer sitting beside the lake.

* * *

Severus was fuming as he made his way out of the Headmaster's office. He now knew exactly how he'd been manipulated in the past. Strokes to his ego, pride, and abilities. How dare the old man! He was sweeping down the staircase hoping to catch someone doing something wrong, when he heard shouting coming from the front doors of the castle. Nearly smiling with happiness, he hurried down the rest of the stairs but gaped in shock at what he saw. Longbottom was looking around scowling at something with his wand in his hand, but when Snape got closer, he saw Harry, Tom, Fred, and George face down in the dirt from what looked like a full body bind curse. He was about to step out the door, when he heard the familiar voice of Granger.

"So what now Neville?" Hermione asked. "You're little back up gang is down, and there is no one to protect you."

"Yeah Longbottom." Ron said, and Snape rolled his eyes.

Normally he would put a stop a situation like this in a hurry, but he was curious to see how this played out. Longbottom had come a long way this summer between his memories and his dueling practices, and even Tom said he had been impressed by the boy's power and willingness to learn.

"They ambushed us." A disembodied voice whispered in his ear making him jump. "Tom pushed me up the steps just before he got hit. I think that's _why_ he got hit. They took out the others first, because they think they can take on Neville by himself. The three of them were just boasting about it."

"Miss Lovegood?" Snape asked in surprise. "Did you say three?"

"Yes. Ginny is out there too. She's standing behind Ron and Hermione, half hiding behind the steps."

"Yeah, you lot are so brave. Acting like a bunch of cowards, sneaking around and taking out the tougher competition, or rather what you _think_ is the tougher…" He cast a shield charm, and Hermione yelped in surprise as her stinging jinx bounced back at her. "Didn't think that one through, did you Granger?"

"You've become stuck up Neville!" Ginny yelled. "You think you're so though, but you act like an arse!"

"And you lot haven't? You follow Harry around like a love sick dog, you're brother has been paid to spy, as she has! You're all a bunch of gits!" Neville shouted, casting another shield as another jinx flew his way.

"You'll pay for that Longbottom!" Ron yelled.

Suddenly a flurry of spells came flying at Neville, but he was able to keep using the shield charm. Snape however, noticed that Neville was not on the offensive, he was just defending himself. The other three were easy to counter though because they were screaming their hexes out loud.

"And…you're…thieves…on…top…of…that!" He yelled, shielding himself from the spells with each word.

Snape also noticed that Neville was leading his attackers away from the front doors, and away from the others that were down. Spells were flying everywhere and loud cracks and small booms could be heard as they all bounced off his shields. Snape was beginning to wonder what the Gryffindor was up to, as he led them even further away. A bunch of students had gathered to watch, and Snape saw that a few of his older Slytherins were watching the duel with awe inspired looks.

"What in the name of Mer…!"

"Minerva no!" Severus hissed, grabbing her arm. "I want to see how this ends."

"They started it Professor." Luna said, and McGonagall jumped in surprise.

"Severus we have to stop this." She hissed back, after realizing that it was Luna who was standing there.

"I want to see it." He almost grinned.

"….sorry lot! Some…bunch…of…friends…you…turned…out…to…be!" Neville yelled.

By now they were a good twenty feet from the front doors, and all the students that had come to watch were cheering Neville on. There wasn't a lot of them, maybe ten or so, but some had their wands out ready to help if need be. Suddenly a bright white light shot out of Neville's wand, and the ground opened up beneath the feet of the attackers with a loud commanding boom. Dirt, dust, and bits of rock went flying in all directions, and they fell into a shallow hole, screaming in surprise as they fell one on top of the other.

"Sorry lot!" Neville yelled with an angry scowl on his face. "Serves you right for trying to attack us! Didn't expect _that_ now did you! That was for the others you ambushed!"

He brushed a hand over his dusty sweaty brow and stalked back up toward the doors, but that was when Snape and McGonagall made their presence known.

"Nice bombarda maxima spell Longbottom." Snape said, in a highly impressed tone. "Now I know why you were leading them away from the building. 50 points to Gryffindor for taking the defensive through all of that. You showed great restraint and could have easily hurt them all." Snape said, as the other students gathered gasped in shock.

"I agree Mr. Longbottom." McGonagall said, looking at Neville with pride. "You showed a lot more patience than even I would have."

"Thanks Professors." Neville wheezed, as he tried to catch his breath. Then he leaned over Harry. "Finite Incantatem." He muttered, as he aimed his wand at Harry's chest.

Snape and McGonagall revived the others and they all sat up with large grins on their face.

"Merlin Neville, I wish someone would have propped me up against the wall so I could have watched that." Tom laughed, then we looked around worriedly. "Where's Luna?" He whispered.

"I'm here. I'm ok." She answered, and he nodded with relief.

McGonagall was already halfway across the lawn by then. She rapidly made her way towards Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, shooing the other students away as she stalked over to the three of them climbing out of the hole.

"Never in my life have I ever seen such cowardice!" She yelled, swooping down on the dusty and dirty trio like a hawk. "And from three Gryffindors on top of that! Explain yourselves this instant!"

Whatever they said, Harry and the others couldn't hear, because they started mumbling their response. McGonagall grabbed Ron by the ear and began leading him into the castle. Hermione and Ginny scowled as they followed behind them, but looked down trying to avoid everyone's eyes as they passed by.

"_All _of you to my office. Severus, if you would be so kind as to follow us as well. You were a witness, and I want to know _exactly_ what happened." She said through gritted teeth.

They all followed McGonagall into her office. When they got there she conjured up more chairs, but Luna, who was still under the cloak, stood off to the side and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" She asked sternly, glaring at them.

"Professor," Fred began. "We had been sitting beside the lake all morning talking and just enjoying the fresh air, when we decided to head to lunch. We had almost reached the entrance hall when these three," He said jerking his head in Ron's direction, "decided to ambush us. Hermione took myself and George out with the full body bind curse. I think Ron got Harry, and Ginny got Tom, but I can't be sure because I was face down in the dirt by that time."

"Is this true?" She asked glaring at them, and they nodded numbly. "What happened next?"

"We exchanged words, and they tried to hex me, so I began defending myself." Neville said. "I didn't want to hurt them because I didn't want to sink to their level, but I knew I had to get them off of me, so I led them away from the castle and used the bombarda maxima spell on the ground so they'd fall in the hole."

She turned her fierce gaze upon the trio and glared at them. "Why take down the others, but not Mr. Longbottom?"

"Be-because w-we thought he wasn't as strong as the others." Hermione said staring at the floor.

"Well I guess you learned real quick _that_ was a mistake. I expect something like that from Slytherin students, no offence Severus, but _not_ Gryffindors. Not to mention, against other Gryffindors. _Why _did you think it was ok to carry out this act of cowardice?"

There was a moment of silence, but Ron spoke up. "Malfoy had been teasing me and Ginny about our Mum, but Hermione said don't fall for the bait and attack him, so we left. We started walking and saw Potter and the others, and anger got the best of me. Ginny and I came up with the plan. Hermione didn't want to bother at first, but I said Potter was the reason my Mum is in Azkaban, and she agreed. She took out Fred and George because she's best with spells, and Ginny and I took out Harry and Tom."

McGonagall glared at him. "Mr. Potter is _not_ the reason your Mum is in Azkaban. She stole over 500,000 galleons worth of treasure from his vault. _By law_ the goblins have to prosecute even against the wishes of the vault owner. Mr. Potter couldn't keep your Mum out of Azkaban even if he wanted to. In fact, it's _your Mum's fault_ she's in Azkaban. No one made her steal in the first place."

"As a matter of fact Weasley," Harry said with a glare. "I asked the goblins to wait until at least you and Ginny were here at Hogwarts, so that you wouldn't have to see her get arrested, and that you wouldn't have to be sent away because your Dad wants nothing to do with you at the moment. They were not happy about that, but they agreed. So in fact, I was looking out for both of you."

"Something he didn't have to do." George added gruffly.

Ron and the others didn't say anything, they just stared at the floor.

"Punishment is thus." McGonagall said. "Detention with Mr. Filch for two weeks, cleaning anything he says _without_ magic, and you are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade for the first two trips. Now, to make sure this does not happen again, individual punishments are thus. Mr. Weasley, I noticed you have signed up for Quidditch tryouts this afternoon, well don't bother showing up. I'm not allowing you to play this year." She said, and Ron looked like he had been punched in the gut. "Mrs. Weasley, you are not to leave the common room except for meals and classes for one month, and don't try sneaking out because _I will know if you do._" She said with a glare, and Harry knew she'd be watching her copy of the map. "Miss Granger, as for you, you are banned from the library for one full month starting this very minute. Is that understood?"

Hermione looked on the verge of tears. Her mouth hung open and a look of panic was etched across her face, but she nodded silently.

"Good." McGonagall said. "Now, I suggest you three head to lunch, and go right back to the common room for the rest of the day."

They shuffled out of the door silently, and as soon as they closed the door behind them, Snape cast the Muffliato charm.

"Remind me not to cross you." Tom said in awe, as he looked at McGonagall.

"Yes well, I deal out punishment that's meant to punish."

Harry glanced around the room for a moment. "Luna?"

"I'm here." She said, fully removing the cloak and sitting down in one of the empty chairs.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tom asked glancing at her.

"Yeah, but I think I have a bruise on my knee from when I fell on the stairs. I'm fine though. No lasting damage." She said with a smile.

He nodded. "I'm glad you're ok then." He said looking a bit more relaxed.

"Since we are all in the same room, I suppose I better tell you all where I was the minutes prior to this little incident." Snape drawled.

He began explaining what all was said in the Headmaster's office. He told Harry and Tom that it is likely that Dumbledore will call them to his office in the near future to 'question' them, and they began to make plans on what to do when the time came. Snape advised against taking the lemon drops or any candy Dumbledore offered, because he was now convinced they were laced with veritaserum, but didn't really know for sure. Harry told the others that he and Tom were planning to head into the Chamber of Secrets that night, and this worried McGonagall. She kept asking if Harry was sure the basilisk was dead, and he kept having to reassure her that it was. Tom told Snape that he and Harry would be in the Slytherin common room sometime after dinner, but before curfew, and Snape said that would be fine. He was almost looking forward to hearing about the reactions of his Slytherins when they arrived.

They left after that so they could head to lunch and then to the Quidditch pitch to be there for tryouts, but not before the twins warned Snape and McGonagall not to freak out at dinner. They said it was going to be brilliant. McGonagall said she looked forward to it.

* * *

Umbridge was furiously writing a letter to the Minister for Magic. She was seriously displeased with how the school was being ran, and she aimed to do something about it. She had just watched three students simultaneously attack another student from her office window, and this was unacceptable! She was also letting the Minister know that Dumbledore had been locked in the dungeons for three days this past week, and was giving a report on her feelings about _that_ situation. She didn't know how Dumbledore had managed to keep that information out of the papers, but she felt it her duty to see that the Minister was aware of it. She also felt that school was a place to learn, not to have fun, and school was certainly not a battle ground. After watching that attack she stood even more firmly in her belief that the students should not be taught defensive magic. She would make Cornelius listen to reason. She would get him to name her High Inquisitor, and she would take Hogwarts under her control and whip it back into shape.

* * *

Lunch passed without any major happenings, although Harry and the others kept getting glared at by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He didn't think they would ever get it through their heads that nothing that had happened to them had been his fault. Aside from the pranks of course.

Quidditch tryouts had been the best thing to happen to Harry so far this week, and he loved the fact that he was back in the air on his broom. He knew unsupported flight was much faster, but he had really missed his Firebolt. Besides, you can't play Quidditch flying unsupported. He had easily retained the seeker position though, and Fred and George had retained their beaters positions. Angelina, Katie, and Alicia had also retained their chaser positions, but the biggest change happened with the keeper position. In his future past life Ron had been given the keeper spot, but now that spot had been taken by Seamus Finnigan, and Harry couldn't have been happier for his Irish friend.

* * *

When dinner time rolled around, they all met in the great hall and took a seat somewhere in the middle of the table. Harry was glad that some of the Professors were there, and he almost grinned at Snape and McGonagall when he sat down.

"When do you want to start?" He asked, as Fred sat down next to him.

"As soon as all the Professors are here." Fred answered with a grin.

"Not to mention more students." George added.

They waited for about five more minutes, and by that time, almost everyone had shown up.

Fred looked at George and snickered. "I just teleported a small piece onto her fork." He grinned.

No sooner than the words left his mouth, Umbridge let out a loud shriek, and burst into a giant yellow canary. She jumped up and started to run around for a minute, but then her feathers molted and she stood at the front of the room glaring around at the students, before trying to stalk out of the room. George pointed his wand at the back of the room where there was four suits of armor, and they suddenly sprang to life. They drew their weapons and marched toward the front, forcing a shrieking and protesting Umbridge to sit back down at the table.

Harry and the others were trying to refrain from laughing, but they were not being very successful. Nearly everyone in the great hall was laughing, and Umbridge looked furious. Fred teleported another piece onto her fork, and the whole situation started over again. This went on for two more times before Umbridge had enough.

"When I find out who is doing this, and how they are doing it, I will…" She suddenly stopped when the same thing happened to Professor Dumbledore.

And it didn't stop there. Sprout, Flitwick, Babbling, Vector, and Burbage all burst into canaries in rapid succession. By this time the entire great hall was laughing so hard that people had tears running down their faces, and still the twins kept going. Umbridge, Dumbledore, McGonagall (who glared at the twins when she molted), Sinistra, and the rest also burst into canaries, and all down the length of the head table it kept going. The only one they skipped was Hagrid, because they weren't sure how the Canary Creams would react against giant blood. When it came down to Snape though, it was a test of wills. He was glaring at the twins as if to dare them, and they did it. He burst into a canary.

Snape jumped up from the table and headed their way. Laughing loudly the twins jumped up, and started running for the doors.

"Canary Creams now on sale!" They yelled, as they darted around a canary Snape who was trying to block their escape.

The entire great hall burst into laughter and applause as the twins ran out the door, with a now molted Snape right behind them, firing stinging jinxes at their backsides.

* * *

"You should have seen the looks on the Slytherin's faces, as Snape ran around as a canary. It was a cross between horror and laughter." Harry laughed, as he and the others talked to Sirius, Remus, Bill, Tonks, Moody, and Mr. Weasley via the charmed two way mirror.

Sirius had given Harry the mirror right before school started, and told him to actually _use_ it this time, and now they were in the dorm telling them what happened at dinner. They first told them what happed earlier when they were attacked, but decided to follow it up with something funny.

"I wish I could have seen it. Snape a canary!" Sirius laughed.

"I think Colin Creevey got a picture." Neville laughed.

"Are you boys in trouble?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not really." Fred laughed. "McGonagall took 10 points from Gryffindor, but that's only because of what we did to Umbridge. She wouldn't have though, if Umbridge hadn't insisted."

"All of the other Professors thought it was funny, even Dumbledore." George said. "I think that is the only reason why we weren't expelled." He laughed. "Snape didn't care either, after he got his revenge with the stinging jinxes."

"Yeah, I guess Dumbledore can come in handy for some things." Moody growled.

"Has your brother figured out the counter jinx for his blue hair yet?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, his hair is back to normal now. We think Hermione found the counter jinx in the library."

"Aww, I was hoping I'd see him with it at Christmas." She pouted.

"All right, well I hate to break up the fun, but Harry and I better get going." Tom sad. "Salazar looks like he is going to explode if we don't get this potion."

"Ok you boys be careful." Mr. Weasley said, and they nodded.

"I won't let anything happen to him." Tom grinned.

* * *

With Nagini, who had been exploring the grounds for most of the week, wrapped around his torso, Tom and Harry began making their way into the dungeons. Salazar had already headed down there, and would be waiting for them when they arrived. They weren't worried about sneaking around because they were well inside curfew, but Harry had to admit he was nervous. After all, they were fixing to walk into the Slytherin common room.

When they reached the stone wall that marked the entrance, Harry looked at Tom. "Do you know the password?"

"Don't need one." He answered. "I figured out a long time ago that Salazar charmed it so a parselmouth could get in without one." Then he turned to the wall. _"Open."_ He hissed, then grinned at Harry.

"Well that's handy." Harry laughed, as the wall dissolved.

They walked down a short flight of stairs, and Harry stomach sank. There were more people in there than he had expected, and he hoped that they could find the potion quickly. No one noticed them at first though, until Pansy Parkinson saw them walk in further.

"Excuse me!" She yelled loudly, jumping up from a chair and making her way toward them. "This is NOT the Gryffindor common room. I suggest you both get out of here this minute!"

Harry had already decided that Tom was the best one to handle any problems, so he just ignored the girl and turned to the first snake statue, but he was blocked by a sixth year boy who looked even bigger than Crabbe and Goyle put together.

"Get out now you bloody Gryffindors!" She screamed.

Draco however, looking extremely pale and nervous, was trying to stop her tirade against the two of them, but she was ignoring him. Nagini slithered off of Tom and hissed a warning at her, but she ignored the snake too.

"I am a prefect and I said get out!"

"Pansy stop. Please." Draco pleaded, as he looked nervously at Tom, who was glaring at Pansy because of her rudeness.

"Let go of me Draco!" She snapped. "These filthy Gryffindor half-bloods have NO business here!"

Draco gasped, because of her words, and glanced nervously at Tom. "Apparently they do, or they wouldn't be here. Please just stop." He pleaded.

By this time Pansy's yelling had gained the attention of the entire room, and wands were emerging from everywhere, but Tom looked at the still yelling girl, and lazily waved his hand in her direction. She shut up instantly, but glared and lunged toward Tom. He side stepped her, and using only his hand, forcibly pushed her down into a nearby chair, and held her there.

"The girls name Draco, what is it?"

"Pansy Parkinson, My Lord. Please have mercy on her." He said, kneeling before him.

"Parkinson." Tom said thoughtfully. "Then she is not the child of a Death Eater. I shall have mercy then." Then he turned toward the rest of the room and scanned it quickly. "Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle, get over here!" He demanded.

They quickly scurried over toward them with nervous glances, and knelt beside Draco, who had not moved an inch. "Yes, My Lord?" They asked in unison.

"Make sure she does not become a hindrance to my business here tonight. Do not let her get up."

"Yes, My Lord." They said again, and jumped up to stand beside a very wide-eyed Pansy.

Tom released her, and turned to Draco. "You may get up now Draco." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Return to what you were doing."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you for having mercy on her My Lord."

"You're welcome." Tom said with indifference.

_"You should have let me eat her." _Nagini said, as she slithered over to him.

Harry couldn't contain himself anymore, and snorted. _"I'm not sure you'd enjoy her as a meal. She might taste as bitter as her personality."_

_"In that case, nevermind."_ Nagini answered. _"I prefer pastries anyway."_

_"Indeed you do."_ Tom laughed. "Ok Salazar, where is this bloody thing?"

Salazar, who had been glaring around the room, sighed. "I don't remember. I was hoping I would when I got down here, but I can't remember. I must say though, I am disappointed that Slytherin House has become as rude as it has."

"Yes well, they have always been rude." Harry answered.

"Indeed." Tom agreed. "Harry, did I tell you about the time during my third year when a poor first year Hufflepuff lad got so lost and confused that he somehow managed to make his way down here?"

"No."

"Goodness you'd have thought Slytherins had no compassion. I had to recuse the poor lad. The vile that was spewed towards him was unfathomable."

"Deplorable." Salazar spat. "That's part of the reason I haven't been down here yet. I'd lose my temper. The lot of them are lucky I'm not alive, and that I don't have a wand because I'd do a lot more than just send stinging jinxes toward backsides."

Tom laughed. "Yeah well, _some_ Gryffindors are no better. Babies taking out powerful Slytherins. It's a horrible travesty."

Harry burst out laughing. "I have killed you three times and stopped you four, and all before the age of fifteen. That doesn't say a whole lot about powerful Slytherins."

Tom grinned wickedly. "Well I'm still here, so you haven't done that great of a job."

"Says the great and powerful _Voldyshorts_."

Salazar and Tom burst out laughing. "He has a point you know." Salazar laughed. "OK, you two better get moving, it's almost curfew. Remember, its parseltongue and then the spell."

"Yes sir." They chorused.

The entire house was staring at the two of them with wide eyes the entire time they were playfully mocking each other, watched with even more surprise as they set about opening each of the statues.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the whole house knowing who Tom was, but figured they'd be too scared to say anything. He was sure that Professor Snape would threaten them though.

They continued on, moving from statue to statue, until Harry called out triumphantly. "Ha! Found it!"

"Let me see. Let me see." Salazar said, hopping from painting to painting.

Harry held up the vial with the silver liquid in it. "This is it, right?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. Very good. Now that it has been found, you can head to the Chamber."

"That is something I'm not looking forward too actually." Harry said, wrinkling his nose. "Can you imagine what the basilisk smells like right now?"

Tom suddenly stopped. "I hadn't thought about that. We are going to have to banish it, and cast a giant fresh air charm."

"It's 60 feet long." Harry said. "We may need help. Dobby!" He called, and the little elf popped into view.

"Mr. Harry Potter called for Dobby?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, can you use elf magic to banish a 60 foot dead basilisk?"

Dobby shook his head sadly. "No, sir. Not by Dobby's self. It's too big for one elf, but two, maybe three could do it."

Harry nodded. "Ok. If you are willing, please go to the Fidelius location and grab a couple more elves. Tell Sirius why we need them so he doesn't worry, and meet us in the Gryffindor dorm. Please tell the others that we will be there soon."

"Right away Mr. Harry Potter sir! Dobby will meet you there!" He said excitedly, and he disappeared.

"Hey! He used to be our elf!" Draco cried.

Harry glared at him. "Yeah, I tricked your father into freeing him. Your family was cruel and treated him like crap! He is not even bonded to me, and he helps me because I'm nice to him. Dobby might be an elf, but he is also my friend."

"You'd all do well to treat your elves with more kindness." Tom said. "Least you end up dead because one of them betrayed you."

"No kidding." Harry said. "Get me to tell you about Kreacher sometime."

"Kreacher? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Sirius's brother Regulus Black was his favorite master. Let's put it this way, locket, cave, wretched potion."

Tom's eyes grew wide. "That was the elf!? He's alive?"

Harry nodded. "But Kreacher wishes he were dead. That potion did a number on him."

"I can heal him. Is there a way to ask Sirius to ask Regulus to have him come to me? I can heal the poor thing. My goodness I can't imagine what he has been going through. It's been so many years!"

"Regulus is dead. He found out about the…objects, and died in the cave. He drank the potion after Kreacher took him back to the cave, and died because of the inferi. Kreacher told me the whole story a few years ago…if you get my meaning."

Tom sank down into a chair and shook his head. "Regulus was one of the Death Eaters who didn't know the truth. He joined because of those wretched parents of his. He was eager at first, but when he saw the vileness of what being a Death Eater really meant, he started to pull away. I noticed it and thought about telling him the truth, but shortly after that is when that particular incident with the locket happened."

Harry knelt beside Tom. "If it makes you feel any better, Regulus died trying to destroy you."

"It does not, because it was a senseless death to begin with." Tom said. "I'm surprised Sirius doesn't hate me."

"He doesn't know. He figures you killed Regulus outright, or one of the others did."

Tom shook his head. "So many families have been torn apart. Yours, mine, and countless others. All because one man wants fame and glory. It's sickening."

"Dumbledore will get what's coming to him." Salazar said softly. "We will get him."

"But you don't know what it's like Salazar. Knowing that countless people died by your hand, or because you ordered it. So many people Salazar. There was enough dead to make an entire Inferi army."

"But it wasn't you." Harry said firmly. "Dumbledore did it. Not you. You _have_ to remember that or you'll drive yourself mad. Dumbledore killed my parents, and tried to kill me. My parents may have died by your hand, but it was Dumbledore who made you do it. Same goes for everyone else. You're _not_ to blame."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have my soul back. I wish I couldn't feel anymore. The guilt is unimaginable, and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. Except maybe Dumbledore." Tom said softly, as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah, but then I'd have to whip you're arse again, because you'd go all Voldyshorts on us way too much. I'd have a rough time keeping you in line all the time."

Tom smiled at Harry, but Salazar chuckled softly. "Listen to your Gryffindor brother Tom. He speaks truth. Without your soul, you'd be the same man you were, which by your own admission was not someone you cared to be. Guilt is a part of life, but there are those who deserve to feel it, and those that don't. You are one that doesn't. Dumbledore on the other hand does." Salazar said softly, but then his voice took on more of a command. "Now, you get up from that chair, and you hold your head up proudly as my heir, the Heir of Slytherin, and you right the wrongs that have been made. The Heirs of Slytherin and Gryffindor are united and will defeat the one who has caused pain and suffering for thousands of innocent men, women, children, and even creatures. Together, you both will bring justice for those that have suffered and died. It won't be easy, but you have each other. Just as Godric and I did a thousand years ago, and still do to this day. Get up from that chair boy, and do what is right."

Tom looked up at Salazar and nodded. "You are right Salazar. Thank you."

"Besides, you're scaring the other Slytherins." Harry said.

Tom chuckled and looked around the room at the stunned faces of everyone. "Yeah I guess so." Then he turned toward the room. "It's true. I was placed under the imperius curse by Dumbledore and was forced to do all things I have done. Some people already know this, some do not, but now you all do. Harry and I, along with many others have a plan to take him down, so it is imperative that you all don't go blabbing this information or else the plan will fail. I ask you all to help us, but the choice is yours."

"I will help you in whatever way I can." Draco said instantly, and many more followed him.

"We already don't like Dumbledore, so I will help in whatever way I can." A seventh year said, and everyone nodded.

"And of course I will make sure they don't speak a word of this as well." Snape said.

"Where did you come from?" Harry asked turning around in surprise.

Tom laughed. "Severus has a way of popping up out of thin air. I thought you knew this."

"I do, but still, it's creepy." He grinned.

"Now you see how we feel." A fourth year laughed.

After the entire house consented to being placed under a tongue-tying curse just in case one of them accidently blabbed, Harry and Tom left. There was still a lot to do, and it was five minutes until curfew, so they had to run all the way back to Gryffindor tower.


	9. Secrets of the Chamber

**Chapter 9 **

**Secrets of the Chamber**

"They know me to well." Harry whispered to Tom, as they sat in front of the Gryffindor fireplace.

They had made it back to the common room with barely any time to spare, but now they were trying to figure out how to get back out again. Hermione and Ron kept glancing up at Tom and Harry from across the room, as if they could tell Harry was up to something, but thankfully the room was empty except for the four of them. Neville, Fred, and George had gone to bed after Tom and Harry told them what happened in the Slytherin dungeon, and now it was nearing one in the morning, but the two spies were staying firmly planted in their seats.

"We can try going back up to the dorm and waiting them out." Tom whispered back.

Harry shook his head. "They know that trick to." Then Harry glanced around and grinned. "Come on. I have an idea." He said jumping up, and heading toward the stairs.

Tom got up and followed Harry back to the dorm room. When they got there, they were relieved to see that Dean and Seamus were sound asleep, but Neville was reading a Herbology book.

"Back already?" Neville asked, tearing his eyes away from the book's pages.

"Haven't left yet." Tom said.

"Ron and Hermione are still down there." Harry added, rolling his eyes. "But I have an idea. Dobby!" He called out softly.

"Mr. Harry Potter called for Dobby?" The little elf asked, popping into view with two of the Potter elves.

"Shhh." Harry said, pointing to Seamus and Dean's beds, and Dobby nodded in understanding. "Dobby, I know you can apparate in and out of Hogwarts yourself, but can you take people with you?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes sir. Do you need to go home before you head down to the Chamber sir?"

"No, just to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the first floor. Do you know the one I'm talking about?"

Dobby nodded. "Yes sir, and we can take you there if you want."

Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the map, checked both for unfriendly charms (thankfully there were none), and took one of the Potter elves' hand. Tom took one of Dobby's hands, and with one last look at a grinning Neville, they disapparated.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had never been more nervous in her life as she watched the two dots labeled Harry Potter and Tom Riddle disappear from the Gryffindor boy's dorm, and reappear in the first floor girl's bathroom. In her heart she knew Harry was telling the truth about the basilisk being dead, but she was still nervous. If she could see for herself that all was fine, she would be more at ease, but she couldn't. She was sure that Albus was tracking her every move now. Minerva figured he was suspicious about her because earlier today she had observed Ron and Hermione's dots in the Headmaster's office. She couldn't risk Albus finding out about the boys' plans because of her.

Despite of Tom's past, Minerva knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, and vise versa. She had watched them carefully when she first found out the truth. She knew what Death had said was true, but the fact still remained, Tom was Voldemort. However, the more she watched Harry and Tom interact, the more at ease she became around him. She knew Tom would never hurt anyone, much less Harry, and they would protect each other as well as everyone else. Minerva had, had a long talk with Moody, who had felt the same way she had, but they both quickly realized that Tom wasn't a threat anymore. Tonks, Sirius, Remus, and Severus were more excepting, but they too had, had small reservations, though not to the extent of hers and Moody's. They were all now fully confident that Tom was no longer a threat.

Minerva took off her glasses, rubbed her eyes, and straightened up a bit more in her chair. She wasn't moving until they _both _were safely back in Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Harry, Tom, and the three elves landed silently in the bathroom, but it wasn't silent after Myrtle let out a very loud wail. They had scared the poor ghost with their sudden appearance, and Harry had spent the last ten minutes trying to get her to calm down. She was still highly miffed and was still claiming that they had scared her on purpose. Tom hadn't really said anything to her, and just kept a silent watch out for anyone who might be coming their way.

"I'm sorry Myrtle. We didn't do it on purpose." Harry said, desperately trying to quiet the girl. "We just need to get into the Chamber."

"Ok fine." She said.

"We will come back and visit you next week we promise, and please don't say anything about us being here." Harry asked as nicely as he could.

"Ok Harry." Myrtle said, finally stopping her wails with a loud sigh. "I won't tell anyone."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you Myrtle."

"It's not like anyone cares about me anyway!" She cried, before diving into her favorite toilet and disappearing from view.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Tom, who shrugged his shoulders. "She was even worse when she was alive." He chuckled.

"You can't be serious." Harry said, looking at him in disbelief.

"I am." He said, stepping up to the sink that hid the entrance. _"Open, with stairs and light." _He said.

Harry looked into the hole and watched as stairs and torches appeared. They spiraled down into the depths of the opening until they disappeared from view.

"I'm glad Salazar told us about that." Harry said. "I wasn't looking forward to getting all slimy and dirty."

"Me either." Tom grinned, as they made their way down.

Harry looked up as the entrance closed behind them, and the three elves huddled around the two wizards as they all made their way deeper and deeper under the castle. When they finally reached the bottom, they sighed with relief. Tom and Harry began vanishing all the bones, so that the elves wouldn't cut their feet open on the sharp ones, but when they made it to the collapsed part of the ceiling, Harry groaned.

"I had forgotten about this." He said, looking around.

"We can clear it out Master Harry." One of the Potter elves said.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, as they started to work.

They made quick progress, and after a short while the way was clear enough for all of them to fit through, but as soon as they got closer to the Chamber door, they smelled it.

"Oh if we can smell it out here, I don't even want to know how bad it is in there." Harry said with a muffle as he covered his mouth and nose.

Tom quickly cast a bubble head charm on himself and the elves as Harry opened the door, and then he quickly cast the charm on himself. When they entered the Chamber, Harry was relieved to see that nothing had changed, but as they neared the front, he wrinkled his nose on instinct.

"It almost looks worse than it smells." Tom said, although his voice sounded muffled because of the bubblehead charm.

Harry nodded, and the elves immediately began vanishing the giant serpent. It took them nearly twenty minutes to magically cut it into smaller pieces, and then vanish them, but finally they were able to get rid of the rotting thing. They nodded at the two wizards, after casting a fresh air charm. The two boys looked at each other and removed their bubble head charms.

"Much better." Harry said, sighing with relief as Tom removed his and the elves. "Thank you to all three of you. Your help is gratefully appreciated, and you can all go back to Potter Manor if you wish. Please tell Sirius that everything is ok."

"Thank you Master Harry. We will be glad to tell Master Sirius everything." One of the Potter elves said bowing low. Then they disappeared.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be going to check on Miss Luna before going back." He said.

"Ok Dobby. Thank you."

"You're welcome sir." Dobby said looking up at him in awe, and then he too disappeared.

"Do you have the potion?" Tom asked, looking at Harry.

"Yeah. Do you have Salazar's journal and emerald cauldron?" He countered.

Tom laughed. "Yeah."

Harry looked at the statue warily. The mouth was still open like he remembered from his last adventure in the chamber. "You don't think that the basilisk had a family do you?"

Tom glanced at him. "You just had to go and say that." He said shaking his head.

Harry laughed as the two boys looked up at the statue. "We are going to have to fly up there."

Tom nodded, and at the same time they both lifted their right foot and repeated the incantation for unsupported flight. They grinned at each other as they soared to the statue's mouth, and the opening was just big enough for them to hunch down side by side.

Tom whistled as they peered into the blackness below. "You know, I wish we had a glow stick or two, or five, right about now." He laughed.

"How on earth do you know what a glow stick is?" Harry asked, looking at his friend in bewilderment.

Tom laughed again. "Harry, I'm not an idiot. They were around in the seventies you know."

Harry snorted, but the sudden movement, along with him shifting his weight at the same time, caused his foot to slip. Tom grabbed at him to keep Harry from falling, but he too slipped in the muck left by the basilisk, and with surprised yells, they both plunged into the blackness below.

"My wand!" Tom cried in Harry's ear as it slipped out his hand.

"Arresto Momentum!" Harry yelled, just before they hit the stone floor. Then they heard Tom's wand land somewhere off to their left. "Lumos Maxima!" He cried, then tossed the ball of light up in the air, where it hovered a few feet above their heads. Harry looked at Tom, and grinned at the scowling wizard. "Glow sticks huh? We could have just thrown a ball of light down here."

"I had momentarily forgotten about that spell." Tom said defensively.

"So you went with glow sticks?"

"Shut up Harry." Tom grumbled, picking up his wand and brushing it off.

"Some anti-anything-muggle Dark Lord _you_ turned out to be." Harry laughed, and jumped out of the way of a hex flying toward him, but he looked up to see Tom grinning at him.

"Hopefully Salazar left another basilisk for you to fight in the next room." He said laughing loudly, and pointing toward a door that Harry hadn't seen at first.

"Or maybe Godric left a lion for _you _to fight." Harry snorted. "_Open."_ He said to the door that was locked in a similar fashion as the main chamber door. Then he leapt aside as a look of horror crossed Tom's face, but nothing happened.

"Git." Tom laughed, when it was apparent that no hungry lion was going to charge out at him.

The room that they were currently standing in was located somewhere near the statue's stomach, but as they peered into the large room, they knew that it had been carved out before the statue had been placed there. As they walked in though, they stared around in confusion.

"There's nothing here." Tom said in surprise as he lit the tip of his wand, and threw the ball of light up in the air.

The walls were the same dull gray as the statue, and a few pieces of parchment were scattered about the floor. There was also two large white marble desks in the room, but otherwise, it was empty.

"Salazar said he would meet us down here." Harry said. "So where is he?"

"Look. Look here at the walls." Tom said, pointing to his right. "You can see someone has been here recently and has taken some paintings."

Harry looked at where Tom was pointing, and sure enough, he saw three faint outlines of where three paintings were once held.

"What does all this mean?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. What are these parchments?" Tom asked, picking one up off the floor, but it was blank. He pointed his wand at the parchment and started muttering incantations that Harry couldn't make out, but Tom shook his head. "Nothing." He said with a sigh.

"I don't understand." Harry said, in a completely gob smacked tone.

"I don't either. Let's search these desks just to be sure, grab the few remaining pieces of parchment, and go back to the dorm. Maybe Salazar can shed some light on what has happened here." Tom said.

Harry quickly agreed, and they began picking up the remaining pieces of parchment, and searching the desks. However, there was nothing to find. They exited the inner chamber and made sure the door closed behind them, then flew back up toward the statue's mouth and back into the main chamber.

"Dobby!" Harry cried out as soon as his feet came to rest on the Chamber's stone floor.

"Mr. Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Dobby I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were sleeping!" Harry gasped.

"It's ok sir." Dobby said. "What can Dobby do for you?"

"Can you take us back to the dorm? Something isn't right, and we can't waste time trying to sneak back up to Gryffindor tower."

"Of course sir." Dobby said, taking both wizards by the hands, and disappearing from the Chamber.

None of them saw Albus, who was standing at the back of the Chamber, by the door, and under a disillusionment charm, glaring at them.

* * *

As soon as they landed in the dorm, Neville jumped up. Harry motioned for him to come over to his bed, and they quickly removed Salazar, who looked both nervous and angry, from his place beside Ron's bed. Ron hadn't come in from the common room yet, so there was no need to be quiet, except to not wake Seamus and Dean. Harry hung Salazar above his own pillows, pulled his bed curtains closed, and cast the Muffliato charm.

"Salazar?" Harry asked, almost out of breath with anticipation.

"I don't know lads." Salazar said shaking his head. "When you left, I tried to make my way down to my painting that hung in the room, but it wasn't there. Then I tried to see if I could find it, and I did, but all I saw was blackness. I have no idea where it is." He replied. "I then made my way to Godric to see if he could find his painting, but he saw only blackness as well."

"There is nothing in there Salazar. No paintings, notes, journals, nothing." Tom said.

"Except for a few blank pieces of parchment and two marble desks." Harry informed him.

"This is not good lads." Godric said appearing in Salazar's painting. "We need to find him."

"Find who?" Neville, Harry, and Tom asked in unison.

"Merlin." The founders said together.

"Merlin!" The boys cried.

Salazar nodded. "Now mind you, he was just a painting. A regular muggle painting, but with the potion, cauldron, and journal that you currently have, he can be made like us." Salazar said, pointing to himself and Godric. "That's what the potion and cauldron is for. The potion, and I am so glad I put them all in different places." He sighed, interrupting himself. "The potion, cauldron, and journal will allow you to turn Merlin's painting into one like ours. The potion isn't really a potion though. It's a developing solution, you know the kind that makes normal wizard photos move, it's that mixed with the blood of a dead unicorn. Unicorns don't die every day, so trying to find one that's already dead is a challenge…"

"Salazar, you're babbling." Godric said gently, trying to steady his clearly distraught friend. "Lads, we need to find Merlin's painting. The potion needs to go into the cauldron and be mixed for two hours. The only kind of cauldron that can handle it is an emerald one. Salazar's journal tells you how to bring Merlin to life, so to speak. You just need the right incantation to make the words appear in the journal." Godric said.

"So that's why it looks empty." Tom and Harry said together, and Godric nodded as Salazar began muttering and swaying.

"Salazar my brother, you need to sit." Godric said, taking Salazar by his elbow and gently pushing him down into the chair in the painting. "Just sit." He said, patting his shoulder. "We didn't tell you any of this because we were afraid that someone would overhear, and get there before you. That's why everything was in different places."

"Better to not have it all in one place." Salazar mumbled absentmindedly.

"That painting is the only one of Merlin in existence. He told us where it was before he died, so we took it and hid it in the chamber. We told him that we would turn it into a wizard painting." Godric said.

"That's why the Chamber is called the Chamber of Secrets." Salazar said with a sigh while rubbing his forehead. "It holds the very secrets of Merlin's greatness, in the form of Merlin himself. The 'potion' is a mixture of developing solution, unicorn blood, and blood from Merlin."

"You see lads, Merlin was nearly 600 years old when he came to Hogwarts. The stories and legends of Merlin and King Arthur happened almost 500 years before Hogwarts even existed. Nicholas Flamel was _not_ the first to come up with the Elixir of Life. It was in fact, Merlin himself. Salazar and I are very distant descendants of Merlin, and in turn, so are you. When Merlin heard about Hogwarts he wanted to come here and learn what we knew. Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and I knew who Merlin was of course, so we were not about to refuse the man. In fact it was quite an honor having him here. He was sorted into Slytherin, as I'm sure you all know, but the rest of us were amazed he even took the time to come here. We learned more from him than he did from us truthfully." Godric said.

"The Chamber was built so that our descendants, and in turn _his_ descendants, could learn from him and gain his knowledge before anyone else did. Merlin didn't want to be kept hidden away. He wanted everyone to be able to learn from him. He just thought it was proper to teach his descendants first." Salazar said.

Godric sighed. "But he died 50 years before Salazar and I did. He was tired. He was almost 700 years old by then, and truthfully, we didn't blame him nor did we fault him. He died peacefully in his sleep. Before he died though, he told us where his only known painting was held, so we bought it to Hogwarts. He knew Salazar was working on a way to get paintings to come to life, and made us promise that we would do the same for his. Seeing as it was a plain muggle painting."

"That's why we left you both with the means to make it happen. Which turned out to be the right decision, since our son's did what they did."

"And also why we decided to create the Chamber itself." Godric said.

Salazar nodded. "Merlin was a brave man, and he wanted to make sure the first to gain his knowledge was worthy of it. Hence all of the obstacles and running around."

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and one of the Potter elves popped into the room and threw the curtains surrounding Harry's bed open.

"Master Harry Sir! He's coming!" The young elf cried.

"Who?" Harry asked, momentarily caught off guard.

"The Headmaster!" He cried.

"Go alert Sirius and the others. Tell another elf to go get Snape and McGonagall." He ordered, and the elf popped away.

Neville, who had been listening to all of this in awed silence, immediately leapt out of Harry's bed, and jumped into his own. Tom grabbed Salazar's painting and rehung it by Ron's bed, though rather crookedly. Godric left to return to his own in the common room, while Harry canceled the Muffliato charm and laid down in his bed, as Tom jumped into his own.

The sound of a 1000 screeching cats suddenly filled the entire castle as the modified caterwauling charm sounded, alerting them to the fact that Dumbledore had entered the Gryffindor common room. Dean and Seamus had jerked awake when the alarm went off, and Harry knew that the whole castle had been awakened as well. Neville pretended to be confused, along with Harry and Tom, as they made their way out of the dorm room. Thankfully they were all dressed in bed clothes by now, so it made it easier to pretend.

They met Fred and George, who both looked wide-eyed and alert on the stairs, as the whole house made their way into the common room, and there they saw Dumbledore, looking soaking wet and trapped in a plant just inside the portrait hole. Harry grinned at the site. He knew why Dumbledore was soaking wet. He and the others had come up with a smaller version of the Thief's Downfall that Gringotts used. Harry had remembered it from his future past life when he broke in, and they had triggered it to go off the moment the caterwauling charm sounded. It would wash away all enchantments that the Headmaster had used to conceal himself, and the added bit with the plant holding him firmly in place had been Neville's idea. It was charmed to spring up the moment the water from the Thief's Downfall touched the floor.

There was a flash of fire, and a few people screamed, as Fawkes flashed into the room with Sirius, Remus, and Moody in tow. 'Unknown elves' were also dropping off Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Bill on the other side of the portrait hole, but they disappeared before anyone could get a good look at them. Dobby arrived and stood firmly next to both Harry and Tom ready to defend his friends if need be, and Snape and the other Professors arrived. McGonagall also arrived, and canceled the caterwauling charm as she forced her way past the plant and Dumbledore, and into the common room. Salazar had shown up in Godric's painting and was laughing hysterically at the site, but Godric glared at Dumbledore.

"As founder of this great house I demand to know why you have entered Gryffindor Tower under nefarious purposes!" He shouted, making several people jump at the sudden disturbance of the silence that had fallen.

"How very Slytherin of you Godric." Salazar laughed. "If I had known about your security measures, I would have placed my own in my common room. Perhaps that poor Tom Riddle boy wouldn't have suffered so much."

Every wand was immediately aimed at the Headmaster as realization hit the students at what was happening here.

"We won't let you turn Harry into another Voldyshorts!" A sixth year cried.

"Yeah, you'll have to get past us first!" Another shouted.

Ron jumped up on a chair. "Have you all gone mental?" He shouted. "It's Dumbledore! He's not about to hurt anyone. Those stories are rubbish!"

"Says Dumbledore's lying spying thief!" Seamus shouted, and a few others agreed.

Dumbledore, who had been struggling to get out of Neville's plant this whole time, stopped and glared around the room. "I am the Headmaster of this school and I demand to be released!" He shouted.

"Not until you state your purposes for being here!" Godric shouted back.

"Not until I'm released!"

"Very well then. Professor McGonagall, as I recall you are Head of Gryffindor House. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir." McGonagall said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Please confiscate his wand if you will." Godric said, and McGonagall did.

"Where is the Head of Slytherin House?!" Salazar shouted.

"I am here sir!" Snape called out from the other side of the plant.

"Keep your wand trained on him!" Salazar called out.

"HOGWARTS! RELEASE THE HEADMASTER!"

**"I will release the Headmaster as you have commanded Godric. What punishment do you require for the nefarious actions of Albus Dumbledore? He has after all, entered the Gryffindor common room in attempt to hurt Harry Potter."**

Knowing fully well this was Luna's way of letting the other occupants of the castle know what was happening, Harry tried his best to look concerned at this 'unexpected' news. However, Dumbledore was released with an unnoticed flick of Neville's wand, and he stumbled and tried to regain his balance at being suddenly freed.

"LET HIM SPEAK AND EXPLAIN HIMSELF FIRST!"

**"I will do as you ask Godric and let him explain himself."**

"I was _not_ coming here tonight to hurt Harry!" Dumbledore shouted. "I was simply coming to talk to him!"

**"The way you used to talk to that boy named Tom Riddle? The one you turned into Voldemort? I may have been asleep then, but I know what happens inside my walls. You are responsible for the man called Voldemort. Was it your purpose here tonight to turn Harry Potter into a dark wizard?"**

"NO!" Dumbledore shouted. "That is not true!"

**"I cannot lie Albus Dumbledore. You and I both know that I speak the truth. Why would you try to sneak up to Gryffindor Tower to talk to an innocent boy in the middle of the night?"**

"I wanted to know why Harry and Tom Ringo were in the Chamber of Secrets earlier tonight!" He shouted, and several people gasped.

Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. _How did he know that?_ He glanced at Tom, who looked equally stunned.

**"Harry Potter and Tom Ringo entered The Chamber of Secrets on a mission set forth by Salazar and Godric. Since they are Founders and you are just a common Headmaster, it is not for you to know. However, I can tell you that they were simply looking for something Salazar and Godric left behind 1000 years ago. It is something that the entire wizarding world can benefit from."**

"TELL HIM HOGWARTS! TELL HIM WHAT LIES IN THE CHAMBER!" Godric bellowed.

Harry hoped to Merlin himself that someone would tell Luna, but he sighed with relief as she spoke again.

**"A painting of Merlin himself resides in the Chamber of Secrets. It is the only one in existence. That is hardly anything to be worried about. I know you stole it Albus Dumbledore, and I want all three paintings returned and presented to Harry Potter and Tom Ringo before breakfast is over in the morning, or you will spend another three days in the dungeons."**

_How does she know that?_ Harry thought to himself as he glanced from Tom to Neville, Fred, George, and then to the Founders, who looked ready to spit dragon's fire as they glared at Dumbledore.

**"Harry Potter and Tom Ringo's actions tonight are not the questionable ones. Yours are Albus Dumbledore. Now I suggest you answer my previous question. Why were you sneaking up to Gryffindor Tower in the middle of the night? The answer you gave is not acceptable to me. That could have waited until morning."**

"I do not have the paintings!" He shouted defiantly, refusing to answer the question.

**"You are lying Albus Dumbledore. You do have them. Since the man named Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Voldemort, is not able to appear and claim his rightful belongings as the Heir of Slytherin, his belongings goes to another remaining decendent of Salazar Slytherin. Tom Ringo. Tom Ringo is not Salazar's Heir, but he is still family. Harry Potter and Godric might not know this, but Harry Potter is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor."**

_Shut up Luna! Shut up!_ Harry thought.

**"Harry Potter, Tom Ringo, and Tom Riddle and are descendants of Merlin himself. As are Salazar and Godric. You have stolen things that do not belong to you. Return Merlin's painting and Salazar and Godric's other paintings, or suffer the consequences of your thievery."**

"I own this castle!" Dumbledore shouted. "I am the Headmaster!"

**"You might be the Headmaster, but you do not own this castle!" **Hogwarts shouted. **"This castle belongs to the Founders, and since the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines died out long ago, this castle belongs to Harry Potter and Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle, an innocent boy _you_ turned into the one called Voldemort! You turned an innocent boy into an evil monster to further your claims of fame and glory! You wanted to be known as the greatest wizard next to Merlin himself and _you_ stole the painting of Merlin hoping to achieve that status! NOTHING ESCAPES MY ATTENTION ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU ARE THE _REAL_ DARK LORD!" **Hogwarts yelled. **"_You_ placed Tom Riddle under the imperius curse and made him into the monster that became Voldemort. You Albus Dumbledore, are responsible for the death of Harry Potter's family, along with the deaths of countless others! Everything that 'Voldemort' has done is because of _you_!"**

"Lies!" Dumbledore shouted frantically. "Lies! Voldemort is behind this! You all know he has disappeared! He must be here! He must be behind this!"

**"Say what you wish Albus Dumbledore, but I am Hogwarts, and I _do not lie!"_**

_Go Luna!_ Harry silently cheered.

"Someone alert Madam Amelia Bones!" Sirius suddenly shouted.

"I'll do it." Moody growled. "Tonks, you are an Auror, so keep your wand on him, and DO NOT let him escape!"

"Yes sir!" She shouted.

"I'll contact the Minister!" Umbridge shouted gleefully, running out the common room.

"Heads of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff please return to your houses." Godric asked kindly. "No doubt your students are afraid. Please tell them that all is being handled."

"As for Slytherin, I'll do that myself." Salazar said, disappearing from Godric's painting.

"The rest of you," Professor McGonagall said, turning to address the common room. "Please return to your dorms. Messers Potter, Ringo, and Longbottom, along with Fred and George Weasley remain here please."

There was lots of grumbling as the common room cleared, but everyone did as they were told. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione however, sat defiantly in one corner of the room.

"Did you not hear what your Head of house said?" Godric asked, glaring at the three students.

"We aren't going anywhere." Hermione said, glaring back at him.

"You will go to your dorms." Mr. Weasley said, looking at his son and daughter.

"No! You aren't our father anymore!" Ron shouted. "You divorced Mum, and you are clearly being controlled by You-Know-Who now, and we won't listen to you. You have all gone mental!"

"I am still your father even though your mother and I are divorced, and I am certainly not being controlled by Voldyshorts." Mr. Weasley said. "Now return to your dorms."

"NO!" Ginny shouted.

Arthur's face turned red with anger. "Then I will jerk you out of this school, and send you both home to nothing but left over ashes in the fire place, and no wood to light another." He said with his voice shaking in anger.

Ron and Ginny's eyes grew wide, and they both bolted for their respective dorms, but Hermione stayed firmly planted in her seat.

"Miss Granger, if I have to tell you again to go to your dorm, I will expel you." Professor McGonagall said with warning.

"Go Miss Granger." Dumbledore said gently. "And thank you for being loyal to me."

She nodded, and finally left.

"You will not expel her Minerva." Dumbledore said after Hermione was gone. "Or I will fire you."

"You are hardly in a position to make threats." McGonagall spat at him. "Hopefully this night will see you locked up in Azkaban for good."

"One could only hope." Tom said, glaring at Dumbledore.

Albus turned to look at him. "Now I know why you seem so familiar to me Mr. Ringo. You are very much like Tom Riddle was. You even look similar to him, though I don't know how that is possible seeing as his father was a muggle, but all of your, shall we say similarities, can no doubt be traced to Salazar himself."

"If that is the case than I am proud of that fact." Tom said through gritted teeth. "Seeing as Voldemort's actions were not his own, I like the fact that I am related to him. I wonder what kind of _decent_ wizard Tom Riddle would have been if you hadn't destroyed him."

"So you believe the lie that Hogwarts has told." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "Such a pity. Voldemort is an evil man. I did not make him. This is a lie set up by him. You have to see that."

"You are the liar." Harry said, glaring at the Headmaster.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Dumbledore said shaking his head. "I am not the one to blame for this. Voldemort has somehow managed to fool…"

"Enough with your lies!" Harry shouted. "I know the truth, and you cannot sway me! I now know I am the Heir of Gryffindor, and if Voldemort is the Heir of Slytherin and we own this castle, then I hope he hears of this, and finds out that I now know the truth! I hope he and I can come to an agreement on how to _better run this school_."

"That will never happen!" Dumbledore shouted, with his eyes flashing in anger. "You must kill him Harry. There is a prophecy that you don't know about, and Voldemort does. He will kill you if you don't kill him first."

**"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..." **Hogwarts said suddenly. **"Yes Albus Dumbledore. I too am aware of the full prophecy. How many times have you uttered the words under your breath?"**

"It matters not who knows the contents!" He shouted at the ceiling.

**"Does it?" **Hogwarts asked. **"Because I happen to know that you call yourself the Dark Lord. You wanted Voldemort to start calling himself that long ago, so you could live vicariously through his notoriety. Though, no one else knew that at the time of course. You became afraid when the prophecy said 'Dark Lord' and not 'Voldemort', so you had sent Voldemort to kill Harry Potter, because _you_ viewed Harry Potter as a threat to _yourself…_Welcome to Hogwarts Minister Cornelius Fudge and Madam Amelia Bones. You will find Albus Dumbledore being guarded in the Gryffindor common room…The truth of that prophecy Albus Dumbledore is this, it refers to you and Harry Potter. Not Voldemort and Harry Potter. Lily and James Potter defied _you _three times. It is Harry Potter's destiny to stop you, not Voldemort. With any luck, Voldemort can be redeemed. If he can be found, perhaps he can regain his soul. Oh yes Albus Dumbledore, I know of the horcruxes you had him make. The books, if Madam Bones is so inclined to search for them, are in your office. Harry Potter, it is my understanding that you have Tom Riddle's diary. If you would please be kind enough to give the proof of what I have been saying tonight to Madam Bones, perhaps she can use it to place the _real_ Dark Lord into Azkaban."**

"I would like that diary right away Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said, with a slight smile on her face as she, Fudge, and Umbridge stormed into the room, and Harry ran off to go get it.

**"That is the real reason Albus Dumbledore was on his way to Gryffindor Tower tonight. His spies, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were talking to him earlier today. They told him of the diary. He was going to steal it, and obliviate every single student's memory of its contents."**

"Hogwarts, may I address you? I am Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"HOGWARTS, PLEASE RECOGNIZE THE MADAM!" Godric bellowed.

**"I will do as you ask Godric. Hogwarts recognizes Madam Amelia Bones. How can I help you?"**

"I wish to know more about his prophecy and its contents. Can you tell me all you know?"

**"I can. The prophecy was given to Professor Albus Dumbledore by Professor Sybill Trelawney in 1980. It states this…** **The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... Now Madam Bones, all things point to Harry Potter, and this is about the only thing Albus Dumbledore got right about it. You see all prophecies that are given do not come true. Most never do, but the ones that do are because people _make _them come true. This prophecy would have never come true had Albus Dumbledore never meddled with it. He mistook the words 'die', 'live', and 'survives' to mean life and death of his physical self, but live, survive, and die have other meanings. According to the prophecy, only one can survive their fight, if you will. One does not need to die physically, but ones reputation can die. The same thing can be said about the word 'live'. I would not count being locked up in Azkaban as really 'living'. Am I right Sirius Black?"**

"I would have to say that I fully agree with that statement Hogwarts." Sirius said grinning from ear to ear.

"I would have to agree." Harry said, returning with the diary and handing it to Madam Bones with a smile.

"Hogwarts, may I ask of the line…power the Dark Lord Knows not?" Madam Bones asked.

**"Of course Madam. The line…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…refers to Harry's scar on his forehead. Voldemort may have given it to him, but it was under the orders of Albus Dumbledore. Of course, that would not have happened either, if Albus Dumbledore had not meddled. That 'mark' was an accident truthfully. As for the power the Dark Lord knows not, it refers to simple knowledge. Something that Albus Dumbledore lacks, in my humble opinion."**

"I see." Madam Bones said with a knowing smile. "Hogwarts, thank you for allowing me to question what you know. Most certainly your knowledge of things will play a major part in Dumbledore's trial."

**"You are quite welcome Madam Bones. If you need me, I'll be here."**

"Dawlish and Tonks take him away. Alastor, if you would be so kind as to help them, it would be appreciated." Madam Bones said, and Moody nodded.

"NO! LIES! They are all LIES!" Dumbledore shouted. "This is a set up by Voldemort! You have to see that. That diary is his! That isn't any kind of proof! You are all being set up! Harry my boy, you will die! Voldemort will kill you!"

"Get him out of here!" Madam Bones snapped. "I will meet you back at the office. Minerva, is there some place we can all talk privately?"

"Yes, of course." She answered.

They all followed McGonagall to her office, as Tonks, Moody, and Dawlish led a still screaming and struggling Dumbledore away. Umbridge and Fudge went with the Aurors because Fudge wanted to make sure Dumbledore got to the Ministry. Once the others got to McGonagall's office though, Snape cast his famous Muffliato charm.

"Was this planned?" Amelia asked, as she sat down.

"No." Harry said. "I can't begin to tell you what just happened, or how Luna even knew all that."

"It was Death." Luna said removing her cloak. "He was telling me what to say, and one of the Potter elves apparated me into the Gryffindor common room."

"I see." Madam Bones said with a nod.

"What can we expect from this Amelia?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I don't know Arthur. Tom's diary may be a big help though. I will read through it and see what I can gather."

"It's charmed, and is a full record of my days here." Tom said "My first day, until my last when I graduated."

"Ok, I will read it, but I must caution all of you. There is a lot of evidence to have Albus convicted, but he has friends in high places. Every time I think I've got him, he slips away. This does not mean we have won yet."

Harry nodded. "If we have got him though, it happened a lot sooner than I thought it would. Can you make sure he tells you what happened to Merlin, Godric, and Salazar's paintings?"

"I will."

"Do you think he will come back?" Fred asked.

"He might, if he worms his way out of this." Madam Bones said with a sigh. "But we will see. I will keep you all updated, but I must get back to the office."

"Madam Bones, before you go," Tom said quietly. "Does this mean that Tom Riddle is dead? By that I mean, will I be Tom Ringo forever? Will the name Riddle ever be cleared?"

She smiled at him. "I do not know Tom, but that is something I can look into doing. I know you'd like to be Tom Riddle again, and be cleared of everything you have done."

"Thank you." He said sincerely, looking up at her. "I really would like to have my name back."

"It might mean turning yourself in though. That is something you need to think about, but I don't feel that now is the right time for that. Let's get Dumbledore into Azkaban first."

Tom nodded. "I understand."

When Madam Bones left, Harry was the first to speak. "How did Dumbledore know that Tom and I were in the Chamber?"

"He must have went down there after you two went down." McGonagall said. "I was watching the map and was waiting for you boys to get back safely, but I fell asleep. I woke up when one of the elves said he was on his way to Gryffindor Tower. I am so sorry Mr. Potter. I should have tried harder to stay awake."

"It's not your fault Professor. Don't worry." Harry said, patting her arm. "Maybe it worked out for the best."

"I agree with Harry, Minerva. Don't worry yourself over it." Remus said. "But I suggest you kids, head back to your dorms for the evening. You all need your rest."

"Dobby can take Miss Luna back to her dorm." The elf offered.

"Thank you Dobby." She said smiling at him. "It's best I not get caught by Professor Flitwick."

"Speaking of him." McGonagall said. "I have been in talks with the staff. While they don't know the complete truth as to what is going on, their opinions of Albus are extremely low, and tonight's events are going to make them drop even lower. I'm confidant that we can count on their cooperation. Umbridge on the other hand," she said with a scowl, "is a different matter. We need to tread carefully around her. Her views and opinions are the same as the last timeline, and no doubt she will be named High Inquisitor again. The circumstances surrounding this 5th year may have changed, but Deloris Umbridge has not. She, no doubt, is delighted that we are against Dumbledore just as much as she is, but as I said, her beliefs and ideas are the same. Be careful around her." McGonagall warned.

"We start our detention with her on Monday. It's a week long." Harry said.

"Merlin I hope she uses these blood quills I've heard so much about." Tom said with an evil grin. "I can tell you she won't like what happens if she does."

"Well as I said. Be careful. I don't like her any more than you do, so if you need anything just let me know. Now, all of you off to bed."

Harry and the others said goodbye to Sirius, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Luna. Dobby apparated Luna back to her dorm, as Harry and the others made their way back to Gryffindor Tower. They all walked the short walk in silence, but Harry had a lot on his mind. Would this really get rid of Dumbledore? Would they get lucky and be rid of him so quickly so that they can concentrate on getting rid of Umbridge? Harry didn't know, but he allowed a small portion of himself to hope.


	10. Awakening

**Chapter 10**

**Awakening**

"Harry, you're not going to like this, but Dumbledore got off." Death said shaking his head sadly.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, blinking against the bright light.

"In my office. It's 4am and you're asleep in your dorm."

"Son of MERLIN!" Harry cried, suddenly realizing what Death had just said. "How? How is that possible?"

"He confunded Fudge, Umbridge, Tonks, Moody, and Dawlish just as they got back to the Ministry. I told you he's very powerful. He was able to cast the confundus charm wandlessly. Which is no easy task by the way."

"How could you let this happen?!" Harry shouted, barely keeping himself from flying over Death's desk and knocking him out of his chair.

Death sighed. "I have just had this same go round with Tonks, Moody, Amelia, Minerva, Snape, and Tom. Not to mention your parents. I cannot control Fate and Destiny. I am just the messenger here. There are _some _things I can control, but things like this I can't. They have their reasons, but keep in mind, they are on your side too. I do not know the reasons why they allowed this to happen though, so please don't ask me to explain them. Just know that whatever Dumbledore says, however he tries to spin his release, it's not true. He confunded them all. I have reversed the effects on Tonks and Moody's minds, but needless to say, they are not happy." He said, looking extremely tired even though he had no flesh.

"Did he get to Madam Bones too?"

Death shook his head. "No, he was gone before she got there. He has already returned to Hogwarts though. Amelia is not happy, to say the least."

"Can she just arrest him again?"

"No, I'm afraid she can't. Dumbledore made Fudge sign a magical contract, and they have come to a peace agreement. Umbridge as well. They both have forbidden Amelia to arrest him again. I could, of course undo it, but Fate and Destiny have other plans. My guess is they want to use that magical contract against him at some point in the future. That is how I got Amelia off my tail." He said with a slight smile. "In a plainer sense, Dumbledore, Fudge, and Umbridge are best friends at the moment, and you and the others are their worst enemy."

Harry groaned at that last comment. "So basically Fate and Destiny are letting Dumbledore dig his own grave, so to speak."

Death's smile got bigger. "Essentially yes. Tom came to the same conclusion. He is already thinking up ways to help Dumbledore further that quest."

Harry chuckled, but then he suddenly stopped. "You said Dumbledore is back at Hogwarts. Are we safe there?"

"Undoubtedly." Death said with a firm nod. "He really does think the castle is alive. You all have done a very good job at making it seem real, but do not become lax in your security measures." He warned.

Harry nodded. "You helped in making it seem real though."

"Yes, I know, but you all have done the leg work. I just step in when I need too."

"Salazar and Godric are going to be so angry." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

"They already are. Well, their physical selves are anyway. You are going to have to break the news of this to their paintings. Trust me when I tell you, they have asked me more than once to send them back just like I did with you and the others, but I cannot."

Harry nodded again. "I understand. Sending them back will have way too many people asking questions. They will think it is some form of dark magic or something."

"Indeed." Death nodded. "Now, speaking of paintings, the ones of Merlin, Salazar, and Godric will be laying at the foot of your bed when you awake. As I said, Dumbledore believes Hogwarts to be alive, and is scared of the consequences that Hogwarts laid out. He does not want to be locked in the dungeon again, so he is going to return them."

Harry immediately smiled. "That is some good news at least. Wait until I tell Luna that Dumbledore is scared of her!" Harry laughed. "It's going to be brilliant!"

Death smiled. "She will definitely be amused. You will also have to tell Fred, Neville, and George, along with Luna, Godric, and Salazar about what has happened and why."

"I guess we do have to pull our own weight in some of this, but I thank you for your help none the less." Harry said sincerely.

"There is no need to thank me Harry. After all, you were my Master. Even though you only owned all the Hallows for a brief moment."

"I don't look at it that way."

"I know you don't, but I do."

"Is what Luna said about the prophecy right?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't like being referred to as Death's Master. It just felt wrong to him.

Death smiled knowing fully well why Harry looked so uncomfortable. "For the most part. Luna made up the stuff about the words 'live', 'die', and 'survives', but she is not wrong about them by any means. She is 100% correct in the fact that prophecies only come true when people make them, and this one has come true because of Dumbledore. She is also 100% right on the power. Knowledge is the power. Destiny is the culprit for all the different meanings. She allows prophecies because it's a form of entertainment for her."

"Do I have to kill him?" Harry asked nervously.

Death shook his head. "No. You do not need to kill anyone, if you don't want to. The prophecy says vanquish, and that word has several meanings as well. However, be prepared to do so, because it just might end up that way. All prophecies that Destiny allows to happen have many different meanings, and can come true in many different ways. As I said, it's a form of entertainment for her."

"I understand, though I don't like being part of a prophecy."

Death laughed loudly. "You are not the first to say that Harry, nor will you be the last." He said, and Harry chuckled. "But it is very late, and you need a restful sleep. I will not allow you to wake up until you are fully rested, but I promise that it will be before lunch. It's Sunday, so there is no need to worry about classes, and you have already finished your homework for the week, so there is no worry there either."

Harry nodded and smiled sleepily at Death, who chuckled softly at the boy and waved his scythe through the air.

* * *

When Harry awoke the next day he did feel fully rested, although the conversation with Death washed over him and made him groan. He rolled over and stretched, but suddenly he remembered about the paintings and jumped up. He threw back his bed curtains, just as Tom did the same. They both got tangled in their respective bed covers in their excitement to see them, and they both fell out of bed and landed with heavy thumps on the floor.

Neville, who was reading in his bed, watched them both and laughed. "I was wondering when you two were going to wake up."

"Do you know what has happened already?" Tom asked, as he tried to untangle his foot from his bed sheet.

Neville nodded. "Yeah, and I've already told Fred and George. I also told Dobby, and told him to tell Luna. I found out because Sirius was yelling for Harry earlier this morning through the mirror, so I answered it. It's a good thing Ron is a heavy sleeper and that Dean and Seamus were already down at breakfast. He told me what Tonks and Moody had said, and their conversations with Death. I'm pretty sure yours was the same."

"I'm guessing so." Harry said, finally wrestling free of his own covers.

"I saw Dumbledore at breakfast myself." Neville continued. "Word has it they couldn't prove anything Hogwarts accused him of, and so they let him go. Sirius said that wasn't true, and told me that Dumbledore confunded them all. He also told me to watch our backs because they are out to get us."

"It's true. That's everything Death told me as well." Harry said, bending down in front of one of the wrapped picture frames. He carefully took off the plain brown paper, but it was just an empty black canvas. A gold name plate at the bottom told them it was Salazar's.

"Is that him?" Salazar asked, as he tried to peer over Harry and Neville's shoulders from across the room.

"No sir, it's yours." Tom answered, as Harry began unwrapping the next one.

"BOO!" Godric shouted from the freshly unwrapped portrait, and almost made Harry drop it.

"You old fool!" Salazar said, appearing in his own painting, but the boys just laughed.

"Turn me around Harry. I want to see him." Godric said.

Harry complied, but Salazar said he shouldn't have, which made Godric threaten him with his sword. The five of them held their breath as Harry took the brown paper wrapping off the last painting.

"He looks a lot like Dumbledore!" Neville exclaimed, as they gazed at the man in the painting.

It was true. Merlin's beard and hair were pure white, and flowed neatly to his chest. His robes were pure white as well, but were trimmed in gold. His eyes however, were bright green like Harry's, instead of blue like Dumbledore's. His face showed one of peace and tranquility, and he was smiling. It wasn't a big smile, but a small one that extended to his eyes.

"Yes he does, unfortunately. You can plainly see the difference though." Godric said. "I suspect that's what Dumbledore wants. Descriptions of Merlin are everywhere, and as you can see, they are all correct."

"I wish that man wouldn't try to imitate him." Salazar said bitterly. "Merlin is not going to like him one bit. _That _I can guarantee you. Merlin can be your best friend, or your worst nightmare. I can't wait to see what he says about Dumbledore though." He said a bit too gleefully.

"Where can we get the potion ready though? Dumbledore knows how to get into the Chamber now, so it isn't safe to do it, and keep Merlin in there." Harry said.

"Yeah, by the way, how did Albus get in the Chamber in the first place?" Neville asked. "I don't understand that part."

"I think I have an idea." Harry said. "In my future past life, Ron was able to gain entrance to the Chamber by faking parseltongue. He and Hermione grabbed some basilisk fangs to help destroy the horcruxes. I talk in my sleep, so he knew kind of what to say. I think that's how dear old Albus did it."

"A logical conclusion." Tom said, still gazing at Merlin. "But maybe Severus can be of some assistance in this matter. He can set us up in a room in the dungeons hopefully."

"I don't want to get him in trouble with Dumbledore though." Harry said.

"Too late, both Snape and McGonagall are on Dumbledore's 'bad list'." Neville said. "I think he knows where they fully stand. Snape was demoted from Slytherin Head of House this morning. Umbridge has taken his place. She's also High Inquisitor now as well. Also McGonagall has been stripped of her Deputy Head title. Flitwick is now the Deputy Head. It was all announced at breakfast. I think the only reason why Umbridge didn't get the Deputy Head spot is because she's so new."

"Maybe Dumbledore doesn't trust Flitwick either. You heard what McGonagall said yesterday in her office. The rest of the staff thinks low of Albus." Tom said. "That would explain why Umbridge has that position now."

"That's what we are thinking too." Fred said, as he and George walked in.

"You all should be quieter." George said. "We could hear you in the stairway." He said shutting the door.

"Don't worry though. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are outside." Fred added. "They are pretty smug today. Ginny even laughed at us this morning."

Harry cast the Muffliato charm immediately. "Sorry guys. We just got a little over excited." He said pointing to Merlin's painting. "Where is Snape now?"

"In his office I think. He's not in the great hall though. We just came by there. Umbridge and Dumbledore are though." George said.

Harry nodded and cast his patronus. Over the summer, Moody had taught them all how to make the patronus talk. Harry also found out that it was really Frank who figured out how to make them do it. Albus had secretly taken credit for it after Frank and Alice had been tortured. He couldn't believe that the old man had lied about something so petty though. He had been truly disgusted to learn of that.

"Professor Snape, we have Merlin's painting and was wondering if you could help us find a safe place to house him. We also may need your help in getting the potion ready to bring him to life. Salazar says its very complicated, and even Tom is a little unsure about it. We have only one shot at this, and we don't want to screw it up. Can you help us?" He asked, and then sent the stag away.

Harry knew that this form of communication was safe, because only the recipient can hear what it is saying. Unless of course, you wanted it to say the message out loud so that anyone could hear it. Harry grinned as he watched it gallop away. He had silently left instructions for the stag to charge at Dumbledore along the way.

* * *

The great hall fell silent as the stag entered through the wall. Albus watched it curiously as the patronus trotted silently up to the head table. There was no doubt in his mind whose it was, but none the less, he was curious to see what it was doing. Needless to say he got the shock of his life when it reared up on its hind legs and galloped full speed towards him. All the students gasped, and Dumbledore let out a surprised yell as it charged at him, sending various plates, forks, and knives scattering across the head table as it tossed its head around. It even managed to get a plate stuck in its antlers, but that clattered to the ground as the stag disappeared through the floor.

"It is alright everyone." Albus said, addressing laughing students. "No doubt a playful joke. Just go back to your lun…"

He didn't get to finish that sentence though because two small silvery identical weasels came scampering into the hall, screaming at the top of their non-existent lungs. They ran around the Headmaster and the new High Inquisitor, still screaming. Then they took a sharp turn, and headed toward the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had just come in not a minute before Harry's stag entered, but one weasel stopped in front of Ron and the other in front of Ginny.

"WEASELS!" They screamed in unison, startling the two red heads.

"What do you think?" The one in front of Ginny asked, turning toward the other.

"I don't know. They don't look like weasels to me." It said in a sing-song voice.

"Nope they aren't weasels!" The one in front of Ron said, peering into his face.

"We are weasels!" They cried together.

They both started laughing, then they disappeared. Ginny burst into tears and ran from the great hall. Ron turned red with anger, and Hermione just sat there opened mouthed at the whole spectacle.

There was no doubt in anyone's mind who those voices belonged too. Lee Jordan was trying very hard not to laugh, but he was failing. The rest of the Gryffindor table looked shocked, and the entire Slytherin table was laughing hysterically, but Albus and Umbridge looked angry. McGonagall didn't like the tone or implications of Fred and George's patronesses, but as she looked at the mess left behind from Harry's stag, she let out a small giggle.

Just when everyone thought it was over, a doe trotted up through the floor. This one though, seemed to look around before heading through the wall. It couldn't be bothered to cause havoc.

* * *

"Potter, bring the painting and everything else down to me. I will gladly help you, and I know of a place where we can hide the painting without him finding it. I'll be in my office."

Harry shrunk all three paintings, and handed Salazar to Tom, though he placed Merlin's in a separate pocket from Godric in his own robes, and they all headed for the dungeons. They met Ginny along the way, who scowled at Fred and George as she passed, but she didn't say anything. The twins just snorted.

As they passed the great hall to get to the dungeons though, Umbridge spotted them. "Potter, Ringo, Longbottom, and Weasleys, get in here!" She screamed.

Tom rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but laugh as they entered the great hall. They all saw the destruction left by Prongs, and snorted.

"Yes ma'am?" They all asked innocently.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" She asked glaring at them. "I know this was your doing somehow."

"Was Prongs a bad boy?" He asked looking around innocently. "I'm sorry about that. He was just delivering a message."

"A message to whom Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked looking shocked, and not grasping the double meaning of Harry words.

Harry smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry sir. Order of the Phoenix business. I'm not at liberty to discuss it. It could have pertained to catching the Dark Lord Dumbledore. It would not be good for you to hear it." He answered loudly, and most assuredly, making something up on the spot.

McGonagall nearly choked on her salad at these words, but she managed not too. Professor Flitwick looked around and grinned, but Dumbledore however, glared at Harry.

"Order of the Phoenix?" Umbridge asked, as Dumbledore scowled at them. "What is he talking about Albus?"

"The Order of the Phoenix is a group of people, whom during the first war, _I_ gathered to fight Voldemort."

"And since we all know Voldyshorts was imperiused by you, we have decided to recreate it!" Tom yelled. "It's just that we know who the _real_ Dark Lord is now!"

"I am not the Dark Lord!" Dumbledore shouted, turning a shade of purple that Harry always associated with his Uncle Vernon.

"Can we join?" Draco asked loudly.

"Anyone can!" Neville shouted to him. "Do we have any other volunteers?"

**"I will gladly offer my assistance to the Order of the Phoenix, if you so desire Harry Potter. I will help you vanquish the Dark Lord Dumbledore. As one of my owners, you have special privileges and can also command me. Just like Salazar and Godric."**

Harry could have kissed Luna for this spur of the moment declaration. He wasn't sure if this claim was entirely true, but given that Luna said so the night before, and no one objected at the time, he was willing to run with it.

"THANK YOU HOGWARTS!" He bellowed. "I HAVE NOTHING FOR YOU AT THE MOMENT, BUT PLEASE KEEP MONERTORING THE HEADMASTER. OH WAIT, I'D LIKE TO ADD OUR ESTEEMED HIGH INQUISITOR TO THE WATCH LIST!"

**"It will be done Harry Potter. Deloris Umbridge has been added to the watch list. Is there anything else?"**

"NOT AT THIS TIME! THANK YOU HOGWARTS!"

**"You are very welcome Harry Potter. I will be here if you need me."**

"You were saying Headmaster?" Harry asked. "Hogwarts does not lie, and given how you have treated me in the past, I'm inclined to believe her over you. You created Voldyshorts, and it was you who made him kill my parents, and every single person whom he has killed. Now, does that mean I agree with _everything_ that he has done? No, because we don't know what he did under the imperius curse, and what he did on his own." He declared loudly, mimicking his speech from the first night in Gryffindor Tower. At least this time though, it was in front of most of the school.

"Harry, you are making a big mistake." Dumbledore said, shaking his head. "Voldemort has you fooled. You must be under some kind of spell."

"I highly doubt Voldyshorts would sink so _low _as to place a _confundus charm_ on me." Harry said pointedly, and Albus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Children should respect authority." Umbridge said glaring at him. "You may think you are in charge here Mr. Potter, but you are wrong. We are in charge, and you won't like what happens if you keep this nonsense up."

"Is that a threat?" Tom asked, staring her down.

_"Considering her class is a joke anyway, even if she expels all of you, all you have to do is sit in your other classes, and take the O.W.L.s. Hogwarts is right. You own half this castle Harry."_

Tom and Harry glanced at each other, and Tom took Salazar out of his pocket.

_"Are you sure about this Salazar?"_

_"Oh yes, very sure." _He answered.

"English please!" Godric yelled from Harry's pocket.

"I will fill you in later you old fool! _My thoughts on the matter are thus, they can't force you to leave. They can however, make it so that you don't get credit for your school work. I will go into detail later though. I don't want to take the chance that the old man knows parseltongue. He might not be able to speak it, but it may be possible for him to understand it."_

Harry and Tom glanced at Dumbledore, who was still scowling at them. However, there was no indication that he understood anything that Salazar had said.

_"It's best to err on the side of caution."_ Tom said, and Harry nodded.

"Well Professor, it's been a pleasant chat, but we really must be going. We have Order business to attend to." Harry said, but then he turned around and strolled out of the great hall, leaving two scowling professors behind.

Snape was waiting for them at the entrance to the dungeons. He looked at them curiously, but motioned for them to follow him quickly to his office. As soon as they were all inside, he barred the door, and cast Muffliato.

"Is Miss Lovegood here?" He asked looking around.

"I don't…" Harry started to say, but Luna took off her cloak.

"Yes sir. I followed you all. I was done with my lunch anyway, so don't worry."

Tom nodded. "We weren't sure if you were here."

"I'm glad you're here Miss Lovegood. We have a lot to talk about, but first, I want to see him." Snape said, looking at Harry hopefully.

Harry pulled Merlin out of his pocket, and returned him to his original size. Harry had only seen pictures of the painting of Mona Lisa, but if he had to guess, Merlin's was about the same size.

"And it has been verified that this is actually him?" Snape asked.

"Yes Severus." Salazar said from Tom's pocket.

Tom pulled him out, enlarged him a bit, and stuck him to Snape's office wall. Harry followed and did the same with Godric.

"It is really Merlin." Godric said with a smile.

"Ok." Snape said with a nod, and continued to gaze at Merlin. Then he shook himself out of it. "Sit, all of you."

They sat in some chairs Snape had conjured when they all came in, but Harry looked at him sadly.

"Professor, I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't ever think you'd lose your…"

"It was bound to happen Potter." He said, interrupting him with a wave of his hand. "I was prepared for it. I know you all tried to shield myself and Minerva. She also harbors no harsh feelings toward any of you. Though what Minerva said to him last night didn't help her situation at all, and she knows that. Now that all of this has come out, I think he thinks I'm hiding 'Voldemort' from him on purpose. That's why I'm on his 'crap list' for lack of a better wording."

Harry nodded. "I just didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"We know." Snape said. "Now, as far as your request, and given everything that just happened in the great hall, I have changed my mind on the location I was previously thinking of. What I am proposing is this, use the Room of Requirement. It is my understanding that Mr. Longbottom knows that room best." He said, and Neville nodded.

"I was actually thinking about using that room for the D.A. just like before. It's clear now we will need to reform it." Harry said.

"Here is what I am thinking." Snape said. "Given what just took place in the great hall, we use it for both. A house for Merlin, and use it for the D.A."

"It actually might work." Neville said. "I've been thinking a lot about it. The Room of Requirement needs someone to constantly stay in it for it to work properly. Remember during the Battle of Hogwarts when you had to have Ginny leave our hiding room, just so it could turn back into the Room of Hidden things?" He asked, and Harry nodded as he began to understand the problem, but Neville went on to explain. "I could technically lock it down and close all the loop holes every time we meet, but that will take time. If we use Merlin's hiding place to double as our D.A. meeting place, it will make it a lot easier. Not to mention, less likely to get caught."

"I see where you're going with this." Harry said. "Tom what do you think?"

"I think it sounds great. I don't know as much about the room as you all do. I just hid the diadem in that room because I didn't know if Albus knew of it. He wasn't controlling me at that time. The only reason I came here looking for a job was to hopefully, get him to stop using me as his patsy for killing. My thinking was, if I was here teaching, I wouldn't have time to kill anyone. Well, we know how that turned out. I cursed the Defense position, and hid the diadem so he couldn't find it. He knew where the rest of the horcruxes were, but I wanted to have one still out there somewhere. I wasn't ready to die at that point yet. It wasn't until Severus turned to him during the last part of the war that I was ready to die. I didn't relish in killing an innocent child. I just never made it back to Hogwarts because he kept me under the imperius almost constantly after the prophecy was made."

"I think he does know of the Room of Requirement, but I'm not 100% sure." Harry said. "Godric, Salazar, would Merlin mind that? You both know him best. If we explain the situation, do you think he would mind in maybe helping us teach the students in the D.A.? I know he wanted to teach his descendants first, but this is way more important than that."

"He wouldn't mind." Godric said. "He would understand."

"In fact, he would be pleased at your lack of selfishness. He would be pleased that you both would want to share him, before learning all his secrets first." Salazar added.

"Ok." Harry said with a nod. "Professor, that was a _very _good idea."

"Thank you Potter." Snape said sarcastically, but there was no malice in his tone, and he smiled. "However, given what happened in the great hall, I think we should just change the name from the D.A. to the Order of the Phoenix. Not only will that stick it to the old man, but it's what you all declared up there. Not to mention Mr. Longbottom asked for volunteers."

Harry laughed. "I will admit, all of that was completely impromptu, and made up off the top of my head."

"I just went along with it." Neville said.

Tom sighed with exasperation. "Gryffindors."

"Indeed." Salazar and Snape echoed, but everyone laughed.

"Hey, I went along too." Luna giggled. "I thought it would be funny. Dobby said, Neville said, Sirius said, that Death said," She paused to catch her breath and smile, "that Dumbledore was scared of Hogwarts. I figured I'd go along with them."

Everyone laughed. "Well I think it worked." Fred said.

"Yeah, you should have seen his face when Luna announced she'd help us." George added.

"But this is what concerns Minerva and myself." Snape said. "We are flying by the seat of our pants, making stuff up off the top of our head, and not really knowing if it is all true or not. If Dumbledore forces our hand, we may have nothing to show for it."

"But the part about Tom and Harry owing the castle was not made up." Luna said. "Death told me to say that."

"Really?" Snape asked, and she nodded.

"It's true though Severus." Salazar said. "The boys own the castle. It was all an equal quarter share when Godric, Helga, Rowena, and I built it. When their lines died out, their shares split and went to us. When we died, it transferred to our descendants, though they didn't know that because they never claimed the vaults as per our final instructions. When the boys did that over the summer, they became owners of the castle. If Dumbledore were to check the owner's deed in the Headmaster's office, it would say Tom Riddle and Harry Potter. It automatically changed when the boys claimed the vaults. It's a magical contract and can't be broken." He said, and Godric confirmed it by nodding.

"I did make up the part about Tom _Ringo_ not owning the castle, but just being part of Salazar's family. I did it to protect the 'big secret'." Luna said.

"I understand why you did that, believe me." Tom said. "And I thank you for it."

"And I thought it was all made up." Harry said, still in a daze at knowing he owned half of Hogwarts.

"But what does it really mean?" Tom asked. "Ok so we own the castle. What does that entail?"

"Well, in a sense not much." Salazar admitted with a sigh. "However, since you own it, and this is what I was getting at up in the great hall, no one can make you leave it. No one can make anyone leave it that you don't want to leave. It's technically your home now. If Neville gets expelled for some reason, he doesn't have to leave if you don't want him too. You can still attend all your classes and take your O.W.L.s and for Fred and George, N.E.W.T.s. No one can deny you of that. It's just that they can make it so that you don't get credit for your work. Unless of course the Professor's secretly grade and record your marks."

"What about the wards?" Snape asked. "The protective enchantments and such?"

Godric sighed. "That authority was passed to the first Headmaster after we Founders left, and it has passed to every Headmaster since. There is nothing we can do about that. Harry or Tom would have to be Headmaster to gain full _magical_ control of Hogwarts."

"So we control it physically, but he controls it magically." Harry asked, just to make sure he was right.

"Correct."

"Dumbledore is in a better spot. I hate to admit." Tom said. "How would one of us be able to claim the Headmaster spot?"

"It's a spell that has to be preformed with the current Headmaster's consent. Then, and only then, do the wards recognize the change." Godric said.

"That explains why during the last timeline Umbridge couldn't take full control of Hogwarts. Not even the gargoyle would let her in the Headmaster's tower." Harry said, and the Founders nodded.

"Is there a way to change that spell?" Tom asked.

"We _could _look into it." Godric said tentatively. "But I can't make any promises."

"Merlin might be able to help us with that." Salazar said.

"True." Godric said with a nod.

"Ok here is what I suggest." Harry said. "First, no more flying by the seat of our pants. It's time we implement a real plan. Fred and George, you're in charge of pranks and general chaos. Enlist Peeves if you can. Neville, you're in charge of the Room of Requirement. Luna, of course, remains as Hogwarts. Professor Snape you and Professor McGonagall are our main advisors along with Salazar and Godric. Tom, let's darken Hogwarts to a reasonable extent. If Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, owns half of Hogwarts, let's let Albus know it. As for myself, well I'll just become the cocky, arrogant, rebellious, brat Professor Snape always thought I was." He said with a grin.

Snape snorted. "This should be interesting. However, I think we should hold real Order meetings at Potter manor. It's safer than here for certain. The elves and Fawkes can transport us there."

"I agree. The _real_ Order is those at Potter Manor, along with you and Professor McGonagall. I won't even pretend to know how to run something like that." Harry said with a sigh. "A student rebellion I can handle, a full fledge war strategy I cannot. Although, Tom could."

"I don't want to though. I say we leave it up to the ones at the Manor." Tom said.

"They will want to elect a leader though. Who should I suggest to them…"

"Moody." Everyone said in unison.

"I agree." Snape said with a nod. "And I think Minerva will too. I will inform her of all of this. I will also let everyone at Potter Manor know as well."

"I will get with Draco and tell him to annoy Ginny, Ron, and Hermione as much as possible. However, I will strictly forbid physical harm." Tom said. "I think that is the best thing for him."

"Are we letting Slytherins in the Mini Order?" Luna asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes, but I think we need to have a sign-up sheet just like before."

"With a jinx attached to it?" George asked.

"Yeah, Tom will you handle that?" Harry asked.

"I can. Do you want death or a minor irritant?" He asked with a grin. Harry laughed, and explained Hermione's jinx on the paper last time, and Tom grinned again. "I can come up with something like that, but just a tad more nasty." He laughed.

"Godric, if Tom and I own Hogwarts does that mean we own the elves too?" Harry asked.

Godric shook his head. "No, the elves are owned by the general school population. You can ask them to help you, but if another such as Albus overrides your command, they will have to change."

"That's why they only cook and clean really." Salazar said.

"Ok, so the Hogwarts elves are out, but there are 20 elves at Potter Manor. I was just hoping to have a few more that would be willing to help us. Not a big deal." He said with a sigh, trying to see if there was anything else he could think of. "Luna, is there anything you need from us? Anything at all. Say the word and we'll make it happen."

"No Harry, I think I'm fine. I like my role as Hogwarts. It allows me to kind of stay back and observe. Dobby is a huge help, and we get along great. I think my role in this is fine. We don't want to over use it, but we don't want to underutilize it either. I want to sign-up with the Mini Order as one of the normal students so that I don't cause suspicion. I think that is best. I carry my cloak with me at all times, and I sleep with it too, so if you ever need me, just have Dobby come get me."

"Are you sure Luna?" Harry asked, and she nodded. "Ok then, if at anytime you need to make a change, or if you think of something, let us know please."

"We just want to make sure you'll be safe." Tom said. "You are very important to us, and not just because you're Hogwarts, but because of who you are."

Luna smiled. "It is nice to feel needed. You are all my friends, and I treasure each of you for who you are. I'm a lucky lady."

Harry grinned at her and the others laughed. They all knew how important Luna was too, and not just because she was Hogwarts. All of the guys truly cared for her.

"Neville?" Tom asked.

"I'm good. I won't lie. I've been waiting for this. The D.A…well Mini Order…is what I have been waiting on. The Room of Requirement is my thing, but if I think of anything I'll let you know."

Harry nodded. "Fred, George?"

"We're good!" They said with identical grins.

"We'll talk to Peeves, and we want to bring in Lee. Not to know everything, just to help plan and set things up." Fred said. 'He believes us."

"As a matter of fact, I think all of Gryffindor does. Except for the obvious ones." George added.

"We know Slytherin is with us." Tom said. "Luna what about Ravenclaw?"

"Not a whole lot believe it, but some do. I have heard talk since 'Hogwarts' confirmed it that more people do, but I think we still have a long way to go."

"I'll ask Minerva to ask Pomona about Hufflepuff. I'm not on the best of terms with her, but she and Minerva are really close. That way we can judge how far we have to go with Hufflepuff." Snape said.

Harry nodded, but Tom looked at Snape. "Severus, is there anything you need?"

"All I want, is to see Albus get what's coming to him." He said. "I'll be here if you all need me, and I'm pretty sure Minerva will say the same. However, let us feel out the rest of the staff to see where they really stand before you all let loose."

"Swamps." The twins said together. "There are going to be lots of them, and in the most inconvenient places."

Harry laughed. "Well, I think it's time that I start acting like I own this joint. However, I think I might need help running it. Hogwarts, since Tom Ringo is Salazar's family, does he have the authority to act on Tom Riddle's behalf since he is not here to claim his right?"

Luna grinned at him, and cast the voice amplifying charm. **"Yes Harry Potter. Tom Ringo is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin, therefore I can recognize Tom Ringo as an owner, until such a time as Tom Riddle claims his ownership. If that happens, I will no longer be able to recognize Tom Ringo as an owner, seeing as he is not the true Heir of Slytherin."**

Harry grinned at her. "Thank you Hogwarts."

**"You're welcome Harry Potter. I'll be here if you need me, or if you have any further questions about your joint ownership."**

"Harry, are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" Godric asked with a grin.

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

First things first though, they needed to bring Merlin to life. They all headed up to the seventh floor, but thankfully Snape's presence scared off any on lookers. They did see that Dumbledore and Umbridge was still in the great hall, but they didn't notice Harry and the others sneak by.

When they reached the seventh floor, the others just kind of stood there looking at Neville as he looked at the blank wall. Harry grinned at his friend as he scrunched up his face in concentration, then Neville walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. Everyone grinned when the door appeared.

They walked inside and found the room to be bare except for a table at the very back. Neville began walking around the room and muttering under his breath, while Tom and Harry hung Salazar and Godric on the wall. They left a blank space between them for Merlin though. Now that they were finally safe, Salazar told them what the spell was to make his journal readable, and Tom said it was a good thing they asked for Snape's help. The instructions to get the potion ready were _very_ complicated. They even made Snape nervous, and he read them over multiple times just to make sure he didn't get them wrong. He was getting kind of annoyed though, because the whole time the room kept changing around them.

A dueling platform appeared, along with shelves filled with books. Many of them Harry remembered from his last 5th year. A small alcove with a sitting area appeared and cozy looking fireplace. Some hammocks materialized and formed a small bedroom of sorts, and a bathroom complete with a shower appeared right beside it. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff banners hung from the ceiling. The room seemed only limited by Neville's imagination.

Harry didn't want to take the chance of interrupting Snape and Tom, who were pouring over the instructions, and doing their best to get it right, so he sat down in the sitting area with one of the books. The twins and Luna followed his lead, and sat down with him. Luna looked around mesmerized by the changes taking place, and the twins began thinking up ways to get Peeves in on the chaos.

Finally after three hours, both the room and the potion was ready.

"I think if we don't get Minerva, she will likely never forgive us." Snape said with a smile.

Harry grinned at him and cast his patronus. "Professor McGonagall, if you can, please meet me on the seventh floor. We have Merlin and the potion is ready. I don't think you want to miss this."

He sent it off, and Neville agreed to wait out in the hall for her. She showed up a few minutes later, but she wasn't alone.

"Filius and Pomona both are on our side, don't worry they consented to being checked for spells and other harmful things. They are not imperiused or confunded." She grinned.

"Merlin!" Flitwick breathed as he gazed at the painting.

"I can't believe it." Professor Sprout said in awe.

"Neither can we." Harry laughed.

"Ok Salazar, what now?" Tom asked.

"Every inch of the canvas needs to have the potion spread on it. I suggest using a brush." He said, and one appeared on the table.

"That's handy." Filius said, looking at the ceiling. "This room is curious. I wonder…"

"Filius! Shhh!" McGonagall chided him, but he grinned at her.

Tom looked at Harry. "Do you want to do it?" He asked.

"Nope." Harry said, backing away. "My potion skills may have come along way since summer, but I do not want to take a chance with this. One of you do it."

Tom laughed. "Ok, Professor Snape gets the honors. He's the one who worked the hardest."

Snape sighed nervously and stared at the brush and painting. He very carefully dipped it into the emerald cauldron and began to paint the painting. After several minutes the painting was covered in a thin layer of the silver substance.

"Did it work?" McGonagall asked.

"You'll have to give a minute. It needs to soak in." Salazar said, as he and Godric looked on proudly.

The minutes seemed to drag on into hours, but Harry and the others looked on breathlessly. Finally, after several minutes, the potion disappeared and Merlin's painting flashed a bright yellow. Harry and Tom quickly stuck it to the wall in between Salazar and Godric, and Merlin opened his eyes and looked at all the smiling faces standing before him.

Merlin smiled brightly at them. "Hello my friends. May I ask what year it is?"


	11. Blood Quills and Roller Skates

**Chapter 11**

**Blood Quills and Roller Skates**

"You have to forgive them Merlin. They are a bit in awe." Godric laughed.

"I guess so." He chuckled. "Who might you all be? Are all of you my descendants?"

"No sir. I'm sorry sir. I'm Harry Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor."

Tom looked at Professors Sprout and Flitwick nervously. Then he took a deep breath. "And I'm Tom Riddle, Heir of Salazar Slytherin."

Flitwick let out a squeak and fell over backwards, and Sprout let out a terrified gasp. McGonagall quickly took control however.

"It's alright. We already know who he really is. Please trust us."

"Minerva, he's…he's…he's…oh my word!" Sprout gasped.

Flitwick picked himself up off the floor and stared at Tom, who just looked down at the ground. Harry knew that Flitwick was one of Tom's favorite Professors, and he hated lying to him. Sprout he liked too, just not as much.

"I take it I'm missing something." Merlin said, looking around at the terror stricken Professors.

"Indeed my old friend." Salazar said. "Tom is the darkest wizard in our world, and of this time period. Though, to his credit, not by his choice."

"So is this business with Dumbledore is really true?" Sprout asked. "Are you all sure you're not under…" Sprout began, but was quickly cut off by McGonagall.

"We are positive. Our information comes from Death himself. Tom has not put us under any kind of spell."

"Death?" Merlin said, with a slightly amused tone. "How is the old boy? I haven't seen him in…well I don't know how long." He laughed.

"The year is 1995." Professor Snape said.

"A long, long time then." Merlin said with a sigh. "Perhaps you all should tell me what has happened."

It took a few hours, but Harry and Tom told Merlin, Flitwick, and Sprout all about their lives. When they were done, Merlin was angry, to say the least.

"So this man, Albus Dumbledore, has sought fame and glory by attempting to manipulate these two young people?" He asked, and everyone nodded.

"To make matters worse, he's trying to become another you." Salazar said, with a glint in his eye.

"Me?" Merlin asked, looking startled, but then he scowled. "I don't take too kindly to that."

Salazar nodded. "I have kept this to myself and haven't wanted to voice this before now, but my feeling is, he tried to turn Tom into another Morgana. You see Merlin, Tom wanted to be a healer before Dumbledore turned him to the Dark Arts. As I recall, Morgan Le Fey was a dark witch, but an exceptional healer."

"Indeed she was. So Tom is/was a modern day Morgana then. Yes, she was my greatest enemy, and I can see how this Dumbledore fellow would need one similar to her, in his attempts to become more like me. Tell me a few things, how much power does this Dumbledore have? Also, Tom, how many people have you killed willingly and why?"

Tom looked up at him. "I have killed a total of five people willingly. They were Death Eaters who thought it would be fun to torture and kill muggle children. I would not stand for that."

"I don't blame you. I have to admit, I would have done the same. I know that sounds unlike me, but it's true. I killed a number of people because of similar things. Some people just shouldn't be left alive." Everyone just stared at Merlin for a moment. "I never admitted to being a saint." He chuckled. "Now, what about his power?"

"He is Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, and Grand Sorcerer. Along with various other titles." Harry said. "He's very powerful politically and magically. He once even owned The Elder Wand. He won that from the Dark Wizard Grindelwald."

"The Elder Wand?" Merlin asked. "What is that?"

Godric smiled. "You would know it as, Death's Wand."

Merlin's face darkened into a scowl. "Did it look like this?" He asked, pulling a wand from the sleeve of his robe.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "How…what…"

"This was my wand. Death himself gave it to me when I was a young man. He told me that I would need it one day, and indeed I did. It helped me defeat Morgana. Was this the wand that imperiused you Tom?" He asked, and Tom nodded.

"Death himself told me I was very powerful if I was able to start shaking off the imperius curse cast by it."

"Indeed, you are a very powerful wizard. Tell me Tom, how do you feel about the dark arts?"

"Truth is, I find comfort in them. The Dark Arts have protected me, to a point. I know them, and they know me. I harnessed them."

Merlin nodded. "I can see that, and given everything that has happened to you, I don't blame you. How do you feel now that you have your soul back?"

"Guilt, sorrow, and remorse." He said sadly. "Knowing that so many lives have ended, and that so many families have been ripped apart because of me is…"

"Stop right there lad." Merlin said. "That is all I need to know. Even though your head tells you it wasn't really you, your heart still mourns because of your actions. Even if you didn't do it willingly. This is good. It tells me you won't fall back into that on your own, and for that I'm thankful."

"Is it wrong, that even now I look to the Dark Arts for answers?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, because you don't look for ways of killing or harming. Truth is there really shouldn't be a difference. This 'light' magic and 'dark' magic business is nonsense. Magic is magic. Magic can harm, and magic can heal. It's the intent of the caster that determines if it is 'light' or 'dark'. In my day, we used the killing curse to relieve suffering in muggles and wizards alike."

"Well Mr. Potter, you are indeed a wise wizard." McGonagall said looking at Harry proudly. Harry stared open mouthed at Merlin.

"I take it you have said something similar?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"Yes sir." He managed to croak out.

"In these days we are trained from birth to think dark is bad, and light is good." Snape said.

"Which is not necessarily a bad thing." Merlin said. "We all need to know the difference between good and evil, but when it comes to magic itself, it's a little different. However, we can discuss this another time. I want to know what has happened to Death's Wand."

"I have it now. I acquired it in my future past life, and Death gave it to me again when I came back." Harry said.

"Good, then Dumbledore doesn't have it, but no doubt he is still very powerful without it."

"He is." Tom and Harry said together.

Merlin nodded. "Well lads, I will most certainly help you in defeating this Albus Dumbledore fellow. I will also help you train your fellow students in the Order of the Phoenix, or Mini Order as you all call the Student Order."

"Student Order." Luna said thoughtfully. "I like that better."

"You coined Mini Order Luna. Do you want to change it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I think we should." She said with a nod.

Neville grinned at her. "So what does Hogwarts think about Merlin being 'alive'?" He asked.

Luna laughed. "She thinks it's great."

"Don't say anything yet though. I want to see Dumbledore's face when you announce it." Harry laughed, but then he looked at Professors Sprout and Flitwick. "Are you both going to be ok?" He asked.

"Forgive me if I watch you closely for a while." Flitwick said, looking at Tom. "I know your story now, and I admit it all makes sense, especially given the things Albus has done to Mr. Potter, like the theft and spying, but the fact remains you're still You-Know-Who. I can't just ignore that."

"I agree with Filius." Sprout said with a nod. "I will also give you the benefit of a doubt. I trust your story though. So many things just don't add about Albus, and now that my eyes have been opened I can plainly see that. Death himself is on your side, so I will do my best to put aside my fears."

"All I can say is thank you." Tom said with a smile. "I will do everything I can to prove myself to you both."

Sprout and Flitwick nodded, and since it was almost dinner, they decided to head to the great hall. Merlin wanted to see Dumbledore though, so he jumped into Salazar's painting so that the room wouldn't vanish because of his own painting being removed. Harry and Tom took him, Salazar, and Godric off the wall and shrunk them down. They headed to the great hall with grins plastered to their faces.

* * *

Flitwick gave the twins full permission to cause as much chaos as possible. He may have not been too sure about Tom yet, but as far as Harry and the others go, he knew what they had been saying about Dumbledore was the truth. After all, Harry had proof of the theft, lies, and manipulations. He was even proud that Luna was Hogwarts, and joked that only a Ravenclaw could pull it off.

Sprout felt much the same way. She was a little nervous around Tom, but as for the others, she was fine. Their plans for a student rebellion was alright with her and she even told them that they could still sit in her class if they got expelled. This cheered them all up even more.

Flitwick, Sprout, McGonagall, and Snape entered at different times, so that the other two professors could be protected as much as possible. No one wanted them to lose their positions, or their jobs. Harry and the others gave themselves time to eat, and when Luna left the great hall after she had finished her dinner, the boys got to work. Harry took Salazar and Godric out of his pocket, and returned them to their original six foot size. The boys propped the founders up the same way they had on the first night, but Salazar shuffled into Godric's so that Merlin could have one to himself. Dumbledore nearly dropped his fork when Merlin began to speak.

"Which one of you is the Dark Lord Dumbledore?" He asked loudly. "As you know, from having stolen my painting some time ago, I am Merlin! It has come to my attention that you strive to be like me, and are less than honorable in your attempts at it. Well, let me just say I don't take to kindly to that. You have created an enemy Albus Dumbledore. I myself may be dead, but because of Salazar's potion, I have been somewhat revived. These lads have told me a very unique story, and unfortunately for you, I believe them. I will do everything in my power to train them and give them my knowledge in order to defeat you. You have been warned." Merlin said, scowling at Dumbledore, who wasn't very hard to miss.

"HOGWARTS! PLEASE RECOGNIZE MERLIN!" Salazar bellowed.

**"Welcome back to Hogwarts Merlin. I am honored that you have returned, and I will gladly recognize you as authority. Is there anything I can do for you?"**

"NOT AT THIS TIME HOGWARTS! I THANK YOU FOR ASKING. IF I NEED YOU, I'LL BE SURE TO ASK."

**"I'll be here if you need me Merlin, and again, welcome back."**

Harry jumped up on the bench seat of the Gryffindor table. "As half owner of this castle, I can pretty much do anything I want, so if anyone wants to join the Order of the Phoenix, you are welcome to do so." He said loudly. "We were going to be super secretive about it, but we decided that since Professor Umbridge is a horrible and unqualified defense teacher that we would open our group up to the whole school. Merlin has agreed to teach us Defense against the Dark Arts. Tom and I will also help with the teaching. We ask that you sign the sign up sheet that will be posted on your house bulletin board. For fifth and seventh years taking O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this will benefit you greatly."

Tom also jumped on the bench seat beside Harry. "We will give you a few days to think about it, but keep in mind that this is not an official class. These classes will be not replace the ones you are scheduled to take with Madam Umbridge, BUT at least you'll be able to use and learn defensive magic."

"That is Professor Umbridge, Mr. Ringo!" Umbridge shouted, jumping out of her chair.

"I refuse to acknowledge you as a Professor!" Tom shouted back.

"I agree!" Salazar said. "If you are not qualified to teach, you should not be referred to as a Professor."

"You cannot do this! As High Inquisitor I will put a stop to it!"

"Educational Decree number Twenty-Four is in coming." Harry muttered in Tom's ear, but then he spoke up. "As half owner of this castle you cannot stop me. Perhaps we can somehow contact Voldyshorts and see what he thinks. Since he is the other owner, perhaps we can have you removed. You see Madam Undersecretary, I have the power to do that. You are in fact, a guest in my house. The only reason I haven't kicked you out yet is because I want to see you running out of this castle in humiliation with Peeves smacking you with a walking stick." He said with a large grin, and Professor McGonagall looked at him and smiled. "However, if you feel the need to leave at any time, please feel free to do so." He continued, motioning toward the doors.

"Harry, I have said this before, you are in danger. Voldemort will kill you." Dumbledore stood up and said.

"I highly doubt that Headmaster." Tom said. "Where is Voldyshorts? Have you seen him? Obviously not, because if you had, he would be out there right now hating muggles and killing muggle borns because you'd have him under your control."

"I was not talking to you Mr. Ringo." Dumbledore said heatedly, but then he looked at Harry. "You're making a mistake. We will not allow students to be taught by a painting and two students."

"And that's where you're wrong Headmaster." Harry said throwing his arms out wide. "I own this place, and I can do what I want." Then he turned to address the great hall. "I will now remind you all that the sign-up sheet will be posted in your house common…"

"Not for Slytherin!" Umbridge shouted. "I am head of Slytherin House now."

"Slytherin, please see either myself, Potter, or Ringo to sign-up." Snape said standing up.

"That is a very good idea Professor." Tom said.

"Severus! You will lose your job!" Dumbledore cried. "I will fire you!"

"Good luck finding a new potions master!" Harry yelled. "Professor Snape, if you in fact lose your job, you are more than welcome to stay here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Potter." He said with a slight smile and a nod.

"Well, if no one has any questions, we will be going." Harry said, jumping down from the bench seat.

"For all those interested, we will be learning everything from basic defense to more advanced and forgotten defense spells." Merlin said with a smile. "As I understand, many spells have been forgotten over the years, and I intend to resurrect them. Harry, shrink me down. I don't wish to see anymore of this imitator."

"Yes sir." Harry said with a smile.

Tom and Harry shrank both paintings down, and they headed out the door with large grins on their faces for the second time that day.

* * *

The rest of Sunday night passed without much happening, but Monday morning came with the expected Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four. It was posted on the bulletin board, and when Harry entered, Hermione looked smug.

"All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students." She read out loud. "Looks like your group can't happen without permission."

"And when has the rules ever stopped us Hermione?" Fred asked. "This little thing is not going to make a difference in our plans."

"It says right there Fred…any student that has founded, or that belongs to an organization will be expelled." She said haughtily.

"But the problem is finding the group." Harry said walking down the stairs. "Good luck finding our classroom."

"You're making a mistake Harry." She said glaring at him. "You _will_ be found."

Harry snorted. "Ok Hermione. Whatever you say." He said, then he turned to Tom who had just walked in. "I'm hungry. How about you?"

Tom grinned. "Let's go eat."

They walked to the great hall in silence, but when the mail came, Fawkes flashed into the great hall carrying a large package in his talons. He dropped it off in front of Harry and Tom before flashing out again. They looked at each other in confusion.

"Already?" Tom asked. "We just sent them a note last night."

"Maybe Sirius found an all night store somewhere." He said shrugging his shoulders, as he tore open the package.

"I still don't know about this Harry." Tom whispered. "Roller skates were big back in the fifties, sixties, seventies, but I haven't roller skated in almost thirty years."

"Well it's like I said last night. I've never roller skated before, so it looks like we'll be learning together, or in your case, relearning. Umbridge hates muggles and anything to do with muggle things. This will drive her nuts." He said pulling the skates out of the box.

Tom looked at him uncertainly, but took his own pair of skates and put them on his feet.

Hermione scoffed at them as she sat down. "You're out of uniform. You won't be allowed to wear them."

"Says who? There is nothing about not wearing skates. They are footwear, and we can wear them if we want too." Tom said.

She rolled her eyes as Harry and Tom got to their feet. Tom kind of half rolled, half hopped over to the wall, but when he found his balance, he smiled at Harry.

"It's like riding a bike." He laughed, as he skated down the length of the table. "It's great!"

"Well come and help me then!" Harry cried, as he groped at the wall before falling down with a thump. Tom laughed and skated back over toward him, and with a twirl of his robes he skated around Harry and stopped. "Show off." Harry said looking up at him with a grin.

"I'm trying to get Severus's twirling of the robes down. It's very dramatic." He laughed, grabbing Harry by the hand and hoisting him to his feet.

The next several minutes were filled with laughter and groans as Harry tried to get used to the skates. He wasn't sure if this had been a good idea or not, but what he _was _sure of, was the amount of pain associated with learning to roller skate. The great hall watched the two of them in amazement as Tom skated circles around Harry and gave him pointers. Dumbledore eyed them curiously, Umbridge watched them red faced with anger, but the other Professors looked on in amusement. The muggle borns cheered them on, while the others asked what they were doing. The Slytherins though, stared at them open mouthed and in shock as they watched Tom skate. Neville, Fred, and George on the other hand, roared with laughter at Harry's facial expressions when he fell.

"Just put one foot in front of the other Harry. You have to keep your balance." Tom laughed, as Harry fell again.

"I'm trying." He said, grabbing at the Hufflepuff table to steady himself. He pushed his glasses back on his face as he steadied himself again.

"Here, grab onto the back of my robes, and I'll lead you around until you get used to them. Obviously it's not going to work if you try on your own."

"Ok, just don't go too fast." Harry said, grabbing at him.

Tom led Harry around the great hall until it was time for potions, but by that time, Harry had almost gotten the hang of it. However, he stared down the stairs that led to the dungeons looking a little panicky.

"I can't do this." He said glancing at Tom.

"Just use the rubber stopper and make your way down carefully. Hold on to the wall if you have too."

"Don't worry Potter, we will be down at the bottom to stop your fall." Draco laughed, edging carefully around the two of them.

"Thanks Malfoy." He grinned.

"Harry you're going to kill yourself." Hermione scolded.

"Watch it Potter." Ron said, pushing him roughly aside, making Harry have to grab onto Draco to keep from falling. "You're in my way."

"Watch it Weasley!" Neville yelled, shoving Ron into the wall.

"Weasley! That is no way to talk to people better than you!" Draco said glaring at them, and carefully standing Harry back up. "Haven't we talked about your place here? You are way at the bottom, and we are way up here." Draco said, pointing to the floor and ceiling respectively.

"Watch your mouth Malfoy!" Ron said, shaking himself loose of Neville and pulling out his wand.

Tom wandlessly swatted it out of his hand, and made it clatter down the stairs. Ron glared at him.

"Oops. Sorry about that Weasley. You must have dropped it or something. Better go and fetch it."

Ron and Hermione glared at all of them, but quickly made their way down the stairs.

"Crabbe, Goyle, you steady Harry and help him down the stairs. Malfoy, make sure I don't fall either. This parts a little new to me." Tom said.

"Neville, will you walk behind me just to make sure I don't fall over backwards?"

"Sure thing Harry." He laughed, as the others made their way around him.

"Potter, this has got to be the most ridiculous thing I have ever seen. Do muggles really do this kind of thing with these things?" Draco asked.

"If you mean walking down stairs with them on, no." Tom answered. "But I'm having fun. I haven't skated in years." He said, and Draco looked at him weirdly.

With Neville, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle's help, Tom and Harry managed to reach the bottom without cracking their skulls open on the floor below, but they were a little late in getting to potions. Professor Snape just looked at them and told them to take their seats. Tom skated over with no problem, but Harry almost fell again.

"Potter, take this." Snape said handing him a pain potion. "I have a feeling you'll need it."

"Thanks Professor." He said breathlessly, as he sat down.

Tom snorted, but they settled down for the lesson which thankfully passed silently. They somehow managed to make it back up the stairs without injury, but Harry almost cried when they reached the first floor, and stared up at the grand staircase.

"Harry think of it as building muscles." Tom said cheerfully. "It's great exercise too."

"This was such a bad idea." He groaned, then he took a deep breath. "But I'm committed to doing it."

"Yeah, committed to the St. Mungo's crazy ward." Neville snorted, as he also gazed up at the staircase.

Tom laughed. "It's ok Harry." He said waving his wand at the stairs. "Last night Salazar told me the spell to turn the staircases into slides."

Sure enough, the stairs turned into slides which made it so much easier to climb. Harry grabbed hold of the banister and wheeled his way up.

"Going down is going to be a lot more fun." He grinned.

"If you can stay upright." Neville laughed, jogging up beside them when Tom returned the staircase to normal.

"Why didn't you do that on the way to potions?" Harry asked.

"It's too steep. We both would have crashed at the bottom." Tom laughed.

"You know Messers Potter and Ringo," Professor McGonagall said as she passed by them on the second landing. "If you use the whip spell to turn your wand into a whip, you might make things easier on yourself."

"Why didn't I think of that!?" Harry cried, and Tom told her she was a genius.

They did that on the next landing, and Harry found it was a lot easier to magically pull himself up the stairs. They warned the other students on the stairs before turning them into a slide though. They really didn't want anyone to get hurt because of them.

For the rest of the day, they skated to all their classes. During lunch they skated into and around the great hall, to the laughter of the other students. Some of them even commented that Harry was getting lots better at the activity. A few muggle borns, and those raised by muggles even asked if they could owl their parents and have them send their skates or skate boards, and Tom said they could. Harry went a little further and told them to ask for other muggle things that didn't run on electricity. Namely boats, kayaks, and air beds that you use in pools, though he wouldn't say why.

They barely made it into defense class later that afternoon though. Tom rolled in like he owned the classroom, and Harry managed to make it inside in without crashing into anyone or anything.

Umbridge glared at the both of them. "I will not tolerate this nonsense in my classroom. You are out of uniform, and I cannot allow you to wear those _things_ on your feet."

Hermione turned around and smirked at them.

"Well that is where you are wrong Madam Undersecretary." Tom said, wheeling around her desk and stopping with another twirl of his robes. "Harry owns the castle, and Hogwarts has recognized me as kind of an owner. This is our home, and if we want to turn it into a skating rink, then we can. As for your uniform comment, we are allowed to wear our own foot wear. There is nothing in the uniform dress code, set by the _Founders_, that says skates are not allowed."

"That's because those _things_ didn't exist back then." She said, already getting red in the face. "Now you two already have detention…"

She didn't get to finish that sentence because Neville, Dean, and Seamus, promptly threw up. It kept going and going, and almost made Harry loose his own lunch. She immediately sent them to the hospital wing, and didn't even have the sense to question why the _three_ of them suddenly lost their lunch.

"As I was saying." Umbridge said glaring at the two boys, who were now sitting at their desks with their feet propped up on them. "You two already have detention with me this week, and I will make it so that you have another week if you don't take those things off."

"So let me get this this straight." Harry said leaning back in his seat. "You are telling us to take off our current foot wear, which is well within the dress code by the way, and want us to walk around in our socks, which is in violation of the dress code. That doesn't make any sense to me."

"Detention for another week!" Umbridge yelled at them. "I will not be made a fool of in my own class!"

"You already make yourself look like a fool." Tom laughed.

"OUT!" Umbridge screamed, pointing toward the door. "Get out, and I expect you both to be here for detention after dinner!"

"Oh dear, it looks like we managed to get kicked out of another Defense Class. What ever are we supposed to do now Harry?"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps we can practice our skating."

"Or in your case falling." Draco laughed.

"You're right Malfoy. I may need another pain potion." He grinned. "I hope Professor Snape has another one in his supplies."

"Yelp, it's been fun." Tom said standing up. "But we have real learning to do, so I guess we will see you all later."

They left a red faced and fuming Umbridge behind them, and skated lazily down the hall. Harry was starting to get the hang of skating, but he wasn't as good as Tom yet. Tom could go careening around the corner of a staircase onto the one below without so much as a wobble, but Harry still had to hold on to the banister to keep from flying into the opposite wall. He also decided to forgo the use of the rubber stoppers, and started to favor crashing into walls or other things in order to stop or slow down, but at least he was able to keep his balance and stay on his feet.

Dinner was much the same as breakfast and lunch. Tom and Harry skated around after they had finished eating. Dumbledore watched them with a bemused expression, while the other Professors laughed, except Umbridge. Draco and Neville had taken to having foot races against Tom while he was skating, even though they both kept loosing. Tom eventually scooped Draco up in his arms and skated around the hall with him, while Draco screamed in his ear for Tom to put him down. Everyone laughed at that, except Umbridge.

Before dinner finished though, Tom skated up to the front of the room, and addressed the great hall. "Listen up everyone! I have a special announcement!" He called out. "Harry and I have talked about this, and since the owl post is likely to start being monitored, you should redirect all in coming packages to either Sirius Black or Remus Lupin. Those of you who have been asking us if you can have your parents send you your roller skates or skate boards will have a better chance of actually getting them if you do this. If they are sent directly to you, they will be confiscated by either Madam Umbridge, the Headmaster, or Mr. Filch. Just have your parents send them to Sirius or Remus with a note attached with your name on them so that Fawkes or an elf will be able to deliver them to you. Sirius and Remus have agreed to do this, so there is nothing to worry about."

Umbridge jumped up, and Tom and Harry turned to face her. "If anyone is caught with these things on their feet, they will have detention and will serve it with me!" She yelled. "I should tell you that by tomorrow morning, Educational Decree Numbers Twenty-Five and Twenty-Six will be posted on your house bulletin boards. Number Twenty-Five states…The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges that have been placed by other staff members…Number Twenty-Six states…Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach...if anyone is caught breaking any of the Educational Decrees, they will be expelled!"

Harry turned around and faced the great hall. "Anyway, so if you are interested in having your skates or skate boards owled to you, just remember to have your parents first send them to Sirius Black or Remus Lupin with your name clearly written on the package."

"What about what Professor Umbridge just said?" Justin Finch-Fletchley asked.

Tom sighed. "If Madam Umbridge is too stupid to read the school charter, then that is not our problem. The Ministry of Magic has no authority at Hogwarts. This was told to me and Harry this afternoon by Salazar and Godric themselves. The Hogwarts's school charter was written and magically sealed by all four founders. Rowena Ravenclaw placed two lines in there that say… _any person placed in a position of authority, by anyone except the Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, or Founders, does not have the power to make decisions or change rules…_The other line says…_no outside governing body, past, present, or future, has the right or authority to take control, make decisions, or change the rules and practices of Hogwarts…_That includes the Ministry, and since the Ministry, not the Headmaster, placed Umbridge here, she has no authority at Hogwarts and neither does the Ministry."

"As of this moment, Madam Umbridge's teaching contract clearly states that she was placed here by the Ministry, because the Headmaster had not found a Professor for the Defense post at the time. They cannot change it now even if they wanted to, because the first one cannot be voided out." Harry added. "So all of these Educational Decrees mean nothing because they come from Madam Umbridge, and by extension, the Ministry. You see, the Board of Governers and the Ministry have been allowed by Headmasters of the past to change rules and govern Hogwarts, but in reality, they have no authority to do so. We technically don't have to do anything Madam Umbridge or the Ministry says. We do however, have to obey legitimate Professors, so I would advise you all to NOT tell Professor Snape to bugger off."

This last comment caused the great hall to burst out laughing.

"So does this mean that Professor…I'm sorry…Madam Umbridge cannot be Head of Slytherin House?" A 6th year Slytherin asked.

"Correct." Harry said. "Even though Professor Dumbledore himself has placed her there, she technically can't be the Slytherin Head because of her teaching contract, so I would advise you all to consider Professor Snape as your Head. She shouldn't even be here in the first place."

A cheer went up at the Slytherin table, but Professor Dumbledore stood up and glared at them all.

"Mr. Potter!" He yelled. "I do not…"

"What no more Harry? Is it because I'm no longer playing by your rules?"

"Mr. Potter, you cannot just come in here and supersede my authority!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not superseding your authority Headmaster, just Madam Umbridge's."

"Have you not been listening?" Tom asked, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I have been listening Mr. Ringo, but the point is _I _placed _Professor _Umbridge as head of Slytherin…"

"Which goes against the school charter." Tom interjected.

"…so therefore she _is_ Head of Slytherin!"

"Not according to the School Charter!" Harry and Tom yelled together.

"Or her teaching contract." Tom added. "How many times do we have to say it before it sinks in? Umbridge _doesn't belong here._" He said very slowly.

"You two have detention with _Professor _Umbridge. Is that correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." They said together.

"I _demand_ you both go to it."

Harry and Tom looked at each other, and grinned wickedly. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." They said.

This took Dumbledore by surprise, but Umbridge got up from the head table.

"Follow me." She said with a wicked gleam in her eye. "And take those things off your feet!"

Harry and Tom just ignored her, and skated to her office.

Umbridge closed her office door tightly behind them with a snap, and glared at the boys.

"You will not take out your wands because if you do, you will regret it. You will not speak because if you do, you will regret it. You will do _exactly_ what I tell you to do." She hissed. "Is that clear?"

They nodded.

"Answer me!" She screeched.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Make up your mind. First you tell us not to speak, then you tell us to speak. Merlin woman." He said, shaking his head.

Umbridge glared at him. "Sit down." She growled, pointing toward two wooden chairs next to her desk.

They did, and the boys watched as she took out two quills and a piece of parchment from her desk drawer. Harry recognized the quills instantly, and nodded slightly at Tom, and Tom grinned at him.

"You will write lines for me." Umbridge said, not even noticing the silent conversation between them. "Mr. Ringo you will write…I will obey Professor Umbridge…and Mr. Potter will write…I must not tell lies…because you know you were telling lies just now in the great hall. Now began."

Harry raised his hand.

"What?" She snapped.

"You haven't given us any ink." He said, inwardly grinning at the déjà vu. "And I wasn't lying and you know it."

"You won't need any." She said ignoring his comment. She smiled sweetly and turned her back on them.

Tom immediately used his wandless magic to shield their non-writing hands, but Harry noticed that the old scar on his hand reddened and started to bleed slightly. There was only a brief moment of pain though, then it went away. Tom quickly cast a spell on the quills which made them glow a blood red for a moment.

Umbridge turned around quickly. "I don't hear quills scratching the parchment." She hissed.

They began to write, and Harry looked at Tom curiously when the ink that flowed out looked blood red. Tom was grinning a sickly wicked looking grin that reminded Harry of 'Voldemort', as Tom continued to write. Harry shivered a bit as he put his own quill back to his piece of parchment and began writing the lines again, but after a minute or so, Umbridge suddenly gasped.

"What…ouch! What in the…ouch…ouch…" Then she let out a blood curdling scream.

Tom ignored her and continued to write furiously, but Harry stopped and looked at Umbridge. She had blood running down her forehead and the inscription said…_Lord Voldemort was here._ Harry glanced at Tom's paper as Umbridge continued to scream. His lines showed he was writing…_I will obey Professor Umbridge_…but the cuts getting deeper and deeper on Umbridge's forehead told Harry differently.

Tom glanced up, and seeing the look of horror on his brother's face, jerked the quill out of Harry's hand and threw it against the wall. "Don't write anymore Harry. I'm still going too though."

"I don't think I can write right now Tom." Harry said shakily, as Umbridge still continued to scream.

"It's not in your nature to torture someone." He said calmly. "But she deserves it. If she was willing to do this to us, she's willing to do it to those younger than us. You know what kind of person she is." He said, as he continued to write.

Harry couldn't argue that. "What is it doing to her?"

"More than what it looks like on the surface. I'm boiling her blood, as well as using it to write the words. That's why it's coming out of my quill looking all bubbly and steamy."

"Will it kill her?" Harry asked desperately, as Umbridge still continued to scream writhe around on the floor.

Tom shook his head. "No, but I guarantee she will never use blood quills again. This spell is permanent."

Harry stared at him wide-eyed, but Tom suddenly jumped up, grabbed Umbridge's arms, and threw her against the wall. She stopped screaming the moment he stopped writing, but now she looked like a quivering mess with blood dripping down her face.

His voice was low and cold as he hissed at her. "Now I see the fear in _your_ eyes. You're not such a tough little witch now are you? Fear me woman. Fear me. For you have just been cursed by me. I am Lord Voldemort." He whispered with a grin.

"ALBUS! ALBUS! ALBUS!" She screamed frantically. "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE!" IT'S HIM! IT'S YOU-KNOW-WHO!"

"Confundo." Tom whispered, as he wandlessly cast the charm. Umbridge shuddered slightly, shank to the floor, and passed out. Tom turned to Harry. "Get away from the wall Harry. Stand behind me."

Harry did, and Tom wandlessly blasted a whole in Umbridge's wall office wall. The explosion shook the entire castle as the shock wave sent bits of stone and dust flying outside toward the night sky and then to the ground below. Then he turned to Harry.

"Do you want me to confund you as well?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but what do we say?"

"Just look really scared, and follow my story."

"That'll be easy to do." Harry muttered, as the door to Umbridge's office flew open.

"What is…?" Dumbledore started to ask, but suddenly stopped as he looked around at the destruction.

"Sir it was Voldemort!" Tom blurted out. "I don't know what happened, but he somehow got ahold of Madam Umbridge!" Tom said frantically, pointing at the still passed out witch, as McGonagall, Snape, and Flitwick ran in behind the Headmaster. "I think he did something to her, and then he blasted a hole in the wall!"

"Calm down Mr. Ringo. Harry tell us what happened." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know sir. Voldemort just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had us writing lines and with no ink, and I felt stinging in my hand. That's when Voldemort appeared. He jerked the quill out of my hand threw it against the wall, and turned to her. He carved things into her face. Then he told her he was Voldemort, then did something to her, and blasted a hole in the wall!" Harry said. He wasn't really lying though, only telling half of the truth.

"Are either of you hurt?" Dumbledore asked, studying them closely.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. It's like…it's like…he was protecting us from her or something."

Flitwick walked over to the quill that Harry had pointed at and looked at it closely. "Mr. Potter was this the quill?"

Harry nodded. "Yes sir. That's the one Voldemort grabbed from me."

"Let me see your hand Harry." Dumbledore said eyeing the quill, and Harry held out his hand.

There, written plain as day, were the words…I must not tell lies. They were still red and bleeding slightly.

"A blood quill!" Professor McGonagall screeched. "That woman, _your_ new best friend, used a blood quill on _students_ Albus!" She spat.

Dumbledore ignored her, and turned to Umbridge. He revived her, and helped her to her feet. She looked a mess. Her hair was matted with blood, she had blood all down her clothes and face, and carved deeply into her forehead and were the words…_Lord Voldemort was here_.

"Albus, it was You-Know-Who. He just came out of nowhere." She mumbled.

"It's ok Delores. Just sit down." He said calmly. Then he turned to the group. "Severus, search the grounds. Look for any signs of him. Get Mr. Filch to help you. Filius lockdown the castle." They nodded and left, but not before glancing at Harry and Tom.

"My blood started to boil. Then pain in my head. I saw him. He looked snake like. He grinned at me. Said I should fear him. Said he cursed me." Umbridge mumbled.

"I'll take you to the hospital wing." He said, and gently helped her up. Then he eyed Harry and Tom. "Go to the great hall. Minerva, get all the students into the great hall. We have to search the castle." Then he walked out of the room, half holding Umbridge up.

When he was gone, and out of the classroom door, McGonagall looked at them. "What really happened?" She asked.

Tom sighed. "There was no way I was going to let that woman torture us, so I kind of reversed the effects of the blood quills, and made her blood boil as well. I did kind of let my 'Voldemort' side creep up on me. I confunded her so that she would know it was 'Voldemort', but not remember that it was my face."

"Everything we said was the truth, just not the whole truth." Harry added.

"And the wall?" She asked.

"I did that just to make it look like an escape. It can be fixed with the normal repairing charm. I didn't use dark magic for that."

She nodded. "I must say that I don't approve of what you did, but I can certainly understand why you did it. You must not let this happen often though." She warned.

Tom nodded. "I know, and I won't."

"Very well then. Both of you get to the great hall."

"We have to grab Salazar, Godric, and Merlin first, if that is ok." Tom said, and she smiled and nodded.

"Just be quick about it."

"Yes ma'am." They said together, and they quickly took off their skates, and ran out of the room.

They made it to the seventh floor, and burst into the Room of Requirement. Merlin, Salazar, and Godric wanted to know what happened, but Harry and Tom told them they'd tell them when they got to the great hall. Harry called for Dobby, and told him to first go tell Luna that everything was fine, and to meet them in the great hall wearing her cloak. Then to go and get Sirius and the others as soon as he could, and get them to the great hall as well.

On the way back down, they ran into the other Gryffindors making their way to the hall, and they quickly found Neville, Fred, and George. As they headed into the great hall, Harry saw that Sirius and the others were already there, and Tom muttered that Luna had ahold of his cloak. They all found an empty corner of the room, and Harry quickly cast Muffliato, so that they couldn't be overheard. Harry and Tom took Salazar and Godric's paintings out of their pocket, and leaned them against the wall. This time though, Merlin was sharing Godric's painting.

"Ok so what happened?" Sirius asked. "I keep hearing something about an explosion, and the whole castle shook."

"It did." Harry said, and Tom began to tell everyone what happened.

"So she tried to use the blood quills again." Remus growled. "Just wait until the next full moon."

"Why do you say that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry." Harry said smacking his forehead, and he introduced Merlin to the others.

"Oh I see." Merlin laughed. "You are the werewolf. I'm not prejudiced, so don't worry. I just find it curious that you would say what you did."

"I plan on paying her a little visit." Remus grinned. "But don't worry, I would never harm her or anyone for that matter. I just think a night of unnerving howling at her window will get her attention."

Harry snorted. "I can't wait to see that."

Merlin laughed, but then turned to look at Tom. "How are you feeling lad?"

Tom sighed. "I know I should feel guilty about what I did, but I don't. She tried to torture us first. I know that's not really a very good excuse, but I can't help but feel that she deserved it. She won't have any lasting damage though, except a scar on her forehead. The curse I placed on her will activate again if she ever uses the blood quills again."

"She would have used those quills on other students." Harry said. "Younger ones in fact. She did it last time."

"I see." Merlin said with a nod. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I'm not a saint, so I'm not one to really judge what you did. All I can say is, be careful and don't let those feelings over take you."

"I won't." Tom said quietly. "I would never hurt anyone innocent on my own, but I feel that those that truly deserve it, should get what's coming to them. Umbridge is not an innocent woman."

"I know she isn't, but still, be careful in the future. I would hate to see you revert back into the man you were."

"Yes sir." Tom said with a nod.

By that time, Dumbledore had entered the room, and was watching Harry and the others closely. He couldn't hear what they were saying of course, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't adding up.


	12. Evil Thoughts

**Chapter 12**

**Evil Thoughts**

After leaving the hospital wing and entering the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore stood off to the side and watched the group of people huddling in the corner. He tried to understand how Harry came to know these people so well. He dismissed Black, Lupin, Longbottom, and all the Weasleys because it was obvious how Harry knew them. Bill, Albus guessed had grown close to Harry following the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year, but as he watched them all interact, it seemed they had known each other for many, many years. A lot longer than what it appeared to be. The ones he couldn't understand were Moody, the Hufflepuff metamorphmagus whose name he couldn't remember, the three paintings, and Ringo.

_How do they all fit in?_ Albus asked himself.

He was puzzled by Moody. Harry had not spent any time with the _real_ Alastor Moody. To Albus's knowledge, they had never even spoken. Harry's interactions had all been with Crouch Jr. Before Moody had been released from the hospital wing last year, following his stint in his trunk, Albus had talked to him. Moody had told him they would reform the Order now that Voldemort was back, but that was before Moody had pulled his disappearing trick, and when Albus finally heard from him a few weeks later, Moody had changed his mind. Albus didn't understand it.

The Hufflepuff what's-her-name could be explained because of Moody. Albus knew that she was an Auror, and Moody himself was training her. It wasn't hard to figure out where she played into all of this.

Ringo and the paintings though, were something else entirely. Where had Harry met him? If it weren't for Ringo, Harry wouldn't even know the meddlesome old Founders, or Merlin. Who was Ringo, and where did he fit into all this? Albus didn't know, but he was going to find out. Perhaps a trip to Ringo's house and a chat with his parents would provide some clues.

* * *

Severus Snape was on the verge of hexing the old caretaker if he didn't shut up. For almost an hour he had to listen to Filch complain. Apparently the caretaker had spent all week begging 'Hogwarts' to throw Peeves out, but the castle either wouldn't (or couldn't) hear him, and Peeves continued to get on his nerves.

_Now you know how I feel._ He sighed.

Severus was finally able to talk the squib into calling a halt to the search. Obviously there was nothing to find, and Severus didn't feel like walking in circles all night trying to find something that wasn't there. Filch finally agreed, and they headed back to the great hall. He spoke to Albus for a minute and told him that they didn't find anything, then headed over towards Harry and the others. He wanted to know what really happened.

* * *

Hermione Granger scanned the room, but narrowed her eyes when she came across Harry's group still huddled in the corner of the great hall. She knew without a doubt that he was somehow involved in this. _Everything_ out of the ordinary that happens at Hogwarts always has something to do with Harry.

Hermione didn't care about Harry, especially now. He was acting like a prat. Roller skating around the school and other such nonsense. This was a school, not a skate park. And how _dare_ he cause problems with the Headmaster and Professor Umbridge. Ok, so she admits that Professor Umbridge isn't a very good teacher, and her idea of Defense class is completely rubbish, but Harry had no business making things hard on her. Professor Umbridge was doing the best she could, and Harry should just accept that, but instead, Harry was _deliberately_ trying to get himself thrown out of each of her classes. Hermione also wasn't buying the fact that Neville, Dean, and Seamus _just happened_ to all be sick at the same time today. Hermione was going to get to the bottom of all of this. After all, she was a prefect and it was her duty, and she took her duties very seriously.

* * *

Ron Weasley sat beside Hermione and glared over at Harry. He also knew that Harry had something to do with this. He also knew that the freaky-eyed git had something to do with it too. Why else would Sirius, Remus, and his Dad be here? Ron scoffed when Malfoy and his band of idiots made their way over to Harry and his group of morons when the greasy potions bat swooped over to talk to them.

_How can Harry hang out with a bunch of sneaky Slytherin gits?_

Harry was his best friend, and Ron still couldn't understand why Harry was so mad at him. Fred and George had him confused as well. Ron had never done anything to them, yet they treated him horribly and constantly pranked him. What made him the saddest though, was his Dad. He had divorced his Mum without even a care, and left her to rot in Azkaban. Ron glared at the lot of them again. He hated his family, but even worse, he hated being poor, and Dumbledore was no longer paying him to spy.

* * *

Ginny Weasley glared at the pink headed witch that had her arm slung across Harry's shoulder, clearly laughing at something he just said. She still didn't know who she was, and she didn't like her at all.

_Since Mum isn't here, it's time to take matters into my own hands._ She thought, smiling to herself.

Love Potion. That was the number one thing on Ginny's mind, besides the Boy-Who-Lived of course. That little pink headed witch wouldn't be Harry's girlfriend for long. Ginny would make sure of that.

* * *

As Albus continued to watch the ever growing crowd around Harry, he couldn't help but notice the odd gathering. All of Slytherin and nearly three quarters of Gryffindor house surrounded him and Ringo, and everyone seemed to be ok with it. The students were laughing and talking with those in the opposite house, and everyone seemed to be getting along. Albus had noticed the sudden friendliness between the two houses over the past week. He couldn't remember when the change happened though. Was it because of Salazar? Or was it something else? Were the founders bringing the houses together? Again his thoughts turned to Ringo. This didn't start until he came along. Was he the reason for Harry's sudden change?

Albus had noticed that Harry had been more cunning in his ways lately. Was this because he was getting advice from Salazar Slytherin himself? Or was it from Ringo? The one who not only had a pet snake, but could talk to them as well. Hogwarts had said Tom was related to Salazar, and Severus had said that the paintings had been in the boy's family for a long time. Could Ringo be influencing Harry? Could Ringo be working for Voldemort?

The idea made his head snap up. _That's must be it._ He thought.

Ringo was working for Voldemort. That's why Albus couldn't find him. Ringo was telling Voldemort Albus's every move. Not to mention, Harry and Ringo seemed to know everything about Voldemort. That explained the diary. The diary that was sitting in his office with a giant hole in it, but also the one that had passed under his nose the night he was arrested. Voldemort had made a copy of his own diary.

_Why though?_ Albus thought.

Was it to clear his name, and try and pin everything on him? Albus knew that if Tom Riddle's diary could do one thing, it would send him to Azkaban. That's why he had confunded them all that night, and made them sign that contract, but he wasn't able to get it from Amelia Bones, and she has likely read it from cover to cover by now.

More importantly than that though, does Harry know? Does Harry know that Ringo is working for Voldemort? Is Harry under some kind of spell? Harry certainly believes Ringo's story, and Albus knows all the accusations are true, but perhaps he can divide them.

_Yes, yes that's it. _He thought. _Divide and conquer._

They are always together, and haven't left each other's side since they walked through those doors. Wasn't it convenient that Voldemort just happened to show up tonight when the boys were alone with the stupid woman? Did he say anything to Harry? Did he say anything to Ringo? Albus didn't know, but he was about to find out, and he smiled as he walked over to the boys. He was thankful that he had a pensieve.

* * *

***A/N* I know, two chapters in one day! Ok not that much of an accomplishment seeing as this chapter is really _really_ short. I was going to make this chapter one of my normal chapters, but after re-reading it, i decided to make it a stand alone chapter. It kind of gives you an insight into what the 'evil' ones are doing, and what they think about what has been happening. (With the exception of Snape of course :) He's not evil!) Please let me know what you think. Since the story is mostly centered around Harry and the good guys, let me know if you guys want short stand alones like this one of the bad guy's thoughts and things. Before i go though, i'd like to say thank you to those who have F, F, & R'd! It really does mean a lot to me that you guys love this story, so thank you so much! **


	13. Can I Live Here Too?

**Chapter 13**

**Can I Live Here Too?**

As Albus pushed his way through the crowd that surrounded Harry and Tom, he knew that he wasn't wanted there, and if he ever found out who tried to trip him, they'd be expelled.

"Harry I must speak to you alone in my office. I have questions that I need to ask you." He said, and immediately got laughed at.

"Umm no. I don't think so Headmaster. I'm not going anywhere alone with you." Harry said, looking him right in the eye. "And you know why."

"Harry, all this nonsense that you believe, is just that, nonsense. I wouldn't hurt you."

"Just like you wouldn't hurt Tom Riddle?" Neville asked, looking at Dumbledore pointedly.

Dumbledore rounded on Neville and glared at him. "I didn't hurt Tom Riddle."

"Yeah, and I'm the Gingerbread Man." Tom said rolling his eyes.

"Who in the bloody hell is the Gingerbread Man?" Draco asked.

"Is he kin to us?" George asked, and everyone laughed.

Tom grinned at Draco. "I'll explain later."

"Point is Headmaster, I'm not going anywhere with you." Harry said, turning his back on Dumbledore.

"You know what Harry? I think you should go. I'd like to _hear_ what he has to say when you get back. Not to mention, I'm sure Lily and James would like to know what lies Albus wants to spin." Sirius said. "Besides, I'm sure Hogwarts herself would be looking out for you, and would alert us to any mistreatment that might happen to you."

"We'd know if he gets thrown in the dungeons." Tom said with a smirk. "HOGWARTS! WOULD YOU PLEASE KEEP A WATCH ON HARRY AS HE SPEAKS TO THE HEADMASTER ALONE?"

**"Of course I would. As my owner, he has my full support. I will not allow any harm to befall him."**

"THANK YOU HOGWARTS!" Harry shouted.

**"You are most welcome Harry Potter."**

"Very well Headmaster. I will speak to you."

Dumbledore scowled at them, but then turned to address the great hall. "All students can return to their houses, after Harry and I have left!" He said loudly, and swept toward the doors, not even bothering to see if Harry was following.

"We will be listening." Tom whispered quickly.

Harry nodded, and felt Luna grab ahold of his robes as he followed Dumbledore out of the room.

* * *

When he got to the Headmaster's office, Harry felt a little nervous. He had no idea what Dumbledore was going to do. Luna let go of him as soon as they got into the office, but he knew she would stand in one of the dark corners of the room. He also knew that Dobby was probably here too, seeing as he never strays far from her. This made him feel a lot better.

He almost burst out laughing though, when the window behind Dumbledore's chair and desk seemingly opened by itself, and a bunch of Fred and George's extendable ears popped into view. He knew the others were hovering outside the window listening, and as long as they kept quiet and Dumbledore didn't turn around, they wouldn't be seen.

However, before Dumbledore could start speaking, cries of protest came from some of the portraits on the wall as Salazar, Godric, and Merlin entered the room.

"We have every right to be here, and Merlin is here as our guest!" Salazar shouted, and the protests stopped immediately.

"Merlin!" One of the portraits exclaimed.

"It is such an honor to have you among us sir. You can share my painting!" Another exclaimed.

Suddenly all the past Headmasters started shouting for Merlin, but Dumbledore didn't let it continue.

"PLEASE, PLEASE!" He shouted, and it all died down quickly. "Thank you. I can assure you that Harry is perfectly safe, and I will not harm him."

"Yes, because you're so honest and trustworthy." Salazar said sarcastically, as he shared a painting with a delighted looking Phineas Black.

"Harry, if I may, I suggest you call for Fawkes." Merlin said. "It would certainly put me at ease if you had a way to escape quickly."

"Indeed." Godric said. "Call for Fawkes Harry."

Harry did, and Fawkes flashed into the room and circled around before landing on Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore sighed in annoyance. "I assure you that none of this is necessary." He said. "I'm not about to hurt anyone, much less Harry."

"Is that because you'd rather have Voldyshorts do it?" Harry asked. "Tell me _Headmaster_ were you planning on turning me into a dark wizard too? After all, you left Grindelwald alive just in case your plans for Riddle failed, but old Voldyshorts turned out to be better than you could have ever dreamed. Your quest for fame and glory was right on track, until the night you had Voldyshorts try and kill me. Isn't that right?"

"Are you even a Gryffindor?" Godric asked, before Dumbledore could answer. "Because I'd much rather believe you were a Slytherin."

"I take offence to that Godric." Salazar laughed, and Godric smirked at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was. He's probably lied about that too. Think about it lads. He strives to be me. I was a Slytherin, but these days it seems that all Slytherins are considered bad. People would much rather have a Gryffindor hero." Merlin said. "Besides, who is alive today that can say otherwise?"

"Aberforth!" Harry blurted out, as he paced back and forth across the office. "I had almost forgotten about him."

"And who is that?" Merlin asked curiously.

"His brother." Harry said pointing towards Dumbledore. "He owns the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade."

"How do you know about Aberforth?" Dumbledore asked, raising up from his chair. "Did Alastor tell you about him? He was in the First Order of the Phoenix."

Harry stopped his pacing, and smiled at him. "I know lots about you. Shall we talk about your sister Ariana, or your father Percival that died in Azkaban for killing three muggle boys?"

Dumbledore paled. "How do you know about my family? Not even Aberforth talks about them."

Harry smiled at him. "It all makes sense now. I've always wondered why you yourself have liked muggles, but you don't, do you? You have just created this façade to protect the image you wish to convey. Voldyshorts however, is the embodiment of your hatred towards muggles. After all, it was because of muggles that your father died in Azkaban, and left you saddled with the responsibility of being head of your family at a young age. Muggles are the reason your sister became what she was. I think you generally like muggle borns, because after all, they have magical blood. Voldyshorts went a little too far with the Death Eaters in their quest to eradicate muggle borns, and you didn't necessarily like that, but it did give you more reason to swoop in and save the day. In fact, I'm willing to bet you did the same thing to your childhood friend, Gellert Grindelwald that you did to Tom Riddle. Am I right?"

"You think you know me Harry, but you don't." Dumbledore said coldly, glaring at him.

"But I'm not wrong. I noticed you didn't deny it."

"Tom Ringo is working for Voldemort." Albus said.

Harry snorted. "A subject change. How very like you Professor. Ok, I'll bite. Why do you think Tom is working for Voldyshorts?"

"Because of this." Dumbledore said, reaching into his desk and pulling out the stabbed diary. Dumbledore looked at Harry to gauge his reaction, but Harry only laughed. "The one you gave Amelia is a copy, and I forged one I think. You have me all wrong Harry. I'm not the monster you think I am."

"Yes you are." Harry laughed. "My information about you comes from an extreamly reliable source. Not a copy of Voldyshorts's diary."

"Who is your source?"

"Someone who is beyond your reach and influence. In other words, I'm not telling."

Albus scowled. "What did Voldemort do tonight?"

"Just what Tom and I said he did." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"Did he say anything to you?"

"Nope, but I do think he knows what has been happening here. I think he knows he owns half of Hogwarts."

"That's because Tom Ringo is feeding him information."

Harry laughed again. "You just don't give up do you?" He said shaking his head. "Tom is not working for Voldyshorts."

"How did you meet him?"

Harry laughed. "When I first met Tom, he accidently knocked me to the ground. It's a classic really. I hit the ground and he helped me up. We sort of hit it off and became best friends. We have a lot in common."

"You were set up."

"No I wasn't. I knew Voldyshorts was back, and was not about to trust any ol' person who comes along. I'm not an idiot."

Albus scowled at him again. "Getting back to what happened tonight. I would like to view your memory of the event. You are familiar with my pensieve."

Panic suddenly welled up inside Harry. Why hadn't he seen this coming? He kept his face calm and free of emotion though, a trick Snape had taught him over the summer.

"Why? I told you what happened."

"I would like to see for myself."

"I'm not sure how to remove a memory from my head."

"I could do it for you."

"That's not going to happen."

"I INSIST!" Dumbledore shouted, jumping out of his chair, and making Fawkes squawk angrily.

**"Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Voldemort. How may I assist you?"**

Harry nearly fell out of his chair, and several shocked faces suddenly appeared in Albus's office window. Tom's being the main one.

**"Yes, Tom Ringo is a decendent of Salazar Slytherin, and I have recognized him as an owner, but you are the rightful owner, alongside Harry Potter." **She said.

_What in the bloody hell is she doing?_ Harry thought, as he looked around for some kind of answer.

Dumbledore stood still as a statue, with a look of horror on his face.

**"Yes, Harry Potter is aware of what really happened the night you killed his parents. He knows you were imperiused by Albus Dumbledore, and that it wasn't really your fault. He also knows that _everything_ you have done is because Albus Dumbledore had imperiused you." **She said, and there was a short pause. **"Yes, I could do that. You have every right to live here. This is your home, and yes I can provide you protection from Albus Dumbledore while you live here inside the castle. I have the ability to make rooms appear and disappear." **There was another pause. **"Well I can tell you that every resident inside the castle is afraid Mr. Voldemort. Harry Potter himself seems a little shaken at the moment, and Albus Dumbledore does also." **Hogwarts paused again. **"I can do that. Residents of Hogwarts, I can assure you that Mr. Voldemort…I'm sorry, could you say that again sir?" **She asked, interrupting herself. **"I'm sorry. It seems that Mr. Voldemort doesn't really like that name, and wishes to be referred to as Tom Riddle, Tom, or Mr. Riddle. Very well then. Residents of Hogwarts, Tom Riddle has assured me that you have nothing to fear from him. He has come to claim what is rightfully his and has no intentions of killing or harming anyone. In fact he intends to prove it. You will periodically see him throughout the castle wearing a black hooded cloak. I will protect you from him, and I will protect him from Albus Dumbledore, who has caused him great pain and suffering throughout his life, as many of you already know. Tom Riddle, I can tell you this, you have friends in both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Yes, a shock I know. Most of Gryffindor house stands against Albus Dumbledore. All of Slytherin does of course, and some in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You still have a long way to go with those two houses however." **There was another short pause. **"Harry Potter, Tom Riddle wishes to speak with you. He realizes that you may wish to do this surrounded by friends and family so that you feel safe. He will attempt to find you in the great hall at breakfast in the morning. He requests that you bring Salazar and Godric. Mr. Riddle, may I assume that you want to include Merlin in that group?" **There was yet another pause. **"Yes, this happened just recently. Merlin himself is inside the castle as a painting." **

_What is going on!? _Harry shouted in his head. _I don't understand any of this!_

**"Very well. Yes, Harry Potter please bring Merlin along with you. Where you would like your living quarters to be?" **She asked. **"I can provide you with that. Please follow the path I have created for you. Goodnight Tom Riddle, and welcome back to Hogwarts. I hope this time will be a more pleasant experience for you." **

Dumbledore ran out of his office leaving Harry behind, as he threw the door open and hurried down the stairs. Merlin, Godric, and Salazar disappeared from view, but with all the other Headmasters there, Harry didn't dare ask Luna what she was up too. Fawkes however, flashed out of the office in a burst of fire.

When they got to the hallway though, Harry stopped running. "Luna?"

"I'm here." Came her disembodied voice. "It will all be explained when we get to the Room of Requirement. Dobby, can you take us?"

"Dobby can Miss Luna." The invisible elf said.

Harry felt Dobby grab his hand, and they apparated to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone else was already there. They had all decided to gather in the Room of Requirement for answers when Luna made the surprising announcement. However, they were just as clueless as Harry was. Even Sprout and Flitwick were there, and were looking extreamly confused. When Luna took her cloak off though, everyone started to talk at once, but she laughed.

"I think he would be the best one to explain everything." She said, pointing behind everyone.

They turned around and came face to face with Lord Voldemort, who was standing in front of the closed doors.

Everyone looked at Tom in confusion, but Tom pulled himself up to his full height and glared at the imposter. "I demand to know who you are, because I know you are not Lord Voldemort."

'Voldemort' laughed. "What? You all don't like my disguise? Perhaps I should have flooded all the sinks in Hogwarts first."

"You again!" Moody shouted. "I hate the fact that this blasted eye can't see through your trickery!"

"I'm sorry, but I do need my own form of entertainment. Yes, it's me." Death said, returning to his normal appearance. "I asked Luna to say what she did for a number of reasons. One being to shake Albus up. Two, to stop him from viewing Harry's memory, and three, to help clear your name." He said pointing to Tom. "I know you want to be Tom Riddle again, but you can't do that without my help."

"And you're willing to masquerade as that ugly and revolting looking creature?" Tom asked, looking stunned.

"Lily's orders." He said with a smile. "She says I'm not polite and that maybe this will help humble me."

Sirius laughed. "Sounds like Lil." He said, and Remus grinned and nodded.

Tom laughed and looked at Harry. "I like your Mum."

"Taking Dumbledore down is the main priority, but clearing Tom's name is not. When Lily learned that, she demanded that it be made a priority, so here I am."

"Is there a way I can thank her personally?" Tom asked quietly.

"Only if you go through official channels." Death grinned. "Harry, I believe you have a way."

Harry grinned. "I keep this on me at all times, just in case." He said, taking the stone out of his pocket.

He turned it thrice in hand, and Lily and James appeared. Sprout and Flitwick gasped in surprise. Then Death gave a brief explanation of what the stone was, to a still shocked Flitwick and Sprout.

"I even like the way it all played out." James said with a grin, after Death finished his explanation. "Reminds me of a prank we once pulled on Moony. Doesn't it Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed. "Yes, you drank polyjuice potion and turned into me for a whole day. We had Moony so confused Harry. It was hysterical."

"I didn't think it was funny." Remus said, but he laughed anyway.

Lily looked at Tom. "You don't have to thank me Tom. You have suffered because of Albus too. It's the least I can do."

"I am still thankful." Tom said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome." Lily said with a smile. "Besides, it might just humble Death. He can be very intolerable, and I think it's because he's stuck in his office all the time. I think it will be good for him to get out for a while."

Death shook his head. "Why is everyone against me?" He asked with a sigh.

"We aren't, we just think you need to get out more." Lily laughed, then she turned to Sprout and Flitwick. "I know you two have reservations about Tom, especially after what happened with Umbridge tonight. Which I don't approve of by the way." She said, waggling her finger at him. "But please give him a chance."

Flitwick nodded tearfully. "For you Mrs. Potter, I will."

"Lily, I'm so sorry for not seeing the truth about Albus. I should have tried to protect Harry better." Sprout said, through tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Pomona, it's alright. It's being fixed. There is no way you could have known." Lily said, wrapping her arms around the distressed witch. "It will be alright."

"What will happen to Madam Umbridge?" Flitwick asked, looking at Tom.

"Nothing really." Tom answered. "The only lasting effect she will have is the scar on her forehead that says…Voldemort was here. She was willing, and did, put a similar scar on Harry, so I don't feel sorry for her." Tom said pointing to Harry's hand. "I just reversed the effects of the blood quill, charmed the parchments, and boiled her blood. Which actually sounds worse than what it is."

"Boiled her blood!" Flitwick gasped.

"Yeah, I kind of let my Voldemort side overtake me." He said. "Boiling her blood caused her pain, but not as much as you would think. I made it hot and slightly painful, but most of the pain came from her own blood quill that was carving the inscription on her forehead. That's why she was screaming."

"Well I can't say that I approve of it Mr. Ringo." Flitwick said. "Pranking her and giving her grief is one thing, torturing her is another."

"I know and I understand that. But I also don't expect you to understand my position. I am who I am. I may not kill or harm anyone who is innocent, but I will not stand by and let that evil woman torture children."

"Professor Flitwick, I can honestly say that in my future past life, Umbridge used those blood quills on first years. During the war, in my future past life, she rounded up muggle borns and claimed that 'they stole magic from _real_ witches and wizards' and had their wands snapped and had them thrown out as outcasts of the wizarding world. These are just a few examples of what that woman is capable of. Now, I'm not saying that Tom didn't go too far, because I kind of think he did, but she was not getting anything that she wouldn't have gladly given to someone innocent." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter is right Filius." McGonagall said.

"Perhaps this will help you understand." Death said, touching the very tip of his scythe to Flitwick's head.

Flitwick gasped as the memories flooded his mind. "Oh my goodness! Merlin's beard! How could she…that woman…evil!"

When Death started to do the same for Professor Sprout, she side stepped his scythe. "Please no." She said looking at Flitwick, who was still gasping and stuttering. "I don't want to know. I'll trust what you all say."

"I'm like you." Tom said. "I don't want to know either."

"Really?" She asked looking at him in disbelief, and Tom nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to live with knowing the amount of pain I caused, the number of people I killed, and the families that I ripped apart. It's bad enough just dealing with what I _have_ done. Learning of what I did/could have done, would send me over the edge."

"I don't blame you." Flitwick said with a shiver. "The Battle of Hogwarts was just awful."

"So I've been told." Tom said quietly.

"I can say that I do understand better." Flitwick said. "But I still don't approve."

"And that's ok. I understand that." Tom said with a nod, but then he paled. "Oh no. What will Madam Bones say? She said that if I hurt another living soul…"

"I have already dealt with Amelia." Death said. "She feels much the same as everyone else, but is willing to overlook it. Umbridge has skeletons in her closet and when they are brought to light, will help Amelia throw that woman in Azkaban right beside Albus. However, she wants me to warn you not to go too far, or she will not be happy with you."

Tom nodded. "Thank you. Please tell her I will be more careful."

"I will." Death said.

"Where is our esteemed Headmaster at the moment?" Salazar asked.

Death laughed. "I currently have him running around in the dungeons looking for Voldemort. He thinks Severus is down there helping him."

Everyone burst out laughing.

"And where will you be staying old boy?" Merlin asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Right here with you." Death answered with a grin. "You and I have a lot of catching up to do, and because Neville has done an excellent job of locking down this room, I won't be discovered. I may even take part in helping you all with the Student Order, as Voldemort of course." He said with an even bigger grin.

"That will go over well." James laughed.

"You have no idea." He said, and everyone laughed again.

"What should I tell the Slytherins?" Tom asked. "They already know that this is a ruse."

"I'll deal with them. Don't worry. They won't say a word." Death said. "Now, I suggest that you kids get back to your dorms. Professors, you will find Albus running around the dungeons, so go make an appearance. As for the rest of you, seeing as how 'Voldemort' will be looking for Harry at breakfast in the morning, I suggest you all stay here tonight. Oh Harry, Tom, and Neville, check your trunks. Since Salazar has been absent from his painting in the dorm tonight, Hermione has put a tracking charm on Harry's skates and Ron has cursed Tom's with a biting jinx. Neville, all of your school robes have been charmed to shrink when you put them on, so unless you want your toes eaten, your every move known, or clothes that are too small, I suggest you remove them." Death chuckled, and the three boys narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other. "Also Harry, Ginny will be making a Love Potion soon, so be careful." He warned.

"That girl!" Arthur suddenly yelled. "I swear to Merlin…"

"Really?" Merlin asked, looking a little startled. "What does all of this mean? I'm afraid I don't understand why people are using my name to..."

"Nevermind that." Death laughed. "I'll explain it all to you."

"I'll watch out for Harry, and keep my eye on Ginny." Tom said, looking at Arthur. "I've dealt with over obsessive witches before. Namely Bellatrix."

James laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Me too. I can't imagine" Lily said, shaking her head, but then she looked at Harry and smiled. "Harry, we must go. We love you, and are always looking out for you. Get Death to tell you what we are doing to Petunia. You will love it." She said with a grin.

"Alright Mum." Harry laughed, giving his mother a hug. "I love you both."

"We love you too son." James said, giving Harry a hug.

Everyone said goodbye to Lily and James, and headed off to their different destinations.

* * *

Needless to say, most of the castle did not sleep that night. The Slytherins all slept just fine because they had nothing to worry about. The others houses however, weren't as sure. After all, this was a living, breathing 'Voldemort' they were dealing with now, not just stories they had heard from Harry and the others. Albus had the Professors running around the whole school looking for 'Voldemort' all night, but after a while, most of them just shuffled off to bed, seeing as they had classes to teach the next day.

Harry seemed to have had a suspiciously restful sleep, seeing as he didn't remember his head hitting his pillows the night before and he dreamed about nothing except rainbows and unicorns. However, when Harry woke up the next morning, he felt uncertain. He laid in bed and stared up at the ceiling as a new set of thoughts churned around in his head.

_Was this really going to work? _He thought to himself, as he continued to lay there.

He wasn't sure. A few weights seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders, but a few had also been added. Harry felt better that Death was now residing inside the castle, and that he wouldn't let anything to horrible happen. He knew he still couldn't let his guard down though. Death had already told him that there were things he couldn't do or prevent, but still, just having Death inside the castle was a comfort.

_How ironic is that? Death being a comfort._ He chuckled. _Mum would love that._

He knew Albus would be more focused on 'Voldemort' rather than any of them now, and the fact that Albus wouldn't be able to imperius 'Voldemort' also gave him comfort. The thought of anyone being able to curse Death, or use an unforgiveable on him, was ludicrous, and if Death actually allowed himself to be cursed, it was for a damn good reason.

On the other hand though, how was Death going to handle the fact that Umbridge had been attacked by 'Voldemort' not more than twenty-four hours ago? Would parents start arriving immediately to jerk their children out of school? How would Death handle the accusations of the murders that he supposedly committed? How would Tom himself react when a student comes up to accuse 'Voldemort' of murdering their Mum, Dad, or other relative? Harry didn't know the answers to those questions, but he was about to find out one way or the other.

Luna's morning announcements jarred him out of his thoughts. He rolled over and smiled when she said her customary good mornings to the whole castle and himself, Neville, Fred, George, Tom, and now, Tom again by name. She let them know that Albus had been running around all night looking for 'Mr. Riddle' with no success. She also welcomed Sirius and the others to the castle, and reminded them of the meeting with 'Voldemort', but what really got Harry cracking up with laughter was the very funny scolding she gave Hermione and Ron for cursing Neville's robes, and Harry and Tom's skates. However, she informed all those who may have been concerned that the curses had been discovered before they could do any harm.

Harry could hear Tom and Neville laughing loudly on either side of him, and Dean and Seamus, were laughing equally as loud on the other side of Neville. He heard Ron jerk back his bed curtains, stomp around to get his clothes on, and stomp out the room with Salazar correcting every little thing he did.

"Shut up and go back to the dungeons where you belong you stupid slimy snake!" He yelled, presumably to Salazar, before slamming the dorm room door shut. That only made the others laugh even harder.

Harry laid in his bed still laughing as Dean and Seamus dressed and left, and finally opened his curtains after the door had shut. Tom opened his curtains too, but they both stopped suddenly when they spotted a purple potion on each of their night stands.

"What do you think it is?" Tom asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

Harry shrugged and yawned. "Don't know, but I'm not touching that with a ten foot wand." He answered, as Neville made his way toward them.

He stopped too and looked at the potion suspiciously. "You don't think Ginny has made the love potion already do you? And why would she give you both one?"

Harry pushed back his covers. "I don't know, but I'm not going near it." He said jumping out of bed. "Ouch!" He cried, wincing in pain when his feet hit the floor. "Holy Merlin! That hurt!" Harry looked down at his feet and saw several large blisters and groaned. "Blisters from those skates. That was such a stupid idea."

Tom looked at his feet too. "I got some as well, and yeah, they hurt." He said wincing, as he gently placed his feet on the floor.

Curiosity got the best of Neville, and he picked up the potion on Harry's night stand, then he started laughing. "Instant Blister Removal." He said, reading the phial's label. "My favorite room has a picture of your mother and I in it." He continued to read.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Snape!" He exclaimed, grabbing the potion and drinking it without any more questions.

Tom grabbed his too and laughed. "Mine says…Instant Blister Removal…You once said I was your unofficial friend. Definitely Severus." He said, also gulping his down.

Both boys looked at their feet, and sure enough, the blisters were gone.

"I'm still wearing mine." Tom grinned. "But I think I'll put cushioning charms in them to keep this from happening again. Not to mention it'll annoy Hermione to no end."

"Good idea!" Harry laughed.

Neville burst out laughing. "Says the guy who just said skates were a bad idea."

"Who said that?" Harry asked innocently. "Skates are awesome."

"You lads better get going. It's almost time for breakfast." Salazar said with a chuckle.

Tom looked at him and grinned. "You couldn't just tell us that Severus put them there?"

"Actually I didn't know. He must have teleported them because he never came up here."

"A likely excuse." Harry grinned. He was in a good mood. Between Luna's scolding, Ron's ranting, and Snape's excellent foresight, not even the pink toad and Merlin imposter could ruin this day.

The three boys quickly got dressed and made their way into the common room. To Harry's shock, the entire house was waiting there. He looked around at all their faces, and some looked worried, some looked terrified, but when He, Tom, and Neville walked (or skated) in, they looked relieved. However, Ron and Hermione looked angry, but Ginny seemed to not want anything to do with them. Harry could only guess why.

"Harry!" Angelina cried when she spotted him.

Harry looked around at them quizzically. "What's going on?"

"We decided, as a house, though with a few exceptions," she said darkly, glaring at the two spies, "that we will all go down to breakfast with you."

"You guys really don't have to do that."

"We tried to tell them." The twins said together, with grins.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "We know, and we also know that Sirius and Professor Lupin are here too, but we thought it would send a message to Voldyshorts."

"We all believe you mate. About what Dumbledore did to Tom Riddle and you, but this is Voldyshorts in the flesh. We want to see if he has really changed. We want to make sure this isn't some kind of trick." Seamus said. "If it is a trick and Voldyshorts tries something, we want to be ready."

"He can't kill all of us!" Alicia shouted.

"We are with you Harry!" Colin Creevey yelled, and the rest of them cheered.

Harry noticed Ron and Hermione roll their eyes and leave, but Harry looked at the rest of them. He knew without a doubt that they had nothing to fear, but he also knew that they didn't know that. He glanced up at Godric, who was beaming at those in his house with unmasked pride. Even Salazar and Merlin looked proud, as the two Founders and their friend stood in Godric's portrait. A sense of gratitude welled up in Harry, and he looked around and smiled.

"Thanks guys. I really do appreciate this. I also know that there is no way to talk you out of this, but you know what, I wouldn't want too. Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." He said, and he had meant every word.

"Does that mean we can go eat now?" A hungry looking first year asked.

Harry laughed. "Yeah I'm hungry too. Let's go eat!"

A cheer went up in Gryffindor tower as everyone let Harry go first, though Fred joked loudly they should all surround him so that he wouldn't fall because of his skates. You couldn't joke about the message of it all though, it was plain as day. If you mess with one lion, you mess with the rest of the pack.

* * *

Just before Gryffindor house exited the portrait hole, Minerva McGonagall stood outside and was about to enter. She wanted to know why Sirius and the others, along with the two spies, were the only ones who were seated at the Gryffindor table. She stopped though, and pressed her ear up against the portrait. The Fat Lady was sobbing at what was being said inside the common room, and Minerva's heart was bursting with pride. When the final cheer went up though, she back away quickly. As Head of House, she was determined to lead them. That would show Albus.

* * *

As Gryffindor house drew closer to the great hall, the happy smiling faces turned almost fearful. They were nervous, Harry could tell, and from the glances that Tom, Neville, Fred, and George gave him, he knew that they knew it too. Whispering was breaking out everywhere, and Harry heard one nervous 7th year wonder out loud if Voldyshorts was already there.

When they entered though, they saw no sign of him, some seemed disappointed, until Neville pointed out that Dumbledore was there, and that this message was partly for him too, and this cheered everyone up a bit. They entered the great hall in mass, and glared at the Headmaster, who looked shocked.

Harry looked around at the rest of the hall as they headed to their table. As to be expected, Slytherin was going about their business as if it was a normal day, but all of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw looked terrified. He noticed that Angelina was talking hurriedly and quietly to McGonagall, who was smiling and nodding, and Harry, Tom, Neville, Fred, and George were ushered to the front of the hall toward the Head table. McGonagall conjured up a rather large red and gold chair and placed it at the very head of the table. Harry looked at her curiously, but she just grinned. Sirius sat right next to the conjured chair, with Mad-Eye right next to him, then Harry, Tom, Mr. Weasley, and Bill. On the other side, McGonagall sat right next to the conjured chair, with Remus, Tonks, Neville, Fred, and George right after her. Once those seating arrangements were done, Angelia got to work on the rest of the house. Seventh years were the closest to the front, followed by 6th years, 5th years, and so on till the first years were all at the back of the room farthest from the conjured chair.

Harry looked around in confusion. "Professor, what…"

"Angelina just wants to take precaution." She whispered with a smile. "Given their position, I don't blame them. She asked me to conjure the chair, and when Mr. Riddle arrives, she wants me to formally invite him to sit with us." She said motioning to the conjured chair. "She believes that if we take the extra step and extend an offering friendship that it will show that we, as a house are willing to forgive. She said that he took the initial step in even coming here, where he knows that he could be killed on site."

"Remind me to hug her later." Tom whispered, and Harry grinned. "I'll say it was from you." He laughed, before getting up and sticking Salazar and Godric's painting to the wall behind them. The Founders and Merlin showed up a few seconds later.

"We thought you forgot about us." Merlin said.

"Never sir." Harry laughed.

The owls arrived with the morning mail, and when Tom got his copy of _The Daily Prophet_ he nearly spit his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"Merlin!" He cried.

"What?"

"Not you sir." He said waving him off absentmindedly, as Bill burst out laughing.

"What is it Tom?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It seems that someone has leaked snippets of Tom Riddle's Diary to the press, and it says here that, they will do this every day for the foreseeable future." He read aloud. Then he quickly scanned the page. "It's mostly about what Dumbledore did to him."

"But this is good though." Harry said. "It's one thing for everyone in Hogwarts to know, but the rest of the wizarding world needs to know too."

"I know, and I can't believe I didn't think of it." Tom said eagerly, with his eyes shining. "This is brilliant!"

"So you're ok with it?" Neville whispered.

Tom nodded. "Of course. I wonder who did it."

"Amelia Bones probably." Sirius said.

"Remind me to send her a love letter." Tom laughed.

Harry snorted, but then the great halls doors opened and the room suddenly grew still as everyone looked at the black hooded figure that walked in. He walked in slowly, and seemed to look around cautiously before venturing further in.

"I can't tell if he's milking it for all it's worth and loving the attention, or if he's truly acting the part of an unsure former supposed Dark Lord." Bill whispered, which caused Harry and Tom to snort, and the others to grin.

"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Dumbledore stood up and bellowed.

Umbridge, who had already been let out of the hospital wing, whimpered in fright at the sight 'Voldemort'.

McGonagall jumped up from her seat and glared at him. "Since Hogwarts herself has extended a hand of welcome, I do believe he is! More important than that is the fact that he _owns_ half of this castle!" She shouted angrily, but then she turned to 'Voldemort.' "Mr. Riddle, I am Minerva McGonagall, and I am the current Head of Gryffindor house. The students of my house have decided to offer you a place at our table, to prove to you that they are willing to hear your side of things. They wish to offer you a hand of welcome, however, they will understand if you prefer to sit at the Slytherin house table."

Dumbledore glared at her, but 'Voldemort' raised his hood and looked at her.

"Thank you. You are most kind to offer me this chance." He said in the same cold high voice Tom used to possess.

"Oh he's good." Tom whispered, causing Harry to snort again.

'Voldemort' started to make his way over to the Gryffindor table, and everyone he passed by shrank back in absolute terror as he passed them. Dumbledore watched his every move, Snape seemed indifferent, and the other Professors looked on in a mixture of fear and curiosity.

"He's milking it." Bill whispered, as 'Voldemort' nodded at each person he passed.

"Yep." Harry and Tom said together.

Harry stood up as he neared, and went to offer his hand for 'Voldemort' to shake, but Albus 'Merlin Imposter' Dumbledore jumped up.

"Don't touch him Harry it's a trick!" He cried drawing his wand, but everyone at the Slytherin and Gryffindor house tables jumped up and aimed their own wands at the Headmaster.

"Now Albus, what kind of hospitality is that?" 'Voldemort' asked. "I am not here to harm anyone, seeing as I'm not under your control, and I think these young people know that. It would be wise for you to lower your wand."

"You're all being controlled!" Albus yelled looking around at all the wands pointed at him. "Can't you all see that!? Ringo! That boy Ringo is working for him! Ringo must have put you under the imperius curse!"

"Headmaster," Angelina stood up and said. "Are you really that barmy? Last time I checked, everyone in at least 5th year and up has been placed under the imperius curse because of Crouch Jr. last year. No offence Mr. Moody." She said, nodding at him. "We would know if we were under the imperius."

"Not to mention that I was put under the imperius many more times than anyone last year." Harry added.

'Voldemort' turned to Harry. "Yes I know. If Crouch got one thing right, it was teaching you what it feels like to be under the imperius, and from his reports throughout the year, I was happy to learn that you succeeded in throwing it off every time. Something that I myself was never able to do."

"He's right." Tom whispered in Harry's ear.

"So sending Crouch Jr. to Hogwarts was a ruse in order for me to not end up like you?" Harry questioned.

'Voldemort' nodded. "Yes, and Mad-Eye, I wish to apologize on behalf of the practically dead fool for his treatment of you. I told him to make you comfortable. Being locked in a trunk must have been his idea of comfortable, because it certainly wasn't mine." He said, knowing full well Tom had already apologized.

Mad-Eye grunted. "I accept your apology Riddle."

"Thank you for being kind."

"Harry that sack of dragon dung tried to kill you!" Ron stood up and shouted.

"Because Dumbledore told him too!" Harry, Tom, Fred, Neville, and George shouted back at him in unison.

"Tom, please forgive the village idiot." Harry said with a sigh. "He's one of three out of all of Gryffindor who are loyal to Albus."

"I've dealt with my fair share of village idiots Harry. There is no need to even acknowledge them." He said, but then he looked at Ron. "However lucky for you Mr. Weasley, Dumbledore doesn't have me under his control, or else I would have killed you where you stand. Not even my most loyal Death Eaters would get away with calling me 'dragon dung'."

Ron paled and sat down quickly.

"He's right." Tom whispered.

Harry laughed. "I can imagine. Please, come sit down Tom." He said motioning toward the chair.

"Thank you." He nodded, and began to sit down, but Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw, stood up.

"Wait!" He called out. "Mr. Riddle, if I m-may. Why-why-did you crea-create the Death Eaters?" He asked nervously.

'Voldemort' smiled. "For two reasons my friend. One, because Albus wanted me to build an army to terrorize the wizarding world with, and two, for protection from Albus himself. Though, only a few of my Death Eaters knew of the second reason. Had someone like Bellatrix Lestrange for example, known of my own personal reasons, she likely would have killed me herself. I personally have no problems with muggles or muggle borns. I was raised by muggles in an orphanage when my mother died. My father was a muggle. I am in fact, a half-blood."

His answer caused a low murmur to fill the hall, and a few people glared at Dumbledore.

"That is not true!" Albus roared. "Have you all forgotten who he is?" Albus shouted, which only made everyone glare at him more.

"Given the evidence of the crimes you committed against Harry, and what Mr. Riddle wrote in his diary more than 50 years ago at the age of _eleven_, we are willing to give him the benefit of the doubt!" Seamus shouted.

"Was Lucius Malfoy ever one of your Death Eaters?" Hermione asked loudly.

'Voldemort' fixed her with a cold stare that caused her visibly to shiver, and Draco to glare at her from across the room.

"I don't even know who he is." He answered, and Draco smirked.

"You liar! Don't you see he's lying!?" Ron yelled. "Harry, how can you believe him!?"

"Because I know things you don't!" Harry shouted.

"Was Severus Snape ever one of your Death Eaters?!" Hermione yelled, earning her a sharp look from Snape.

"Severus yes, though that is hardly a big secret. Everyone and their Grandmum knows that he was a Death Eater. I can honestly say though, that he never killed or tortured anyone, but given that he turned spy for Dumbledore at the end of the war, he was cleared of all charges. He in fact helped me to know where Albus was at all times, though to his credit, he didn't know that Albus was the _real_ Dark Lord. I never told him what Albus was doing to me."

"How many people have you killed?" Susan Bones, a Hufflepuff, stood up and asked.

"Under Albus's control hundreds, my Death Eaters have killed thousands on my orders because of Albus's control. Willingly I have only killed five people, and they were my own Death Eaters. I killed them because they took a fancy in brutally torturing and killing muggle children. They deserved to die. My Death Eaters, to my knowledge, have killed zero, because I never gave the command to harm anyone when not under Albus's control. The very few times he let me go I tried to escape and hide from him, but he found me every time."

This caused another mummer to erupt from all the students, but Susan held her head up high and marched up the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. She marched up to the Head Table, looked directly into the Headmaster's eyes, and slapped him hard across the face. The sound echoed throughout the silent great hall, and everyone's jaw dropped. Susan however let lose a tirade against the old man.

"I LOST MY ENTIRE FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOU!" She screamed, slapping him again. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! How _DARE_ you run a school filled with children who are orphans because of your sick and twisted mind!? How _DARE_ you sit up here and pretend to be our friend when _you're _the cause of our suffering and loss? I lost my mother, father, my grandparents, my cousins, my aunt, and both of my uncles! They may have died by his hand, and the hands of his Death Eaters," she said, jabbing her finger at 'Voldemort', "but it was because of _you!_" She said with as much venom as she could muster. "I HATE YOU!"

Her knees seemed to give out as she tried to turn and walk away, and she fell to the floor and started sobbing. McGonagall, Tom, and Sprout were on their feet the second she hit the ground, but Tom was faster given that he was on skates. He skidded to a stop right next to her, fell to his knees, and pulled her close to him. Harry saw the tears in Tom's own eyes, but he couldn't hear the words he was whispering in her ear. Harry knew that Susan didn't know who Tom was, because Amelia, Susan's Aunt and last living relative, said she didn't want her to know until the proper time. As Harry looked at the scene in front of him though, it seemed appropriate that Tom was the one who was holding onto her and rocking her back and forth. Susan clung to Tom, and seemed determined to not let him ago anytime soon.

Snape seemed to collect himself before anyone else, and rushed over to them. He pulled a potion out of his pocket, and nearly forced it down her throat. After a few moments, her loud cries of anguish turned to soft sobs and lots of sniffling, and Harry knew then she had been given a calming draught.

'Voldemort' walked over and knelt beside them. "I'm so, so sorry."

She looked up at him with tear stained cheeks. "For years I blamed you. For years I've hated you, and for years my anger has been directed at the wrong person." She said. Then she did something that shocked everyone even more than her slapping Dumbledore. She kissed 'Voldemort's' cheek. "I'm sorry that I blamed you."

Even Death looked genuinely shocked by her actions, but he looked at her and smiled. "I accept your apology. If you can accept mine."

"I can." She whispered.

"What is your name?" He asked gently.

"Susan Bones. My last relative, my Aunt, is Amelia Bones. She is head of the DMLE, and she _will_ be hearing about this."

Tom and 'Voldemort' helped Susan off the ground, but Tom looked at her. "Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "No, I think I'm ok now. I want to go and finish my breakfast."

"Ok then, I'll help you walk back."

"Thank you." She said, smiling back at 'Voldemort' who was also smiling at her.

He nodded at Tom and walked back to the Gryffindor table, as Tom helped Susan back to the Hufflepuff table to sit down in her seat. Harry took a moment to look around. Whispering about what just happened had already begun in the great hall, but Dumbledore looked ready to explode at any minute. And he did.

"Susan Bones! You are hereby expelled from Hogwarts!" He yelled. "You attacked a Professor not only out of anger, but also unfounded accusations!"

Harry leapt up immediately. "Susan, as half owner of this castle, you are welcome to stay here and sit in your classes! He might be able to 'expel' you, but he can't force you to leave!"

"Thank you Harry. I think I'll do just that!" She said loudly, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Deplorable!" Merlin shouted. "You should be ashamed of yourself Albus Dumbledore! You might try to be like me, but you will _never_ succeed! Miss Bones is right! You are a sick and twisted individual!"

"Shut up you meddlesome idiot!" Dumbledore shouted, and shot a blasting curse at the paintings.

Thankfully Neville was quick to throw up a shield charm, but the Founders and Merlin glared daggers at the old man. Harry even took a few steps back, because all three men looked downright pissed, and ready to do some serious harm to the barmy old codger.

Godric pulled himself up to his full height, glared at Dumbledore, and began to speak loudly.

"Attention Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

To every portrait, ghost, statue, and stone,

Every window, door, and stair,

From the lowest dungeon, to the highest tower,

I am Godric Gryffindor, and I proclaim myself HEADMASTER!"

The entire castle gave a violent shake, and the very floor beneath their feet began to vibrate. A deafening roar came out of every corridor, as every portrait and ghost in the castle began cheering. There was an enormous burst of energy, and a brilliant flash of white light. Dumbledore was thrown backwards, but somehow managed to stay on his feet. He straightened up in just enough time to see Godric, Salazar, and Merlin step out of their paintings, very…much…alive.


	14. A Slight Change In Plans

**Chapter 14**

**A Slight Change In Plans**

Salazar started yelling that he needed a wand, and Tom tossed his to him. Godric didn't have a wand either, but seeing as he had his sword, he didn't need one. Godric charged at a very shocked Dumbledore, and Harry could tell that Godric had every intention of using his sword to remove Dumbledore's head from his shoulders. Merlin immediately started shooting spells, but Dumbledore was able to block some and dodge the rest. Salazar too was throwing curses left and right, but started to yell at Godric to get out of the way. Godric however, was paying him no mind.

With an almighty yell Godric hit his knees and let go of his sword. It sailed end over end right at Albus's chest. Albus's eyes became wider than galleons, but then he did something that no one could have expected, he leapt up in the air, changed into a very large black vulture, and flew out of the blown out window behind him.

Godric's sword, which missed him by millimeters, embedded itself deep into the stone wall with a loud resounding clang. Salazar let loose with a slew of swear words that made Death himself blush, Merlin was enraged, but neither of them came close to Godric's rant. Since Dumbledore had escaped, Godric decided to take his anger out on Dumbledore's chair at the head table. He reached over the front of the table, grabbed the chair, and with another yell, began slamming it into the ground until it started to fly apart. Then Godric wandlessly set the bloody thing on fire.

"I think we know where you get your temper from Harry." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry could only nod numbly. Every student and Professor in the great hall had flattened themselves against the walls, and everyone was staring at the Founders and Merlin in both shock and awe. Godric sat down on the steps in front of the head table with a huff, and Harry could see him clenching and unclenching his fists as he tried to calm himself down. 'Voldemort'/Death looked slightly amused and started to say something, but Salazar beat him too it.

"Feel better now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Not in the slightest." Godric growled.

"Well I think you have successfully scared the children out of their wits. Now that you are their Headmaster, I think they all will be afraid to put a toe out of line, least they suffer your temper and wrath." Salazar said, with a grin.

This caused Godric to snort, but he looked up from where he was sitting and addressed the students. "Classes for the rest of the day have been cancelled but they will resume tomorrow after breakfast as normal. You don't have to go to your common rooms, but I ask that if you go outside to keep a look out for your former Headmaster. I don't trust the man, and he may try something less than honest. Just remain alert. I will ask Hogwarts to announce a school assembly later this afternoon. Professors, I ask that you accompany me to the Headmaster's office. Harry, I will meet with you and your friends later. Mr. Riddle, I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. You are welcome here, so long as you don't harm anyone."

"Thank you." 'Voldemort' said with a nod.

"Professors, if you will follow me please." He said standing up.

He started to walk toward the doors, but Salazar cleared his throat loudly. "Oh Godric."

"Yes?" he asked, turning around.

"Your sword." He said, glancing at the embedded weapon in the wall.

"Oh right." He said blushing a light shade of red.

He walked over to the sword, yanked it out of the wall, and with one smooth motion placed it back in the sheath that was fastened around his waist. Then he looked around rather sheepishly.

"Could someone please repair the wall? I…uh…don't have my wand back yet."

Salazar snorted and flicked Tom's wand at the large hole, and it immediately repaired itself. "I'm fixing to go and retrieve our wands. Harry, Tom, Neville, and Mr. Riddle, if you would please follow me to the Chamber of Secrets." He said, handing Tom's wand back to him.

"And I need to speak with the rest of the Order in my room." Merlin said. "So please follow me."

Since they were going to the Chamber of Secrets, Harry and Tom had no choice but to transfigure their skates into regular shoes. Tom looked disappointed, but Sirius laughed.

"I'll buy you another pair." He said, and Tom grinned at him.

* * *

As soon as the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets closed above their heads, Harry finally spoke.

"Ok someone has got to explain…"

"This happened a lot sooner than we expected." Salazar said. "We weren't expecting to take control until sometime after Christmas, but that man had no right to call Merlin an idiot and try to destroy the paintings."

"Well that's all fine and good, but it doesn't explain how you are standing…" Tom began, but he was interrupted by Death.

"That bit is my doing." He said, returning to his normal self. "Do you boys remember the night Albus was caught in Gryffindor Tower, and I spoke to you about him confunding Umbridge and the others?"

"Yeah." Harry, Neville, and Tom said together.

"Remember when I told you that Salazar and Godric's physical forms had been hounding me to allow them to return?"

"Yeah." The boys chorused again.

"Well here they are."

"Obviously." Neville snorted.

"Godric and I conversed with Merlin, and we realized that having Tom or Harry wrenching magical control of Hogwarts away from Albus was impossible. When Rowena set forth the guidelines and the spell, she practically sealed them shut and left no loop holes. More important than that, is the fact that if either of you were to take on that much magical power and responsibility you would likely die. That's why no one under the age of 30 is allowed to be Headmaster."

"Yeah but Tom is seventy." Neville said, as they made their way deeper under the school.

"He might have a seventy year old mind, but he has the body of a seventeen year old." Salazar said. "Tom, you were the most logical choice seeing as you're the oldest and most powerful, but there was _no way_ you could make that power grab because of the spell and guidelines. However, there _was _a loop hole, and we found it. The only one capable of wrenching magical control away from a Headmaster is a Founder because our will and wishes supersedes all others, but in order to do that, we needed to be alive."

"So why Godric and not you?" Tom asked.

"Simple." Salazar said. "With 'Voldemort' here and me as Headmaster, parents would snatch their kids out quicker than you could blink. Slytherin doesn't have the best reputation you know. Godric didn't really want the Headmaster spot, but he agreed to do it."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain how this all happened at once." Harry said, but Death chuckled.

"We all had a long talk last night." Death said. "I brought Salazar, Godric, and Merlin down so they could talk to their paintings, and we all agreed that something needed to be done about Dumbledore. He wasn't going to give magical control of Hogwarts to anyone, much less you or Tom, and since there was no way for either of you to take it by force, we decided to go this route, but like Salazar said, we didn't expect to have to do it this early and under these circumstances. Nor did we expect Dumbledore to escape…again." Death sighed. "But like I always say, there are things that Fate and Destiny will not allow me to do, or see, ahead of time. They have their reasons, we just have to deal with it."

"Ok so what about people asking questions, and thinking it was Dark Magic that brought them back to life?" Neville asked.

Death grinned. "I'll just fall back on my most tried and true method. I simply will not allow that thought to cross anyone's mind. Godric will explain his 'theory' on why 'Hogwarts' defended her Founders and Merlin, and somehow managed to bring them back. I will simply make them believe it."

Tom laughed. "Luna will love that!"

"Indeed she will. Merlin is having this same conversation with the Order, and Godric is also having this conversation with the Professors, though slightly edited." Death grinned as they finally reached the Chamber door.

_"Open." _Salazar said, and they all climbed into the Chamber.

Neville stared around in awe. "I never thought I'd be able to see this place. Salazar, this is brilliant!"

"Thank you Neville." He chuckled. "The basilisk was kept inside my statue and was charmed to only come out when the mouth was open. This room is just a distraction, that's why there are so many places that look like hiding spots, and why there are so many snake statues. The real Chamber of Secrets lies within the statue, hence the reason for the basilisk. Only the Heir of Gryffindor could kill it, so the brothers could access the inner room."

"So why are yours and Godric's wands in there?" Tom asked.

"When Godric and I died, Fawkes took our wands and placed them in a small box that is hidden inside the wall. In that same location, the rings you both now possess, were also hidden. If Albus had not stolen the paintings, you would have learned that, and you could have taken our wands and either used them yourself, or kept them safe, but that doesn't matter now, seeing as we are going to need them anyway."

"Do you want your rings back?" Tom asked.

Salazar stopped and looked at Harry and Tom. "No." He said with a smile. "Tom, you are my Heir, and Harry is Godric's. We wanted them to go to our Heirs after we died. It might have taken nearly a thousand years, but they finally found their rightful owners. They belong to you now."

Harry and Tom grinned at him. "Thank you!" They said together.

"We have sort of grown attached to them." Harry said sheepishly.

Salazar chuckled, but then he turned and looked at the opening of the statues mouth. "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with unsupported flight, so I think someone is going to have to carry me up there."

"I'll take you Salazar." Death said. Then we waved his scythe and they both disappeared.

Harry, Neville, and Tom looked at each other and grinned, before tapping the bottom of their feet and flying down into the inner room were Death and Salazar were waiting. Salazar opened the inner chamber door, and they stepped inside.

"This was supposed to be where you learned all the knowledge that Merlin would impart to you, hence the desks." He said hurrying over to a portion of the wall. "Tom, may I ask for the use of your wand once more?"

"Of course sir." Tom said handing it to him.

Salazar tapped one of the stones and muttered, "Aparecium." A small gold lion and small silver snake appeared as the revealing charm lifted the concealing charm that had been hiding them. _"Rabbits have floppy ears."_ He said, and Tom and Harry burst out laughing.

"What?" They sputtered, as the stone dissolved to reveal a long thin black box.

"Well it had to be a password that no one would expect me to set." Salazar said with a grin.

"What did he say?" Neville asked.

"Rabbits have floppy ears." Death said with a chuckle, and Neville also burst out laughing.

"Yes, no one would be able to guess that the 'evil muggle born hating Salazar Slytherin' had a soft spot for rabbits." Neville chuckled.

Salazar snickered but opened the box and pulled out his wand. A soft breeze floated around him, and he smiled and sighed with content. "That's better." He said, stowing the wand up his robe sleeve. "Now we should go."

"Why did Merlin have his, but you and Godric didn't." Harry asked curiously, when they landed in the main chamber.

"Because Merlin had my wand." Death answered, as they hurried to get back up to the castle. "As soon as he came alive today, I gave it to him. Don't worry though Harry, yours is still in your vault at home."

"So there are two of them now?" He asked.

"Yes. Yours is made from thestral hair and wood from my own scythe, but Merlin's _is _one of my scythes. It just looks like a wand, and no I'm not very creative, so yes, they look the same."

"You have different scythes?" Tom asked in surprise.

"Well yes, it's always good to have a backup."

"Death needs a backup scythe. That's kind of funny." Neville laughed.

"You'd be surprised." He laughed, as they all decided to fly out.

They landed several feet below the entrance, and Death turned into 'Voldemort' again. It's a good thing they didn't wait to do that in the bathroom itself because once the sink opened up, they heard shouting. It stopped instantly as they stepped into the room.

"You've gone dark haven't you?" Hermione asked, glaring at Harry.

"He has not Hermione!" Ginny yelled, then she turned to Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you before. I understand now. With Mr. Riddle explaining everything this morning, I know that you are right."

Harry was in no way buying this little speech, but he decided to go with it. "Well thank you Ginny."

She smiled at him, but Ron glared at her. "You're not my sister anymore!"

"Shut up Ron!" She shouted, and they began to argue again, but Hermione continued to glare at Harry.

"There is something wrong with you Harry. These people, your new 'friends', will end up killing you. We need to find Dumbledore and fast."

"As opposed to my old 'friends' who spied, lied, and stole from me?" He asked.

"You know Miss Granger," 'Voldemort' said. "For being the brightest witch of your age, you're not very bright. You just can't understand what is happening here, can you?"

"That's because there's not a book to tell her how too." Harry said, glaring at her.

She scowled at him. "Do you know what they call you?" She asked, glancing at 'Voldemort', and pointing at Harry, Neville, and Tom. "They call you Voldyshorts. They don't respect…"

She was cut off by 'Voldemort's' high pitched laughter. "Really!" He cried gleefully, as he continued to laugh. "That is so funny! I thought it would be No Nose Voldy or something! Who started that?" He asked with a grin.

"I did." Harry laughed. "But I like No Nose Voldy too."

"Use both." He snorted. "They are funny."

Tom just shook his head and laughed. "Well it does help people to not fear you as much. I suspect No Nose Voldy will catch on quickly though." He snorted.

Neville was laughing too hard to say anything, but Salazar grinned. "Well, we better find Godric so I can give him his wand. I know he feels lost without it."

"Your right Salazar. We need to find Merlin too." Harry said brushing by Ron and Hermione, but Ginny called after him.

"Harry wait! Can I go with you?"

"Uh, no not right now Ginny. We need to figure out what's going on around here. Maybe later."

She looked disappointed, but she nodded. "Ok Harry, I'll see you around then."

"Yep." He said and walked off without a second glance.

As they walked away, Harry noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were following them anyway, and he rolled his eyes.

"Neville I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Neville looked at him curiously. "What's that Harry?"

"Speaking in Parseltongue. I know it's rude, but we have followers, so I'll fill you in later."

Neville nodded. "It's ok, I understand."

_"What is Ginny playing at?"_ Harry asked, glancing at Death. _"Why the sudden change of heart?"_

_"Ginny thinks if she can get on your good side then she can 'woo' you, so to speak."_

Tom snorted. _"Can she be any more obvious? _

_"Well that's not going to happen."_ Harry said.

_"She is trying to make it seem like you started to like her, and then she's going to use the potion to make you fall in love with her. She knows it can't happen overnight, because if you are suddenly 'dating' her it will look suspicious. You need to be careful around her Harry. The girl is not stupid."_

_"Does she really believe that we are telling the truth?"_ Salazar asked curiously, as they hurried along the corridors toward the Headmaster's tower.

_"As long as she is around Harry, and he is acknowledging her, she could care less about who is telling the truth. 'Voldemort' could kill Neville where he stands right in front of her, but if Harry denies it, she won't care. As long as he's talking to her."_

_"Pathetic." _Tom said, shaking his head. _"I've got your back Harry."_

Harry laughed. _"Thanks."_ He said. Then he turned to Neville. "Sorry about that Neville."

"I'm not worried Harry. I know you'll tell me later. Hey, there's Godric!" He cried, as they rounded the corner.

They watched him stomp down the corridor, and he did not look happy.

"I was just coming to find you. Did you get it?" Godric asked gruffly.

Salazar put on a solemn expression. "I got mine, but yours had turned to dust for some reason." He said sadly, shaking his head.

"What!" Godric cried. "How can that be?" Then he caught sight of Harry, Neville, and Tom's faces as they tried not to laugh. Godric glared at Salazar, who suddenly grinned. "Give me my wand you slimy snake! I'm in no mood for this!" He cried.

"What's the matter Godric?" Harry asked.

"That…that…pink…cladded…woman!" He yelled, and Salazar laughed causing Godric to glare at him again.

Salazar handed Godric's wand to him, and just like with Salazar, a soft wind sprang up and circled him. He too sighed and smiled with content.

"Much better. Now I don't feel like I'm missing anything." He said a little more calmly, stowing his wand up his sleeve.

"What did Umbridge do to…?" Tom started to ask, but Hermione cut him off.

"Are you really our Headmaster now?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest, and glaring up at him.

Godric leveled his gaze at her, and she stepped back a step or two. "Yes Miss Granger, and you'd do well to keep a respectful tongue in your head. I'm in no mood."

She looked shocked at his words. "Yes sir." She mumbled, staring at the floor.

"We need to find Merlin." Salazar said, and the others nodded in agreement.

They set off to head to the seventh floor, but Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were still following behind them. 'Voldemort' chuckled, and as soon as Hermione, Ron, and Ginny rounded the next corner on the fourth floor, they realized Harry and the others had disappeared.

* * *

When they appeared in the Room of Requirement, Harry looked around in amazement. Everyone except the Professors were there, but he had hardly noticed that they had done…well what ever it was they had done.

"What was that?" He asked to no one in particular.

"That was my method of getting around." Death said changing to his normal form. "We were being followed again. They are extreamly confused on how we disappeared so fast, and they are currently having the standard 'you can't apparate inside Hogwarts' discussion."

Harry and Neville started laughing, but Tom wasn't paying any attention to them. He was frantically looking around the room as if trying to spot someone. He spotted his target and quickly made his way to her. Harry and Neville looked at each other and grinned as they saw Tom visibly relax when Luna smiled brightly at him. They watched them for a few moments, and Harry's grin became a little larger when Luna gave Tom a hug. He would be having words with his brother about this.

"So what happened to you, to get your temper all in a flare again?" Salazar asked, and everyone stopped their conversations to listen.

Godric sighed. "Salazar, I don't have the temperament for this. You should be Headmaster, not me."

"We already discussed it. No one would want me as Headmaster with 'Voldemort' living inside the castle. You're the most logical choice."

"To hell with logic!" Godric cried. "That woman is going to put me into another early grave!"

"Why don't you start by calming down and tell us what happened." Salazar said.

Everyone took seats, but Godric paced back and forth in front of the group. Well more liked stomped, but as long as he wasn't setting things on fire, no one really cared.

"First let me say, I fired her as Slytherin Head, and reinstated Severus. When I did that, Filius stated that he had no experience with being Deputy Head and didn't really want to be it, so I reinstated Minerva. Feisty little thing she is." He said grinning at Salazar, but then he scowled. "Then that odious pink woman started screaming that she was this silly 'High Inquisitor' thing, and insisted that she be named Deputy Head. She's lucky I didn't have my wand and that I thought better of skewering her on the end of my sword because I seriously thought about using both. She started in with the Ministry this, and Ministry that. I had to tell her that in our day the Ministry didn't even exist, and that the Wizard's Council of the day would think twice before trying to enact influence over Hogwarts, because it would have meant war between the Founders and the Council. She didn't want to hear it. She started spouting off about these silly little Educational Decrees of hers, and demanded that I recognize them as rules for Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you just fire her?" Arthur asked.

"Oh I wanted to. Believe me. I had plans to make both Merlin and Salazar Defense Professors, with Merlin teaching 5th-7th and Salazar teaching 1st-4th but I can't. Her blasted teaching contract is magically sealed and can't be broken. Unless…" He said, letting his voice trail off as he looked at Death. "Can you help with that?"

"Let me find out." Death said, and disappeared.

"Why would there be two Defense Professors?" Tom asked.

"Well lad, Merlin would be best at teaching the older years, because they have a better handle on their magic. Truthfully, it would be a waste of Merlin's talent and knowledge for him to teach the younger years, when they wouldn't be able to use half the spells he knows. Salazar would be the best choice to get them ready for that." Godric answered.

"Something that I agree wholeheartedly with." Salazar said with a nod.

"You all flatter me." Merlin laughed.

Death reappeared and shook his head sadly. "They won't allow me too, but Fate and Destiny told me why they allowed what happened today, to happen."

"Why?" Everyone chorused.

"Rita Skeeter." He said with a grin.

Harry groaned. "I hate that woman."

"I know, but Fate and Destiny put it in her mind to pay a visit to Hogwarts today, in her animagus form. She saw and heard everything as she watched from a window seal in the great hall. She has been in the great hall since early, early this morning. Apparently Fate and Destiny has wiped everyone's memory about her animagus form. Well, except those in this room. Even Rita doesn't realize she has been discovered. They told me to tell you all to keep an eye on _The Daily Prophet_." He grinned. "They told me that they allowed this to happen because of the whole 'Voldemort' lives at and owns Hogwarts thing. With this happening today, the public declarations of 'Voldemort', Albus getting slapped by Susan, and Godric, Salazar, and Merlin coming to life, Miss Skeeter has quite the story. In fact, she's still here. She's in the great hall biding her time until the school assembly this afternoon. When word of this gets out, it's going to cause quite the scandal." He said with glee. "Dumbledore flees Hogwarts after Attacking Founders and Merlin, While You-Know-Who Walks among Students!" He said, waving his arms as if writing the headline in the air. "She wants to see what Godric has planned before she leaves to write the story."

"This is going to completely ruin him!" Harry said gleefully.

"Indeed it will." Death said with a happy grin. "But we have to remember that Dumbledore's Takedown does not end until he is either dead or chucked in Azkaban, so we aren't finished with him yet. Godric will have to be in talks with 'Hogwarts' during the assembly today to reiterate what is already known by the students as far as the crimes Albus has committed. This will have to be done for Rita's benefit. I will guide you both in what to say." He said glancing at Luna and the Headmaster. "Godric, you also need to encourage the students to ask any and all questions they have. Including any for 'Voldemort.' This will be important. The every mention of 'You-Know-Who' walking among their children will send parents into a tizzy and have them jerking their children out so fast it will make your head spin. You need to appear strong."

"Another reason why you, and not Salazar, needs to be Headmaster." Merlin said.

Godric sighed. "So what do I do about that woman?" He asked.

"Fate and Destiny want her to suffer for the crimes she committed in the last timeline, what she has already done in this timeline, and the crimes she will commit in this _new _timeline. They fully agree with Harry, they too want to see that woman running out of Hogwarts with Peeves whacking her with a walking stick…again." He grinned. "Their official orders are to run…her…ragged. They want you to embrace the stupidity that is these stupid rules, but have everyone in Hogwarts break them every chance they get. Fate and Destiny have plans that will turn this into a giant spectacle, and it will ruin Umbridge, and she will spend the rest of her life in Azkaban if we play our cards right."

"I won't let her torture students with that blasted blood quill." Godric growled.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that. Tom has already dealt with that problem." Death said.

"So in other words, you_ want_ Godric to unleash my boys." Arthur said with a grin.

"Oh yes. Between the twins _and_ the Marauders, Umbridge doesn't stand a chance."

"We will not disappoint!" The twins said in unison.

"Neither will we." Sirius and Remus said. "Though we might have to enlist James occasionally." Sirius added.

Harry grinned at his godfather. "Here." He said tossing Sirius the resurrection stone. "Use this to call upon Prongs. May it bring us all lots of laughs." He said in an official sounding voice, which caused them all to crack up laughing.

Godric grinned. "That sounds good to me lads. However, I ask, no beg, that you all hold off for at least a month or so. Dealing with pranks and parents right now will see me setting the whole bloody castle on fire. Let us have a calm before the storm."

"Not to mention it will give the other students time to get used to 'Voldemort' living with them. They don't need the extra fear that they are going to be pranked." Merlin said.

"We understand." The twins and Marauders said. "You have two months." Fred added, and everyone laughed.

"What time is it?" Salazar asked.

"Nearly noon." Moody said.

"Luna, will you announce that the assembly will be held after lunch and all students need to attend. Suggest they just wait in the great hall after they finish eating." Godric asked.

Luna smiled and cleared her throat. **"Attention Hogwarts residents. The new Headmaster, Godric Gryffindor, has asked me to announce that the assembly will be held after lunch and that it is mandatory, so please remain in the great hall after you finish eating. Heads of House are asked to make sure all of your students are in attendance. Godric also wants to encourage you to come prepared with any and all questions that you may have for himself, and/or, Tom Riddle. Our Headmaster has been in talks with him, and understands that you need to be assured that he is, in fact, not a threat to your safety. We will have an open floor discussion, so long as it remains orderly. Thank you."**

"Luna, you are simply brilliant!" Tom exclaimed, as she canceled the voice amplifying charm.

She grinned at him. "Thank you Tom. As I've said, I love my role, and it helps to keep the Wackspurts away because it gives me something to concentrate on. The Wackspurts will make you brain go fuzzy, if you let them."

This caused everyone to grin at her, but Tom's was the brightest. Oh yes, Harry would definitely be having words with his brother.

* * *

The assembly was just a rehash of what has already been said many times before. 'Hogwarts' and Godric had an open dialogue going between them, and Hogwarts told them why she had brought the Founders and Merlin back to life. The students needed to be protected from Albus Dumbledore, and they needed to feel safe due to 'Voldemort' living there. This of course, was readily believed and everyone, minus a few, agreed it was the best thing to do.

Godric announced the reinstatement of Snape and McGonagall, and cheers sprang up around the great hall. He also, though very reluctantly, said Umbridge's 'stupid bloody intrusive rules that shouldn't be here in the first place' were to be obeyed, but no one missed the Headmaster's displeasure at that declaration, nor his silent permission for them to break them without punishment. Everyone knew he hated Umbridge, but that didn't stop her from smiling at her victory. If only she knew what was going to happen to her…

The questions that were asked that day were not only directed at 'Voldemort' and Godric, but to Harry as well. They wanted to know what 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' thought about all this, and he threw his support behind Godric as Headmaster and said he was ok with Voldyshorts being there. Harry said that he and Voldyshorts had talked about everything that happened in 1st and 4th year, and that they had come to an understanding, that desperation makes one do crazy things. Tom was desperate to get his body back. He avoided trying to hurt Harry at all costs, but Harry didn't know the truth then, and wanted to kill him. The graveyard was also mentioned, and since Harry didn't know the truth at that time either, Voldyshorts had called for backup in the form of his Death Eaters so that Voldyshorts would be somewhat protected. The duel they had wasn't really about killing Harry. Voldyshorts was just afraid of losing his body again.

Harry also informed them that the happenings of 2nd year weren't really Voldyshorts's fault, seeing that it was the evil possessed horcrux diary that did it, and not Tom himself.

Everyone was uneasy with 'Voldemort' being there, but seeing the two of them sitting side by side on top of the Gryffindor house table, ribbing each other, laughing, and talking like two normal people, the students and staff began to loosen up. They were finally starting to realize just how much they had _all _been duped by Albus Dumbledore. When Harry referenced the already well known nickname Voldyshorts and the _new_ nickname, No Nose Voldy, this sent the great hall into fits of laughter and giggles. Even 'Voldemort' encouraged the names, and told them it would help them get over their fear of him. The students didn't disagree.

Umbridge though, had to add in her opinions and reminded everyone how much they hate her. She said that all of her Educational Decrees stand, and will be fully enforced, by her, and that anyone caught breaking these rules would be expelled. Godric scoffed loudly, and this was all the students needed to hear. They were going to ignore her completely, and it would slowly drive her bonkers.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night in the dorm that Harry finally got to talk to just Tom and Neville. Tom himself had been unusually quite since lunch, and even Neville had picked up on it. When Dean, Seamus, and Ron were finally asleep, Neville and Harry threw back Tom's closed bed curtains, and decided to have a talk with him. Both boys didn't bother to close the curtains back, but Harry did cast the Muffliato charm so they wouldn't wake the others.

"Alright what's up with you? You've been pouting sense lunch." Harry said.

Tom glared at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Neville said. "We know you better than that, so tell us what's wrong or we will turn your hair red and start calling you Ron."

"You wouldn't!" Tom exclaimed. "I'll hex you both until you cry."

"Tell us what's wrong Tom." Harry said.

Tom sighed. "I just wish it had been me today sitting next to you and telling everyone that, instead of Death."

"But this is for the best, and you can see that it went a long way to helping clear your name." Harry said. "We swayed a lot more people to your side today, and when Skeeter's article hits, it will put you in a good light. I know Skeeter isn't the best reporter, but Fate and Destiny wouldn't have put her here if she was going to write about bad things. I wish it could have been you too, but in a way it was. We already have had that same exact conversation, and it was almost word for word. It might had been Death in the great hall today, but to me it was you."

"Besides," Neville said. "When it is revealed that you are the real Voldyshorts, the time you have spent here and the people who you've helped will not be forgotten. No one is going to forget that it was you who was the first to make it to Susan today. Can you imagine what Amelia is going to say when she finds out that it was Tom Ringo who comforted and cried with Susan? What about Susan herself? Show them that you are a fun loving guy, and that you have no prejudices. They will remember."

"Not to mention, when it is reveled that Death is Voldyshorts, it will only help your case. People know who he is. They know stories about him. No one is going to question him. It will only help." Harry repeated.

Tom sighed. "I suppose your right. I need to get out there and help those kids that have been hurt. Maybe Death can help point me in the right direction of those who have suffered like Susan, and even you Harry. If I can make amends with those people, maybe it will help me to heal too."

"Exactly." Harry and Neville said together.

"Now, let's talk about Luna." Harry said with a grin.

"Luna?" Tom asked. "What about her."

"You like her." Neville said.

"Well yeah. She's a sweet girl, and her personality is infectious. She is very kind and forgiving, and has helped me tremendously…" He stopped when he caught the looks on Harry and Neville's faces. "I don't like her like that!" He cried.

"Yes you do." They both said.

"I do not."

"Oh come on Tom. You are my brother. I think I'd know."

Tom scowled at him. "Ok _maybe_, but I'm in no position to have it go any farther than friends at this point. Besides, she'd probably laugh in my face if I were to ask her out."

"No she wouldn't." Neville laughed.

"What about the two of you." Tom said, trying to flip this around on them.

"I don't need, nor do I want, a girlfriend." Harry said firmly. "I'll think about that after I graduate. In fact, maybe I'll just be like Sirius and stay a bachelor for the rest of my days. Besides, I've got enough problems with dealing with Ginny. _Not to mention, _in my 6th year, another girl tried to get me with Love potions too. That was Romilda Vain, and that's not counting all the girls who want the bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived', and don't get me started on what happened with Cho. No, I don't need, nor want, a girlfriend. Woman are nuts." He stated even more firmly, and Tom laughed at him.

Neville laughed too. "I won't go that far, but Susan's friend Hannah Abbot has kind of caught my eye. She loves Herbology just as much as I do. Maybe I can get Susan to introduce us." He said thoughtfully, then he blushed. "Or not. There's just too much going on at the moment. Maybe we should just focus on what we need to do in order to have a happy life, verses trying to force the happy life right now."

"_Exactly_." Harry said with a nod.

"And that's how I feel about Luna and myself. Come what may." Tom said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You're tired and we woke you up, so I'm going to head to bed too." Neville said, not even bothering to hide his yawn. "I'll see you two in the morning."

They said goodnight on that note. Harry fell asleep dreaming about a chaotic life living with Sirius as bachelors, and all the trouble they could get into. Neville dreamed about a garden filled with magical plants, and a certain blond Hufflepuff. Tom though, dreamed about a life spent looking for creatures that he was sure didn't exist, but he didn't care. He was happy with the Ravenclaw who could make him forget who he was, just by smiling at him.

* * *

***A/N* I decided to end this chapter with a little bit of fluff, seeing as I haven't written any fluff so far. It wont happen often though. I know people like a little bit of Romance in their stories, but this story isnt intended to be that. Ive read bashing fics where Harry has many girlfriends and is constantly hounded by jealous girls and in some, he has a girlfriend that he's madly in love with (that he's not spoken two words too ever) by the second chapter. Thats ok for those fics, and i like them myself, it just that this story is about two brothers, not a bunch of girls vying for Harry's attention. I say this because i have gotten PMs and guest reviews saying Harry needs a girlfriend, Tom needs one, Neville needs one, and they threaten to un follow and un fav if i dont provide that. i ignore and delete them. I look at what Harry has gone through with all these girls in canon, and for my bashing fic, my Harry doesn't want all that. I hope you all don't kill me for it! However, Tom and Luna just keep popping up, but Im trying to fight them. Seriously i am. We shall see who wins. *Bangs head on desk***

**Now about the rest. I know we are 14 chapters in and they are only in the second week of school. It's about to pick up though. It's not over yet, not by a long shot! Godric gets his month or so of peace and quiet, but Halloween is just around the corner. Please stay tuned!**


	15. Luna's Gift

**Chapter 15**

**Luna's Gift**

True to their word, the twins and Marauders held off with their pranks for two months, but those two months were anything but quiet. When Rita's article hit, it caused an explosion. The wizarding world was now calling for Albus Dumbledore's head. Everything that happened to Harry over the summer was brought back into the light, and the fact that parts of Tom's Diary were making their way into _The Daily Prophet_ didn't help Albus a bit.

When people read the entry about a young fifteen year old Tom Riddle crying out for help because of what Dumbledore was doing to him, and that no one believed him, people were angry. They read all about the Chamber of Secrets, Myrtle, and even the part about Dumbledore telling Tom to create the name 'Voldemort'. They read about Tom crying because he had to kill his family, a family who accepted and loved him. They read about his spiral down into the Dark Arts in the hopes that they could help protect him, and they also read about a sixteen year old Tom Riddle who had to use the killing of Myrtle to turn the diary into a horcrux. To say that people were outraged was an understatement. Albus Dumbledore was ruined. He was stripped of all his titles and awards, and a warrant for his arrest was issued. The only problem was, no one could find him.

Death didn't even know where he was, and he had asked Fate and Destiny many times to allow him that knowledge, but they stood firm and told him that things still needed to play out. It wasn't missed though, that Dumbledore had been an unregistered animagus, a large black vulture to be exact. This information was reported to _The Daily Prophet_ so that people could be on the lookout. Tonks had a good laugh over that, and joked that Albus must have thought it could pass for a phoenix. Fawkes hadn't taken too kindly to that.

After the hoopla of the wizarding world calling for Dumbledore's head somewhat died down, people's attention turned to the fact that 'Voldemort' was at Hogwarts. However, given all the evidence against Dumbledore, and the fact that Godric was now Headmaster, and that Salazar and Merlin were there to keep an eye on him, people were willing to forgive…for now. Tom's name couldn't really be cleared until Dumbledore was caught and brought to trial, so in a sense, 'Voldemort' was on a probation of sorts. The students got used to him being there, and he was even willing to help them better understand classwork or homework if no one else was around to help. Harry suspected Death was somehow responsible for the lack of panic.

Godric, Salazar, and Merlin though, were something else. They had caused a hoopla of a different sort. People were coming from all over the wizarding world, and not just Britain, to get a look at Merlin and the Founders. Godric finally pleaded to the masses and begged them to give them space. After all, they had a school to run.

For the last two weeks though, everything had been calm. Well, about as calm as can be expected with a former supposed Dark Lord, the greatest wizard who ever lived, and two of Hogwarts Founders running around. Godric had settled down somewhat and even managed to reign in that temper of his, though Umbridge never failed to make it appear.

Speaking of the pink cladded toad, people that didn't want to be in her classes were dropping out like flies. Fred and George kept those that wanted to get out of her class fully supplied with Skiving Snackboxes, all paid for by Sirius and Harry. Godric, Merlin, and Salazar had come up with a slightly modified version of their original plan. All the students dropping out of Umbridge's classes were to go to Salazar and Merlin. 1st-4th went to Salazar in one classroom, and 5th-7th went to Merlin in another. Umbridge herself didn't know what to think about this. She demanded to know why they were stealing her students, but they kept telling her that they weren't. She also tried her hardest to figure out how the students were deathly sick one minute and perfectly fine the next. It was Neville who revived the term 'Umbridge-itis' from his memories of the last 5th year. She tried to put them all in detention, citing Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five, but students refused to show up to their detentions too, and those that did, promptly got sick.

Umbridge tried to write letters to the parents, but she suddenly couldn't find the student rosters for her classes. She tried to get the students themselves to give her their names, but that didn't work either because people kept giving her fake ones. The muggle borns and muggle raised gave her names of famous muggle people though. Needless to say, Hogwarts had a lot of rock stars milling about.

The only 'friends' that Umbridge seemed to have totaled up to be about 7 students and Filch. Two of those were Ron and Hermione. The other five were terrified 1st years who were too scared to fight back. People understandably left the 1st years alone, but Ron and Hermione were nearly scorned throughout the entire school. Hermione and Ron were her spies and informants, but with so many against them, they never really had any information to give her. Ginny had shed Ron and Hermione and was _trying_ to stick close to Harry, but Harry wasn't letting her get to close.

Because of the change in plans, the Student Order was never formed, seeing as they all had Salazar and Merlin as backup Defense teachers. Neville had been slightly disappointed, but he understood that it wasn't needed anymore. Besides, he was one of the 'Core Six', and that meant more to Neville than any D.A./Student Order ever could.

Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Luna, and Tom were hardly ever apart, except for classes and after curfew when Luna had to go back to Ravenclaw tower. Godric and Salazar had done them a favor though by allowing student interaction between common rooms, so it wasn't uncommon to see a bunch of Gryffindors in the Slytherin common room, or Ravenclaws in the Hufflepuff common room, or any variation thereof. Godric and Salazar had even tweaked the dress code. They were now allowed to wear muggle clothes at meals, where before, they had to wear uniforms. All of this was done to annoy Umbridge even more, and Ron hated the presence of 'slimy snakes' in the Gryffindor common room.

What Umbridge _really _didn't know however, was that there was a giant tsunami headed her way. Given her hatred of all things muggle and muggle born, and the fact that Halloween was just two days away, Harry was itching to do something major. Harry and the others were leading a top-secret super 'commando' team comprised of nothing but muggle borns, muggle raised, and students with at least one muggle parent. Luna was in on it too, but she wanted to protect her 'identity' and decided not to take part. They had taken all of these students aside to see if they would be willing to take part in a Halloween prank of 'epic proportions' on Umbridge, and luckily they all were. With Dumbledore out of the way, nothing was going to be able to stop them. Halloween was on a Saturday and it was a full moon. Oh yes, nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

It all started out innocently enough. It was a crisp cool October morning and students were heading to the great hall for a typical Saturday morning breakfast. Umbridge was trying her best to reprimand students for various things as she headed to the great hall, but like always, they ignored her. When she got there, she stopped just inside the doors and looked around. The middle of the floor was completely cleared, except for some strange ramp like things and a few pieces of long wooden boards that were about a foot high and stuck to the floor. All the house tables had been shoved to the sides. The Slytherin and Gryffindor tables were along the walls with the windows. The Ravenclaw table was up near the head table, and the Hufflepuff table had been placed along the back wall.

"What is the meaning of this!?" She demanded, as she stood in the middle of the room glaring at the head table.

Salazar looked at Godric and could see that he was clenching and unclenching his fists already, so he stood up. "Some of our male students that are muggle born, muggle raised, those with at least one muggle parent, and a few pure bloods asked if they could put on a show today. They want to showcase some of the muggle activities that they do during the summer holiday. Godric and I gave them permission."

"This is a school for magical learning…"

"Yeah, because you do an excellent job at teaching us how to use magic!" A 3rd year Gryffindor yelled.

"Now see here! I will not…"

"Please sit down Madam Umbridge, or else you're liable to get…what was the term they used?" Godric asked, looking at Salazar.

"I believe it was 'run over'." He answered.

"Run over? What does that mean?" She asked, as she continued to stand in the middle of the floor.

Suddenly the great hall's doors flew open and ten students came rolling in. Most were on skates, but the others were on skateboards, and they were all dressed in muggle clothes. They all decided to wear shorts and a T-shirt, because they figured this would annoy Umbridge even more.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he lead the group in. He had been practicing for weeks in the Room of Requirement so he had gotten a lot better at skating, but he was still nowhere near as good as Tom. Tom came rolling in fast, and started doing tricks and twirls, while Justin Finch-Fletchley suddenly rolled up and across the top of a ramp that was close to the Slytherin table. Umbridge was still standing in the middle of the mini skate park, and was shrieking at the top of her lungs for it to stop.

They just ignored her.

Harry, Neville, Fred, and George could do little more than roll around the great hall, but the others were zipping around and jumping over things. The skateboarders were getting lots of attention though as they flipped, twisted, and turned upside down. Harry was pretty sure Madam Pomfrey almost died of fright a few times.

Umbridge was still standing in the middle of the room yelling at them, but the skaters soon surrounded her.

"Mr. Idol, let me go this instant!" She shrieked.

Colin Creevey grinned at her. "Madam it's for your own safety. You have to get out of the way or you'll be run over."

"I will not…Mr. McCartney you will not be allowed to take pictures…get off me…stop! All of you have detention! This is…stop!" She shrieked, as they herded her toward the head table and forced her to sit down.

They continued to skate for about fifteen more minutes. All the while Umbridge was glaring at them, but the other students were cheering them on. Dean and Seamus were also in on this. Dean was on a skateboard and Seamus was on skates. Colin was on a skateboard, and he and Justin were easily the best. Dennis, Colin's brother, was on skates and taking pictures. Finally their little show was over, and the skaters met in the middle and bowed low to the cheering crowd.

"We would like to thank you for allowing us to showcase one of the activities that we do during the summer." Harry said. "Let me introduce our skaters, Billy Idol (Colin), Paul McCartney (Dennis), Elton John (Justin), Phil Collins (Dean), Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Tom Ringo, Seamus Finnigan, and of course, myself, Harry Potter." He said, and each one took a bow as he called their 'names'. "Special thanks goes out to Sirius Black, who helped purchase some of our equipment from the muggle world. Voldyshorts for helping us set it up, and of course, our Headmaster and Founder Godric for allowing this in the first place. If you have any questions about what you have seen, feel free to ask us."

"I don't think that will be a problem Mr. Potter." Umbridge said loudly as she stood up and glared at them. "No self-respecting witch or wizard…"

"I think it was brilliant!" Draco stood up and shouted. "Personally, I didn't know muggles could come up with something so clever. Do you place sticking charms on those board things to help you stay on them?"

Tom grinned at him, but it was Justin who spoke. "No, but you can, though I wouldn't advise it. Muggles of course can't do magic, so they don't use anything to help stay on them. Learning how to stay on a skateboard is part of the fun."

"Interesting." Draco commented. "May I?"

"Sure." Justin said. "I'll help you. It's kind of like riding a broom, only you're on the ground and on wheels. Just lean your body left or right to go in the direction you want to go."

The next few minutes saw Draco Malfoy, pure-blood bigot extraordinaire, being helped by Justin Finch-Fletchley, a muggle born, to ride on a muggle contraption called a skateboard, and it looked like Draco was actually having fun. Harry couldn't believe it. Tom didn't even have to give Draco any silent threats or warning glares. Draco truly looked interested, and it was clear to everyone that he was genuinely excited. He fell a couple of times and landed on his backside, but he picked himself up and tried again. Umbridge however, was not happy.

"Mr. Malfoy, what would your father say if he found out…?"

"My father," he said sharply, cutting her off, "is currently drafting a bill to help abolish some of the laws restricting what muggle borns are able to do in our world. He has spent the last few months traveling to different countries and visiting their wizarding populations, and do you know what he found out? He found that the wizarding populations there are flourishing. Some have even integrated the use of muggle…what's the word…tech…tech…"

"Technology?" Justin offered.

"Yes, thank you." He said, nodding at Justin. "…technology. I am unfamiliar with a lot of the terms he used, but the point is, my father looked at their wizarding culture and compared it to our own. He realized that we are _dying_. Yes, the British wizarding world is dying. Take Sirius Black for example, he is the last male Heir of a Most Noble and Ancient House. What will happen if Sirius dies without leaving an Heir? The Black name dies out. Same with the Malfoy and even Potter lines. Do you know why this is Madam Umbridge? It's because of blood. The lack of fresh blood in our lines have caused most of the lines to become corrupted. Pure-Bloods marrying their cousins have caused us all to become inbred to the point that most are crazy and psychotic at best, to infertile at the worst. My father has had his eyes opened to a very unpleasant and shocking truth. We need the fresh blood of the muggle borns to keep us alive. To keep our lines and names alive. Furthermore," he continued, taking a deep breath. "Everyone knows that muggle borns come from squibs, it's just that it is conveniently forgotten about, and the squib gets cast out of the family and shunted into the muggle world in shame. Who's to say that my friend Elton here," He said smirking at Justin, "doesn't have a squib for a great, great, grandfather or something? If that is the case, then what if said great, great, grandfather was a Black, or Malfoy, or even a Potter? That would mean that my new 'muggle-born' friend is actually a half blood."

"How dare you spread such lies!?" She cried.

"Lies?" Draco asked scowling at her. "Gringotts has a way of finding out your lineage. This is something that is kept a secret because the pure bloods don't want it to get out. They don't want the muggle borns running to Gringotts to find out what family they come from. Who knows how many Malfoys, Blacks, and Potters are actually floating around out there. Think of how much our family trees will grow if they did. We need fresh blood Madam Umbridge, or we all die out. Bringing in muggle things such as these," he said, motioning to the skates and skateboards, "is just a perk. My father would be proud to know that I took a step toward a better future today. Who knows, maybe I can talk him into buying me a skateboard. Maybe Elton here, would like to come to Malfoy Manor to help me learn how to get better at it. Because honestly, he's brilliant. We need the muggle borns to help us grow, not only in our blood lines, but also our way of life. The British wizarding world as fallen behind and become stagnate, and it's because of our laws, practices, and narrow minds."

"No we have not! It will never happen!" She shouted. "Never!"

"Try and stop it Madam Umbridge." Draco said coldly, as he glared at her. "I dare you. My family has learned that magical blood is magical blood. It's time we put aside this pure-blood, half-blood, and muggle born nonsense. We are _all_ witches and wizards."

The great hall burst into applause and cheers as Draco finished his little speech. The Professors beamed at him, and Harry shook Draco's hand as Tom grabbed him in a bear hug. The other skaters patted his back and shook his hand too.

"We will see about that!" She yelled. "You must be under the imperius curse Mr. Malfoy. I will be speaking to your father about…"

"And you must be as barmy as Dumbledore." Harry said loudly. "Tell us, are you secretly hiding him? What about Minister Fudge?"

"How dare you!" She screeched. "How dare you accuse the Minister and I of harboring a fugitive!"

"Well it sounds to me like you have the same feelings as Voldyshorts used too, and we all know who it was that made him that way. You're just as narrow minded as Dumbledore it seems like. Changes are coming to the wizarding world. It's best you get on board, least you die or fade away."

"It that a threat Mr. Potter?" She asked, getting up from her seat and walking toward him. "Are you threating me? A Professor of this school, and an important member of the Ministry. You best watch yourself Mr. Potter."

"Are _you _threating _me _Madam Umbridge?" Harry asked loudly. "A student at this school and the Heir of not one, but two houses. I am a Potter and a Gryffindor. My ancestor sits up there." He said pointing to Godric. "Who are you compared to us? What is your puny influence compared to ours? You're so stuck on blood, but where is your proof? Malfoy is verified. I am verified. Even Voldyshorts is verified. Where is your verification? I've never heard of Umbridge. Is that a muggle family? Where does your family name come from? Where is your tie to an Ancient and Most Noble House? Where do _your_ roots come from I wonder?" He asked with a grin.

"Enough of this." She said in a loud, deadly whisper. "We will see who is still standing at the end of all this Mr. Potter."

"As the muggles say…bring it on." He said with an even bigger grin.

She pulled herself up her full height, which wasn't very much to begin with, and glared at him. She started to say something else, but Harry cut across her.

"If anyone is interested, we have another show for you tonight. It's not skates and skateboards, but it will be…interesting. Hope to see you all at dinner. Have a good day everyone!" He said cheerfully, and they all left the great hall leaving a cheering student population, a fuming Umbridge, and a grinning Godric behind them.

* * *

Just before lunch that day, the Core Six were finally able to meet up in the Room of Requirement. They had been making final plans for that night, and talking to Sirius about last minute things, but then talk turned, once again, to the morning's events.

"Do you think Hermione and Ron are going to rat out Justin and the others and tell Umbridge their real names?" Luna asked.

"Probably." Neville answered.

"It's not like she can really do anything to them though." Fred said, as he grinned and scribbled something onto a piece of parchment. "It was a good idea though Harry, to have everyone in the school give her fake names."

"Yeah I just don't want a repeat of what happened last time with Marietta Edgecombe." Harry said with a sigh. "With the whole school in on this, it's a less likely chance that someone's mother or father's Ministry job will be in jeopardy. She threatened them last time."

"Well we know she's already tried to go after Dad." George said with a grin. "But that backfired because of Madam Bones."

"True." Neville answered. "She also went after my Mum and Dad and tried to get them kicked out of the Aurors, but that also backfired because of Madam Bones."

"Well I think it's good we have contacts on the outside. With us leading a student rebellion and dealing with Umbridge, and them working on finding Dumbledore and dealing with Fudge, it takes a load off us." Harry said. "The only thing that worries me is, will I have to have a showdown of sorts, and face off against Dumbledore? Technically the prophecy has been fulfilled, right?"

"I don't know Harry." Tom said. "You know what Death said about it being a form of entertainment for Destiny. Because of you, Dumbledore's public image has been thoroughly trashed. These are your plans and schemes that are bearing fruit, and allowing us to gain the upper hand. If you hadn't died and been brought back, where would we all be? Personally, I'd say it was fulfilled, but Death did say it isn't over until Dumbledore is either dead or locked in Azkaban. I say we continue on like we have been, and come what may."

Harry smiled at his brother and nodded. "I think you are right. I think the prophecy has _technically _been fulfilled, but now we are in the clean-up stage. We need to get Dumbledore, Umbridge, and maybe Fudge all wrapped up and sent to Azkaban. I can't do this by myself. It didn't work last time, and it certainly won't work this time. We have enough players on the chess board, and thankfully, we have people who are better at chess than I am to direct the more _political_ side of things, but here at school, this is my domain. I have all of you, Godric, Salazar, and Merlin. Above all, we have Death directing traffic, so to speak, and Fate and Destiny are in charge. I can't ask for better help. Umbridge is _our _problem though, and I think if we keep rattling her cage, she will eventually slip up."

"Umbridge craves power and authority Harry." Neville said. "The best idea you have come up with is getting the students to ignore her completely. Though admittedly, Godric backing the idea had a lot to do with it." He laughed.

"I agree." Tom said with a grin.

"So do we Harry." George said, and Fred nodded agreement.

"Oh no!" Luna said suddenly, sitting bolt upright in her chair. Her eyes darted back and forth as if she were looking at something far away.

The boys looked at her in alarm, but Tom spoke first. "Luna? Are you…"

She held up a finger to silence him, and cast the voice amplifying normal serene and dreamy voice was panicked and hurried as she leapt to feet. Her eyes were racing back and forth as if she was looking for something.** "Salazar, Albus Dumbledore has just set loose a small, but still very deadly basilisk on the 2nd floor. You will find it exiting an unused classroom. I need you and Tom Riddle there immediately."**

Then suddenly, she started to push Harry and Tom towards the doors. Luna's breathing was becoming very heavy, but still her eyes were darting back and forth.

**"Harry Potter and Tom Ringo, you are needed on the 4th floor. Albus Dumbledore has just set loose another basilisk. Nagini, you are closest, and they may need your help. NO!" **She screamed frantically.** "Fawkes! Great Hall! Basilisk!" **

Even as she was saying this, Harry and Tom were running down the corridors. Neville and the twins were staying with Luna to make sure she was going to be alright. Harry knew this was not normal, but he didn't have time to think about how Luna was doing it.

**"All students in the great hall need to exit immediately. Get into the entrance hall and bar the doors. All other students and Professors are to remain where you are, you are not in danger if you listen to me. Albus Dumbledore is in his animagus form. I need all owls to attack! Hedwig, you're in charge! He's flying around the south side of the castle, towards the mountains. Hurry, or I will lose sight of him!"**

By this time Harry and Tom were flying unsupported and disillusioned to get to the 4th floor quickly. When they landed in the deserted corridor, they saw to their horror Nagini and the, much smaller than her, basilisk involved in a heated battle. The two snakes were coiled around each other, but it was easy to tell them apart due to their size difference. The two greenish colored snakes twisted and writhed around each other and the floor as they hissed angrily.

_"My dear, what do you need us…?"_

_"Stay back!"_ Nagini ordered. _"I have already blinded one eye, but haven't got the other."_ She hissed, as she struck again, and her deadly fangs sunk into her foe's skin.

The basilisk hissed in anger and pain. _"Silly little pet. You are no match for me!"_ It said lunging at her, but Nagini was quicker.

She took advantage of her foe's unguarded neck and lack of fighting experience, and sank her fangs into the basilisk's skin. Then, using her own size to her advantage, she sharply pulled upwards and a sickening _slurp_ like noise could be heard as the basilisk's head was pulled away from its body. She flung its detached head down the corridor away from Harry and Tom, and unwound herself from the still twitching body of her defeated foe.

_"Do not go near it." _She said. _"Its gaze is still deadly."_

Moving swiftly down the corridor Nagini quickly and carefully sank her fangs into its last remaining eye. Then she raised her head up and seemed to glare at the severed head.

_"Call me a silly little pet did you?" _She hissed angrily. _"I showed you, you pompous arrogant meat sack!"_

Tom looked at her proudly, but Harry looked at her with worry etched on his face. _"Are you hurt Nagini?"_

_"No Harry. I am a cousin to the basilisk. We share similar qualities in our venom, so we are immune to each other's poison. Its gaze does not affect me either because of the family ties. I am, of course, less of a danger than they are."_ She said, making her way back through the blood soaked corridor.

_"You have earned yourself several pastries for dinner Nagini." _Harry said with relief. _"Thank you."_

_"I look forward to it Harry, but I need a bath first."_

Tom looked at his blood soaked friend laughed. _"Indeed you do my dear." _

He took out his wand, and gently began to wash her off using the water charm, but then Luna's voice broke into their moment of clam.

**"The danger has passed, and no one has been injured. All of the basilisks are dead, but Albus Dumbledore has managed to escape. Students are asked to avoid the 4th floor corridor until it can be cleaned. The basilisk on the 2nd floor has been vanished, and Fawkes was able to flash out of the great hall and kill his prey outside. We must all remain alert so that this does not happen again. Thank you to Salazar, Tom Riddle, Fawkes, and a very determined Nagini for killing these threats."**

Tom and Harry looked at each other, while Nagini wrapped herself around Tom's torso, and they all made their way quickly towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

When they made it back, they saw Neville and George leaning over Luna, who was laying in one of the hammocks, and a very nervous Fred running over to them.

"We don't know what happened to her. She just passed out after she spoke last. We tried to bring her around with the reviving charm, but it's not working."

The three of them rushed over to Luna, and Tom immediately began to wave his wand over her.

"Where are the Professors?" Harry asked.

"I'm guessing they are dealing with panicked students." George said.

"I think so too. No doubt Madam Pomfrey and Snape are running around handing out calming droughts." Neville said.

"Truth be told, I could probably use one myself." Fred said closing his eyes, and leaning against the wall.

"Dobby!" Harry called out.

"Yes Mr. Harry Pot…Miss Luna!" He cried, rushing over to her.

"Dobby can you use elf magic to find out what is wrong with her?" Harry asked.

Dobby seemed to study her for a moment, but he shook his head sadly. "No Mr. Harry Potter sir, Dobby doesn't know."

"Dobby, you can help me to help Luna. Please go to Potter Manor, look in my room, and grab all my muggle books on human anatomy. They will be on the blue bookcase." Tom said.

"Tell a Potter elf to grab Sirius and bring him here." Harry added.

Dobby nodded and quickly popped away. Harry looked around, desperate to find something that could help him figure out what happened, but Salazar came in.

"Are all of you alright?" He asked, but then he caught sight of Luna. "What happened to her?"

"We don't know. She just passed out. We tired everything to bring her around, but it's useless." Harry said, as Sirius popped in with a Potter elf.

"Missy, please stick around for a moment, we may need you." Harry said, as Dobby reappeared with his arms loaded down with very thick books.

Harry began telling Sirius and Salazar all that took place. Salazar left to go get Madam Pomfrey, and a very angry Sirius left with Missy to get Madam Bones. Neville, Fred, and George looked as helpless as Harry, Dobby planted himself next to Luna and was holding her hand, and Tom was pouring over his books.

Salazar came back with not only Madam Pomfrey, but Professor McGonagall as well. Madam Pomfrey immediately made her way towards Luna and began her own examinations.

"Godric, Severus, Merlin, Filius, and Pomona are helping to calm students and get rid of the mess on the 4th floor." McGonagall said. "Has anyone managed to figure out what happened? How did Albus get in? What was he trying to do, kill us all? Why would he do that?"

"We don't know Minerva." Salazar said patting her shoulder. Then he glanced at Madam Pomfrey hesitantly. "Mr. Riddle simply vanished the basilisk on the 2nd floor, and said he had to go somewhere. I haven't seen him since."

Madam Pomfrey looked up from her exams. "You don't think that he had something to do with it, do you?"

"No." Tom said firmly, but then he jumped up. "I've got it! Or at least I think I do."

"You know what's wrong with her?" McGonagall asked hopefully.

"She might be in a common muggle coma. I need to perform a bit of dark magic on her first to be sure, but it's not really dark magic." He said quickly, as he caught sight of Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall's horrified expressions. "It's considered 'dark magic' and Healers today don't even know about it because in 1782 the practice was outlawed. They did that because of the unsightly and gruesome display that happens to the patient." He said rolling his eyes. "I can assure you though, the effects are reversible and it causes no pain. The spell was invented centuries before it was outlawed, but was outlawed because a Healer used this spell to try and save the life of a Ministry mucky muck's wife. Said mucky muck saw him preform the spell and was revolted at the sight. His wife died shortly after and the mucky muck accused the Healer of using dark magic, and had the practice banned. It has since been forgotten."

"Unsightly and gruesome?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I'm afraid I can't allow…"

"Poppy, if he says it causes no pain, then I say we let him try. Unless you have found the answer?"

She looked at McGonagall and shook her head sadly. "No Minerva, I've tried everything. She's not suffering from anything I can see. Her vitals are fine, but she just won't wake. There is something that is keeping her asleep, but I don't know what it is. Does anyone know what happened to her? Did she hit her head? Did she drink a potion?"

Everyone glanced around at everyone else, not really wanting to say anything, but McGonagall sighed.

"We might as well tell her. I trust Poppy. She has been my best friend since we started Hogwarts. She won't say anything."

"And seeing as Death isn't here to give us any answers, we might as well." Salazar said with a sigh.

"Death!?" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed.

"Yes, Death." McGonagall said. "Poppy, Tom Ringo is the _real_ Tom Riddle. He is Voldemort. The Voldemort you see walking around is actually Death in disguise."

"There is a lot to tell you Madam Pomfrey, and we know you have a lot of questions." Harry said. "We will explain all of it, but please, let us find out what's wrong with Luna first. She is Hogwarts, but something happened today, something not normal. She went into some kind of trance, but not like a seer trance. She was fully aware of what was going on around her, but she clearly was watching what was happening at the same time. Death is the only one who can give us real answers, but seeing as he's not here, we need to figure it out on our own."

"Where did he say he was going?" McGonagall asked, looking at Salazar.

"To demand answers from Fate and Destiny. He's bloody pissed Minerva. He feels he could have prevented this if they would allow him to know where Albus is at all times." He said, as Sirius and Madam Bones popped into the room.

"What happened?" She demanded. She too looked highly angry. "Sirius told me what you all told him. Do we know anything more?"

"Not yet Amelia, but right now we are trying to find out what happened to Miss Lovegood." McGonagall said. "Tom wants to cast a spell that was outlawed by the Ministry a long time ago. They classified it as dark magic, but from what he says, it's a Healer's spell that was taken the wrong way. He can better explain it."

"What does it do?" Madam Bones asked, raising her eyebrow questioningly.

"It causes the skin to vanish from the patient. It exposes their internal organs, blood, tissues, muscles, bones, everything. It's not pleasant, and is very gruesome to see. However, it causes no pain to the patient, and of course, it can be reversed."

"Kind of like an ultra-sound, or an X-ray, or an MRI?" Harry asked. Then he looked around at everyone's confused face. "My aunt loves to watch medical dramas on the telly." He said, not that it helped with any of the confusion.

"Something like that Harry." Tom said with a laugh. "I agree with Madam Pomfrey, there is something that is causing her to remain asleep. I think it's a muggle coma." He said, but then caught sight of Madam Pomfrey's quizzical look. "A coma is kind of like drinking too much Draught of Living Death."

"But she didn't drink anything." Neville said.

"We will know more here in a minute." Tom said. "With your permission Madam Bones."

She nodded her head. "If you think it can help her Mr. Riddle."

They all watched with morbid fascination as Luna's clothes and skin simultaneously vanished. They could see her heart, lungs, brain, and everything else. Several people tuned slightly green, and everyone else stood there with wide eyes. However, Madam Pomfrey looked on in wonder.

"This spell would help so much." She said. "How do you know healing magic?"

"I've always wanted to be a Healer. After my first year of Hogwarts, that's all I wanted to be. Albus may have taken that dream away from me, but he never killed my love for it. I studied healing magic on my own, and found lots of things that are no longer used. Even some that were classified as 'dark magic'." Tom said, without taking his eyes off Luna. "Her lungs look good, her heart looks good. Everything seems to be fine, though that was concluded through our diagnostic spells."

"Yes, yes." She said breathlessly. "But this spell could help us be more precise with fractures and broken bones, because we could actually _see_ where the breaks are, instead of guessing the general location. We could see internal injuries and find the problem and fix it quickly, verses force feeding a bunch of potions to a patient and hoping one might do the trick." She said excitedly. "Amelia, I may need your help in unbanning this spell. This would take healing magic to a whole new level."

"I will see what I can do Poppy." Madam Bones said, with a hint of awe in her voice. "What else have you found out through your studies Mr. Riddle?"

"Muggles have come a long way in their medical field." Tom said, looking up at her. "They were once way behind us, but now _we _are way behind _them_. They have the ability to bring each other back to life, if one of them hasn't been dead for a certain amount of time. We could do the same, however, the Cruciatus needs to be preformed in order to do that."

"What?!" Everyone cried.

"Muggles use those shock paddle things to send shocks of electricity into the heart, which shocks them back to life in most cases. How does the Cruciatus do the same thing?" Harry asked.

Tom sighed and looked at Harry. "The Cruciatus causes pain because it basically sends bolts of electricity through the body. Ask any muggle who has ever been electrocuted what it feels like, and they will say it feels like 'white hot knives piercing every inch of their skin'. Compare that to a wizard who has been tortured and they will say the same thing. All the torture curse is, is electricity harnessed as magic. If a Quidditch player gets hit hard in the chest by a bludger and they fall to the ground and die, they are immediately pronounced dead, and nothing more is done. However, the Cruciatus can be used to bring them back to life. Muggles would say it was blunt force trauma, and use the shock paddles and CPR to bring someone back to life."

"So the Cruciatus is used in place of the shock paddles?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Tom said with a nod.

"I understand. This goes back to What Mr. Potter said this past summer." Professor McGonagall said. "Magic is Magic. It's the intent of the caster that determines if it is 'light' or 'dark'."

Tom smiled and nodded. "Exactly."

"And this method of using the Cruciatus has been verified?" Madam Pomfrey asked in amazement, and Tom nodded. "How? Who?"

"Verified by me and Lucius Malfoy." Tom said with a sigh. "During the first war, Albus commanded me to attack a small muggle village in the country. There was a family who had small children, and Bellatrix went after them, but Lucius tried to stop her. They started to argue over it, and the muggle was able to grab a gun. He shot Lucius in the chest, and he died. I was able to retract the bullet, stop the bleeding, and revive him with the Cruciatus. I had done a lot of studying, and decided it was a good time to try my theory. I didn't have anything to lose, and Lucius was already dead, so I figured I'd see what happened. The Malfoys have been grateful ever since." Tom said.

Harry spent a few minutes trying to explain to the witches and wizards what a gun and a bullet was, but he was interrupted by the doors opening with a loud bang.

"Does anybody have any bloody idea what is going on inside this castle!?" A very irate Godric yelled, as he stormed in.

Snape and Merlin were right behind him, but they all stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

"What in Merlin's name is that? I have never in all my life…what…" Snape sputtered.

"It's Luna." Salazar said calmly, and took them aside to explain what was going on.

Tom began studying Luna more closely and after casting several spells near her brain, he finally nodded. "I do believe my original assumption is correct. Madam Pomfrey, please look here." He said. "You are familiar with the spells I was using, but since her organs are exposed, you can see plainly the left side of her brain is darker."

"Yes, I can."

"This muggle book here tells you what is happening." He said handing her a medical book.

Harry tried to read over her shoulder to better understand what was going on, but the medical terms were lost on him. He didn't know what was going on, but he just hoped that they could fix her. Tom looked calm, but edgy, and that wasn't helping Harry's nerves any. The adults had congregated on the other side of the room, but Neville, Fred, George, Madam Pomfrey, and Dobby were still with Harry sitting beside Luna's bed.

"Can you fix her?" Harry asked, as Tom canceled the spell. He watched as Luna returned to normal.

"There is no muggle or magical cure to bring someone out of a coma." He said, shaking his head. "We just have to wait until she wakes up. Whenever that will be, is anyone's guess."

"I have to go contact her father." McGonagall said, and started for the door.

"And we should move her to the hospital wing." Madam Pomfrey added.

"That won't be necessary." Death said, finally deciding to show up.

Angry shouting suddenly erupted throughout the room, and Tom tried to tackle him to the ground, but Death wouldn't allow it.

"I know you all are angry, but now that Luna's condition has been realized and agreed upon, I have been allowed to return." He said with a dejected sigh. "Luna is receiving a gift from Fate. She is in a coma, but she will awake tomorrow morning. She will be fine."

"Is she in pain? Will this hurt her? What gift?" Harry asked, glaring him.

"She is not in pain, no it won't hurt her, and the gift is form of foresight." He said. "I will explain, but all of you please sit down and stop glaring at me. I'm just as angry as you are."

_"You should be groveling at our feet."_ Nagini said angrily, coiling around Tom's torso as he sat down. _"Not the other way around. You should have warned us. Now Luna is suffering."_

Death glanced at her. "Luna isn't suffering Nagini. I promise. Please trust me when I say, I'm just as angry as you all are. Lily and James are none too happy either." He said in English.

_"Let's hear what he has to say Nagini."_ Harry said, patting her head.

_"Maybe we can get some answers."_ Tom added, glaring at Death, who was pacing back and forth across the room.

"So Lily and James know what's happened?" Sirius asked.

"Yes they do, and Lily says it's best to hold off tonight's activities. She said with Albus attacking the school with basilisks, it doesn't need a fake werewolf attack too. For what it's worth, James agrees."

"We better listen to Mum." Harry said with a smile. "I don't want to get into trouble."

Sirius chuckled and nodded. "I agree, and I'll let Remus know. He's not feeling well at the moment, so that's why he's not here. We can wait until the next full moon to scare the wits out of Umbridge."

"Looks like you'll have to wait a month to announce that you have a pet werewolf." Neville laughed.

"And I was looking forward to it too." Harry grinned.

"Luna." Tom said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "Can we please talk about Luna?"

"I'm sorry Tom." Harry said, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

Tom sighed and rubbed is face with his hands. "It's ok Harry. I'm just..."

"Worried." Harry answered, and Tom nodded. "I know."

"Well there's no need to be." Death said with a smile. "Please trust me. The gift is a form of foresight. She's not a seer, but she will have the ability to see danger and other things as they happen. She is now Hogwarts in every sense of the matter. She will know if a student is hurt, if someone is doing something wrong, if there is attack, etc., etc., etc.," He said, waving his hands about. "Fate will be her guide in this, and she will shield Luna. So if this happens in the middle of class, she can announce what is happening, and no one will notice her."

"Will she pass out each time?" Harry asked.

"No, she will not."

"So why Luna and not you?" Neville asked.

"Because I have my role as 'Voldemort' to fulfill." He answered with a sigh. "Apparently, unbeknown to us, a certain little intelligent know-it-all that doesn't miss a tick is starting to catch on that all of this is a ruse. Fate and Destiny need me to stick with being 'Voldemort' and Luna will take over knowing what is going on inside the castle. Apparently I'm doing too much, and giving myself away as the fake Voldemort."

"Hermione." Harry with a scowl, and Death nodded. "But how?"

"She doesn't suspect Luna, nor does she know that I am Death, but she is starting to suspect that things aren't what they seem. Hermione is determined to figure out what is going on, and she won't stop until she has her answers. You all need to be extra careful." He warned. "Because it's not just 'Hogwarts', it's everything she's looking into. Umbridge is apparently now paying both her and Ron to be spies. Ron isn't much to worry about because he's an idiot, but as you all know, Hermione isn't."

"So with Fate giving Luna this gift, it's only going to help, right?" Harry asked.

Death nodded. "Yes. I have spoken to Luna, and she's quite happy actually."

"Spoken?" Tom asked.

Death nodded again. "Yes, while I was up there." He said, pointing toward the ceiling.

"She always says that she loves being Hogwarts." Tom with a smile.

"Indeed." Death said.

"So why couldn't you come back until Luna's condition was sorted out?" Harry asked.

"Well because Fate and Destiny wanted Tom's spell to come to light. With both Madam Pomfrey and Amelia present, now it can. It ties in to what Draco said this morning. The British Wizarding World is dying, and if something isn't done soon, in a few generations it won't be recognizable."

"So Draco wasn't just talking out his arse?" Harry asked.

"No. He was sincere. The Malfoys, as you all know, are the biggest bunch of pure blood bigots this side of the beyond. Lucius really has had a shocking realization, and has started to sing a different tune." He said with a grin. "As for Tom's spell, that was used by Destiny to open your eyes, and she succeeded. There are some spells that really need to be relooked at. Now, I'm not saying unban the Unforgivables, but they need to be looked at in a different light."

"But spells are one thing, people's opinions are another." Amelia said.

"True, but the answer lies with the muggle borns. Tom himself said that muggles are way ahead of the wizarding world in their knowledge of medicine, and it's true, but the pure bloods are so caught up with blood purity that they can't see the forest because of the trees. It's not just in medicine though, it's everything! The muggle borns are scum, and they can't contribute anything. Muggles are inferior. We are the best. Blah, blah, blah." He said, waving his arms around again. "The pure bloods are killing themselves, along with everyone else, and they are too stuck up to admit it. The British Wizarding World needs the fresh minds and the fresh thinking of the muggle borns. Harry, a half blood raised by muggles, said something that made you all stop and think. Magic is Magic, and it's the intent of the caster that determines its whether it light or dark, but no one else saw it that way until he pointed it out. With the fresh minds of the muggle borns and even the muggle raised, imagine what the British Wizarding World can accomplish."

Everyone sat back and became lost in thought. Harry was proud that he was able to contribute something that might help the world he has come to love to be even better. He just hoped he could continue helping.

"It makes sense really." Merlin said. "In my younger days, we didn't have the statue of secrecy, and it made living side by side with the muggles very interesting. We learned from them, they learned from us, and for the most part people were happy. Then came my later years where people started to become afraid. Morgana didn't help matters. Muggles started seeing that magic can harm, rather than help or heal, and they started to revolt against us. By the time Hogwarts and the Founders came into being, we were in a full-fledged war with the muggles, and they were winning. I understand that during the year 1735 muggles passed a law, The Witchcraft Act to be precise, that protected witches and wizards, and shortly after that, the statue of secrecy was passed by us. Because of both laws, our existence faded from their minds. I'm not saying that we should announce ourselves to the world, but I can see how much it has changed, and not for the better. We didn't have squibs in my day, but by the time Hogwarts and the Founders came there was quite a few, and the result was muggle borns. I think its Magic's way of protecting itself. It's trying to tell us we need a change."

"It's logical." Salazar said. "And I agree."

"As do I." Madam Bones said. "Can Lucius be trusted? Should I approach him and offer my help?" She asked, looking at Tom.

He nodded. "He knows about Death being the fake Voldemort, and he knows that I am the real Tom Riddle. He knew about Dumbledore of course, but he doesn't know about the coming back to life thing, Luna being Hogwarts, or the Fidelius location."

"He doesn't know Hogwarts is a ruse?" She asked, looking at him in surprise.

"No. He, along with the Slytherins, believe its Death. He doesn't know you know either. He thinks you're getting all your information about the Death Eaters from Severus, so tell him I sent you."

"Ok, so what about Dumbledore. Why attack the school?"

"Good question Amelia." Godric said. "And how did he get the basilisks in the castle?"

"As you all saw, the basilisks were babies. They had just hatched a few weeks ago. He carried them in a sack, and dropped them in through open windows. He thinks he can try and discredit 'Voldemort' and regain his status back. He's gone slightly around the bend. He will more than likely try more things, but with Luna's gift, we will be able to thwart his attempts. He doesn't care who he has to hurt in order to accomplish his goals." He answered. Then he sighed. "And no, they still won't allow me to know where he is. Apparently there is an attempt by people like Umbridge to help him gain his power back, now that they know he is the real Dark Lord. They are building a case against Voldemort. Fate and Destiny want Dumbledore to dig his own grave even further."

"Does Umbridge know where he is?" Harry asked.

"No she doesn't, but she's working for him. However, you can't prove it yet."

"And Fudge?" Madam Bones asked.

"He's an idiot. He doesn't know which way is up, but he can still cause problems because he's Minister, and because he's listening to Umbridge."

"How did Dumbledore escape from the owls?" Harry asked.

Death sighed. "He was already way ahead of them, and he was able to escape into the trees in the mountains. Hedwig feels rotten about it, so you should go talk to her Harry. She feels like she let you down."

Since they had missed lunch, Missy and a few other Potter elves brought them some sandwiches from Potter Manor. They sat around eating, talking, and throwing out ideas about anything and everything they could think of. The twins told them that tomorrow they were planning on sending a bunch of howlers to Umbridge at lunch, and told everyone they better bring earmuffs. Harry told them he should have expected something like this, after all, every Halloween something bad always happened. It was late afternoon when Harry excused himself though. He had to go tell his top-secret super 'commando' team that plans were off for the evening, and told them that next full moon would be even better.

He also made it to the owlery, but Hedwig would barely talk to him. She was angry that Albus got away, but eventually Harry coxed her down from her perch. He told all the owls that they had done the best they could, and he was neither disappointed nor mad at them. They had done a good job. Hedwig cheered up when he promised her that they could go flying together later that night.

Godric gave the boys permission to stay with Luna in the Room of Requirement that night, so after his flight with Hedwig, Harry settled down in one of the hammocks. Merlin joined them, because after all, this was his room. He liked it though, and said that it was different. The boys talked to him almost all night, and they finally fell asleep shortly before sunrise.


	16. Destruction, Mayhem, & Bottled Killing

**Chapter 16**

**Destruction, Mayhem, and Bottled Killing Curses**

Even with getting only a few hours of sleep, Harry felt well rested. However, he was getting a bit tired of the rainbows and unicorns in his dreams. Now he definitely knew Death was behind them, and Harry was going to have a little talk with him. It was probably Death's own little joke.

Despite of all the cuteness of his dreams, or perhaps _because_ of them, Harry was only in a semi-good mood when his eyes fluttered open, but that changed quickly when he groaned and rolled over. Luna's big, bright, silvery grey eyes were staring back at him, and she smiled as he groped for his glasses and shoved them on his face.

"Good morning sleepy head. Or should I say, good afternoon?" She said in her normal dreamy way.

"Luna!" Harry exclaimed, with a giant smile spreading across his face. "How are you? How do you feel? Are you ok?" He asked, trying to untangle himself from the lime green hammock that had been his bed. He fell out of it and landed on the floor with a loud _thump_, but thankfully he was only a few inches off the ground to begin with.

She looked at him curiously. "Are you ok? You hit your elbow you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He replied, rubbing his elbow absentmindedly.

"Tom and the others are awake, but they haven't been awake for very long. They have already left for Gryffindor Tower. I didn't want to leave until you woke up." She informed him.

"Oh, ok. Thanks. I would have been worried. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Fate is really nice, and I learned how to handle the gift. She is very pleased with it, and me. She said that I handled myself very well for my test run. Fate expected me to be a bit afraid, but I have a handle on it now, and I am very happy with it. So far this morning I have observed Cormac McLaggen bullying a 1st year, and I called him out on it. He stopped after that." She said with a shrug.

"A test run?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes, but its ok Harry. Fate said it had to be that way. I am really truly happy with my new gift. The twins call me a walking, talking Marauder's Map." She said with a smile. "Tom didn't like the words 'test run' either, but I think I have him calmed down a little bit. He was a bit upset too."

"I just don't like one of my best friends being used as a guinea pig." He said.

Luna laughed. "You and Tom really are like brothers. He said the same thing. I really am fine Harry."

"What is it like?"

"Well it's kind of weird really. 'Hogwarts' is like another subconscious in my brain." She said, tapping the side of her head. "I see everything through a very thin golden veil. I can see, hear, and smell everything around me, and I know where everyone is at any given time, but I cannot interact with them. That is the only drawback. So if some meanie is fixing to hex a 1st year, I can't physically stop it, but I can alert someone who can."

"Does it interfere with your life?"

"No." She answered, shaking her head. "It won't interfere with my studies or day to day activities. It's just there. It's always 'on', even if I'm sleeping, and I don't even have to wake up to become 'Hogwarts' like I have in the past. It truly is a remarkable gift Harry." She said with a smile. "You don't have to worry."

Harry finally relaxed and allowed himself to smile. Then he pulled her into a hug. "I just want you to be safe. I'm sorry for the barrage of questions." He mumbled into her hair. "I don't want anyone to get hurt this time because of me. I don't want anyone to die again because of me. I don't want anyone to die _for_ me ever again, and I don't want anyone to _suffer_ because of me."

She returned his hug with a warm one of her own. "I know Harry, but this time is different. This time you are informed. Your attention is focused where it should be, and you have real friends at your side. It will turn out all right."

"I hope so." He said, finally releasing her.

"It will be." She said with a smile. "Now, lunch is in a couple of hours. The others are waiting for you in Gryffindor Tower, and I need to change and shower myself. I'll see you at lunch. Oh, by the way, Fred and George want to run a prank by you. They were going to do it yesterday, but with everything that happened, they decided not to." She said with a mysterious smile. Then she turned and skipped out of the room.

As Harry watched her leave, a disturbing question ran across his mind.

_Can she also see us when we are in the shower?_

* * *

"Do you think she can?" Tom asked with alarm, as he quickly put his shirt on.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her."

"I'm not asking her!" He cried. "You ask her!"

Thankfully, Dean and Seamus were in the common room, and Ron was probably off with Hermione tattling to Umbridge that they weren't in the dorm room last night. Needless to say, when Harry got back he took a _very_ quick shower. When he was done, he relayed his disturbing question to Neville and Tom. Tom was a little nervous about the idea, but Neville however, looked strangely unperturbed.

"Luna wouldn't use her gift to spy on either of you two gits while you're in the shower." He said, rolling his eyes and tossing a pillow in their direction.

"Well, _if _she did, at least I'm better looking than Harry." Tom said with a smug grin.

"According to Pansy Parkinson, you _are _better looking than me." Harry said with a grin of his own. "I over heard her talking to a group of 6th and 7th year Slytherin girls as I made my way here."

Tom visibly shivered and glared at his brother. "I hate you. I did _not_ need to know that."

Harry grinned wickedly. "Oh The Dark Lord is so cute." He said in a mock high pitched girl's voice. "He's sooooo much more handsome than Harry Potter. Did you see him in those muggle clothes? I wonder if he is interested in having a girlfriend, or if…ACK!" He suddenly yelled, as Tom sent a stinging jinx at him.

Tom started laughing in a mock evil sort of way, but Harry grabbed his own wand, and sent a stinging jinx back at him, which Tom blocked just in the nick of time.

"Now you've gone and done it Potter." Tom grinned.

Neville yelped and dove to the floor as a jinx flew his way, but started laughing as Harry and Tom began to trade jinxes. Nagini, who had been coiled up on the end of Tom's bed, quickly dropped to the floor and made a beeline for Neville, and wrapped herself around him for her own protection. Needless to say, a friendly duel had just broken out. Harry, who was closest to the door, made a run for it down the stairs as a jinx flew over his head, but Tom was right behind him laughing loudly at his brother's 'cowardly escape'. Harry returned fire as Tom made his way down after him, but blocked them all. Harry suddenly realized that he was in a very bad position, and began to head for the common room, which probably wasn't a good idea either. As they both thundered down the stairs firing hex after hex at each other, people dove out of their way. Some were shrieking, some were laughing, but all of them were cheering for one, or the both, of them. The twins started laughing and, along with Neville and Nagini, followed them out of the common room.

Harry hadn't dueled his brother in months, and was consciously aware that he had never beaten the former supposed Dark Lord, but that didn't matter. He was just trying to hold his own, and possibly get a lucky shot in. Neither were using hexes and jinxes that could hurt the other, but it was funny to see people's faces as they passed various students on the stairs and in the corridors. As they rounded the corner of the 5th floor to descend to the 4th floor, Hermione and Ron came out of nowhere. Hermione started yelling that they weren't supposed to use magic in the corridors, and that she was going to dock points and assign them detention, but of course, they ignored her.

Spells cracked, popped, and ricocheted off of their shield charms as they made their way to the ground floor of the castle. Statues exploded, and holes were left in the walls as they fought their way down. Harry knew that they were going to get into big trouble for this, but at least it could all be repaired by the repairing charm. Thankfully most students heard them coming and, along with the help of Neville and the twins, were prepared with shield charms of their own. Thanks to Merlin and Salazar that was one of the first things the students had been taught. However, the younger years that hadn't been taught it had to rely on the older students to protect them, which they did, thankfully.

By the time they got to the second floor, they had attracted the attention of a lot of people. Ginny and a group of her friends were among those that were following them, and Tom noticed how Ginny kept giggling, pointing, and making doe eyes at Harry. Harry looked disgusted and annoyed by the obvious display of obsessiveness, so Tom took it upon himself to get a cheap shot in on Ginny. He knocked her on her arse with a tripping jinx, and Ginny fell hard to the ground. She started looking around, trying to figure out what had happened, but in the midst of her confusion Tom took another opportunity and nailed her with a bat bogey hex. She shrieked and started crying as bats started flying out of her nose, and she ran away, trying to avoid getting hit again. Tom was laughing hysterically, and Harry was silently cheering and thanking his brother. He was also grinning from ear to ear the whole time.

Unfortunately all of this commotion had attracted Peeves's attention, and he decided to join in on the 'fun' by flying through the crowd and knocking people over. He also had commandeered some discarded pieces of chalk, parchment, and ink bottles and were tossing them randomly at students, all the while cheering for blood to be spilled.

Peeves's wasn't the only one who they had attracted though. Harry could hear Umbridge shrieking at the top of her lungs, and he could see the top of McGonagall's hat in the massive crowd they had following them. He didn't know if they knew who was responsible for this disaster, but he was pretty sure they had a good guess. Especially because Tom and Harry both had cheering sections.

Amidst the cheers of 'Potter' and 'Ringo' the boys dueled their way into the entrance hall and out the front door. The blast of cold air felt good on both of their skins and it seemed to give them a second wind of sorts. Both of them were extreamly tired, sore, and out of breath from getting hit with stinging jinxes, dodging hexes, and diving behind statues. Not to mention the friendly insults they had been throwing at each other. They paused a moment to suck the cold air into their burning lungs as the massive throng of students spilled out onto the grounds behind them. It seemed like more than half the school was now outside, and they weren't the only ones.

All of the Professors had exited the castle and were making their way toward them. McGonagall looked ready to kill them both, and Umbridge was screaming that they were going to be expelled. Snape and Flitwick looked amused, Sprout kept giggling, laughing, and was talking to Merlin, who looked pleased. 'Voldemort', was laughing hysterically, but it was Godric and Salazar that shocked everyone.

Seeing that their Heir and 'descendent' were in a bit of trouble, they decided to join the fray. With loud cries of 'family' and 'brotherhood', they took their places beside their respective Heir.

"You aren't finished yet, are you lad?" Godric asked, as Harry tried to get over the shock of seeing Godric standing on his right hand side. "Because it isn't over yet!" He laughed. "We have to take down those sneaky Slytherins, or else our reputation is in trouble! Let's go!" He cried, laughing loudly as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Harry grinned at his ancestor. "GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted, feeling the familiar surge of adrenalin course through his body.

Godric unsheathed his sword and his wand in one smooth motion. "GRYFFINDOR!" He also cried, waving his sword around his head, and grinning down at his young Heir.

With loud cries of "SLYTHERIN!" from Salazar and Tom, and with students from both houses cheering for their respective 'champions', the fight began anew.

Salazar fired the first spell at Godric, and Godric blocked it with his sword. A loud _clang_ could be heard even over the cheers of the crowd as the spell connected with the goblin made blade. Both Harry and Tom stood rooted to the spot as they watched the two Founders, friends, and brothers battle each other. It wasn't until a stray spell almost hit Harry that he and his own brother snapped out of their awe inspired stupors, and began to take up their own fight again.

The dead winter grass crunched loudly under their feet as the pairs faced off in their friendly battle. They weren't out for blood, and that was plain for all to see, but still, the excitement of the duels brought out fierce pride for both sides. Harry was happy to see that even McGonagall didn't look so angry anymore as she cheered when Godric dodged one of Salazar's hexes.

For fifteen minutes the duelers battled until both Harry and Tom were clutching their sides in pain. They grinned at each other, bowed, and collapsed on the grass in laughter as their ancestors chided them for dropping out.

"Well what do you expect!?" Harry cried out with laughter. "We've been dueling for almost an hour straight!"

Tom laughed loudly. "Now it's time for you to take over!"

Using each other for support, Harry and Tom half crawled, half stumbled over toward Neville, Fred, George, Nagini, and most assuredly, an invisible Luna.

_"You fought well."_ Nagini said, as she slithered over to Tom and Harry. _"I am proud of you both."_

_"Thank you Nagini."_ They both said, as they collapsed to the ground again. She coiled up between them as they continued to watch the duel.

It lasted another fifteen minutes. Godric finally gained the upper hand when he conjured tree roots, which poked up out of the ground. Salazar tripped over one as he tried to side step them, but he fell to his knees. Godric conjured up ropes, and Salazar fell over with a loud _thump_.

The Gryffindors cheered at the victory, and the Slytherins groaned, knowing they were never going to hear the end of it, but both sides cheered none the less. Godric towered over his brother with a lopsided grin.

"Yield?"

"Yield." Salazar grinned.

"Victory!" Godric cried, waving his sword around his head, and the Gryffindors cheered even louder.

"Untie me you old fool!" Salazar cried between spurts of laughter, as Godric bowed and showed off for the crowd.

Godric did, and he helped Salazar to his feet. They both embraced in a brotherly hug, and then they both bowed to the still cheering crowd. Tom and Harry jumped up to join them, and all four of them were all laughing as they walked back toward the crowd. However, they stopped when they came face to face with one Minerva McGonagall.

The crowed hushed, and few cries of 'you're in for it now' came out of the sea of students as she stood in front of the two Founders and students with her hands on her hips.

"While I must admit I am pleased with the outcome, I must say that what started it must be dealt with."

"They started it!" Salazar and Godric cried as they pointed to the boys.

"And you finished it!" Harry and Tom shouted, as they grinned and pointed back at them.

"Well the castle from Gryffindor Tower all the way down is nearly in ruins!" She cried. "I think all _four_ of you need to spend the rest of the day fixing it!"

Knowing when they were out matched, the four duelers hung their heads.

"Yes ma'am." They said together.

"May we eat lunch and dinner though?" Salazar asked in a mockingly sweet voice.

She leveled her gaze at him, but she couldn't keep a small smile from creeping to her lips. "I suppose that would be acceptable Professor Slytherin. However, I expect you all to get busy right after lunch." She said loudly, then she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"You were right Godric!" He said loudly. "She's a feisty little lioness!" Salazar laughed, but McGonagall wheeled around, and walked right up to the both of them.

Harry and Tom clamped their jaws shut to keep from laughing, but they couldn't hold it in when McGonagall grabbed both Salazar and Godric, who were laughing, by their ear lobes and dragged them inside. Harry briefly wondered if he'd ever see them again.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office with a glassy eyed expression as he listened to the green flamed head of his Undersecretary yell at him. She was rambling on about how Harry Potter and Tom Ringo nearly destroyed Hogwarts. Apparently they had dueled all the way from Gryffindor Tower out onto the grounds. The way she was going on about it, you'd think that the whole castle was nothing but a heap of rubble now.

"So expel them both Delores." He said tiredly, as he rubbed his forehead. "They obviously could have put many students in danger."

"I can't Cornelius." She said with a huff. "They own the castle, and can pretty much do as they please. If they want to level the whole building, they can."

"Well with Albus setting loose those three basilisks yesterday, maybe we can get the school shut down. That was the whole purpose of that little stunt. He said that he plucked out the eyes of those basilisks, so that they would hurt the students. He wants to discredit You-Know-Who, Potter, and that Ringo kid, since You-Know-Who already set the giant basilisk loose once before. Albus says that Potter has gone Dark, and that we must act quickly, and throw him into Azkaban. Albus is working on another plan to force the public to see reason, and capture You-Know-Who, Potter, and Ringo. He says that Merlin, Godric, and Salazar alone can't control the other three. Potter apparently has some kind of unknown power, and that it is dangerous."

"What kind of plan?" Umbridge asked.

"He won't say." The Minister said, shaking his head. "Only that it should work in our favor. Potter, Ringo, and You-Know-Who will take the fall for it though."

Even through the green flames of the floo, the Minister for Magic could see the eyes of his Undersecretary gleam triumphantly.

"Good. They are dangerous. Is there any news on Lucius Malfoy?" She asked.

"Albus and I believe that he may be under the Imperius curse. Albus says it is likely that You-Know-Who has placed him under it to throw off suspicion, but we can't prove it yet."

"Well this way of thinking is dangerous Cornelius!" She screeched. "It is a danger to our way of life! Pure Bloods won't stand for it, and we need to make sure it stops now!"

"I know. I know." He said with a sigh. "We will do what we can, but Lucius Malfoy is very influential. If anyone can rally the pure bloods to this new cause, it's him. However, Albus is working on a plan for that too."

"Good." She said with a nod. "Well I must go. My informants and I have a meeting soon."

"Very well Deloris." He said automatically. "Keep me apprised of the situation."

"I will." She answered, and her head disappeared from the fireplace.

Cornelius Fudge absentmindedly turned back to the papers on his desk, and began to fill out some paperwork.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall giggled to herself as she watched the grumbling Headmaster and the laughing Defense Professor leave her office. She knew that she couldn't really do anything to Harry and Tom, because after all, they owned the castle. They _had _taken some sort of precaution with the Weasley twins and Longbottom casting shields, and warning the rest of the students. The only student that got hit with anything was Ginny Weasley, but she already knew why. However, she couldn't let those two get away with the 'feisty' comment. Truthfully, she found the whole comment quite funny, but she wasn't about to let them know that. She was looking forward to seeing all the student's reactions to her 'punishment' for the Headmaster and the Defense Professor, and she 'ordered' them to get to the great hall for lunch.

She giggled again, stood up, and hurried after them. She wanted to see the reaction with her own eyes.

* * *

A very tired, but grinning Harry made his way into the great hall for lunch. Tom, Neville, and the twins followed behind him, and Luna whispered that she would be at the Ravenclaw table. She seemed to be giggling about something, but she wouldn't say what.

Lunch was being served, so Harry and the others plopped down at the Gryffindor table and began to pile food onto their plates, but they were interrupted by Hermione and Ron.

"That was very irresponsible of you Harry." She scolded. "Someone could have been hurt."

"Someone _was_ hurt!" Ron cried. "Ginny is _still_ hiding in the common room because she has bats flying out of her nose!"

"Well now she knows what it feels like." Harry answered.

"It was still very irresponsible of you." Hermione huffed.

"She should learn to keep her googley eyes to herself." George said.

"Nice hex though Tom." Fred added with a grin. "We couldn't have done better ourselves."

"Thanks." He grinned.

"Listen here you freaky-eyed git," Ron said, pulling out his wand. "If you _ever_ hex my sister again…"

Ron didn't get to finish that threat, because Harry jumped up and snatched his wand out of his hand.

"Give me back my wand you tosspot!" Ron cried.

"Only when you can be a good little boy and stop threating my friends."

"_I_ am your best friend! Not that freaky-eyed git!"

"Ron, you really are thick. You are _not_ my best friend. You _spied on me and stole money from me_." Harry said slowly. Then he sighed. "I swear, you're worse than Crabbe and Goyle." He mumbled.

"Don't compare me to those idiots!"

"Well it's true." Harry said.

"You're…you're turning into Malfoy!" Ron shouted, pointing his finger at Harry. "You're no better than he is!"

"WEASLEY!" Draco yelled from the Slytherin table. He stood up and glared at Ron. "While I am sure Potter is flattered to be compared to me, _I_ don't appreciate the comparison. However, even I must admit that Potter has come a long way this year. Especially since he's had the common sense to ditch you _and _Granger! If you are too stupid to see what is really happening here, than you _are_ thicker than Crabbe and Goyle."

"And we are pretty thick!" Goyle yelled.

"Indeed." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"What is going on here?" 'Voldemort' asked, as he walked up behind Ron and Hermione.

They both yelped and turned around quickly. "You…you stay away from us!" Hermione yelled. "We don't trust you!"

"Well that is your problem." He said with a sigh. "Now, I suggest you all sit down, and let the rest of us have a nice _quiet_ lunch."

Draco smirked at Ron and Hermione as they glared at Harry and the others. Ron snatched his wand out of Harry's hand, and they both sat down at the far end of the table in a huff. Harry could almost imagine what they were grumbling about.

'Voldemort' winked at Harry, and took his place at what was quickly determined to be his guest seat at the head table, but suddenly the great hall burst out laughing as Godric and Salazar walked in. McGonagall was right behind them, shooing them further and further into the room. Godric's robes were Slytherin green with charmed snakes that slithered around, and Salazar's were Gryffindor red, with charmed lions that silently roared. Salazar was laughing, but Godric was grumbling.

"We have been told that this is part of our punishment." Salazar chuckled loudly, as Godric sat down in his seat with a grunt. "We should not have referred to Professor McGonagall as being 'feisty'."

Harry was laughing along with the rest of the student population, and the Professors all grinned at them. Sprout leaned over to talk with McGonagall, and they both appeared to be giggling. Umbridge was scowling as she walked in from who-knows-where, but narrowed her eyes as she caught sight of Godric and Salazar. Snape came in shortly after and stopped in his tracks, but shot Salazar a sympathetic look. Harry just shook his head, grinned, and turned back to his plate.

Ten minutes passed with the normal chattering, rustling, and general sounds of people eating, but it was interrupted when Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames. He soared around the great hall, and landed in front of Harry with an envelope in his beak.

"Is that a Howler?" Fred asked, as the bright red envelope started to smoke.

"Yeah." Harry answered, as his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Best take it Harry. Fawkes looks like he's about to drop it on your head." Tom said, as he also furrowed his brow in confusion.

Harry quickly took it from the phoenix, who quickly disappeared the same way he appeared. Harry carefully turned the vibrating and smoking envelope over, and broke the seal.

"Harry James Potter!" A male voice bellowed. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"James!" A scolding female voice cried. "Do you have to yell so loudly?"

"Well it is a Howler Lily. He's never received one from us, so I figured I'd do it right."

"Harry, ignore your father, he's being a toe rag." She said. "I'm so sorry we have to send this as a Howler, but seeing as we can't really hold a quill all that well, Sirius set up a recording quill. I tried to get him to do it on a regular piece of parchment, but Sirius wouldn't hear of it. Your father said it would be funny, and Remus said its revenge for calling him a pet werewolf. Anyway, we saw the duel between you and Tom, and I have to say, you did very well, but I don't think…"

"I think it was hysterical!" James broke in.

"Well they destroyed half the castle!"

"They did not Lily." James argued. "It's a prank worthy of a Marauder."

"I agree!" Sirius said. "And seeing as they didn't get into trouble…"

"Minerva, I know you must be shocked to hear our voices, but thank you for making them fix what was destroyed." Lily said, cutting Sirius off. "At least you have sense and a good head on your shoulders."

"I agree!" Remus said.

"Snape would have had them both…" James began.

"Leave Severus out of this!" Lily yelled. "He too has a good head on his shoulders, and would have done the same thing."

"Along with detention for the rest of the year." Sirius grumbled.

"Harry owns half the castle." Remus pointed out.

"Yeah, and Voldyshorts owns the other half." James said. "We have agreed that the destroyed parts now belong to Voldyshorts."

"James has a point." Sirius said.

"No he does not." Lily argued.

As they continued to argue, Harry and Tom began laughing. Neville, Fred, and George were grinning, and everyone else just stared at them in shock.

"Harry," Lily said. "The point is, you could have been hurt by a falling statue. Please don't do that again. I am your mother, and I'm allowed to say that."

"And I am your father and I say that was bloody _brilliant!"_

"I'm just glad Godric won." Sirius said.

"Agreed!" James shouted.

"Salazar put up a good fight too." Lily said.

"Lily, you don't have to always be fair." James said. "He's a Slytherin."

"That does not mean anything James Potter! Severus is a Slytherin too, and both he and Salazar are good men. Don't you agree Remus?"

There was a long pause of dead silence, and Harry and Tom glanced at each other.

"Yes."

"MOONY!" Sirius and James shouted, as Harry and Tom burst out laughing.

"Sorry but she is right." Remus said.

"How could you!" Sirius wailed in a clearly mocking tone.

"I've been dead for fifteen years, and Remus agrees that two Slytherins are good men! What has the world come too?!"

"Shut up James!" Lily said shouted. "And we have only been dead for fourteen years."

"Close enough." James grumbled.

"Speaking of being dead." Lily said. "We would like to officially let Tom Riddle know that we do not hold him responsible for our deaths. Yes, we died by his hand, but it was because of Albus Dumbledore. Since we are dead, we know the truth. Harry of course, knows this as well."

"Exactly." James said. "I can guarantee that all of us killed in the first wizarding war know the same thing because when you die, you know the truth about everything and everyone in your life. There are thousands of dead witches and wizards that know the truth, and we have spoken with many of them."

"Indeed." Lily said. "So, to the supporters of Albus Dumbledore know this. The dead know everything. We want you and Albus to heed our warning. We are coming for you."

"I hope that gets back to dear old Albus." Sirius said.

"That Umbridge woman is at Hogwarts, so it will." Remus said.

"True." Lily said. "Oh, and someone should alert someone at the Ministry. Fudge has been Imperiused by Albus. Umbridge doesn't count, seeing as she is working for Albus anyway."

"I've already sent Fawkes off with a letter." Remus said calmly.

"Good." James said. "Fudge is a bit of an idiot, but he is the Minister. It's not good to have an Imperiused Minister, no matter how useless he is."

"I agree." Lily said. "Harry, your father and I have to go. We have already stayed to long, and we feel the pull to return. I love you son, and I am much happier with your choice in friends this year. The ones you have had in the past weren't good for you. Even if one was a muggle born like me. I didn't like her."

"I didn't either." James said. "I love you son. We will talk to you next time."

"Bye Harry." Lily said. "I love you."

"Padfoot wait!" James said suddenly. "I have one more thing. Harry, the barn yard animals were my idea. I felt the need to prank Hogwarts from beyond the grave so you and your friends might want to take cover." James laughed. "Love you!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily demanded.

"Nice one Prongs!" Sirius yelled. "See you next time!"

"Wait! Sirius! Remus! What did…?" Lily yelled, but her voice suddenly cut out.

"Harry, James is right." Remus laughed. "Sorry Minnie, I couldn't stop him."

"Take cover Prongs Jr. and friends. Until next time!" Sirius laughed, and the Howler began ripping itself apart.

Harry sat there stunned for a moment, then a loud bang was heard when Snape's chair fell over as he dived under the head table. Harry looked at Tom, Neville, Fred, and George, and they all quickly followed suit.

Suddenly the great hall was filled with howlers. Pigs, horses, cows, goats, sheep, and all manner of other farm animals could be heard throughout the great hall. People dived under tables and covered their ears as the howlers shrieked and exploded.

"Inspiring!" The twins yelled in unison, as the noise continued.

"Simply marvelous!" Fred grinned. "This is better than the ones we had planned to send to Umbridge!"

It lasted for a few minutes, but finally the great hall became quiet. Everyone cautiously peeked out from under the tables. The floor and tables were littered with ripped up parchment, and Harry grinned at the scene. He couldn't believe his Dad had managed this. It was brilliant.

* * *

"My ears are still ringing from all those howlers." Tom said, as he fell face first onto his bed.

"So are mine." Harry said, doing the same.

They had spent the better part of the afternoon repairing the damage to the castle, and they were both dead on their feet. Neville and Nagini had followed them around, but Salazar and Godric both evaded the repairs. They were going to be sorry for that. Harry and Tom were already thinking about ways to prank them, and Fred and George said they were going to help.

"Master Harry?"

Harry tilted his head to the side and focused on the elf that had appeared beside his bed.

"Yes?"

"Master Sirius has a prank idea for you." He said, and snapped his fingers. Harry suddenly felt the end of his bed sag with a heavy weight. "Master Sirius said he wants to keep old Master James's momentum going, and asked me to bring this box to you. He has written you a letter." The elf continued. "It's in the box."

"Thank you Binny."

The elf grinned. "You're welcome Master Harry." He said bowing low. Then he disappeared.

Harry groaned and sat up. "I hope it doesn't involve a lot of moving around because I'm tired."

He pulled the very large box over toward him, and eyed it carefully. Tom and Neville glanced at each other and they both pulled their bed curtains closed.

"Let us know if it is safe." Tom laughed.

"Gits." Harry chuckled as he reached out to open it. He suddenly started to laugh. "It's alright." He said reaching for the letter.

_Harry,_

_I wanted to keep James's momentum going today. I have actually been thinking about this one for a while, but never really got around to executing it. This is a good way of freaking Umbridge out, while letting the other Professors know that they are harmless. Remus and I think you can claim them to be 'Bottled Killing Curses' because honestly, they are the perfect color green. Anyway, we think if you use sticking charms to stick them to your clothes it would be perfect. Use your imagination for your story, but do this tonight at dinner._

_Padfoot and Moony_

"Bottled Killing Curses?" Tom asked, raising and eyebrow.

Harry pulled one of the objects out of the box and tossed it at his brother. Tom glanced at the thing in his hands and burst out laughing.

"Glow Sticks!" He cried.

Harry grinned at him. "Yeah. I told him about the Glow Stick thing awhile back. He must have been curious and went to find out what they were."

"What are Glow Sticks?" Neville asked.

Harry opened a package, cracked the Glow Stick, shook it, and threw it at Neville. He yelped and promptly dropped it as it began to glow a bright green.

"They are a muggle thing." Harry said with a laugh. "Most muggles use them for portable lights and to see each other in the dark, among other things. There are chemicals inside it, and when you crack and shake it, they mix. There are all kinds of different colors, but it looks like Sirius bought all the green ones he could find." Harry said, digging through the box.

"These are wicked!" Neville said. "I'm going to go find Fred and George. I'll be right back."

Harry dumped the box of Glow Sticks onto his bed and began to open and activate them. Neville came back with the twins, but they weren't alone.

"Why do you have Glow Sticks?" Dean asked as he caught sight of all the activated and inactivated ones laying on Harry's bed.

Harry shook his head. "Not Glow Sticks Dean. Bottled Killing Curses." He said with a grin. He picked up one of the inactivated ones and stuck his wand to the end of it. "Behold!" He said in a cheesy imitation of a kids magic show magician. "I shall turn this simple clear container into a killing curse receptacle to throw at my enemies if they try to harm me! Avada-bra Kedavra-bra!" He said, though it came out very slurred and sounded more like 'Abracadabra'. He non-verbally lit the tip of his wand, carefully cracked the Glow Stick, and tossed it from one hand to the other to mix the chemicals. Fred, George, and Seamus stared at it open mouthed as it turned green, but Dean laughed.

"That is too funny!"

Tom snorted. "We are going to stick them to our clothes and call them Bottled Killing Curses. That should freak Umbridge out."

"One problem though." Dean said. "Any muggle born will know what they really are. That means Hermione."

Harry leaned back and thought for a minute. "We can confund her. Though I don't know how to really do that curse."

"I'll do it." Tom said.

"Or we can get Voldyshorts to do it." Neville said knowingly. "It might be easier for him."

"That is a better idea Neville." Tom said. "But if he won't do it, then I will."

**"Tom Riddle, your presence is requested in Gryffindor Tower."**

Harry grinned and looked up. "Thank you Hogwarts!"

**"You are very welcome Harry Potter."**

Seamus left to go meet 'Voldemort' and to lead him into the room, while the others continued to plan. They were determined to get this done at dinner.

Dean laughed. "That will only make it seem more real. Voldyshorts knows the curse better than anyone."

"Oh I didn't think about that." Tom snorted.

When Seamus and 'Voldemort' came back, Harry quickly outlined the plan.

A few hours later, and with the exception of 'Voldemort', Harry, Neville, Tom, Fred, George, Dean, and Seamus had multiple Glow Sticks stuck to various parts of their muggle clothes. They were ready for dinner, and the looks that they were bound to get. They had told the others that eventually the Glow Sticks would fade out, but 'Voldemort' charmed them so that they wouldn't.

"Ok you lot, listen up." 'Voldemort' said. "The only thing I helped you all to do is 'fill the containers with the killing curse'. That is the extent of my roll in this, but I will confund Granger on the way out so that she won't realize what they truly are."

Harry knew it was a lot more involved than that, but since Seamus and Dean were around, he knew that Death wasn't about say anything more than that. That was fine though, Tom and the others also knew the extent of it all.

"Sounds good." Harry said with a grin. "Now, who is hungry?"

They all grinned at him, and made their way out of the dorm.

* * *

The trip from the common room was an interesting one. Nearly everyone looked at them funny, but no one said anything as they passed by. Once they reached the great hall though, Umbridge took the bait.

"Mr. Potter!" She yelled from her place at the head table. "What are those!?"

"Bottled Killing Curses." He answered back loudly, and internally laughed at the expression of shock and horror on her face. "I enlisted the help of Voldyshorts to help us fill these wonderful containers. You see, I have come to the conclusion that every year someone tries to kill me, so I have decided to take precaution for me and my friends here. If someone tries to hex or jinx us, these Bottled Killing Curses will explode and kill our attacker. They have been charmed to not harm us, or anyone around us who is innocent, but our attacker will surely die." He said as seriously as he could, given the look on Umbridge's face.

Harry could see several of the muggle borns and a few raised-by-muggles giggling and whispering to their friends, and he knew that soon everyone would know that they were not in danger, but the look of horror on Umbridge's face was priceless. All the Professors knew they weren't a danger either because anyone with any common sense would know that you cannot bottle a killing curse, but Harry also knew that Umbridge wasn't very bright. He knew that the Professors would demand answers soon though, which is why they left a number of the Glow Sticks inactivated and hidden away.

"Mr. Potter, I am afraid that I can not allow you to walk around this school…"

"Madam Umbridge." Harry said, cutting her off with a sigh. "You are forgetting that I own half of this castle, and my co-owner and I have agreed this is the best way to avoid us getting killed by you, Dumbledore, and/or Fudge. Well except that Fudge is under the imperius curse, but that is neither here nor there." He said dismissively. "To put it in a way that you would be able to comprehend, we own this castle and can do whatever we want!" He cried, flinging his arms wide open, making the Glow Sticks sway dangerously.

"I do not appreciate being talk to like that! I am the High Inquisitor and I am…"

"About as useful as a flobberworm!" Tom shouted, which caused the great hall to break out in giggles.

"Now see here Mr. Ringo! I…"

"Harry, as Headmaster, I must ask you to demonstrate the…method…in which you have bottled these…killing curses." Godric said, cutting her off. "To make sure that the…method…is a safe one."

"Oh, of course sir, but seeing as I am incapable of casting a killing curse, I will have to refer your request to my friend Voldyshorts."

The others snorted as Harry handed 'Voldemort' an inactivated Glow Stick, and just like Harry had done with the cheesy muggle magician act, 'Voldemort' stuck his wand to the tip of the Glow Stick, said a very slurred version of Avada Kedavra, and made it seem like the curse came out of the wand and into the container. Those who didn't already know what it was stared in awe, but those that did, giggled even louder.

"As you can see Godric, the method is a safe one." Harry said.

"Very well then." He said. "Thank you Harry and Mr. Riddle."

"You're welcome sir." They said together.

"Headmaster!" Umbridge yelled. "How can you possibly allow children to walk around with _Bottled Killing Curses _stuck to their clothes!?"

"Because I'm the Headmaster, that's why." He answered simply, which made Salazar, Merlin, Snape, and McGonagall snort loudly.

"Can I have one!?" Justin asked loudly.

"Sure!" Harry said. "You're a muggle born 'Elton', so I would assume you would be in danger as well. Here you can have this one that Voldyshorts just made. Use a sticking charm to attach it to your clothes."

He threw the Glow Stick at Justin who, just for laughs, decided to fumble the catch and make it clatter to the floor. This made Umbridge shriek in terror, but then Justin began to make a big production of 'testing the containers durability' by banging it on various surfaces to see if it would break or not. This action sent Umbridge into a fit of hysteria and she began yelling about how stupid it was to be playing around with a bottled killing curse.

"Well see for yourself then." Justin said, and tossed the Glow Stick at her.

She screamed bloody murder as the Glow Stick sailed in her direction. She stumbled backwards, fell over, and became silent.

"You killed her!?" Someone shouted.

"No she's fainted!" Someone else shouted, and the great hall started laughing.

"30 points to Hufflepuff for Justin silencing Madam Umbridge. Her voice was grating on my nerves. Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger, please escort Madam Umbridge to the hospital wing." Godric stood up and said, and received glares from both Hermione and Ron. Not that he cared.

During Godric's announcement, Harry noticed Justin had darted forward and quickly grabbed the Glow Stick. He also saw Justin mutter a spell, though he didn't know what it was. When Hermione and Ron got to, and revived a groggy Umbridge, Justin quickly backed away and kept his back to them. Harry didn't realize what had happened until the great hall's doors closed behind the trio, but when Justin turned around, he grinned at Harry.

"I don't think your Bottled Killing Curse containers are very durable." He laughed. He held up his hands to reveal that the Glow Stick had broken and leaked it contents all over his robes and hands.

"Oh no! You're green!" Harry gasped, then started laughing. "Well at least it's non-toxic."

"True!" Justin laughed. "Nothing a quick cleaning spell can't handle. That's what I had to do on the floor. There was green liquid leaking out of the plastic. I didn't want Ron or Hermione to see it."

"Are you alright Mr. Finch-Fletchley?" McGonagall gasped.

"Oh yes ma'am." He laughed, turning toward her and holding up his green glowing hands. "I knew what this was right away. It's not harmful at all, but I can't believe Hermione doesn't recognize…"

"She's been confunded." Harry said sheepishly, which caused everyone to laugh loudly, and McGonagall to glare at him. "It's for a _prank_." Harry said.

"Well ten points from Gryffindor for confunding a fellow student, even for a prank."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said. "It was wrong, and I know that. I'm sorry."

"I thought it was funny." Godric laughed. "But yes I agree, no confunding other students please." He said seriously, when McGonagall glared at him.

"Yes sir."

Tom laughed. "For those of you who are still confused, these are a muggle invention called a Glow Stick." He said, and began explaining what they were in detail.

* * *

By the end of dinner, Harry had answered a ton of questions about the Glow Sticks. Snape had 'confiscated' the broken one, but Harry guessed that he wanted to study the chemicals inside it. Tom gave Draco and a few other Slytherins one, and showed them how they worked. McGonagall politely asked them all to not do anymore pranks for at least a few days. She told them all that between this morning, during lunch, and now dinner, she didn't know how much more she could take. They all agreed.

Harry knew that this week was going to be a busy one anyway with classes and lots of Quidditch practice. After all, next weekend is the first weekend in November, and with it comes the first Quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.


End file.
